Gonosz! Gonosz Gonosz?
by Welsper
Summary: Végre beteljesült Belldandy és Keiichi szerelme, és elérkezett az esküvő napja. Mindenki izgatottan készül az eseményre, az ifjú pár csakúgy mint az igen csak érdekes és széles baráti körük. Közben néhányan a saját tervüket szövögetik...
1. Egy csodás nap kezdete

* * *

Üdv!

Először is, a szokásos: Az Aa! Megami-sama Ah! My Goddess, Oh, My Goddess!, Áá! Istennőm!, stb.  
világa, történései, szereplői és minden egyéb, Fujishima Kosuke tulajdonát képezi. E sorok írója - én -, semmiféle anyagi haszonhoz nem jut azáltal, hogy beleavatkozik ebbe a remek történetbe.

Megjegyzés: Mivel ezeket a sorokat olvasod, úgy döntöttél belenézel a fanficembe. (Vagy csak véletlenül  
félrekattintottál?) Minden esetre köszi, és várom a visszajelzést.  
A történet egy olyan feltételezés alapján született meg, amit most nem írok le, mert lelőném vele  
a poént. A lényeg az, hogy a dolog meglehetősen abszurd, és a Megami-sama világát ismerve elég  
hihetetlennek tűnhet. Engem minden esetre sokat foglalkoztatott a gondolat, hogy ˝mi lenne ha…˝,  
és végül belevágtam. A végére azért igyekszem mindent úgy megmagyarázni, hogy az  
elfogadható legyen.

Kedvcsináló ( / anti-kedvcsináló? ): Bell és K1 végre célegyenesbe ért szerelmi téren. (Keiichi-t ismerve,  
már ezt is nehéz elhinni…  ) A történet az esküvő napját követi végig, ami rengeteg, nem várt eseményt tartogat hőseinknek. Ezek közül az egyik minden képzeletüket felülmúlja…  
Igyekeztem minden szereplőt az eredeti jelleméhez hűen megjeleníteni. Ha valaki esetleg ezzel  
ellentétesen viselkedik, az többnyire szándékos. (vagy pedig az én hibám, amiért előre is bocs…)  
Tehát a további szócséplés helyett, jó szórakozást kívánok az olvasáshoz. Remélem tetszeni fog.

- Welsper

* * *

**Aa! Megami-sama!**

**Gonosz! Gonosz… Gonosz?**

**I. Fejezet:**

**Egy Csodás Nap Kezdete**

Urd egész éjjel alig pihent. Három óra körül nyomta el az álom, de alig negyven perc múlva a szemhéja úgy pattant fel, mintha rúgót építettek volna bele. Ijedten ült fel, és egy egészen hosszú pillanatig azt hitte, hogy nem ébredt fel időben. Aztán a félhomályban a szobája falára akasztott tintahalas órára nézett. Kissé megnyugodott. Még volt több mint egy negyed órája, így hát nem kellett kapkodnia. Azonban pár másodperccel később újra ugyan olyan izgatott lett, mint elalvás előtt. Már csak tizenöt perc, és elkezdődik élete egyik legszebb napja. Olyan régóta várt erre, és volt idő amikor teljesen feladta a reményt, hogy valaha bekövetkezik. De megérte minden egyes másodpercnyi várakozás, mert csak szebbé tette ezt a rendkívüli eseményt. Ma ugyanis Belldandy és Keiichi végre össze fognak házasodni. Az ő drága húgocskája Bell, és az egyszerű halandó K1. Hát kívánhat ennél szebbet egy szerető nővér? Aligha. Az egész alig valamivel több, mint egy hónapja kezdődött. Urd tisztán emlékezett minden apró részletre. Egy elképesztően meleg nyári nap volt, ami teljesen úgy indult, mint az összes többi.  
Elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott egy apróság. Reggelinél tréfálkozni kezdett, hogy mennyire sajnálja Keiichi-t és Belldandy-t, amiért egy ilyen napon is menniük kell dolgozni. Még K1 arcát is tökéletesen fel tudta idézni, ahogy dühösen rámeredt. Aztán elmentek, ő pedig kifeküdt a tetőre napozni… És a továbbiakban tényleg semmi sem történt. Annyira, hogy az már unalmas volt. Még a TV-hez sem volt kedve, ami nála azért elég komoly dolognak számított. Aztán eljött az idő, amikor Belldandy és Keiichi rendhagyó módon haza szokott érkezni a munkából, csakhogy ezúttal nem voltak sehol. Sötétedés után Skuld-dal már alig lehetett bírni, annyira aggódott Bell-ért. Feltett szándékában állt, hogy megy és megkeresi őket. Urd visszatartotta, mondván hogy csak úgyis zavarná a fiatal párt abban amit ˝csinálnak˝. Ettől persze a kis Istennő még idegesebb lett, mivel Urd a lehető legkétértelműbben fejezte ki magát. Természetesen ő sem gondolta komolyan, és azt sem sejtett, hogy mennyire közel áll az igazsághoz.  
Éjfél körül már rá is átragadt Skuld aggodalma, mivel Belldandy-ék még csak nem is telefonáltak. Elhatározta, hogy reggelig még vár, de ha akkorra sem kerülnek haza, a keresésükre indul. Egész éjjel virrasztott, csak úgy mint Skuld, aki a végén már kezdett az agyára menni. Aztán hajnalban beállított Keiichi és Bell, kéz a kézben. A szemük csillogása mindent elárult, amit Urd tudni akart. Mégis akkor olyan megdöbbentő volt az egész, hogy csak hebegni tudott. Skuld szó szerint sokkot kapott. Aztán miután magához tért, rögtön fel akarta robbantani Keiichi-t. De szerencsére Belldandy elkapta, és félrevonta egy kis beszélgetésre. Urd-nak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit mondhatott neki, de mikor visszajöttek Skuld már szinte Belldandy-éknál is boldogabb volt. Pedig a legnagyobb bejelentésről még fogalmuk sem volt. Bell gyengéden megfogta a nővérei kezét, majd megvárta amíg Keiichi átkarolja a vállát, és elmondta, hogy össze fognak házasodni. Na ez a hír aztán ütött, de természetesen pozitív értelemben. Valamint olyasmit hozott ki Urd-ból, amiről maga sem tudta, hogy ott van benne. Hirtelenjében olyan romantikus érzés rohanta meg, hogy majdnem kiszorította a szuszt az ifjú párból, ráadásul majdnem sírni kezdett. Belldandy nagyon örült a reakciójuknak, és ott helyben felkérte őt és Skuld-ot koszorús lánynak. Habozás nélkül el is vállalták, és azóta sem múltak el Urd romantikus rohamai. Néha már elgondolkozott azon is, hogy esetleg végképp eltorzul a személyisége, és egy csokoládézabáló, romantikus sorozatokat bámuló vénlány lesz belőle, aki folyamatosan zokog a TV előtt. Ez elég rémisztő gondolat volt, és igyekezett minél hamarabb kiűzni a fejéből. Abban reménykedett, hogy az egésznek vége lesz, amint Belldandy és Keiichi egybekelnek.  
Ismét az órára nézett, és fáradtan fújt egyet. Még csak három perc telt el azóta, hogy felriad, de ő már annyira hozzákezdett volna a teendőkhöz, hogy legalább tíznek érezte. - _Gyerünk már! - _sürgette gondolatban a vidám szerkezetet, pedig tudta, hogy ezzel semmit sem ér el. Az elmúlt egy hónapban folyamatosan úgy érezte, hogy az idő gúnyt űz vele, és szándékosan lassabban telik, mint kellene. Egyszer már azon is eltöprengett, hogy fel kellene hívnia az Idővezérlő Központot Yggdrasil-ban, minden rendben van-e náluk. Persze dolguk is akadt bőven ezalatt a hónap alatt. A legnehezebb feladatnak a különböző fajba tartozó vendégek meghívása, valamint annak a megszervezése volt, hogy az egyszerű emberek ne gyanakodjanak a valódi kilétükre. Ez néhány esetben könnyű volt, legtöbbször elképesztően nehéz. A nagy hírt sem volt egyszerű mindenkinek elmondani. Rind-et például eszméletlenül nehéz volt utolérni. A harcos Istennő mindig valamilyen küldetésen volt, és majdnem egy héttel később tudta meg. Akkor udvariasan gratulált, majd amikor Urd-nak átadták a kagylót, tapintatosan megkérdezte, hogy mit is jelent egészen pontosan a házasság egy ember és egy Istennő tekintetében. Mivel erre még nem volt precedens, Urd sem tudott mást mondani, minthogy semmiben nem fog különbözni akármelyik másik esküvőnél. Pedig ez nem volt teljesen igaz, de telefonon keresztül nehéz lett volna teljes egészében felvázolni. Persze a szerelem jelentésével a Valkűr is tisztában volt, így talán nem is kellett a bonyolult magyarázat. Tamiya és Otaki esetében jókora bátorságra volt szükség. Ez inkább csak Keiichi részéről volt igaz, mivel a többi esettel ellentétben Urd és Skuld is talált valami elfoglaltságot arra az időpontra. K1 később elmesélte, hogy mindenáron a két melák akarta megszervezni az egész esküvőt, és csak nagyon nehezen sikerült őket lebeszélni erről.. Urd bele se mert gondolni, hogy mi lett volna belőle, ha valóban így történik. Egy esküvő Tamiya és Otaki elképzelése alighanem bárki más szemével nézve egyenlő a totális káosszal. És azután meg kellett szervezni egy olyan időpontot, ami mindenkinek megfelelt.  
De most már nagyjából minden rendben volt, minden nagyobb fennakadást sikerült elsimítani. Mára csupán az apróbb teendők maradtak, amiből azonban olyan sok volt, hogy Urd fel sem tudta volna sorolni fejből. Szerencsére bőven akadt segítő kéz, úgyhogy nem lehetett fennakadás. - _Elég! - _jelentette ki magabiztosan, majd felpattant és határozottan dobbantott egyet a lábával. Úgy döntött, nem fog tovább tétlenül feküdni. Egy mozdulattal megidézett magra egy ruhát. Ez még nem az volt, amit az esküvőn is viselni akart, de a célnak egyelőre megfelelt. Már csak két perce maradt, úgyhogy igyekezett felkészülni mindenre. Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon ő az egyetlen, aki már alig bírja a várakozást, vagy esetleg mások is vannak. Erre is választ fog kapni nem is olyan sokára. A másodpercmutatót figyelte, ahogy lassan belekezdett az utolsó körbe. Továbbra is ugyan olyan lassan haladt, de Urd-ot ez már nem zavarta. Az a pár másodperc már igazán nem számított semmit.  
Aztán végül mégis megtörtént a nagy áttörés, és a nagymutató a négyesre ugrott. Urd a fusuma-hoz lépett, és nagy lendülettel félretolta azt. Szinte ugyan ebben a pillanatban a vendégszoba ajtaja is hasonló hevességgel tárult fel. Peorth nézett ki rajta mohó tekintettel. Urd már látta, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen aki nem aludt valami sokat. Óvatosan odalopóztak egymáshoz, majd vihogtak egy sort, csakhogy megszabaduljanak a várakozásban felgyülemlett feszültségtől. Ráadásul mindketten ugyan olyan boldogok voltak, és egy kis időre jó volt ezt megosztani a másikkal. Aztán mikor a pillanat elmúlt, elérkezett az idő arra is, hogy komolyan vegyék a dolgokat.  
- Készen állsz? - kérdezte Peorth, mire Urd határozottan bólintott.  
- Naná! - lassan körülnézett, mintha hiányolna valamit. - Hol van Skuld?  
- Nem tudom… - érkezett a bizonytalan válasz. - Szerintem még alszik…  
- Már nem sokáig. - morogta Urd, majd elindult a húga szobája felé. Peorth követte, mert nem akart semmi jóból kimaradni. Hangtalanul odasurrantak Skuld szobájához, majd benyitottak. A legfiatalabb Istennő mélyen aludt, és úgy tűnt nem is akar felébredni. Urd, Peorth-szal szorosan a nyomában óvatosan megközelítette a futonját, majd vett egy mély levegőt és halkan megszólalt, de nem a saját hangján. - Skuld… - tökéletesen utánozta Belldandy-t. A mögötte álló Peorth döbbenten nézett. - Ébredj, Skuld… - Urd még Belldandy arckifejezését is teljesen élethűen imitálta. A kishúga pedig lassan megmozdult. Hatalmasat ásított, és megdörzsölte a szemét.  
- Onee-sama? - suttogta álomittas hangon, majd pislogva felnézett félig nyitott szempillái mögül. Amelyek aztán rémülten pattantak fel teljesen, amikor meglátta az alig pár centiméterről grimaszoló Urd-ot.  
- Hu!!! - mondta a nővére a hatás kedvéért. Skuld fel akart sikoltani, és ebben csak az akadályozta meg, hogy a testvére gyorsan befogta a száját. Peorth halkan kuncogott a hátuk mögött. A kis Istennő még vergődött egy darabig, aztán amikor felismerte, hogy Urd van előtte, nem pedig egy szörny, lassan megnyugodott. És ekkor a nővére elengedte.  
- Mi a fenét művelsz, Urd? - kérdezte suttogva. - És te is itt vagy, Peorth?  
- Ideje felkelni, te hétalvó. - dorgálta meg rosszallóan a nővére. - Eljött a nagy nap.  
- És mennyi az idő… - miközben beszélt, megnézte a faliórát. - Hogy mi…?! - kérdezte döbbenten. - Még csak négy óra… Elment az eszetek?  
- Hé, csak nem elfelejtetted, hogy négyre beszéltük meg? - mordult fenyegetően Urd.  
- Én világosan emlékszem, hogy hat órára beszéltük meg! - vágott vissza a húga. - egyáltalán minek kell ilyen korán felébredni? Az esküvő csak egykor lesz…  
- De akkor is, még rengeteg dolgunk van. - Válaszolta a hófehér hajú Istennő, Peorth pedig bölcselkedve bólogatott mögötte. - Neked még meg kell csinálni a látványtechnikát az esti partira. Úgyhogy ne fecséreld tovább az időt, láss neki azonnal.  
- Persze… - morogta Skuld, miközben kibújt a takarója alól. - Miért… - egy hatalmas ásítás szakította félbe mondat közben. - Miért nem lehet még két órácskát aludni. - A nővérén látszott, hogy egyáltalán nem hajlandó engedni neki. - Egyébként is… én nem akartam ezt a hülye esküvőt… Miért nem csinálja az, akinek érdekében áll? Fogadni mernék, hogy Keiichi még alszik.  
- Igen, mert K-boynak és Bell-nek szüksége van arra, hogy kipihentek legyenek. Nekik sokkal több dolguk lesz, mint bármelyikünknek, elvégre ők a mai nap főszereplői - magyarázta Peorth kifürkészhetetlen arckifejezéssel. - Ott az idegeskedés, hogy minden jól menjen… a szertartás… utána a parti… - egy pillanatra megáll és köhintett, majd a következő szót egészen halkan ejtette ki. -…nászéjszaka…  
- Hah?! - Skuld felháborodottan nézett rá. - Az én drága Onee-samám… Ahhoz nekem is lesz egy-két szavam…  
- Nem, nem lesz… - mondta jéghideg, túlvilági hangon Urd. Skuld arca halványkék lett a rémülettől. Bár általában nem szokott megijedni Urd fenyegetéseitől, tudta hogy mikor kell meghátrálni.  
- É… értem. - mondta remegő hangon.  
- Egyébként sem ez lesz az első alkalom, ugye jól tudom… - hajolt közelebb mosolyogva Peorth.  
- De nem ám. - tért vissza újra a normális beszédstílushoz Urd. A húga csak motyogott valamit durcásan, de ahhoz még nem volt elég bátor, hogy hangosan is visszaszóljon.  
- Jól van na! Menjetek már ki, szeretnék átöltözni.  
- Az ajtó előtt várunk. - kacsintott rá Urd, majd mielőtt kilépett volna még hozzátette. - Két perced van. - Majd gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, mert egy párna közeledett felé rohamos sebességgel. Tompa puffanás hallatszott odabentről. Peorth éppen elnyomott egy ásítást. Az első osztályú Istennő is úgy érezhette magát, mint ő: fáradt volt, de egyben üde is.  
- Nos akkor vegyük át kinek mi lesz a dolga… - dörzsölte meg a szemét Peorth.  
- Először is lássuk csak… Meg is van. Skuld összerakja a technikai kütyüket, te felelsz a virágokért, én pedig kezdetnek összedobok valami ütős piát…  
- Aha értem. - bólogatott a sötét hajú Istennő. - Tehát először a virágok, azután majd később megbeszéljük a többit.  
- Pontosan. - helyeselt Urd. - És még valami… Azért ügyelj arra, hogy a ˝virágok˝ szó alatt nem csak rózsákat értjük. Oké?  
- Hát pe… persze. Miből gondoltad, hogy csak rózsákat akartam?  
- Nem volt nehéz kitalálni. A lényeg, hogy minden szép legyen, és ízléses.  
- Azt nyugodtan rám bízhatod… - legyintett hanyagul Peorth. Majd Urd-ra sandított. - Te pedig vigyázz az itallal… Lesznek itt fiatalok is. Nem lenne jó, ha egy pohárkától teljesen berúgnának.  
- Nem kell aggódni… - mondta mosolyogva Majd alig hallhatóan hozzátette. - Egyszer ők is kibírják… - Peorth lemondóan megrázta a fejét. - Tényleg… Mi a helyzet Rind-del? - váltott témát Urd.  
- Mikor kijöttem a szobámból még meditált. - válaszolta a másik Istennő. - Nem akartam felkelteni. Nem sok hasznát vennénk egy esküvői előkészületnél egy Valkűrnek.  
- Ebben igazad van. - sóhajtott Urd. - Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy fog ő és a környezete egymásra hatni.  
- Már azt is nehéz volt neki elmagyarázni, hogy a díszegyenruhája miért nem elég kielégítő viselet egy ilyen eseményre. Erről jut eszembe… Te már láttad egyenruhán kívül bármi másban?  
- Most hogy mondod… Azt hiszem az esküvőn kívül tartogat még meglepetéseket ez a nap. - Mire ezt kimondta Skuld szobájának az ajtaja feltárult. A legfiatalabb Istennő morcosan nézett fel rájuk.  
- Itt vagyok… - jelentette be kedvetlenül. - Kezdhetjük…  
- Először menjünk a konyhába, és igyunk egy teát… - javasolta Peorth. - Attól mindenkinek jobb kedve lesz. Skuld bár fanyalgott egy kicsit, de követte a két idősebb Istennőt. Mikor azonban a étkezőbe értek megdöbbenve vették észre, hogy már megelőzték őket. Négy bögre állt az asztalon, Belldandy pedig egy gőzölgő kancsóval a kezében lépett ki a konyhából. Mindannyian azonnal megérezték a tea mennyei illatát.  
- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! - Mondta mosolyogva Bell. - Gondoltam jól esne egy kis tea… Tessék! - Aztán sorra mindenkinek töltött.  
- O… Onee-sama? - mondta meglepetten Skuld. - Honnan tudtad…  
- Miért nem alszol még, Belldandy? - érdeklődött Urd a legkedvesebb mosolyát felöltve. - Olyan sok minden fog ma történni, hogy biztosan nagyon hamar elfáradsz, ha nem pihened ki magad.  
- Tudom… - mondta a húga tétovázva. Majd kissé elpirult, és lehajtotta a fejét. - De annyira izgatott voltam, hogy nem tudtam aludni. Gondoltam sütök egy kis teasüteményt, hogy ne vesszen kárba az a rengeteg idő.  
- Oh… hát végül is érthető… - mondta Urd, majd a húga vállára tette a kezét. - Mi sem tudtunk aludni…  
- Már aki… - kottyintott közbe Skuld, de egy szúrós pillantás elhallgatatta.  
- És ne félj, nem lesz baj. Hiszen mi vigyázunk arra, hogy minden rendben menjen.  
- Oh, Nee-san annyira hálás vagyok nektek… És tudom hogy ma minden tökéletes lesz. - Ezzel még a mogorva Skuld-ot is sikerült levennie a lábáról.  
- Nem aggódj, Onee-sama… - kezdte lelkesen. - Mindent megteszek, hogy a te esküvőd legyen a legszebb. Számíthatsz rám! - Azzal megragadta a hozzá legközelebb álló bögrét.  
- Köszönöm szépen, Skuld! - A kis Istennő kapott egy extra mosolyt ajándékba. - Remélem ízleni fog a tea. - Mind a négyen egyszerre kortyoltak a bögréjükből.  
- Hm… - sóhajtott Peorth hosszasan. - Ez mennyei. Belldandy, a te teád a legfinomabb.  
- Komolyan úgy gondolod? Nagyon örülök, hogy ízlik. - Mire befejezték a teázást, már el is felejtették, hogy alig néhány perccel azelőtt még fáradtak voltak.  
- Akkor mos már tényleg mindenki munkára! - csapta össze a tenyerét Urd. - Én itt maradok, és segítek Belldandy-nak süteményt készíteni. A többit majd még megbeszéljük.  
- Ugye nem csak lógni akarsz a munkából? - Nézett rá gyanakodva Skuld.  
- U… ugyan dehogy… - a legidősebb nővér próbált meggyőzőnek látszani, meglehetősen kevés sikerrel.  
- Belldandy, ne hagyd, hogy lazsáljon! - mutatott Peorth szigorúan Urd-ra, majd odafordult hozzá. - És ha lehet ne csak az innivalóval foglalkozz.  
- Rendben, én is tudom a feladatom… - morogta az Istennő fenyegetően. Peorth és Skuld pedig egymás után távoztak az étkezőből. - Na végre! Ennyit a kellemetlenkedő alakokról.  
- Akkor kezdjünk is mindjárt hozzá a sütéshez, Nee-san. - mondta Belldandy. Urd vidáman bólintott. Bár általában nem igazán szeretett semmi ehhez hasonlóban részt venni, most nagyon boldog volt hogy segíthet a húgának. - Először is kezdjük egy kis csokoládés keksszel.  
- Ahogy te akarod! - vágta rá Urd, majd megfordult, hogy nekikezdjen a feladatának, de hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy nem tudja hogy kell csokis sütit készíteni. Egy elegáns piruettel visszafordult a húgához, és közben egy pillanatra sem hervadt le a mosoly az arcáról. - Akkor tehát mit is kell csinálnom?  
- Először elő kell készítenünk a hozzávalókat. - magyarázta Bell, majd sorra megmutatott mindent a nővérének, ami a finomsághoz kelleni fog. Urd buzgón bólogatott, és igyekezett minél lelkesebbnek látszani. Végül szinte mindent Bell csinált, Urd pedig minimális szinten asszisztált. Így is elég gyorsan haladtak… Ami azt illeti sokkal gyorsabban, mintha Urd teljes erőbedobással ˝segített˝ volna. Közben vidáman beszélgettek, és ebben legalább az idősebb nővér is százszázalékosan részt tudott venni.  
- Nem mondod komolyan?! - kérdezte a húgától hitetlenkedve. - Késő éjjelig beszélgettetek?  
- Igen. - válaszolta Belldandy, miközben csokoládét olvasztott egy nagy nagyobb edényből felszálló gőz segítségével. - Keiichi-sannal nagyon sok mindent kellett megbeszélnünk. De remekül éreztük magunkat, és sokat nevettünk.  
- Úgy értem, csak beszélgettetek? - Urd hangja csalódottá vált. - Azt hittem, valami izgalmasabbat is csináltatok.  
- Ó, utána még sokáig néztük egymást. Egészen addig amíg el nem aludtunk. Aztán amikor nemrég felébredtem, még mindig fogtuk egymás kezét. Nem akartam Keiichi-sant felébreszteni, ezért nagyon óvatosan jöttem ki a konyhába. - Urd azt vette észre, hogy meghatódva nézi a húgát.  
- Jaj, te! - mondta kissé mérgesen. - Én nem erre gondoltam… - Bell kíváncsian nézett rá. Urd odahajolt és hosszan a fülébe súgott, jó alaposan kifejtve, hogy szerinte mit kellett volna beszélgetés helyett, vagy még inkább alatt csinálniuk. A húga arca egyre jobban elpirosodott.  
- Nee-san! - mondta végül, a nővére pedig önelégülten vigyorgott. - Ez csak Keiichi-sanra és rám tartozik. - Majd szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. - Habár ha jobban meggondolom, ez teljesen természetes egy férfi és egy nő között, akik annyira szeretik egymást, mint mi.  
- Úgy bizony! - lelkendezett az idősebb Istennő. - Ennél semmi sem természetesebb. Remélem egyszer majd mesélsz a részletekről. - Bell nem válaszolt, csak mosolyogva kevergette az olvadó csokit. - És miről diskuráltatok még? - váltott témát a testvére.  
- Lássuk csak… - Belldandy csillogó szemekkel nézett a távolba. - Arról, hogy rendezzük majd be a közös szobánkat… Hogy mikor és hová menjünk nászútra… - Urd miközben hallgatta kíváncsian kivett a mutatóujjával egy kis csokit, és óvatosan megkóstolta. - Családalapítás… - Ez megtette a hatását. Az Idősebb Istennő majdnem félrenyelte a csokoládét.  
- Mi… mit mondtál legutoljára?  
- Családalapítás. - Ismételte meg a húga vidáman, majd adott egy szalvétát a testvérének és megmutatta hol kente össze magát a csokival. - Keiichi-sannal szeretnénk gyerekeket.  
- Ezt miért nem mondta eddig? - Urd még mindig levegő után kapkodott. - Ti már ennyire előre terveztek?  
- Természetesen! - Belldandy határozottan bólintott. - Az ilyen dolgokról nagyon fontos beszélni. - Hirtelen odalépett Urd-hoz, majd megszorította a kezét. - De tudnod kell, Nee-san, hogy te és Skuld mindig a testvéreim maradtok. És ugyan úgy a családunkhoz fogtok tartozni. Keiichi-sannal abban is egyetértettünk, hogy addig maradtok, ameddig akartok.  
- És ez Keiichi is tényleg így gondolja? - kérdezte Urd egy kicsit szkeptikusan, majd megvonta a vállát. - Egy ilyen invitálást nem utasíthatunk vissza! Szerintem Skuld-nak is tetszeni fog. - Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott. - Habár valahogy majd be kell adni neki ezt a ˝családalapítás˝ dolgot.  
- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is boldog lesz. - kacsintott Bell.  
- Igen, azt hiszem igazad van. - értett egyet a testvére. - Szerintem amíg te boldog vagy, bármennyire is próbálja titkolni valójában ő is az. Erről jut eszembe… A gyerekek vajon halandók lesznek, vagy Istenségek?  
- Ezt nem tudhatjuk. - mosolyodott el ismét Bell. - De bárhogy is lesz, egyformán szeretni fogjuk őket.  
- Őket? Ezek szerint tényleg több babát is szeretnétek. Én csak poénból használtam többes számot… Persze így sokkal jobb!  
- Igen. - bólintott a húga. - Jó lenne, ha gyermekkacajtól lenne hangos ez a ház, igaz, Nee-san?  
- Naná! - válaszolta Urd kapásból. - Akkor pedig én és Skuld nagynénik leszünk. - Halkan felnevetett. - Urd nénéit sokkal jobban fogják szeretni, mint Skuld nénit. Ebben biztos vagyok.  
- Hát, ennyire még ne szaladjunk előre, Urd. - mondta Belldandy, de látszott rajta, hogy gondolatban ő is az elkövetkezendő jövőbe tekint. - De igazad van… Már én is alig várom. Azt is tudom, hogy mindkettőtöket egyformán szeretni fognak. - Urd annyiban hagyta a dolgot, de biztos volt benne, hogy őt mégis csak sokkal jobban fogják kedvelni a gyerekek. Hiszen ő lesz az, aki majd minden izgalmas dolgot megmutat nekik, szemben Skuld-dal, aki folyton csak arról fog papolni, mit nem szabad. Abban viszont már teljesen biztos volt. Egész végig itt fog maradni, hogy szemmel tarthassa a húgát, és az egész családját. Semmiért nem hagyta volna ki. - Urd? - Azt vette észre, hogy Belldandy aggódó tekintettel nézi, és rájött, hogy valószínűleg kicsit elmerült a gondolataiban.  
- Igen, itt vagyok. - mondta mentegetőzve. - Bocsáss meg, csak egy kicsit elbambultam.  
- Látom te is nagyon izgatott vagy. - jegyezte meg Bell,a nővére pedig idegesen megdörzsölte a tarkóját.  
- Ennyire nyilvánvaló…? - majd megvonta a vállát. - Bár nem kellene meglepődnöm. Mindig is jó szemed volt az ilyesmihez. Valóban elég furcsán érzem magam az utóbbi időben. Mintha a Keiichi és a te boldogságotok rám is átragadna. Vagy nem is tudom… mintha legalábbis a saját esküvőmre készülnénk… - Belldandy meghatódva összecsapta a kezét, Urd pedig rájött, hogy talán túl sokat mondott. - De ne is törődj velem. Úgyis csak sületlenségeket beszélek.  
- Nem kell mentegetőznöd. Örülök neki, hogy ennyi boldogságot okozunk neked. És remélem hamarosan a te esküvődre is ilyen vidáman fogunk készülődni, drága nővérkém. - Nevetett Bell vidáman.  
- Ugyan nem kell ennyire túlkomplikálni… - nevetett erőltetetten Urd. - Tudod, hogy nem született még olyan férfi a világmindenségben, aki méltó lenne hozzám. - Azonban Belldandy-t már nem lehetett leállítani.  
- És aztán Skuld esküvője következik, majd Peorth-é… És Rind is hamarosan rátalál az igazira… - Urd alig akart hinni a fülének. Ha a húgán múlt volna, a fél Mennyországot most azonnal megházasította volna. - …és Megumi-san is.  
- Á… Álljunk csak meg egy pillanatra. - megfogta Belldandy vállait, így a húga kénytelen volt abbahagyni a felsorolást, és rá figyelt. - Ki az, aki túlságosan előreszaladt?  
- Igazad van, Urd. - ismerte el Belldandy elpirulva. - Az ilyesmit nem lehet elsietni.  
- Nos ezt nálad és Keiichi-nél senki nem tudhatja jobban, hm? - a húga bólintott.  
- Emlékszel, Nee-san, hogy milyen sokszor próbáltál összehozni minket? - kérdezte, miközben visszatért a csokis sütemény készítéséhez.  
- Hogy is felejthetném el? - kérdezte a nővére. - Persze soha nem úgy sült el, ahogy én szerettem volna.  
- Viszont rengeteget nevettünk utána. És mindenekelőtt, soha nem unatkoztunk.  
- Örülök, hogy legalább te így gondolod. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezzel egyedül vagy. - majd megállt egy pillanatra. - Nem tudnál esetleg valami feladatot adni? Ha Skuld vagy Peorth benéz, azt fogják hinni hogy nem csinálok semmit. - _Ami tulajdonképpen igaz is… - _tette hozzá gondolatban.  
- Hát akkor légy szíves kevergesd ezt, amíg csomómentes nem lesz. - Belldandy átadott neki egy tálat, amiben finomnak kinéző massza volt. Urd örült neki, hogy ilyen egyszerű feladatot kapott. És közben nyugodtan tovább tudtak beszélgetni.  
- Szerinted mikor fognak befutni a meghívottak? - kérdezte Urd kíváncsian.  
- Megumi-san azt mondta, hogy fél hatkor jön. - válaszolta Belldandy elgondolkodva. - A többiek mind különböző időpontban érkeznek. Keiichi-san szülei kilenc-tíz órát említettek… És Ő is ekkorra várható. - Urd rögtön egy árnyalatnyival sápadtabb lett, amint meghallotta az utolsó mondatot.  
- Tudod, nem bánnám, ha ˝Ő˝ inkább otthon maradna. - morogta szomorúan. - Nem igaz, hogy nincs elég dolga.  
- Ugyan, Urd… - mosolygott rá békítőleg Belldandy. - A Mindenható még úgy sem járt nálunk egyszer sem.  
- És ezzel én nagyon is elégedett voltam. - makacsolta meg magát az idősebb Istennő. - Eszébe jutott az a korán sem kellemes emlék, amikor a Mindenható felhívta őket. Hát persze, hogy épp neki kellett felvenni. Amikor aztán meghallotta, hogy az esküvő idejére a Földre fog jönni, majdnem szívbajt kapott. Már ha ez egy Istennő esetében lehetséges. Urd megköszörülte a torkát, és szigorú arckifejezést vett fel. Majd szándékosan elmélyítette a hangját, és élethűen utánozni kezdte a Mindenhatót. **- ˝Mivel egyáltalán nem mindennapi esemény, hogy az egyik legkiválóbb Istennő megházasodik, ezért úgy döntöttem, én is jelen leszek a szertartáson. Az érkezésemre a nevezetes napon, helyi idő szerint délelőtt tíz órakor számítsatok.˝ - **Bell halkan felkuncogott.  
- Nee-san… Ezt nem szabad! - mondta suttogásra halkított hangon. De látszott hogy ő is remekül mulatott. Urd egy kissé jobb kedvre derült annak ellenére, hogy még mindig a rossz hír hatása alatt volt. Természetesen Skuld sem örült túlságosan, és még Keiichi is elég idegesen reagált rá. Összességében véve a Mennyek vezetőjének érkezése - annak ellenére, hogy valóban kuriózumnak számított - , sokak nak okozott komolyabb fejfájást, hosszabb rövidebb időre.  
- Legalább nem marad sokáig. - mondta végül az idősebb Istennő. - És különben is úgy beszélt, mintha nem is az esküvőtök, hanem az ő érkezése lenne a legnagyobb esemény. - Azt most nem említette, hogy miután a Mindenható mindezt elmondta, még legalább egy fél percig szólongatta, mert Urd addig képtelen volt reagálni. - Mindegy… - legyintett hanyagul. - Ha az az ára az esküvőtöknek, hogy neki is itt kell lenni, akkor felőlem akár ide is költözhet! - Ezt a kijelentést még ő maga se hitte el, de nagy nehezen sikerült kimondania.  
- Nem olyan szigorú ő… - mondta Belldandy kedvesen. - Végül is utasítást adott arra is, hogy mellőzük a formaságokat amíg a Földön tartózkodik. Így nem kell felfednünk a kilétünket.  
- Igen, ez tényleg marharendes volt tőle. - a nővére olyan képet vágott, mint aki citromba harapott. - De szerintem néhány dologra jobban oda kellene figyelnünk, mint a protokollra… - Urd nem mondta ki hogy mire gondol. Elég volt, ha valaki csupán megkérdezni Belldandy-tól hogy kicsoda, máris mindent megtudhatott a kilétükről. Vagy ugyan ez volt a helyzet Rind-del és Peorth-szal is… Az első osztályú Istennők ugyanis nem hazudhattak, és így szerinte hatalmas hátrányban voltak. Még Peorth-ról el tudta képzelni, hogy valami egészen nyakatekert módon kicselezi a kérdés anélkül, hogy hazudna… De Rind, a becsület és a kötelességtudás mintaképe, és Belldandy… ők biztos elmondanák, hogy Istennők. Persze erre nagyon nagy esély volt bármelyik átlagos napon is, de most egyszerre nagyon sok ember lesz körülöttük. Bár az sem biztos biztos, hogy ebben az esetben egyáltalán hinnének nekik.  
- Így már jó lesz, köszönöm. - mutatott Belldandy a kezében lévő tálra. Urd bólintott, és odaadta neki. Észre sem vette, de egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a keverést. Ennek eredményeként tökéletesen csomómentes masszát adott át a húgának. Kicsit még büszke is volt miatta magára.  
- Ha pedig jól értem, nem sokkal az esti parti kezdése után már meg is szabadulunk tőle. - jelentette ki elégedetten.  
- Igen, a Mindenhatónak, mint azt te magad is mondtad, rengeteg dolga van a Mennyországban.  
- Akkor csak addig kell meghúzni magam… - somolygott Urd.  
- Tessék?  
- Á… semmi… semmi… Csak hangosan gondolkoztam. - Belldandy nem firtatta tovább a dolgot, Urd pedig ismét felirt egy jó pontot a hazugság javára. Néha tényleg hasznosak voltak az apróbb füllentések. Belldandy közben a süteményeket formázta, és megkérte rá, hogy melegítse elő a sütőt. Urd úgy is tett, és elnyomott egy ásítást. Borzasztóan kimerítő volt ez a sütögetés.  
- De ne aggódj, Rind és Peorth utána még egy hétig velünk maradhatnak. Eddig még soha nem volt ennyi Istennő ilyen sokáig a házban. Nagyon jól fogunk szórakozni.  
- Tudod… - kezdte Urd megfontoltan. - …törődhetnél egy kicsit a magad és Keiichi boldogságával is. Nem biztos, hogy az élete legörömtelibb perceit olyan nagy társaságban akarja eltölteni…  
- Ezt is megbeszéltük Keiichi-sannal. - mondta Belldandy. - Csak azután megyünk nászútra, ha már mindenki hazament. - Egy pillanattal később hozzátette. - Természetesen te és Skuld kivételek vagytok. Ti fogtok addig vigyázni a házunkra.  
- Számíthatsz ránk, hugi! - vágta rá Urd hamis mosollyal. Tudta, hogy nem sok esély van arra, hogy magukra hagyják a fiatal párt. Ő legalábbis biztos nyomon fogja követni a mézesheteiket, és ahogy Skuld-ot ismerte, a kishúguk sem fog nyugton maradni. Azonban egyelőre jó lesz ha Bell nem tud semmiről. Majd ha később kiderül a turpisság már nem lehet mit tenni. Eddig Keiichi és Belldandy még egyetlen egyszer sem ment el úgy nyaralni - sem más, lényegesebb programra -, hogy ne kísérték volna őket árnyékként. Azért a legidősebb nővér ügyelni szeretett volna arra is, hogy semmi, vagy senki ne zavarhassa meg a pár intim perceit. Itt leginkább Skuld-ra gondolt, de előfordulhatott más zavaró tényező is. - Aztán… - tette hozzá a látszat kedvéért. - Ne felejtsetek el hozni nekünk valami szuvenírt…  
- Tudod, hogy olyat nem tennénk. - mondta Belldandy, a nővére pedig egyre elégedettebb lett magával.  
Közben Bell ellenőrizte a sütő hőmérsékletét, majd betette a tálcát, amire gondosan fel voltak sorakoztatva a sütemények. Végezetül a testvéréhez fordult, és ismét megszorította a kezét. Urd egy pillanatra nem értette, hogy mit akarhat. - Nee-san, még egyszer szeretnék megköszönni mindent, amit értünk tettél. Hála neked, és a többieknek nemsokára minden megváltozik. - a nővére mosolyogva nézett rá. Az azért enyhe túlzás volt, hogy ˝minden megváltozik˝, de nem akart akadékoskodni. Ráadásul biztos volt benne, hogy a húga számára ez valóban mindent megváltoztat. Némán bólintott.  
- Menjünk, keressünk valami más tennivalót. - ajánlotta fel, Bell pedig mosolyogva egyezett bele. A két testvér néha elképesztően jól megértette egymást.

* * *

Az előkészületek ugyan ilyen intenzív tempóban haladtak a másik két korán kelő Istennő esetében is. Mindketten Keiichi ideiglenesen átalakított műhelyében végezték a dolgukat. Peorth virágokat idézett, és csokrokba kötötte őket. Korábban úgy beszélték meg, hogy az egész házat szeretnék virággal feldíszíteni, így volt bőven dolga. Közben azért igyekezett minél távolabb húzódni a folyton ásítozó, veszélyes pirotechnikai eszközökkel foglalatoskodó Skuld-tól. Jellemző volt Urd-ra, hogy pont őt küldi dolgozni egy potenciális veszélyforrás mellé. Minden esetre felkészült, hogy ha esetleg úgy adódna, akkor nagyon gyorsan el tudjon tűnni. Semmi kedve nem volt felrobbanni. Egyszer már kilőtték egy hatalmas ágyúból, és az neki több mint elég volt. Skuld-ot persze nem zavarta az, hogy veszélyes robbanóanyagokkal dolgozott. Számára ez teljesen természetes volt. Még csukott szemmel is össze tudott volna szerelni egy Skuld-bombát. Persze most nem bombákat kellett csinálnia, hanem tűzijátékot. De a kettő tulajdonképpen majdnem ugyan az volt. Hanyagul ellenőrizte az előtte heverő sorozatot, majd a mellette álló Banpei hátára erősített tárolóba helyezte. Ha az összessel elkészült, majd elhelyezi őket a ház körül. Szeretett volna minél emlékezetesebb tűzijátékot. Persze szigorúan csak a nővéréért, nem pedig Keiichi-ért. Sigel szorgosan segédkezett neki. Egy darabig teljesen csendben voltak, aztán a kis Istennő nem bírta tovább.- Még mindig nem értem minek ez a fene nagy felhajtás. - morogta az üres levegőnek, de a szavait határozottan Peorth-nak címezte. - Elvégre ez is ugyan olyan nap, mint a többi. Egyesek persze még kényelmesen pihennek…  
- Majd ha neked is esküvőd lesz, te is megérted. - magyarázta Peorth. - Vagy… - tette hozzá halkan. - …ha nagyobb leszel. - Skuld nem hallotta meg, mégis dühösen felmordult.  
- Én soha nem veszek részt ilyen hülyeségben. - jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Igazán? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő kételkedve. - Én úgy hallottam hogy te vagy a következő esélyes.  
- Micsoda?! - Skuld alig kapott levegőt, és nagyon vicces látványt nyújtott ahogy egyre jobban elvörösödött a feje a dühtől. - Ki merészelt ilyesmit állítani?! Én soha… Fogadni mernék, hogy Urd volt! Na csak kerüljön a kezeim közé…  
- Urd? - kérdezte Peorth tökéletesen ártatlan arccal. - Én soha nem beszéltem Urd-dal ilyesmiről.  
- De hát… - motyogta a kis Istennő megszeppenve. - Onee-sama? Miért mondott volna ilyet a nővérem?  
- Most miért vagy ennyire kiakadva egy ilyen kis apróságtól?  
- Az, hogy mi történik Sentaro-kun és köztem, az csak ránk tartozik. - felelte felszegett fejjel Skuld.  
- Oh… Szóval innen fúj a szél. - csicseregte Peorth, majd hozzávágott egy szál rózsát. - Hm… Sentaro… milyen kedves név. Biztos nagyon jóképű fiú lehet. - Szándékosan suttogóra fogta a hangját. - Majd mutass be neki, jó?  
- Ne merészeld! - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Skuld. Hirtelen végigpergett előtte, mindaz, amit Peorth művelt Keiichi-vel amikor legelőször a Földre jött. Éttől iszonyú dühös lett, és egyben aggódni is kezdett. A kezét mintegy véletlenül a bombáit tartalmazó zsebére tette. - Figyelmeztetlek, te kis perverz…  
- Nyugi… nyugi… - emelte fel tiltakozva a kezét az első osztályú Istennő, aki rájött, hogy talán túl messzire ment. Ritkán érezte ennyire forrónak a lába alatt a talajt. - Nem vagyok perverz, és csak vicceltem. - Skuld továbbra is szigorúan nézett rá. - Jól van már! Rá sem nézek a fiúdra!  
- Nem a fiúm, de azért tényleg jobban teszed, ha visszafogod magad. - hirtelen elmosolyodott. - Tudod a bombákon kívül még ezerféle módszerem van arra, hogy kedvét szegjem azoknak, akik szórakozni akarnak velem. - Volt valami a hangjában, amitől Peorth hátán végigfutott a hideg.  
- Inkább beszéljünk valami másról. - próbálta gyorsan elterelni a szót. - Biztos van amire te is nagyon vársz a mai napon…  
- Ja igen… a végére. - mondta a kis Istennő, és visszatért a tűzijáték készítéséhez. Majd nagyot sóhajtott. - És persze Onee-sama mosolyára, amikor kimondják az igent.  
- Na látod, mondtam hogy van benne valami jó! - mondta lelkesen Peorth. - És amikor majd megcsókolják egymást… - átölelte magát, és behunyt szemmel, láthatóan teljesen magán kívül sóhajtozott. Most Skuld-on volt a sor, hogy megijedjen. - Pont mint a romantikus mangákban…  
- Na igen, a csók… - Skuld keze rászorult az egyik tűzijátékra, de annyira, hogy az ujjai teljesen elfehéredtek. - majd megpróbálom türtőztetni magam.  
- Hogyan? - Peorth-nak nem nagyon tetszett amit hallott.  
- Semmi… semmi. Nézd… - A kis Istennő szokatlanul komolyra váltott. - Keiichi egy vesztes. És ezen semmi nem fog változtatni. De amíg Belldandy-t boldoggá teszi, addig megengedem neki, hogy együtt legyenek. És azt is tudom, hogy ők ketten… a tökéletes pár. Ezt bármennyire szeretném, nem tudom megcáfolni. Éppen ezért minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy Belldandy minél boldogabb legyen. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy élveznem is kell.  
- Oh, Skuld… - Peorth elmosolyodott. - Most teljesen úgy beszéltél, mint egy igazi fel… - elharapta a szó végét.  
- Mi van? - nézett rá gyanakodva Skuld.  
- Á… ne is figyelj rám csak egy tüske megszúrta az ujjamat… he-he…  
- Na persze. El is hiszem neked. - Utána hosszú percekig hallgattak, de ismét Skuld volt az, aki megszólal. - Téged viszont nem értelek… - Az első osztályú Istennő kérdően pillantott rá. - Jól emlékszem mi mindent tettél azért, hogy megszerezd magadnak Keiichi-t. És az is világos, hogy egyáltalán nem vagy közömbös iránta. Ne értsd félre… - tette hozzá gyorsan. - Nem mintha nagyon érdekelne az ilyesmi… De akkor mégis miért örülsz ennyire a nővérem és K1 esküvőjének? Hiszen ez azt jelenti, hogy végleg elveszíted az esélyt, hogy valaha is…  
- Hát… ez bizony igaz. - mondta Peorth egy hosszú habozás után. - De…. nagyon jól tudom, hogy Keiichi és köztem semmi nem lehet. Hidd el, régen tényleg mindent megpróbáltam, mégsem állt kötélnek. Ezt elfogadom. De ő és Belldandy a legjobb barátaim közé tartoznak, éppen ezért akkor vagyok boldog, has ők is azok…  
- Ezt most úgy mondtad, mintha valami nagy önfeláldozás lenne a részedről.  
- Ne gúnyolódj! - morogta sértődötten Peorth. - Nem tagadom, hogy nem egyszer eljátszottam már a gondolattal, mi lenne ha K1 és én… De első osztályú Istennő vagyok. Méghozzá a legjobb! És tudom, hogy helyesen cselekszem.  
- Ha te mondod… - Skuld elégedetten rámosolygott. Ezúttal ő idegesíthette a másik Istennőt, és ez nagyon jó érzés volt. - Szerintem csak kénytelen voltál beismerni, hogy Belldandy mellett esélyed sincs megszerezni Keiichi-t. Ugye igazam van? - A piszkálódás célba talált, és éppen azt a hatást érte el, amit a kis Istennő szeretett volna. Peorth arca éppen olyan piros lett, mint a kezében lévő rózsa. Mivel első osztályúként nem hazudhatott, a legtöbb amit erre felelhetett, az egy nyakatekert kitérő válasz volt. Azonban erre nem volt elég ideje.  
- Ez nem olyan egyszerű! - fakadt ki végül. - Belldandy és Keiichi együtt tökéletes és kész. Ők egymás mellett fognak maradni örökké, és más nem számít. Legyen elég ennyi neked is. Az esküvő pedig csodálatos lesz, és nem hagyom hogy elrontsd a kedvem. - Skuld nem válaszolt semmit.  
Végül mindketten némán beleegyeztek, hogy a szópárbajuk döntetlen lett. Skuld elnyomott egy ásítást, majd befejezte a tűzijáték utolsó darabját is. Gondosan elhelyezte Banpei erre a feladatra kialakított tárolójában, majd elindult hogy telepítse azokat. Peorth döbbenten nézett utána. Ő még félig sem készült el a virágokkal, ezért belehúzott, hogy behozza a lemaradását. Urd-dal úgy beszélték meg előző nap, hogy a feltűnő dolgokat, amihez például varázslatra is szükség van, még az emberek érkezése előtt kell megcsinálni. Végignézett az elkészült műalkotásokon, és megállapította, hogy ezek valóban többek hétköznapi virágcsokroknál. Urd arra is figyelmeztette, hogy ne csak rózsákat használjon. Ennek ellenére igyekezett minél több helyen alkalmazni a kedvenc virágát. Elővett egyet a háta mögött sorakozó fonott kosarak közül, majd fölé tette a kezét. Egy gyors varázsige elmondása után máris tele lett szebbnél szebb virágokkal, olyan gyönyörű elrendezésben, amit még a legjobb virágkötők is megirigyeltek volna.  
- Ez így nagyon lassú… - morogta az Istennő elégedetlenül. A következő pillanatban vakító fény ragyogott fel mögötte, és megjelent Gorgeous Rose, Peorth Angyala egy pár rózsainda kíséretében. Egymásra néztek, majd mind a ketten elmosolyodtak, hiszen szavak nélkül is tökéletesen megértették a másikat. Most már ketten együtt jóval gyorsabban haladtak. Mire Skuld visszaért, Keiichi műhelye tele volt virággal. Az első osztályú Istennő arra is gondolt, hogy majd a házat is fel kell díszíteni. Alig pár perccel múlt öt óra, ezért gyorsan felpattant és átsietett a házba. Volt egy nagyon fontos feladata, amit talán most utoljára tehet meg. Skuld töprengve nézett utána, majd elkönyvelte magában, hogy szegény Peorth-nak nyílván agyára ment az esküvői előkészület.

* * *

Keiichi nagyon mélyen aludt. A takarója félig le volt csúszva róla, annak ellenére, hogy Belldandy alaposan ráterítette, miután felkelt. Éjfél körül még nem igazán hitte volna, hogy egyáltalán el tud majd aludni, annyira izgatott volt. De sokat segített neki az Istennővel folytatott beszélgetés. Most az arca teljesen gondtalan volt, a légzése pedig nyugodt és egyenletes. Látta ezt a fölé hajoló sötét árny is. Alaposan végigtanulmányozta a fiút, és mikor koncentrált, még a szívverését is hallotta. Ez tökéletes volt számára, és a terve megvalósításához is erre volt szükség. Olyan halkan mozgott, hogy K1 egyáltalán nem vette észre. Nem akarta elkapkodni a dolgot, mivel az végzetes hibához vezetett volna. Nem először csinált már ilyet, és még egyetlen egyszer sem szúrta el. Igazi profi volt, aki higgadtan viselkedve hajtotta végre a feladatát.  
Most azonban még ő is izgult egy kicsit, mert nem akármilyen célponttal volt dolga. Minden egyes változót figyelembe vett. Mikor elérkezett az idő, a levegőbe emelkedett, és egészen a célpontja fölé ereszkedett. Olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy érezte a lélegzetvétele által keltett légáramlatot. És amikor minden tökéletes volt, végrehajtotta azt, amiért jött. Vett egy mély levegőt…  
- Keiichi-san… - suttogta alig hallhatóan. A fiú erre egy kicsit megmozdult. - Keiichi-san, ébresztő… - Erre már határozott reakció volt egy hatalmas ásítás. - Keiichi-san… - A fiú erre elmosolyodott.  
- Belldandy… - suttogta teljes átéléssel. Lassan kinyújtotta a karját, és át akarta ölelni az Istennőt. A szemeit is kinyitotta és ekkor meglátta maga előtt… Csakhogy nem Belldandy volt az.  
- Jó reggelt, Keiichi-san! - csicseregte Peorth vidáman. A trükk, amit nem rég tanult Urd-tól tökéletesen működött. Keiichi pedig úgy reagált, ahogy számított rá. Először is rémülten felkiáltott.  
- P… Peorth?! - kérdezte dadogva, majd gyorsan maga mellé pillantott. Kissé megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy nincs ott Belldandy. Visszafordult a másik istennőhöz, aki továbbra is ott lebegett felette. - Csak nem? - kérdezte félve.  
- Ne aggódj te buta. - mondta neki az Istennő. - Nem akarom újra kezdeni. Csak itt az ideje, hogy felkelj.  
- Izé… nem akarok panaszkodni… - mondta elvörösödve K1. - De ébreszthettél volna másképp is. És mi van akkor, ha Belldandy meglát?  
- Nem kell aggódnod, tegnap beszéltem vele. Megengedte, hogy én ébresszelek. - Keiichi-nek kedve lett volna megkérdezni, hogy vajon Bell az ébresztés módjáról is értesült, vagy egyáltalán nem lett beavatva a folyamat mikéntjébe. Majdnem biztosra vélte, hogy az utóbbi a helytálló. De nem akart túl sokat feleslegesen a témával foglalkozni, mert azzal csak még kínosabbá tette volna a szituációt. Úgy tűnt, hogy Peorth is befejezte a dolgot, és nyugodtan a földre ereszkedett. - És… hogy érzed magad? Már csak pár óra van hátra a függetlenségedből. - Amint Peorth ezt kimondta, Keiichi idegessége visszatért.  
- Jaj, ne… - mondta aggódva. - Mennyi az idő? Csak nem vagyok késésben? Látnom kell Belldandy-t!  
- Nyugalom… - mondta kuncogva Peorth. - Még egyáltalán nem vagy késésben. Sőt, mindenre lesz még bőven időnk. Belldandy már régen felkelt, és most azt hiszem a konyhában szorgoskodik Urd-dal.  
- Nem mondod komolyan? - Keiichi meglepetten pislogott. - Urd a konyhában? Ugye ez csak vicc…  
- Nem, nem az. Megnézheted magad is.  
- Huh. Fogalmad sincs mennyire izgulok. - jelentette ki K1 fapofával.  
- De igen, látom. - mosolyodott el Peorth. - Aggódsz az esküvő miatt? Tudod, hogy úgy sem lesz semmi baj. Belldandy-val eddig is egy pár voltatok. Ez csak még jobban összeköt majd titeket.  
- Igen, ez így elmondva nagyon egyszerűnek tűnik. - nézett a fiú a távolba. - Azonban aggódom… és nem az esküvő miatt! - tette hozzá gyorsan. - Tudom, hogy ti mindent megtesztek, így semmi baj sem lehet. Én csak magamban nem vagyok biztos. Mi van ha valamit rosszul csinálok, és tönkreteszem az egész napot? Ha megszégyenítem Belldandy-t mindenki előtt… Te jó ég, és még a Mindenható is itt lesz… - Peorth ekkor előrenyúlt, és a mutatóujját és az ajkára szorította, teljesen beléfojtva a szót.  
- Hallgass… - mondta szinte suttogva. Keiichi meg sem mert szólalni, csupán laposakat pislogott. Egy hosszú másodpercekig tartó szünet után az Istennő elvette a kezét a szájáról. - Keiichi… - kezdte, és nyugodtan a szemébe nézett. - Nincs rá okod, hogy aggódj magad miatt. Úgy tűnhet, hogy csak a levegőbe beszélek, de hidd el nem így van. Én nagyon jól ismerlek téged. Mindig próbálod a legjobbat kihozni magadból, és ha ma sem teszel másképp, akkor minden tökéletes lesz. Nem kell átlagon felüli teljesítményt nyújtanod, csak légy önmagad. Amúgy is, Belldandy-val együtt képtelenek vagytok hibázni, márpedig a mai napon mindennél jobban együtt lesztek. - Keiichi lassan bólintott. Nagyon jól esett neki, hogy a barátja ennyire törődik vele. - És most aztán ne halljak több nyavalygást! - váltott enyhén fenyegetőre Peorth hangja. - Különben még kénytelen leszek azt feltételezni, hogy az esküvő előtt szükséged lesz egy intenzív önbizalom növelő tréningre. Az pedig nálam elég kemény diónak számít.  
- Megértettem! - vágta rá gyorsan a fiú. - Minden rendben, csak egy kicsit megrémültem ahogy most mindent végiggondoltam. És köszönöm szépen, hogy megerősítetted bennem azt, amit már amúgy is tudtam.  
- Nem tartozol köszönettel. Épp erre valók a barátok… - K1 tényleg nagyon örült neki, hogy olyanok veszik körül, mint Peorth, akik a maguk módján mind segítenek, és azt szeretnék ha ő és Bell jól éreznék magukat ezen a napon. Az iménti volt az egyik legjobb önbizalom növelő beszéd, amit valaha is hallott, valóban használt. - Szerintem öltözz fel, és induljunk a teázóba. - javasolta Peorth. - Fogadni mernék, Hogy Belldandy már finom reggelivel vár… Ha csak nem akarod az esküvőig hátralévő időt itt a matracodon tölteni. Vagy esetleg a szertartást is tartsuk itt? Biztos nagyon jól fogsz mutatni a pizsamádban….  
- Jaj.. menj már. - nevette a fiú vidáman. Peorth viccelődése tényleg felvidította. Az Istennő várakozóan nézett rá, ő pedig vissza. Egy rövid ideig fesztelenül mosolyogtak, aztán K1 köhintett.  
- Izé… esetleg kimennél, amíg átöltözök? - Az Istennő ártatlan arcot vágott, és úgy tett, mintha erre nem is gondolt volna.  
- Ugyanmár… - búgta szándékosan incselkedve. - Hiszen barátok között az ilyen természetes. - Keiichi határozottan magára rántotta a takarót, így jelezte azt, hogy nem hajlandó megmozdulni amíg Peorth bent van.  
- Indulás! - mondta kérlelhetetlenül. Az Istennő sértődöttséget színlelve felállt.  
- Hát, ha ilyen undok vagy… - mondta, majd rákacsintott, és kiment a szobából. K1 megcsóválta a fejét, majd hozzáfogott öltözködni. Már csak azt szerette volna tudni, hogy a Peorth szavaiból nyert magabiztosság meddig fog tartani. Mikor kilépett a szobájából, Peorth még mindig ott állt az ajtó mellett és rá várt. Ezzel egy időben Skuld lépett be a bejáraton. Ránézett a fiúra, de nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy a kedvesség sugárzik a tekintetéből.  
- Mi az, felébredtél? - kérdezte mogorván, majd anélkül hogy megvárta volna a választ, elment mellette. Keiichi Peorth-ra nézett, aki megrázta a fejét jelezvén hogy ő sem érti a kis Istennőt. A teázóban megtalálták Belldandy-t is, aki épp egy tányér gőzölgő rizst tett az asztalra. Az időzítése mint mindig tökéletes volt. A konyha felől finom illatok terjengtek, Peorth, Skuld és Keiichi hosszan a levegőbe szimatolt. Belldandy a fiúra nézett, és az arca boldogan felragyogott.  
- Keiichi-san… - suttogta alig hallhatóan majd a fiúhoz lépett, és a karjaiba vetette magát. K1 még mindig kicsit esetlenül viselkedett ilyenkor, de már korán sem annyira, mint régen. Megölelte a kedvesét, majd lágyan megcsókolták egymást. Skuld nagyon nehezen viselte a dolgot és inkább elfordította a fejét. Peorth viszont csillogó szemmel, kissé zavarba ejtően nyíltan nézte őket. Miután az ajkaik elváltak, Keiichi elmosolyodott.  
- Jó reggelt, drágám. - köszöntötte szavakkal is az istennőt. Belldandy pedig az asztalra mutatott.  
- Tessék, egyél csak. - mondta kedvesen. - Mindjárt készítek neked egy kis teát is.  
- Köszönöm. - K1 ismét megcsókolta, majd leült az asztalhoz, ahova Peorth és Skuld is letelepedett. - Jó étvágyat… - mondta, majd felemelte a pálcikát is enni kezdet. Bell lélegzet visszafojtva figyelte minden egyes reakcióját. - Nagyon finom! - jelentette ki a fiú az első falat után, és egyáltalán nem kellett megjátszania magát. Belldandy főztje, mint mindig most is tökéletesre sikerült.  
- Örülök, hogy ízlik, Keiichi-san. - Az Istennő láthatóan nagyon örült annak, hogy a szerelme finomnak találta a főztjét. Ebben a pillanatban feltárult a konyhába vezető ajtó, olyan dolog történt, amitől Belldandy-n kívül mindenkinek tátva maradt a szája. Urd lejtett be a teázóba, a jobb kezén vastag, egyujjas sütőkhöz használt kesztyűvel. Egy tálcát tartott, amin szép sorrendben sütemények voltak felsorakozva. Az arcán bűbájos mosoly volt, és még a tartásából is kedvesség sugárzott. A teázóban akkor sem lehetett volna nagyobb csend, ha egyetlen pillanat alatt légüres tér keletkezi. Keiichi még az evésről is elfeledkezett, Peorth pedig már-már viccesen döbbent arcot vágott. Urd várt egy pillanatig, teljesen ki akarta élvezni a zavart amit okozott.  
- Oh… - mondta meglepetést színlelve. - Ilyen sokan itt vagytok? Nem gondoltam volna… - Kissé elpirult, és zavartan lehajtotta a fejét. Tökéletes alakítás volt, amiért bárhol megkapta volna a legmagasabb díjat. Az asztalhoz sétált, és letette a tálcát. - De ha már így alakult… Nem lenne kedvetek megkóstolni ezt a süteményt? - Skuld, Peorth és Keiichi egymásra nézett.  
- Te sütötted? - kérdezte Skuld szkeptikusan, és látszott rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem vágyik arra, hogy kipróbálja. Peorth és Keiichi is hasonlóan vélekedett.  
- Ezzel arra célzol, hogy a csokis süteményem nem elég jó… - Urd szeméből könnyek kezdtek potyogni. - Ez annyira… annyira… - szipogta szívszaggatóan.  
- Micsoda műsor… - morogta Skuld, aki tudta, hogy addig nem lesz vége, amíg meg nem kóstolja a süteményt. K1 és Peorth is elvett egyet, és mindhárman abban reménykedtek, hogy nem követnek el végzetes hibát azzal, ha megkóstolják. Urd ugyanis néha meglepő dolgokat kotyvasztott a saját kis laboratóriumában, így az egyszerű csokis süteménynek kinéző finomság akármi lehetett. Végül mindhárman egyszerre haraptak bele, és lassan rágni kezdték. A süti meglepően finom volt, és végül az utolsó morzsáig elfogyott.  
- És ezt egyedül te csináltad? - kérdezte Keiichi hitetlenkedve.  
- Miért, szerinted nem lennék képes rá? - kérdezte fenyegetően az Istennő. - Egyébként nem… Belldandy-val együtt sütöttük, igaz?  
- Bizony, Urd és én mindent beleadtunk hogy nagyon finom legyen a sütemény. - mondta a középső testvér. Ettől láthatóan mindenki megkönnyebbült. Urd-nak viszont nagy örömet okozott, hogy sikerült mindenkire a frászt hozni egy rövid időre. Ő is felkapott egy sütit, majd rágcsálni kezdte.  
- Hm… ez tényleg nagyon jó. - jelentette ki elégedetten. Keiichi közben visszatért a reggelijéhez. Kicsit fura volt a csokis sütemény után a rizs, de azért nem akart egy falatot sem a tányéron hagyni. Peorth és Skuld közben repetáztak a most már teljesen, vagy legalábbis félig, megbízható forrásból származó süteményből. Belldandy kiment a konyhába, és hamarosan teával tért vissza.  
- Hát Urd… - kezdte Peorth elégedetten. - Le vagyok nyűgözve a süteménytől… Még akkor is ha csak félig a te érdemed. - Majd ravaszul elmosolyodott. - De azért sajnálhatod, hogy lemaradtál a csókjelenetről…  
- Hogy micsoda? - a legidősebb nővér zaklatottan Keiichi-ékre nézett. - Ez nem igazság! - jelentette ki csalódottan. - Tessék még egyszer megcsókolni egymást!  
- Ne bíztasd már őket! - rázta az öklét fenyegetően Skuld. Azonban Keiichi és Belldandy kaptak az alkalmon és újra megcsókolták egymást. A legfiatalabb Istennő ádázul szorította az asztal szélét, és legszívesebben a perverz Keiichi-hez vágta volna a süteményes tálcát. De mégsem tette, ugyan azért amiért az esküvőbe is próbált beletörődni. Mert a nővére boldog volt miatta. - Hagyjátok már abba! - mondta mégis a látszat kedvéért. - Így nem lehet normálisan társalogni… Egyébként is, Keiichi… mostál már fogat? Nem? Hogy mered a nővéremet így csókolgatni?  
- Hagyd már őket, te kis méregzsák! - nézett rá Urd dühösen. - Törődj inkább a saját dolgoddal!  
- Igen?! - nézett rá fenyegetően a húga. - Talán ma is harcolni akarsz? Én állok elébe…  
- Bármikor, drága aranyos húgocskám… - Urd hanglejtése egyáltalán nem illett a kedves szavakhoz.  
- Ejnye, Nee-san… - mondta Bell enyhe rosszallással a hangjában. - Ne legyetek durvák… Tessék szépen beszélni egymással! - A két Istennő ijedten nézett egymásra. Általában a testvérük nem volt túl szigorú, de amikor így beszélt, nem ártott komolyan venni. Lassan bólintottak, és a továbbiakban igyekeztek úgy folytatni a veszekedést, hogy Bell ne hallja. Közben az idő lassacskán telt.

* * *

Rind kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett a szobában. Teljesen éber lett a meditáció befejezése után. A látása azonnal alkalmazkodott a félhomályhoz, és egy pillanat alatt felmérte a környezetét. Peorth nem tartózkodott a szobában, ezt is azonnal megállapította. Az Istennő nyílván korábban befejezte az alvást, és elment végrehajtani azoknak a bonyolult feladatoknak az egyikét, amiről az este folyamán annyit beszélt. Mikor hozzákezdett a meditációhoz, Peorth még mindig fújta a magáét. Ám a Valkűr úgy ítélte meg hogy nem szükséges végighallgatnia, mivel csupa olyan dolgot mondott, amit már korábban is alaposan kifejtett. Különben sem érezte úgy, hogy Peorth elvárta volna tőle a folyamatos figyelmet. Ezért a leglogikusabb megoldás az volt, hogy hasznosan tölti el a reggelig hátralévő időt. Egy sima, elegáns mozdulattal felállt. Hangokat hallott a teázó felől, ezért úgy döntött, hogy megnézi mi történik.  
Mindenek előtt átgondolta, hogy mi fog ma történni. Legfőképpen a saját szerepe volt ködös az egész dologban. Nagyon örült annak, hogy Keiichi és Belldandy egybekötik az életüket, azonban a szokásokat, amelyek egy ilyen eseménnyel együtt járnak elég nehéz volt megszoknia. Mindazonáltal figyelmesen meghallgatott minden idevonatkozó instrukciót, és alaposan meg is jegyezte őket. Most már sokkal többet tudott a házasságról, mint azelőtt hogy értesült volna az eseményről.  
Természetesen az alapvető dolgokkal addig is tisztában volt. Ilyen például a szerelem, és persze az is egyértelmű, volt számára, hogy Keiichi-t és Belldandy-t ez az érzelem fűzi össze. Ezt már régen is észrevette, sőt egy kritikus pillanatban ez segítette át őket rengeteg nehézségen is. A végén azt is belátta, hogy miért érez úgy Belldandy egy ember iránt. De voltak olyan különös dolgok is egy esküvőn, amik merőben szokatlanok voltak. Peorth előző nap azt mondta a lényeg az, hogy érezze jól magát és mosolyogjon. Ez így önmagában egyszerűen hangzott, csakhogy Rind-nek nem volt erőssége a mosolygás. Azonban jól érezte magát, hiszen a legjobb barátaival lehetett. Csak ő ezt egy kicsit másképp fejezte ki. Aztán azt is megtudta, hogy rengeteg ember lesz jelen az esküvőn, és az azt követő partin. Neki pedig úgy kell majd viselkedni, hogy ne derüljön fény az Istennői mivoltára. Ez sem ígérkezett túl egyszerű feladatnak. Megbeszélték, hogy mindig legyen Peorth, vagy Urd közelében, és lehetőleg próbálja meg őket utánozni. Ez megoldhatónak tűnt, bár spontán mosolyogni még így is nehéz lesz. Skuld felajánlotta neki, hogy készít egy olyan apró szerkezetet, ami a szájába helyezve apró áramütésekkel váltja ki a mosolygáshoz szükséges izom összehúzódásokat. Rind bár hálás volt a segítőszándékért, visszautasította. Csakúgy mint Urd ˝Mosolyogj Dual X˝ nevű varázsszerét, amitől állítólag egész éjjel le sem hervadt volna az arcáról a mosoly. Nem akart ennyire drasztikus megoldásokhoz folyamodni. Önmagától szeretett volna mosolyogni, és biztos volt benne, hogy amikor eljön az idő, sikerülni fog. Akkor is képes volt rá, amikor Keiichi-t a barátjává fogadta, és tegnap is, miközben gratulált a fiatal párnak, nem sokkal az érkezése után. Ilyenkor különös módon ugyan azt a boldogságot érezte, mint egy harc közben. Csakhogy egy küzdelemben nincs semmi olyan, amin mosolyogni lehetne. Legbelül azt is érezte, hogy az előző sokkalta helyénvalóbb. Ennek ellenére továbbra is a harc volt a kötelessége, csak most egy ideig szüneteltek a küldetések. A teázóhoz ért, és habozás nélkül félretolta az ajtót. Odabent mindenki abbahagyta amit épp csinált, és ránézett.  
- Jó reggelt. - köszönt egyszerűen, majd bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
- Jó reggelt! - érkezett kórusban, majd Keiichi és Belldandy rámosolyogtak. Rind-nek ismét feltűnt, hogy nekik milyen könnyedén megy, amit ő csak nagyon ritkán tudott megtenni. Urd-ból ismét előtört a konyhatündér, felkapta a tálcát és Rind elé sietett vele.  
- Parancsolj, Rind egy kis csokis süti! - mosolyogta kedvesen. Az ő vidámságát a Valkűr kissé másnak találta, mintha valamivel mesterkéltebb lett volna.  
- Már megint kezdi… - mondta rosszallóan Skuld az asztalnál. Rind először el akarta utasítani a süteményt, aztán eszébe jutott az, amit tegnap Peorth mondott. ˝Attól, hogy nincs szükséged földi táplálékra, nyugodtan fogadd el, ha megkínálnak vele. Ártani nem árt, és sokkal megnyerőbb, mintha mindent visszautasítanál.˝ Éppen ezért most megfogadta a tanácsot, és elvett egyet a tálcán sorakozó édességek közül.  
- Köszönöm. - mondta udvariasan, majd beleharapott az omlós tésztába. Az íz ami szétáradt a szájában érdekes volt, és határozottan kellemes. Valóban hasznosnak tűnt az új dolgok kipróbálása. - Nagyon finom. - állapította meg kissé meglepetten. Urd közben visszalebegett a helyére, ahol a dühös Skuld már várt rá.  
- Ugye élvezed ezt? - kérdezte fojtott hangon.  
- Gyere ülj le az asztalhoz, Rind. - intett neki Belldandy. A harcos istennő odasétált, és helyet foglalt. Közben észrevette, hogy Bell és Keiichi takarásban lévő keze össze van kulcsolva. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ez is a szerelmük egyik jele. Majdnem elmosolyodott, és ez még magát is meglepte.  
- Most, hogy mind itt vagyunk... - kezdte Peorth, - …szerintem élvezzük ki az utolsó nyugodt perceket.  
- Nem. - mondta Belldandy, mire mindenki meglepetten nézett rá. - Még nem vagyunk itt mindannyian. Welsper-san hiányzik. - A többiek láthatóan megkönnyebbültek.  
- Elképzelhető, hogy ma nem fogod őt túl gyakran látni… - mondta Urd kényszeredetten mosolyogva.  
- Miért nem? - kérdőn nézett a nővérére, amivel elég kínos pillanatokat okozott neki. Mivel Bell előtt a saját érdekében még mindig titokban tartották Welsper múltjának egyes részleteit, így az Istennő nem tudhatta, mit érzett, illetve valószínűleg még most is érez iránta a Démon. Nagyon valószínű volt, hogy ez a nap Welsper számára inkább tragikus, mint vidám.  
- Nos… tudod… ő… - kezdte Keiichi idegesen, és segítségkérően nézett a négy Istennőre. Azonban ők sem tudtak semmi hihetőt kitalálni, úgyhogy ráhagyták a magyarázkodást. - Hát... Ő nem szereti az esküvőket! Ez az… Egyszer mondta, hogy egy régi eset miatt irtózik az ilyen eseményektől… - Mindenki visszafogottan figyelte Belldandy reakcióit.  
- Hát ez igazán remek volt! - súgta a fiúnak Skuld. - Szerinted Onee-sama majd beveszi ezt a maszlagot?!  
- Te talán jobbat tudtál…?! - nézett rá Keiichi mérgesen. Belldandy eközben szomorúan sóhajtott.  
- Milyen kár. Még tortát is akartam adni Welsper-sannak. - Rind-en és rajta kívül az asztalnál mindenki a földön végezte.  
- Hát ez durva volt… - mondta Urd remegő hangon.  
- Nee-san? Valami baj van? - Bell aggódva nézett a többiekre.  
- Áh… semmi - legyintett Peorth, majd többiekkel együtt feltápászkodott.  
- Azért jó tudni, hogy Keiichi-san, és Welsper-san ilyen dolgokról is beszélnek. - Belldandy a fiúra nézett. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy ti ketten nagyon jól megértitek egymást.  
- H… hát igen… - dadogta K1. - Ez tényleg nagyon jó dolog… - Pedig ennél távolabb semmilyen állítás nem volt az igazságtól. A Welsper és a közte lévő kapcsolat kimerült abban, hogy nem estek nap mint nap egymás torkának. De semmi több ennél.  
- Akkor vegyük úgy, hogy Welsper-t kihúzhatjuk a mai napon a kajalistáról. - Jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Peorth. Azonban valamire nem számított, csakúgy mint a többiek sem.  
- Mi ez a nagy levertség? - szólalt meg egy túlságosan is ismerős hang az asztal mellől, majd egy apró, izmos fekete test szökkent egyenesen a süteményes tálca mellé.  
- Welsper-san! - kiáltotta Belldandy vidáman. - Annyira örülök neki, hogy te is itt vagy. Most már tényleg teljes a létszám!  
- Jó reggelt, Belldandy. - köszön a macska kedves hangon az istennőnek, majd Keiichi-re villantotta a tekintetét. - Te is itt vagy? - A fiú ennél szebb üdvözlésre nem is igen számíthatott. Welsper leült az asztalra, majd Urd-ra nézett. - Mi az, engem meg sem kínálsz? - kérdezte, és bár ez nem tűnt lehetségesnek, a szája mintha gúnyos félmosolyra húzódott volna.  
- Eh… - mordult fel bosszúsan Urd, akit láthatóan nagyon meglepett a bajkeverő Démon megjelenése. Bár amióta Belldandy-éknál lakott, Welsper nem sok vizet zavart, soha nem lehetett tudni, hogy mikor fog úgy dönteni, hogy a BellxK1 felállásból elege van. És ahogy az esküvő közeledett, fennállt a veszélye, hogy esetleg valami ostobaságot tesz. Az Istennő jobban örült volna neki, ha ma tényleg nem kerül elő. - Izé… vegyél!  
- Kösz. De kösz nem. - mondta a macska egy ásítás után, Urd pedig legszívesebben fejbe vágta volna az öklével, amiért szórakozik vele.  
Hé, ha nem tudnád, nem illik az asztalon ülni! - csattant fel Skuld dühösen. - Egy macskának meg végképp nem itt van a helye!  
- Igazad van! - mondta elgondolkodva Welsper. - Az én helyem ott van Belldandy ölében. Megyek is és elfoglalom…  
- Ne merészeld… - sziszegte Keiichi dühösen, aztán észbekapott, és elmosolyodott. - Azaz csak tessék. Végül is csak egy macska vagy…  
- Ne bíztasd már! - szólt rá Skuld dühösen. - Te pedig viselkedj rendesen, Szőrcsomó úr!  
- Megyek és hozok Welsper-sannak egy kis finom csemegét. - mondta Belldandy, majd felállt, és ismét kiment a konyhába. Annak ellenére, hogy ma az ő esküvője volt, úgy tűnt ő dolgozik a legtöbbet. A macska elégedett léptekkel lesétált az asztalról, és letelepedett a helyére. Egy sor bosszús pillantást kapott.  
- Hm… Mintha sokkal hidegebb lenne itt… - mondta a sajátos nyávogó hangján. - Ti nem érzitek? - K1 lemondóan sóhajtott. Végül is meg tudta érteni szegényt. Ha valaki más venné feleségül Belldandy-t, ő is így viselkedne. Pedig ez határozottan gyerekes volt.  
- Valamit csináljunk már vele! - nyűgösködött Skuld. - Mi lenne, ha építenék egy szuperbiztos macskaketrecet?  
- És ki kapna el, hogy belerakjon? - kérdezte Welsper gúnyosan. - Ha jól tudom ez nem épp az erősségetek.  
- Majd Keiichi. - mutatott Urd a szerényen mosolygó fiúra. A macska unottan félrefordította a fejét, és nem válaszolt.  
- Ha szükséges, sztázisba helyezhetem az esküvő idejére… - Jelentette ki Rind halálosan komoly hangon. Welsper füle alig észrevehetően megrándult, majd az Istennő felé fordította a fejét. Rind nyugodtan nézett rá, és látszott, hogy ha a többiek beleegyeznek, azonnal végrehajtaná a szükséges varázslatot. Az ex-Démon szeme kihívóan villogott, mintha azt mondaná ˝Próbálkozz csak, Valkűr… most nem fog olyan könnyen menni!˝ A feszültséget szinte vágni lehetett a levegőben. Keiichi sűrűn pislogott a konyha felé, azt remélve, hogy Belldandy bejön, és ezzel megoldódik a helyzet. Azonban ez egyelőre nem történt meg. Végül Peorth volt az, aki megmentette a pillanatot.  
- Ugyan már, Rind… - mondta kényszeredetten mosolyogva. - Erre nincs semmi szükség… Mi csak vicceltünk.  
- Szerintem meg jobb lenne, ha bezárná. - Skuld határozottan összefonta maga előtt a karját. - Nem értem miért kell ennyit problémázni. Csak nem azt akarjátok, hogy tönkretegyen valamit.  
- Nem fog. - jelentette ki nyugodtan Urd. - Ez biztos. Fölöslegesek az óvintézkedések.  
- Nem értem. - jelentette ki Rind. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd folytatta. - Ő egy Démon. Még akkor is ha reinkarnálódott, és most csupán az ereje töredékrészével rendelkezik. A leglogikusabb feltételezés az, hogy megkísérli szabotálni szertartást. Ezt nektek is be kellene látni. Már az sem biztonságos, hogy együtt laktok vele. - Úgy tűnt Welsper nem vesz tudomást a kialakult helyzetről, és nyugodtan mosakodott. Mintha nem is érdekelte volna a vita, amiben az aznapi sorsa dőlt el.  
- Urd-nak igaza van. - jelentette ki nyugodtan Keiichi. Ezúttal ő került a tekintetek középpontjába.  
- Elég nyugodt vagy, ahhoz képest, hogy a szerelmedről van szó. - mondta Peorth érzelemmentes hangon.  
- Látjátok, ő érti miről beszélek. - Bökött K1 felé Urd, miközben egy sütit majszolt. - A lényeg az, hogy a mi kedvenc ex-Démonunk imádja Belldandy-t. Tudja, hogy a húgom akkor a legboldogabb, ha Keiichi-vel van. Számára ez sokkal fontosabb, mint az, hogy esetleg megpróbálja magának megszerezni. Tehát fölösleges bármit is tenni, mert ő lenne a legdühösebb arra, aki megpróbálja őket szétválasztani. - Keiichi egyetértően bólintott. Rajta, Welsper-en és természetesen Urd-on kívül mindenki meglepetten nézte a macskát. Még Rind arckifejezése is a csodálkozását tükrözte. Az ex-Démon pedig egyáltalán nem jött zavarba a dologtó. Unottan felnézett a többiekre, majd ásított egyet.  
- Ez igaz. - jelentette ki nyugodtan. Skuld szólni akart valamit, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Tisztában volt a körülményekkel, hogy mit művelt Welsper néhány éve, amikor először a Földre jött. És arról is hallott, hogy mindent azért tett, amit Belldandy iránt érzett. De soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ez ennyire komoly nála. Azt mindannyian tudták, hogy néha egészen extrém dolgokat képes magával művelni, hogy cserébe elérjen valamit. De ha helytálló volt az, amit Urd mondott, akkor ez valószínűleg minden eddiginél nagyobb szenvedés lesz számára. Pedig az önmagára kimondott átkokkal sem volt valami kíméletes…  
- Az esélytelen harmadik, aki hősiesen lemond a szerelméről, mikor látja, hogy ő a másik fiúért van oda? - kérdezte Peorth féli gúnyosan, félig komolyan. - Ez olyan… olyan romantikus!  
- Szerintem túl sok zagyvaságot olvasol azokban a gyerekes, nyálas shoujo mangákban… De ha te mondod… - szólt közbe hidegen Welsper. Majd hátborzongató tekintettel az Istennőre nézett. Ilyenkor Peorth-nak mindig az jutott eszébe, amikor olyan hosszú időre gyerekké változtatta, és kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát tőle. A macska meglepően emberi gesztussal széttárta a mancsait. - Én Démon vagyok. - jelentette ki, mintha ezzel valami forradalmian új dolgot hozna mindenki tudomására. Várt egy kicsit, majd Keiichi-re sandított a szeme sarkából. - Tudok várni. Egy ember nem él örökké…  
- Remek... - morogta K1 unottan, és egy falásra eltüntetett egy süteményt. Valahogy egyáltalán nem vidította fel a gondolat, hogy Welsper csak arra vár, hogy feldobja a talpát, majd utána pedig megszerezze magának Belldandy-t. Mi több, ez határozottan idegesítette. Szerencsére mire sikerült lenyelnie a hatalmas falatot, és utána levegőt venni, már lehiggadt. Ezen a napon semmi nem idegesítheti fel hosszú távon.  
- Csodás a hangulat. - jelentette ki Peorth. - Akárcsak egy temetésen… - Ekkor nyitódott a konyhaajtó, és Belldandy jött vissza. Egy kis tálkát tette le a földre, Welsper pedig habozás nélkül rohant hozzá. A kedvenc csemegéje, ínycsiklandozó haldarabok voltak benne, és ami még fontosabb volt, hogy Belldandy maga készítette. Az Istennő mosolyogva nézte, hogy nekilát a falatozásnak, majd visszaült az asztalhoz, és megfogta Keiichi kezét.  
- Ezzel meg is volnánk. - jelentette ki Urd elégedetten, mivel kiderült, hogy Welsper leszereléséhez igazán nem kell sok.  
- Történt valami? - kérdezte Belldandy ártatlan arccal, mire a nővére gyorsan megrázta a fejét.  
- Semmi különös. - tette hozzá a biztonság kedvéért. - De most már jobb lenne, ha pihennél egy kicsit, mert már megint mindent te csinálsz.  
- De ez tényleg nem nagy dolog. - legyintett Bell. - Én szeretem, ha finom ételt adhatok Welsper-sannak… és persze Keiichi-sannak is. - Urd ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni.  
- Hát ha téged ez boldoggá tesz… És meddig fogunk még itt lazsálni?  
- Ha rajtad múlik, akkor bizonyára örökké. - jelentette ki Skuld kihívóan.  
- Mit makogsz? - A két testvérnek ismét sikerült egymás torkának ugrani, a korai időpont ellenére már másodszor. Azonban most elég volt egyetlen pillantás Belldandy-ra, és beszüneteltették a vitát. Legalább is egyelőre. - Komolyan… - folytatta Urd, aki igyekezett megfeledkezni arról, hogy félbeszakították. - Biztos van még valami, amit meg kell csinálni… valami idegesítő apróság ami miatt később kapkodni fogunk.  
- Én azt hittem, hogy mindent alaposan megterveztél. - nézett rá Peorth incselkedve, hogy egy kicsit cukkolja.  
- Még szép, hogy megterveztem! - vágta rá Urd határozottan. - Csak… nem írtam le. Egyébként is… a fenének kell ez a sok hülyeség a lényeg úgy is az esküvő.  
- Ezt épp te mondod? Mikor te voltál a legjobban oda a részletekért? - Peorth nem akart engedni az igazából. - Semmi baj, Urd szívem. Sejtettük hogy ez lesz.  
- Na és te? Te is rengeteget tervezgettél. És most csak ülsz itt és tömöd a fejed…  
- Nee-san… - szólt közbe Belldandy, mielőtt a vita Urd és Peorth között is komolyabbra fordult volna. - Nyugodjunk meg, és maradjunk csendbe egy ideig. Akkor biztos rá fogunk jönni mit felejtettünk el. Mindannyian megfogadták a menyasszony tanácsát, és némán gondolkoztak. A szobában hirtelen síri csend lett. Egyedül Welsper halk csámcsogása hallatszott, valamint a jelenlévők lélegzetvétele. Mindenki töprengett, hogy vajon mit felejtettek el. Ez így ment hosszú perceken keresztül.  
Végül a macska is befejezte a táplálkozást, és csatlakozott a néma társasághoz. Neki határozottan megfelelt a csend. Viszont sokakat már zavart. Urd és Peorth alig várta, hogy beszélhessen, de mivel nem volt semmi ötletük, egyikük sem mert megszólalni. Skuld szeme az álmosságtól majdnem leragadt, és látszott rajta, hogy szívesen aludna még egy kicsit. Végül a hallgatás kezdett egyre kínosabb lenni. Már Keiichi majdnem közbelépett, egy javaslattal, hogy talán hagyják a problémát, amikor Rind egy apró köhintéssel magára vonta a figyelmet.  
- Az Ablutio. - mondta egyszerűen. Elsőre senki nem értette. - Mielőtt a többi ember megérkezne, tanácsos lenne elvégezni az Ablutio-t. Mivel a mai nap folyamán a sűrű események miatt úgy sem lesz rá lehetőség.  
- Ez az! Hát ezt kell még megcsinálnunk. - csettintett Urd vidáman.  
- Úgy teszel, mintha gondoltál volna rá. - morogta Peorth rosszallóan. - Pedig ha Rind nem szól, akkor még mindig hallgatnál.  
- Erre én sem gondoltam. - nézett hálásan a Valkűrre Bell. - Köszönjük, Rind, ezzel rengeteget segítettél.  
- Így igaz, és valószínűleg Peorth sem gondolt erre, akármilyen nagy a szája. - mondta Urd vidáman, és még a sértést is sikerült ügyesen belefogalmazni. - Tehát, mivel nemsokára jönnek az első vendégek, mindenki pattanjon és nyomás a fürdőbe! - Az utolsó mondatával okozott egy kis kavarodást.  
- Mi… mi… mindenki?! - kérdezte Keiichi dadogva. Egyszerűen képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni a gondolatot, hogy Urd azt mondta, ˝mindenki˝ és természetesen rögtön fülig pirult. Kényszeredetten elvigyorodott, és megpróbálta elűzni fejében a felbukkanó képeket, amik egyre csak sokasodtak. Egyszerre volt kellemes, ugyan akkor szeretett volna túl lenni rajta. Minden esetre Urd ajánlata kétségtelenül érdekes volt.  
- Hé, K-boy! - súgta neki az legidősebb nővér kaján mosollyal. - Miért vörösödtél el, hm? Te is jönni akarsz? Én csak az Istennőkre gondoltam, és egymás után, de ha gondolod elintézhetjük, hogy mindannyian…  
- Dehogyis! - vágott közbe Keiichi, aki legszívesebben bebújt volna az asztal alá, amíg kicsit össze nem szedi magát. Urd persze továbbra is csak vihogott. - Én nem mondtam ilyet. - köhintett K1.  
- Keiichi-san… - szólalt meg aggódó hangon Belldandy, amit a fiú kissé félreértett.  
- Esküszöm, Bell tényleg nem… - ekkor döbbenten nézte, ahogy az Istennő a homlokára teszi a kezét. - Bell...?  
- Csak nem vagy beteg, Keiichi-san? - kérdezte Belldandy remegő hangon. - Olyan piros az arcod… Talán lázad van. - Behunyta a szemét, és még Urd szája is tátva, amikor megérezte a húgából Keiichi felé áradó féltést. Majd egy pillanat múlva Bell megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. - A testhőmérsékleted normális, teljesen egészséges vagy. Hála az égnek! - Szorosan magához ölelte a fiút, aki először szólni sem tudott, aztán boldogan viszonozta. Úgy tűnt egy újabb kínos helyzetet került el Belldandy segítségével.  
- Érdekes… - állapította meg Urd. - Túl nagy a nyugalom… - A kishúga felé nézett, aki előrebillent fejjel lassan szuszogott. - Így már világos. - jelentette ki szárazon.  
- Biztos nagyon fáradt lehet szegénykém…  
- Ne sajnáld annyira , hugi. - Mondta Urd, majd megbökte a kis Istennő oldalát, aki rögtön felriadt, és kábultan körülnézett. Majd megtörölte a száját, és morcosan Urd-ra nézett.  
- Rendben, akkor végre kezdhetnénk a szertartást. - vetette fel az ötletet Peorth unottan. - Megyek elsőnek, ha nem bánjátok. - Felemelkedett, és már repült volna az ajtó felé, amikor Urd leszólította.  
- Állj csak meg! Ha te mész először, az egész fürdőszobát beteríted a rózsaillatú kenceficéiddel, és megint szagolhatom egész nap magamon. Mint a legutóbb… ha más előreenged az rendben, de én nem.  
- Ezen is vitázni akarsz? - Peorth visszaült a helyére. - Akkor még is… hogy szeretnéd eldönteni a sorrendet?  
- Nekem van egy ötletem… - ajánlkozott Belldandy, majd felemelte a kezét, amiben öt darab papír volt. - Mindenki húz egyet, így igazságosan a szerencsére bízzuk, a sorrendet. - Nem volt más választás mindenki elvett egy darab papírt. Belldandy-nak megmaradt az utolsó.  
- Az enyém az egyes. - jelentette ki Rind. Tehát én megyek először.  
- Mázlista… - morogta Urd, akié az ötös szám lett. Peorth hangtalanul nevetve lóbálta előtte a hármast. Skuld-é a négyes lett, Bell-nek pedig a kettes maradt. A sorrend tehát megvolt.  
- Akkor indulok. - mondta Rind miután felállt. - Javaslom, hogy a hátralévő kevés idő miatt a következő mindig készüljön el, amíg az előtte lévő az Ablutio-t végzi.  
- Igen, ez remek ötlet. - Belldandy felállt, majd Rind-del együtt elindult a fürdőbe. Keiichi hosszan bámult utánuk. A szituáció kísértetiesen ismerős volt, és kellett egy nagy adag önuralomra, hogy ne kezdjen el képzelegni. Ebben rengeteget segített egy újabb süti. Úgy érezte, ha így folytatja az édesség dézsmálását, a nap hátralévő részében nem fog tudni mást enni.  
Szerencsére a továbbiakban már nem volt semmi vita, és az Istennőknek sikerült gördülékenyen, és viszonylag gyorsan elvégezni a fürdés szertartását. Csodák csodájára Urd és Skuld sem verte szét az egészet, pedig legutolsókként együtt tartózkodtak odabent. Még csak csatazajt sem lehetett hallani. A két testvér még javában a szertartást végezte, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Keiichi kelletlenül feltápászkodott, és elindult a bejárat felé.  
- Ez biztos Megumi-san lesz. - mondta Belldandy. Ekkor Peorth hirtelen felpattant, és gyorsan felrángatta Rind-et is. A Valkűr nem egészen értette, hogy mi történik, de azonnal megkapta a magyarázatot.  
- A ruhád… - hadarta az Istennő. - Nem láthatnak meg ezekben. Gyere gyorsan… - Időt sem hagyva a válaszra berángatta Rind-et a konyhába. - Emlékszel a ruhákra, amit tegnap mutattam neked abban a magazinban?  
- Igen. - jött a nyugodt válasz. - Mindegyikre.  
- Akkor most próbálj meg valami azokhoz hasonlót megidézni az egyenruhád helyett.  
- Értem. - jött a válasz. Belldandy érdeklődve hallgatta a konyhából kiszűrődő hangokat.  
- Nem, nem! - Peorth hangja kissé idegesnek tűnt. - Ilyet majd estére. Valami hétköznapibbat… - Ebben a pillanatban jött vissza Keiichi, Megumi-t kísérve. A lány rögtön Belldandy-hoz rohant, aki felállt, és boldogan megölelték egymást. K1 azon kapta magát, hogy meghatódva mosolyog, miközben nézi őket.  
- Jó reggelt, Belldandy.  
- Szervusz, Megumi-san. - Majd eltávolodtak egymástól, de csak azért hogy láthassák a másik örömtől ragyogó arcát.  
- Nem semmi… - kezdte Megumi elérzékenyülten. - Kei-chan és a legangyalibb lány végre összeházasodnak. - Ravaszul a bátyjára kacsintott. - Már azt hittem soha nem jön el ez a nap… De a többiek hol vannak? - Ebben a pillanatban félrehúzódott a konyha ajtaja, és Peorth lépett elő Rind társaságában. Keiichi-nek leesett az álla, amikor a Valkűrre pillantott. Eddig ugyanis még soha nem látta ˝civil˝ ruhában. Egyszerűen mondva lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt a világoskék, bokáig érő szoknyában, valamint a hófehér magas nyakú pulóverben, ami volt két kicsi, háromszög alakú kivágás a kulcscsontjainál, valamint az egész karját szabadon hagyta. Rind most először viselte ez a ruhát, mégis olyan természetesen mozgott benne, mintha egész életében ehhez hasonló darabokat hordott volna. A fiú gyorsan be is zárta a száját, még mielőtt valaki észrevette volna. Számára Belldandy volt a leggyönyörűbb, és senki másba nem volt szerelmes rajta kívül. Azért a szépet ő is észrevette, és határozottan elismerte, hogy Rind, Peorth és Urd is gyönyörűek. Persze nem jelentettek számára semmit olyan értelemben, mint Bell... Inkább befejezte a gondolatot, mielőtt teljesen belezavarodott volna abba, hogy önmagának magyarázkodik.  
- Kei-chan… - súgta neki a húga sürgetően. Ő várakozóan ránézett. - Mutass már be minket! - bökött a lány alig észrevehetően Rind felé. Keiichi-ben ekkor tudatosult, hogy ők ketten még nem is találkoztak.  
- Ó ne haragudjatok. - Keiichi megköszörülte a torkát. - Rind, ő itt a húgom Megumi. Megumi, ő Rind, Belldandy-ék egyik… - aprót köhintett. - …barátja.  
- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Megumi. - Köszönt Rind Udvariasan.  
- Részemről a szerencse. - Mosolygott a lány vidáman, majd alaposan végigmérte a Valkűrt. - Huh… Belldandy rokonai és ismerősei egytől-egyig gyönyörűek. Kei-chan…  
- Mi van már? - kérdezte a fiú gyanakodva. Amikor a testvére ilyen nyávogó hangon ejtette ki a nevét, legtöbbször piszkálódni akart, és ez most sem volt másképp.  
- Milyen érzés öt, ennyire szép lánnyal együtt élni? Biztos jobb, mint régen a kollégium...  
- Hát izé… - kezdte nevetgélve K1, akinek megint sikerült zavarba jönnie. - Azt hiszem ezen még nem gondolkoztam… - Ennél nagyobbat nem is füllenthetett volna. Megumi azonban megkegyelmezett neki, és további zaklatás helyett inkább kiosztott néhány simogatást Welsper-nek. A macska lustán pislogva tűrte a dolgot.  
- Nem sokára Urd és Skuld is csatlakozni fog hozzánk, akkor végre kezdhetjük az igazi előkészületeket. - mondta Belldandy mosolyogva. Keiichi nagyot sóhajtott, és elgondolkodva nézte, ahogy a lányok vidám cseverészni kezdenek, és még Rind-et is próbálják bevonni a beszélgetésbe, akin látszott, hogy mindent elkövettet. Rájött, hogy jobban nem is alakulhattak volna a dolgok. Amíg hozzájuk hasonlók veszik körül, - és ebbe még Welsper is beletartozott! - nem lehet semmi gond. Az égvilágon semmi, de semmi… 


	2. Érkezések

**Aa! Megami-sama!**

**Gonosz! Gonosz… Gonosz?**

**II. Fejezet:**

**Érkezések**

Ahogy Belldandy megmondta, nem sokkal később Urd és Skuld is csatlakozott, ezzel pedig kezdetét vette az igazi munka. Az esküvő utáni partit a ház mögött szerették volna tartani. De mivel kockázatos lett volna a szabad ég alá tervezni, Keiichi a húga segítségével már korábban bérelt egy olyan műanyag elemekből könnyen összeállítható menedék félét, amit direkt ilyen alkalmakra terveztek. Egyszerre volt dekoratív, és rengeteg ember befért alá. Ráadásul ha nem esett az eső, akár a szabad ég alatt is folyhatott a parti, ahonnan bárki kedvére bemehetett az egyik asztalhoz csemegézni. Természetesen egy buli nem volt buli karaoke nélkül, az ehhez szükséges felszerelésről Skuld gondoskodott. Ennek köszönhetőe már kora reggel hatalmas munka folyt a Morisato rezidencia udvarán. Mint kiderült a műanyag elemeket nem is olyan könnyű összeilleszteni, mint ahogy először gondolták. Persze amikor drága pénzért kibérelték, ezt az apróságot elfelejtették nekik mondani. Végül is nem igazán számított, mert volt idejük bőven. Megumi „segítsége" nélkül sokkal gyorsabban haladtak volna, de a lányt nem lehetett lebeszélni róla. Így az Istennők nem használhatták a különleges képességeiket. Urd megint meglógott a konyhába, mondván, hogy segít Belldandy-nak. Ezt persze a legtöbben nem hitték el, de nem volt mit tenni. Pedig ő is jócskán kivette a részét a munkából, legalábbis ahhoz képest, amit egy teljesen átlagos napon szokott dolgozni. Az egyetlen aki egész idő alatt nem csinált semmit, az Welsper volt. Macska lévén neki csak az elképesztően nagy ásítások, és kényelmes heverészés maradt. Közben azért nagyon jól szórakozott azon az ingyen cirkuszon, amit a halandók és az Istennők mutattak be neki.  
Aztán a kemény munkának köszönhetően a végeredmény lassan kezdett határozott alakot ölteni. A templom tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint egy hely, ami alkalmas egy esküvő utáni parti megtartására. Megumi éppen a tetőt jelentő színe, és átlátszó műanyagponyvát próbálta a helyére tenni. Egy létra tetején állt, és igyekezett nem leesni. Alatta nem messze Rind a helyére pattintott egy műanyag elemet, amivel a saját feladatát el is végezte, még jóval a többiek előtt. A létra tetején Megumi rájött, hogy nem fogja elérni azt a helyet, ahol a rögzítő patent volt. Dühösen felmordult.  
- A fenébe… Ha legalább egy méterrel arrébb állítottam volna fel a létrát…. - Most kénytelen volt lemászni, majd arrébb vinni az egészet, és újra felmászni. Ehhez viszont el kellett engednie a ponyvát, ami ebben az esetben biztos leesett volna. Már először sem volt könnyű vele felmászni a létrán. Rind azonnal átlátta a helyzetet, és villámgyorsan cselekedett. Mivel megszokta, hogy harci helyzetekben néha azonnali döntéseket kell hoznia, amik már jó néhányszor megmentették.  
- Megumi! Kapaszkodj erősen! - mondta a lánynak, aki nem egészen értette miről van szó, de minden esetre engedelmeskedett. Egyik kezével megragadta a létrát, a másikkal pedig a feltekert ponyvát tartotta. De még így sem készülhetett fel arra, ami történni fog. Rind ugyanis könnyedén a levegőbe emelte őt, a létrával együtt. Olyan volt, mintha csak egy léggömböt tartana a kezében. Arrébb lépett, mire a hirtelen mozgástól Megumi ajkát rémült kiáltás hagyta el. Keiichi feszülten figyelte hogy mi történik, és próbált valami magyarázatot kitalálni Megumi számára. Azonban ebben a pillanatban a lány nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy magyarázatokat követeljen. - Itt megfelelő lesz? - kérdezte a Valkűr, mire Megumi egy pillanatnyi döbbent sokk után gyorsan bólogatni kezdett.  
- I… igen! Tökéletes, csak tegyél már le. - Rind óvatosan leengedte a földre a létrát, Megumi pedig egy kicsit megkönnyebbült. - Hű… nem mondom… Te aztán jó erőben vagy, Rind! - közölte a lány elismerően. - Láttad ezt, Kei-chan?  
- Ö… igen. Valóban lenyűgöző volt. - mondta a fiú gyorsan. Pedig ha Megumi tanúja lett volna, hogy mire képes valójában az Istennő, bizonyára nem nyerné vissza ilyen könnyen a magabiztosságát. Még mielőtt a húga tovább faggatózott volna, és esetleg Rind-nek tett volna fel egy szükségtelen kérdést, gyorsan közbeszólt. - Tudod… ö… ő mindig ilyen erős volt. Belldandy-ék rengeteget meséltek róla.  
- Nekem nem is kell több bizonyíték… - mondta a húga még mindig enyhén remegő hangon. Közben nagyjából sikerült rögzítenie a ponyvát. - Igen… azt hiszem akkor most le is megyek egy kicsit. - A földön egy kissé bizonytalanul megállt, majd Rind-re mosolygott, aki kezdett rájönni, hogy talán nem kellett volna ennyit sem megmutatni az erejéből.  
- Elnézést kérek, amiért megijesztettelek. - mondta Megumi-nak. A lány csak legyintett, de látszott rajta, hogy egy pár percig biztosan nem fog visszamászni a létrára. - Keiichi-kun? - fordult oda a Valkűr a fiúhoz. - Beszélhetnénk egy kicsit? - K1 eléggé meg volt lepve de bólintott. Ott hagyták Megumi-t, és bementek a ház előszobájába.  
- Azt hiszem most egy darabig nyugtunk lesz tőle. - mosolygott a fiú megkönnyebbülten. Rind persze nem értette, hogy miről van szó, mivel nem ismerte a Keiichi és Megumi közötti bonyolult testvérviszonyt.  
- Az előbb majdnem felfedtem magam. - mondta Rind, és a hangjából érezni lehetett a bűntudatot. - A továbbiakban jobban fogok igyekezni.  
- Ugyan Rind. - emelte fel a kezét Keiichi. - Nagyon is jól tetted. Tudod izé… az ilyesmi nálunk megszokott. Akkor lennél furcsa, ha teljesen átlagosan viselkednél… Úgy értem, hogy Urd, Skuld, de még Belldandy is szokott néha különös dolgokat csinálni. Eddig még mindig megúsztuk, és a többiek már megszokták, hogy semmi sem normális. Így hát meg is kérlek rá, hogy ha lehet inkább add önmagad, és ha egy kicsit többet mutatsz meg az erődből, az még nem a világvége. - Bár még maga K1 is meglepődött azon, hogy ilyeneket mond. Általában ő volt az, aki a lehető legjobban kerülte volna a feltűnést, de tudta, hogy Rind milyen komolyan szokta venni a feladatait. Ezért aztán nem akarta, hogy a Valkűr az ilyen apróságok miatt ne tudja jól érezni magát. Ha pedig jobban belegondolt, rá kellet jönnie, hogy ez teljesen helytálló volt. Eddig sem a túlzott óvatosság miatt kerülték el a feltűnést.  
- Értem. - bólintott az Istennő. - Bár ez meglehetően különösen hangzik.  
- Nekem mondod? - mosolyodott el Keiichi.  
- Az emberek igazán figyelemre méltóak. - Rind határozottan a szemébe nézett. - Ezt már régen is észrevettem, és most egyre inkább bebizonyosodik. Nem lesz könnyű átlagos lányként viselkednem, de nem fogok neked és Belldandy-nak csalódást okozni Keiichi-kun. - Keiichi kissé elvörösödött, miközben a Valkűrt hallgatta. Rind szavai ugyan annyira őszinték voltak, mint Belldandy-éi. K1-re pedig mindig nagy hatást gyakorolt, az ilyesmi. Urd és Skuld esetében szó sem volt semmi hasonlóról, ők gyakorlatilag olyan távol álltak az őszinteségtől, amennyire csak lehetett. Ez különös tekintettel Urd-ra volt igaz. Peorth nem hazudott, de volt benne annyi ravaszság, hogy az igazságot úgy adja elő, ami az ő érdekeit szolgálja. Azonban Rind-től még az ilyesmi is nagyon távol állt. Esetlenül elvigyorodott.  
- Hé, hé… könnyebb lesz, mint hiszed. Csak ne nagyon hallgass Urd-ra, amikor azt mondja, hogy a szakétól minden simábban megy. - Az Istennő bólintott, és látszott rajta, hogy megfogadja a tanácsát. - Ó… majdnem elfelejtettem! Ha lehet a kólát is kerüld el. Belldandy egyszer attól rúgott be. Nem valószínű, hogy rád is ugyanígy hatna, de azért nem árt vigyázni. Ha tudnád, hogy abból milyen kavarodás lett…  
- Biztos nagyon vicces volt. - Bólintott egyetértően Rind, és halványan elmosolyodott. Ez olyan ritka pillanatok egyike volt, amikor Keiichi bánta, hogy nem volt nála fényképezőgép. De azért egy kicsit fura lett volna, hogy valahányszor mosolyog az Istennő, ő előkapja a gépet, és ellő néhány fotót. Megumi-nak köszönhetően az esküvőn így is rengeteg fénykép fog készülni. A lány már eldicsekedett neki párszor a legújabb masinájával, és most mindenképp be akarta vetni.  
- Na igen, bizonyos szempontból nézve tényleg vicces volt, hogy Bell valahányszor teljesítette valaki kívánságát, velem történt valami baleset. De végül is jól sült el a dolog, úgyhogy nem panaszkodom.  
- Még valami… - komorodott el hirtelen Rind. - Tudom, hogy megállapodtunk a reinkarnálódott Démonnal kapcsolatban, de mégis… Ha nem haragszol, én rajta tartanám a szemem. Soha nem tudhatod, hogy mi jár egy Démon fejében. Ő már többször átverte a saját népét is, és kijátszott abszolút biztosnak tűnő szabályokat… Nagyon dühítő lenne, ha valamit tönkretenne. Bár megértem mindazt, amit elmondtatok róla, de kissé talán elfogultak vagytok az irányába.  
- É… - Keiichi már majdnem tiltakozni kezdett, hogy semmi szükség Welsper megfigyelésére, amikor valami az eszébe jutott. - _Talán így tényleg jobb lesz… - _gondolta elmélyülten. Felmerült egy lehetőség a gondolataiban, miszerint ha Rind figyelmét egy kicsit leköti a macska, akkor talán sokkal könnyebben el fog vegyülni az emberek között. Ezen kívül tényleg nem ártott Welsper-t szemmel tartani. Az esküvőn kívül ugyanis volt még néhány dolog, amibe bekavarhatott. - Azt hiszem igazad van. - jelentette ki végül. - De jobb lenne, ha csak diszkréten csinálnád, úgy hogy senki ne vegye észre.  
- Értem. Én is erre gondoltam.  
- Persze ha valamivel próbálkozna… - nevette el magát K1 erőltetetten. - …nem kell mindjárt lecsapni a fejét.  
- Természetesen. Csupán akkor lépek közbe, ha már elkerülhetetlen, és akkor is csak elveszem a kedvét a gonoszkodástól Közben pedig odafigyelek az emberekkel való kapcsolattartásra is. Welsper miatt nem kell aggódnod.  
- Szerintem így minden rendben lesz. - mosolyodott el Keiichi. - Köszönöm Rind, igazán jóbarát vagy.  
- Én vagyok hálás, amiért a barátodnak tartasz, Keiichi-kun. - A fiú legnagyobb döbbenetére előrelépett, és átölelte. De még ennél is szokatlanabb volt a saját reakciója, ugyanis egyáltalán nem pirult el. Tisztán érezte, hogy az ölelés baráti, attól függetlenül, hogy ő fiú volt, Rind pedig lány… Egy határozottan gyönyörű lány, aki ha hasonlót művel mondjuk egy hónappal ezelőtt, a végén annyit vesz észre, hogy egy vörös fejű, remegő-hebegő idiótát ölelget.  
- Látod, ez nagyon természetesre sikerült. - súgta vidáman a Valkűr fülébe. - Ennél több nem is kell. - Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó, és Megumi, valamint Peorth dugták be a fejüket. Mindkettőjük arckifejezése dühös volt, egészen addig, amíg tanúi nem lettek a meghitt pillanatnak. Ekkor először meglepetten pislogtak, majd rekord sebességgel áttértek a tudálékos, mindent értő nézésre, majdhogynem tökéletes szinkronban. Keiichi villámgyorsan eltolta magától Rind-et, de a következő pillanatban már meg is bánta az elhamarkodott lépést, mert így csak még kényesebbé tette a helyzetet. A két váratlan szemtanú cinkosan egymásra pillantott.  
- Nahát, Kei-chan! - nyávogta Megumi tettetett felháborodással. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy pont az esküvőd előtt fogsz próbálkozni Belldandy egyik ismerősénél… Szégyelld magad, te kis Casanova! - A mellette izgő-mozgó Istennőhöz fordult. - Eddig képtelen volt kihasználni bármilyen helyzet is adódott, most meg csak rá kell nézni… Vajon az ártatlanság csak álca volt?  
- Elképzelhető… - érkezett a megfontolt válasz. Peorth átkarolta Megumi vállát, majd K1-re nézett. - Csak nem egy utolsó kaland, amíg még szabad vagy, Keiichi-san? Ah! A férfiak már csak ilyenek… És mivel csábítottad a mi naiv kis Rind-ünket? Biztos elmesélted, hogy milyen feszült vagy az esküvő miatt. Aztán egy kis lelkizés, végül pedig közölted, hogy egy kis támaszra van szükséged, amit csak ő adhat meg…  
- Fúúúúj! - mondták teljesen egyszerre. - Ez olyan mocskos!  
- Világos. - mondta Rind magabiztosan. A két lány azonnal elhallgatott. - Ti nyílván félreértitek a helyzetet. Azt hiszitek, hogy Keiichi-kun és köztem olyan kapcsolat van, ami létezésével elárulná a közelgő esküvőt, valamint Belldandy és a közte lévő szerelmet.  
- Dehogy hiszik azt… - morogta dühösen Keiichi. - Csak muszáj kötekedniük!  
- Hiszen ti voltatok azok, akik megszöktetek egy kis légyottra, míg mi keményen dolgoztunk! - próbált támadásba átmenni Peorth, de máris képtelen volt Rind szigorú pillantását állni.  
- Keiichi-kunnal az előbb csak barátságból öleltük meg egymást. - folytatta vérfagyasztóan nyugodt hangon a harcos Istennő. - Ha ezt esetleg nem hinnétek el, akkor azt személyes sértésnek veszem, és kénytelen leszek bármi áron bebizonyítani nektek.  
- Ugyan Rind, ők csak… - kezdte Keiichi, de a Valkűr határozott léptekkel elindult a lányok felé. Megumi és Peorth rémülten pislogtak. Az első osztályú Istennő jól tudta, hogy mire képes a Mennyország speciális alakulatának, a Harcoló Szárnyaknak egyik tagja... Rind ezek közé a különleges Istennők közé tartozott. K1 húga pedig az iménti erődemonstráció miatt reszketett. Így hát mindketten arra az elhatározásra jutottak, hogy jobb lesz ha felhagynak a viccelődéssel és visszamennek dolgozni.  
- Tudjátok mit? - kérdezte Peorth angyalian mosolyogva. - Ti csak nyugodtan mutassátok ki egymás iránt a baráti érzelmeiteket. Mi addig megyünk dolgozni.  
- Aha… így igaz! - helyeselt Megumi. - Nem kell ám sietnetek…! Mi aztán ráérünk… - Rind azonban nem állt meg. A két lány gyorsan becsukta az ajtó, és hallani lehettet a hangokat, amint gyorsan eliszkolnak előle. Keiichi gyorsan cselekedet.  
- Rind! - mondta és igyekezve próbált kitalálni valamit. - Ők csak vicceltek… Izé… Nem gondolták komolyan amit mondtak. Csak fel akartak húzni minket… Azaz engem. Ne vedd ennyire a szívedre… - Az Istennő megállt, K1 pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
- Igen, én is tudom. - fordult meg Rind, majd ismét elmosolyodott. - Én is csak vicceltem.  
- Csak vicceltél? - kérdezte a fiú, majd hirtelen elnevette magát. - Hát persze! Még én is bedőltem neki! Ez lenyűgöző volt… Soha nem láttam még őket így megijedni. Szerintem most azonnal nekiálltak dolgozni.  
- Igen, ez valószínű. Tehát a tréfa sikeresen működött.  
- De még mennyire… - értett egyet Keiichi. - Várjunk még egy percet, aztán menjünk segíteni nekik.  
- Én is pontosan erre gondoltam. - Az Istennő tekintetébe egy csipetnyi aggodalom költözött.. - Remélem nem vették túl komolyan a dolgot.  
- Nem hinné… - csóválta meg a fejét Keiichi kissé fáradtan. - Egy óra múlva már nem is emlékeznek rá… Ez a baj velük. Bár… Nehéz beismerni, de ha esetleg megváltoznának, ez már nagyon hiányozna. Oh, és még valami. Néhány embert… izé… lehet hogy különösnek fogsz találni.  
- Úgy érted érdekesnek? - kérdezte Rind érdeklődve. - Keiichi bizonytalanul elhúzta a száját.  
- Hát… maradjunk a különösnél. Ebben az esetben ne aggódj, ha néha rendkívüli dolgokat tesznek.  
- Azt hiszem értem. Erre is oda fogok figyelni. Ha valamit nem értek, akkor majd megkérdezem tőled, vagy valamelyik Istennőtől. Azt hiszem lesz néhány… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és a tekintete a folyosó vége felé villant. Egy pillanattal később Welsper bukkant fel, aki kényelmes tempóban elindult feléjük. Keiichi valamiért nyugtalanul érezte magát, amikor ők ketten egy helyiségben tartózkodtak. Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy az ex-Démon nem akar különösebb bajt okozni, mivel rájuk sem hederítve bevonult Urd szobájába, aminek résnyire nyitva volt az ajtaja. A fiú érezhetően megkönnyebbült. Bár az már egy más kérdés volt, hogy legidősebb nővér mit fog szólni ahhoz, hogy Welsper a „kastélyában" tartózkodik. Pár hónappal azelőtt az Istennő panaszkodott arra, hogy a kedvenc szőnyege tele van macskaszőrrel. Csinált is valami szert, ami állítólag meggátolta a macskák szőrének a hullását, de végül nem sikerült rávenni az ex-Démont, hogy bevegye. Mielőtt túlságosan eldurvult volna a helyzet, Belldandy véget vetett az egésznek. Egyetlen mosolyába került, és Welsper önként bevette a bizarr tablettát. Aztán kiderült hogy a szer nem egészen olyan, mint ahogy Urd, vagy bármelyikük elképzelte. Welsper szőrének az a része, ami lehullott volna, növényi felépítésű lett. Egyszerűbben mondva fűvé változott. Az ex-Démonnak ez egyáltalán nem tetszett, és követelte, Urd-tól, hogy csinálja vissza. El is készült az ellenszer, azonban három hétig tartott, mire a hatása megmutatkozott. Addig Welsper fekete bundájából mindenhonnan vastag fűkötegek nőttek, amik rövid idő után, ugyan úgy mint a szőrszálak, lehullottak. Így fűszálakkal volt tele a hely, ahol megfordult. Ez alatt a néhány hét alatt a kinézete miatt természetesen köznevetség tárgya volt, és nem is mutatkozott túl sokat. Keiichi arcára még most is mosolyt csalt az eset.  
- Hát igen, ez Welsper. - mondta K1 szinte mentegetőzve. - Ne számíts tőle kedves pillantásokra.  
- Ilyesmit soha nem várnék el egy Démontól. - csóválta meg a fejét Rind. Ebben a pillanatban kintről vidám dudaszó harsant. Keiichi azonnal felismerte a hangot, az Istennő azonban kérdően nézett rá.  
- Azt hiszem megérkezett az újabb segítség. - Sóhajtotta K1 gondterhelten. - Talán jobb lesz, ha eléjük megyünk, és köszöntjük őket. - Rind-del együtt elindult a kisjárat felé. Amint kimentek, Welsper kidugta a fejét Urd szobájából majd utánuk nézet.  
- Keh… - mondta kissé gúnyosan, majd visszahúzódott a szobába. Az ajtó a következő pillanatban teljesen bezárult.

* * *

Az Udvaron mindenki abbahagyta a munkát, és a kék-fehér kisteherautóra pillantott, ami lassan gurult rá az útról, a templom hátsó udvarára vezető feljáróra. A sofőrt nyílván nem érdekelte, hogy ki alszik abban a pillanatban, mert szinte folyamatosan nyomta a dudát. Ha valamelyikük erősen koncentrált egy dallamot is felismerhetett benne. A nászinduló persze sokkal szebben festett eredetiben. A teherautó oldalára a Whirlwind felirat volt festve. valamint egy körkörös jel. Az ablakon egy vidám, rövid hajú nő hajolt ki. A mosolya olyan széles volt, hogy attól lehetett tartani, hogy a következő percben görcsöt kap az arca.  
Leállította a járművet, majd még párszor megnyomta a dudát, csak azért mert remekül érezte magát. Ezután kihámozta magát a biztonsági övből, és némi küszködés árán sikerült kiszállnia.  
- Jó reggelt, mindenkinek! - kiáltotta harsányan. Majd egyenesen odavágtatott Keiichi-hez. - Morisato-kun, hogy érzed magad? Nem vagy ideges? Nem szorítja össze a gyomrodat valami? Kapsz rendesen levegőt? - hadarta villámgyorsan.  
- Kösz szépen, hogy emlékeztetsz az ilyesmire. - válaszolta rosszalló tekintettel K1. - Egyébként jól vagyok. Gondolom a rengeteg kérdésednek ez volt a lényege.  
- Semmi baj, az ilyesmi természetes egy ehhez hasonló esemény előtt. - legyintett a nő, mintha nem is hallotta volna a válaszát. Majd átkarolta a fiú nyakát, és egy kicsit közelebb húzta magához. - Te… - suttogta halkan, és a fejével Rind felé. - Ki ez a bombázó, és mit keres épp az esküvőd napján ennyire közel hozzád? Az nem Belldandy helye?  
- Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam Rind-et. - mosolyodott el K1, és ezúttal is figyelmen kívül a nő mondandójának nagy részét. - Rind, ő itt Fujimi Chihiro, Belldandy és az én nagyra tartott főnököm.  
- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! - nyújtotta előre a kezét szélesen mosolyogva a Whirlwind alapítója. Rind-et nem érte váratlanul a szituáció, hiszen ismerte a kézfogás szerepét. Amikor két személy találkozik, megszorítják egymás kezét, ezzel fejezik ki a másik iránt érzett tiszteletüket. De ha eddig teljesen ismeretlen lett volna, akkor Peorth előző napi kiselőadásából már mindent akkor is mindent tudna. Hiába próbálta neki elmondani, hogy ezt a részt akár át is ugorhatnák, egyszerűen nem volt rá lehetősége. A rózsák Istennője azonban egy nagyon fontos részletet elfelejtett megemlíteni ezzel kapcsolatban… Épp azt, amit Rind nem ismert túl jól.  
- Én is örülök, Chihiro. - mondta, majd elfogadta a felé nyújtott jobbot, és - Peorth javaslatára, aki egyfolytában azt hajtogatta, hogy a kézfogásban döntő jelentősége van a befektetett erőnek - határozottan megszorította, miközben a nő szemébe nézett. Chihiro arcáról egy pillanatra lehervadt a mosoly, és a szeme is elkerekedett. A keze halkan roppant egyet, a lélegzete pedig teljesen elakadt egy pillanatra. A kézfogás csak egy másodpercig tartott, de Chihiro-nak ennyi bőven elég volt. Keiichi elégedetten vigyorgott. Úgy gondolta, hogy a nő megérdemelte ezt, a kellemetlen kérdései miatt. Csak egy kicsit furcsállta, hogy amikor a Valkűrrel régen ő maga is kezet fogott, nem volt semmi hasonló. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem minden esetben volt jó ötlet Peorth-ra hagyni a szokások elmagyarázását. Végül arra jutott, hogy majd egy alkalmas pillanatban közöli Rind-del, kicsit finomabban az üdvözlést.  
- Húha… - nyögte Chihiro kissé meglepetten. - Ezt nevezem én kézfogásnak. - A bal kezével megdörzsölte a csuklóját. Nem hitte volna, hogy létezik olyan nő, akinek az övénél is erősebb a szorítása. Pedig a vele szemben álló, határozottan szép és fiatal Rind arcán egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy erőlködött volna. Keiichi-nek mondania sem kellett, rögtön rájött, hogy ő is Belldandy-ék egyik régi ismerőse. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy egyáltalán nem lehet átlagos. Inkább gyorsan témát váltott, és a kisteherautóra bökött. - Izé… meghoztam az asztalokat.  
- Ez nagyszerű. - dörzsölte össze a tenyerét Keiichi. Ez volt az első jó hír, amit Chihiro-tól hallott. A nő még korábban felajánlotta, hogy szerez összecsukható asztalokat a vacsorára, így nem kellett pénzt költeni azokra is. Ezzel persze rengeteget segített Keiichi-éknek, amiért ők nagyon hálásak voltak. Sajnos Chihiro túlságosan is elvárta ennek a hálának a kifejezését, és ha Keiichi az utóbbi hetekben panaszkodott azért, mert ő kapta a nehezebb munkákat, finoman de mindig utalt a dologra. Sajnos Chihiro-nak mindig kifinomult volt az üzleti érzéke.  
- De még mennyire. - Bólogatott a nő. - És képzeld, nem kell csak holnapután után visszavinni. Tehát holnap nyugodtan kipihenhetjük magunkat. Hát nem nagyszerű?  
- Valóban. - értett egyet K1. - Akkor neki is állhatunk a kipakolásnak. Szólok Peorth-nak és Megumi-nak is… Ma kivételesen úgyis annyira szeretnek dolgozni…  
- Arra semmi szükség. - emelte fel a kezét magabiztosan Chihiro. Majd megfordult, és Rind-del valamint Keiichi-vel a nyomában elindult a teherautóhoz. Mikor odaértek, a nő kétszer megdöngette az oldalát, majd kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót. - Mozgás lustaságok, ideje munkába állni! - Amint ezt kimondta hangos morgás közepette két rémisztő alak bukkant elő a raktérből. K1 egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy a mellette álló Valkűr szörnyeknek nézi őket, és felveszi ellenük a harcot. Rind azonban semmi jelét nem adta ennek, és a fiú kelletlenül beismerte, hogy elég abszurd gondolat volt a részéről. A két melákon látszott, hogy csak most verték fel őket legszebb álmukból. - Mozogjatok már kissé élénkebben! - Dörögte Chihiro.  
- Igeni', sasszonyom! - morogta Tamiya álomittasan.  
- Igyekszünk, madám! . - erősítette meg kicsit sem meggyőzőbben Otaki. Aztán mindketten meglátták Keiichi-t, és egyszerűen elfeledkeztek a fáradtságról.  
- **MO-RI-SA-TO!!!** - ordította el magát Tamiya teljes hangerővel. - Keblemre, öreg barátom! - Majd Otaki-val együtt előrelépett, hogy baráti ölelés címén - aminek esetleg egy találó nevet is adtak volna, ha van rá lehetőségük - agyonlapítsák szegény K1-t. A fiú rémülten hátrált, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem tud időben elmenekülni. Azonban Chihiro szárazon köhintett egyet, mire a két izomkolosszus megtorpant. Szinte belefagytak az adott pillanatban kitöltött térszeletbe.  
- Mit mondtam nektek erről a viselkedésről? - kérdezte a nő fenyegetően, mire Tamiya-ék bűnbánóan lehajtották a fejüket. - Látom már eszetekbe jutott.  
- Akkor legalább… - kezdte Otaki elvörösödve. - …Ennek a bájos teremtésnek a nevét had tudjuk meg.  
- Hogy ő? - kérdezte Chihiro, majd Rind-re nézett, és gonoszul elvigyorodott. - Ő Rind, Morisato-kun régi barátja. Rajta, fogjatok vele szépen kezet! - A két óriás gyanútlanul üdvözlésre emelte hatalmas tenyerét, pár pillanat múlva pedig összeszorított foggal próbálták elhitetni - saját magukkal is -, hogy nem fáj nekik. Ők még Chihiro-nál is jobban megdöbbentek Rind erejétől, és most először örömmel fogadták amikor a nő felzavarta őket a teherautóra pakolni. - Hordjatok mindent oda… - mutatott a helyre ahol a már majdnem kész építmény állt. Miután megkezdődött a kipakolás, Keiichi-ékhez fordult. - Én megyek üdvözlöm a többieket. Ha esetleg lazsálnának, csak szólj nekem.  
- Rendben, Chihiro-san, majd figyelek… - Keiichi kényszeredetten vigyorogva figyelte, amint a nő bemegy a házba. Néha libabőrös lett a módszereitől.  
- Keiichi-kun… - szólította meg Rind halkan. - Mikor azt mondtad, hogy néhány embert különösnek fogok találni, rájuk céloztál? - K1 lassan bólintott.  
- Többek között. De ők már kétségtelenül a végletek közé tartoznak. - A Valkűr bólintott, jelezve hogy kezdi érteni mire gondolhatott a fiú. - Most már menjünk vissza segíteni Megumi-nak és Peorth-nak. Biztos hiányzunk… Vagy nem, de akkor is… - Miután ők is csatlakoztak, a munka tempója lényegesen felgyorsult. Tamiya és Otaki ezt alátámasztva rekord idő alatt lepakolt a teherautóról…

* * *

A ház előszobájában néma csend uralkodott. Urd és Belldandy a konyhában tevékenykedtek, ahonnan csak időnként hallatszott ki egy-egy vidám nevetés. Rajtuk kívül mindenki odakint segédkezett az előkészületekben. Azaz egyvalaki mégsem...  
Ez a valaki pedig éppen olyasmit csinált, amiről nem szerette volna, ha bárki is tudomást szerez. Éppen ezért minden pillanatban körültekintő volt, és nem kapkodott el semmit. Welsper éppen Urd szobájában tartózkodott, és mindent elkövetett annak érdekében, hogy minél hamarabb távozhasson. Előbb azonban meg kellett találnia valamit, amire mindenképpen szüksége volt. Csakhogy nem volt olyan könnyű ráakadni, mint ahogy elsőre gondolta, ráadásul most fokozottan figyelnie kellett. Mikor meglátta a folyosón Keiichi-t és Rind-et, úgy tett, mintha egyáltalán nem törődne velük. Pedig nagyon is odafigyelt rájuk, csak feltűnő lett volna, ha hirtelen visszafordul, vagy valami egyéb gyanút felkeltő dolgot tesz. Nem is K1 miatt aggódott, hiszen a srácot túl naivnak tartotta. Persze azért rá sem ártott gondolni, de igazából a Valkűr volt az, aki komoly fennakadásokat okozhatott a tervében. Amikor a többiek megegyeztek abban, hogy nem tesznek vele semmit, mert úgy sem veszélyeztetné az esküvőt, Rind láthatóan nem értett egyet velük. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről beszélgettek Keiichi-vel, de biztos volt benne, hogy az Istennő megfigyelés alatt fogja tartani, hátha esetleg készül valamire. Csalódott volna a Valkűrökben, ha esetleg nem így történt volna. Ez azonban nem azt jelentette, hogy felhagyott volna a tervével, csupán még sokkal elővigyázatosabban kellett eljárnia. Még egy kis kihívást is látott benne, hogy a Harcoló Szárnyak egy tagját is félre kell vezetni. Természetesen nem akarta elbízni magát, de kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy sikerrel jár. Egy szemtől szembeni küzdelemben nem sok esélye lett volna Rind ellen, és ezt ő is elismerte. Tagadni óriási hiba lett volna, amit nem engedett meg magának. Viszont voltak sokkal kevésbé tisztességes módszerek is, amikhez Démonként mindig jó érzéke volt. Sőt, még köztük is kimagaslott az ilyesmiben. Azonban tudta, hogy ha elég óvatos, akkor nem lesz szükség semmiféle összecsapásra.  
Felugrott az egyik polcra, és bámulatos ügyességgel kezdett manőverezni a különböző varázsszereket tartalmazó üvegcsék között. A macska létnek is megvoltak az apróbb előnyei. Biztos volt benne, hogy Urd készletében lennie kell abból a bizonyos szerből, amit keresett. Önmagában nem volt túlságosan hasznos, de megfelelően felhasználva csodákat lehetett vele elérni. A tervéhez éppen erre volt szükség. Egykettőre megtalálta azt az üvegcsét, amiben apró, sötétlilás gömbök voltak. Már csak meg kellett szereznie egyet. Most pedig előjött a macskalét egyik legnagyobb hátránya, a kezek hiánya. Szembeforduló hüvelykujj, satöbbi… Így ugyanis képtelen volt a mancsaival kiszedni az egyik golyót. Könnyedén összetörhette volna az üveget, de azzal csak fölösleges feltűnést keltett volna, ha esetleg Urd megtalálja a maradványokat. Csakhogy nem volt szükség ilyen drasztikus megoldásokra. Egy elegáns ugrással lejutott a padlóra, majd ismét megbizonyosodott róla, hogy senki nem figyeli. Azután lehunyta a szemét, és halvány ragyogás kíséretében megjelent Blue Lance, Welsper Angyala. A Démonok közül ő volt az egyetlen, aki az Istennőkhöz hasonlóan támogató Angyallal rendelkezett. Iga, Blue Lance más volt, mint egy átlagos Angyal, de épp ettől volt olyan különleges. Először nem akarta a dolgot, de most már nem vált volna meg a bájos teremtéstől. Blue Lance vidáman szembefordult vele a levegőben, és elmosolyodott. Felemelte a jobb kezét, és a mutatóujjával feddően intett Welsper felé, jelezve hogy tisztában van azzal, amire készül. A vörös szempár azonban cinkosan csillogott. Az ex-Démon és az Angyal egy pár pillanatig nem mozdult. Végül Welsper macska test nyilvánvaló korlátai ellenére meglepően emberi módon felsóhajtott.  
- Rendben… - mondta megadóan. - Te is ott leszel majd, végén rendben? - Blue Lance boldogan összecsapta a mancsait, és csillogó tekintettel közelebb hajolt Welsper-hez.  
- Igen, a többi Angyallal is játszhatsz majd. De gondolom ez csak akkor lesz lehetséges, ha majd a halandók nem lesznek itt. Na és persze ha az Istennők beleegyeznek… Most lennél olyan szíves kivenni egyet? - Ami azt illeni érteni kellett Blue Lance nyelvén. Az Angyal kicsit olyan volt mint egy gyerek. - Sietnünk kell, különben elkapnak, és lőttek a tervemnek… - Blue Lance vonásai elkomolyodtak, és katonásan tisztelgett. Egyedül a szemeiben csillogó vidámság árulta el, hogy még mindig viccel. Előrenyúlt, és megsimogatta Welsper feje búbját, majd egye kecses pörgéssel felemelkedett a megfelelő polchoz. - És ne csinálj úgy, mintha csak egy háziállat lennék. - morogta a macska, és idegesen megrándult a farka. - Eh… mindegy. - Az Angyal kivett az üvegből egy golyócskát, majd óvatosan visszatette a helyére. Az ő mancsai sokkal alkalmasabbak voltak ilyen feladat elvégzésére. Lehajolt a várakozó Welsper-hez, és kinyújtotta a tenyerét. - Nagyszerű. Ügyes voltál! - dicsérte meg az Angyalt, aki örömében alig fért a bőrébe. Most azonban kritikus pillanat következett, és feszülten koncentrált. Kinyitotta a száját, és óvatosan bekapta Blue Lance tenyeréből a golyócskát. Semmiképp nem akarta lenyelni, mert annak végzetes következményei lettek volna a számára. Viszont ez volt az egyetlen lehetséges módja annak, hogy észrevétlenül kivigye innen. - És most… - kezdte kissé eltorzult hangon. Blue Lance bólintott, majd résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót, és integetve eltűnt. Welsper vett egy mély levegőt, és nemtörődömséget erőltetett magára. Az ilyesmi mindig könnyen ment neki, most mégis egy kicsit feszült volt. Mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha sikerül a terve, és hajlandó volt bármire érte.  
Nyugodt léptekkel kisétált a folyosóra. Bárki járt volna ebben a pillanatban arra a templom lakói közül, semmit sem sejtett volna meg arról, hogy valamiben mesterkedik. Talán még Rind figyelmét sem keltette volna fel, annyira sikerült a nyugalom álcáját felöltenie. Azonban arra végképp nem számított, hogy az, aki szembejön vele, nem a gyanakvás miatt kezd el foglalkozni vele. Chihiro szeme elkerekedett, amikor meglátta a szobából kilépő fekete macskát. Az szintén ránézett, és láthatóan meglepődött a jelenlététől.  
- Nocsak… - mondta a nő, és rajongva összecsapta a tenyerét, majd mielőtt Welsper bármit is tehetett volna az ölébe kapta, és simogatni kezdte. - Hogy került ide egy ilyen aranyos cicus? - gügyögte Chihiro, és az ex-Démon rájött, hogy ezúttal nem fog könnyen megszabadulni. Ártatlanul ránézett a nőre hatalmas zöld szemeivel, aki erre olvadozni kezdett. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a macska legszívesebben megszabadult volna tőle. - Mit szólnál, ha együtt megkeresnénk Belldandy-t? - kérdezte Chihiro még mindig elváltoztatott hangon. Welsper egy pillanatig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon tényleg választ vár a kérdésére, vagy ez csak egy a számtalan hóbortja közül. Végül úgy döntött, hogy csendben marad, és úgy viselkedik, ahogy egy macska is tenné hasonló helyzetben. Ez szükséges is volt, tekintettel, a szájában lévő értékes golyócskára. Chihiro közben felegyenesedett, és a magasba emelte őt. Welsper a két kezében lógva, unott kifejezéssel nézett le rá. A nő arca szinte ragyogott a boldogságtól. Végül még egyszer magához ölelte Welsper-t, és a karjaiban tartva elindult a konyha felé. Ez volt az a hely, amit most az ex-Démon nagyon szeretett volna elkerülni. Urd is itt volt valahol, és ha Belldandy nem is, ő könnyen gyanút foghatott. Legalább elrejteni szerette volna a golyócskát, mielőtt mások előtt mutatkozik, de csúnyán keresztül húzták a számításait. Hacsak…  
Chihiro-ra nézett, aki kedvesen mosolygott rá Azon gondolkozott, hogy ha egy elektrosokkal elkábítaná a nőt, az mennyire tűnne fel. Chihiro valószínűleg csak akkor venné észre, hogy valami történt, amikor magához tér percekkel később. Még így sem sejtené, hogy a macska okozta. Azonban a többiek, az Istennők azonnal megéreznék, hogy a megmaradt erejét használta, és ezzel csak bajba keverné magát. Tehát kénytelen volt maradni az egyetlen lehetőségnél. Tűrni, és várni a lehetőséget a feltűnés nélküli szabadulásra. Nem volt könnyű a macskalét, ezt nap mint nap tapasztalta, de érezte, hogy ma még különösen meggyűlik a baja ezzel a formával. Ez ellen semmit nem tehetett, legfeljebb megpróbált felkészülni mindegyikre, ami teljesen lehetetlen volt, mint azt Chihiro példája is mutatta. A nő megérkezett a teázó bejáratához, Welsper pedig minden eddiginél jobban igyekezett teljesen semlegesnek mutatkozni. Az ajtó félrehúzódott, ám a teázó teljesen üres volt. Egy pillanattal később Urd feje bukkant fel a konyhából.  
- Üdv Chihiro. - intett a nőnek. - Sejtettem, hogy te okoztad azt a hangzavart előbb a dudával. - Megcsóválta a fejét, majd visszanézett a konyhába. - Bell, ha végeztél gyere, mert Chihiro van itt… - átballagott a teázóba, és közben Welsper-re vigyorgott. ˝Most elkaptak, haver!˝ sugallta szavak nélkül. A macskán nem látszott semmi reakció, pedig legszívesebben összekarmolta volna a szemtelen Istennőt. - _Na megállj… - _gondolta mogorván. - _Este majd eljön az én időm! - _Addig is mindenfajta visszavágás nélkül tűrnie kellett az ehhez hasonló megnyilvánulásokat. Ekkor Belldandy is kijött a konyhából, és egy csapásra minden gondja megoldódott. Chihiro ugyanis gyengéden leengedte a földre. Ő kapásból az ajtó felé rohant, és csak egyszer nézett vissza. Mikor azt látta, hogy senki nem foglalkozik vele, habozás nélkül elhagyta a helyiséget.  
- Nahát, Chihiro-san! - üdvözölte Belldandy vidáman a főnökének. - Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar ideérsz…  
- Nem tudtam aludni. - kacsintott a nő vidáman. - Tudod hogy van ez az ilyen napok előtt… - Urd és Belldandy egymásra néztek, és elnevették magukat. - Mi az? - kérdezte Chihiro kíváncsian.  
- Semmi különös, csak Nee-san és én sem aludtunk túl sokat az éjjel. - mesélte Bell kipirulva. - Nagyon kedves vagy, hogy ennyit fáradoztál az asztalok és a székek beszerzésével.  
- Ugyan már! - legyintett Chihiro, aki láthatóan kissé zavarba jött. - Egyébként Tamiya és Otaki épp most pakolnak le a teherautóról.  
- Tamiya-san és Otaki-san is itt van? - kérdezte Bell csodálkozva. - Egy pillanat, mindjárt készítek nektek egy kis teát… - mondta, majd visszasietett a konyhába. Chihiro mondani akarta, hogy nem szükséges, de nem volt rá ideje.  
- Nem tud tétlenül ülni, igaz? - kérdezte Urd-tól, aki tehetetlenül vállat vont.  
- Ő már csak egy ilyen lány. - mondta behunyt szemmel. - Nem te vagy az első, aki ezt ma megjegyzi. - a következő pillanatban felpattant a szeme, és szúrós tekintettel Chihiro-ra meredt. Tett egy fenyegető lépést felé, és határozottan a mellkasára bökött. - Ami téged illet… Megbeszéltük, hogy nem hozod ide őket, vagy nem?! Azt akarod, hogy mindent elrontsanak? - Chihiro természetesen tudta, hogy a két melákról beszél.  
- Nyugi, Urd! - tiltakozott felemelt kézzel. - Az ég szerelmére, nem kell bekapni! Csak azért hoztam őket, mert ha rájuk szólnak, akkor nagyon gyorsan tudnak pakolni. Tényleg, nekem elhiheted… - határozottan összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Utána visszaküldöm őket a teherautóval, és a templomig nem is látjátok őket. Becsszó!  
- Remélem is… - Urd valamelyest megnyugodott. - Nem hiányzik, hogy rájuk is oda kelljen figyelni…  
- Miért kire kell még? - vonta fel a szemöldökét érdeklődve a Whirlwind tulajdonosa.  
- Senkire, csak egy szófordulat volt. - füllentette Urd. - Gondolom te maradsz, igaz?  
- Hát persze! - vágta rá a nő vidáman. - Itt akarok lenni, és figyelni a két legkiválóbb alkalmazottamat, mielőtt összeházasodnak.  
- Csak két alkalmazottad van… - nézett rá gyanakodva Urd. Tudta, hogy ennél valamivel több van a dologban.  
- I… igen. Na és? - Chihiro zavartan megvakarta a fejét. - Akkor is ők a legjobbak…  
- Nem lehet, hogy csak nem akartál egyedül lenni a boltban? Az esküvőig még egy csomó pénzt kereshettél volna, ha kinyitsz. - Chihiro először csak tátogott, mintha tiltakozni akarna, de egy árva hang sem jött ki a torkán. Aztán nagy nehezen összeszedte magát.  
- Dehogyis, Urd! - jelente ki rosszul megjátszott sértődöttséggel. - Én tényleg csak itt akartam lenni Morisato-kunnal és Bell-channal. Egyébként is ez most teljesen lényegtelen. Nem értem, hogy miért kötekedsz… Itt vagyok, és mindenben segítek amiben tudok. Inkább ejtsük a témát.  
- Ahogy akarod… - válaszolta az Istennő, miközben a körmeit nézegette.  
- Ők hogy érzik magukat? - váltott gyorsan témát Chihiro, amint lehetősége adódott.  
- Mindketten izgatottak, de ez várható. - Urd ezúttal komolyan válaszolt. - Keiichi ideges, bár elég jól titkolja, de engem nem csaphat be.  
- Igen, észrevettem, hogy feltűnően sokat dörzsölgeti a tenyerét. Valahogy meg kellene nyugtatni, nem?  
- Szerintem ez teljesen lehetetlen. - jelentette ki az Istennő határozottan. Majd ellágyultak a vonásai, is elmosolyodott. - Te is tudod, hogy milyen a mi Keiichi-nk… Akkor lesz csak nyugodt, amikor az oltár előtt megcsókolják egymást Belldandy-val, és végre túl lesznek az egészen. Addig csak annyit tehetünk, hogy támogatjuk őket, ha baj van. Peorth már beszélt a fejével, és majd még én is akarok… - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Gondolom te sem akarsz kimaradni.  
- Naná! - csapott a tenyerébe Chihiro. - Majd én ellátom részletes utasításokkal Morisato-kunt, hogy kell ilyenkor viselkedni. De mi a helyzet azzal a csinos lánnyal, akivel előbb találkoztam… Rind-del.  
- Oh, igen. Ő és Keiichi nagyon jó barátok. - mondta sejtelmesen Urd. - Nem is hinnéd mennyire…  
- Ezt hogy érted? Csak nem… Arra gondolsz…?  
- Arra gondolok, hogy barátok. - tárta szét a karját az Istennő. - A szó legszorosabb értelmében azok. Mint Tamiya és Otaki… vagy mint Peorth és Belldandy… Te mégis mit hittél? - Chihiro csípőre tette a kezét, és kajánul elmosolyodott.  
- Tudod te azt! Hehe… Közelebb húzódott Urd-hoz. - Nem tudsz esetleg valami szaftos pletykát, hm? - Az Istennő nagyokat pislogva nézett rá.  
- Azt hiszed, hogy ha tudomásom lenne valamiről Keiichi és Rind között, akkor engedném ezt az egészet? A húgomról van szó! Ha kiderülne, hogy Keiichi valami illetlen dolgot csinált… - nem fejezte be a dolgot, de a nő értette. - Bár ha ez segített volna valamit, akkor régebben támogattam volna a dolgot.  
- Én nem gondoltam komolyan… - nevetett Chihiro vidáman. - Méghogy Morisato-kun bárkivel összeszűrné a levet… Még Bell-channal is alig akart egyről a kettőre jutni. Néha már csaknem az őrületbe kergetett vele.  
- Ez igaz… - ismerte el Urd, és rájött, hogy most Chihiro szedte rá őt. Az állás egy-egy volt. - Habár azt hallottam, hogy Rind és K1 kétszer is csókolóztak… - csipogta.  
- Ho… hogy mit csináltak? - Chihiro előreugrott, és olyan mélyen nézett Urd szemébe, mintha abból akarná kiolvasni, hogy hazudik-e. Ez persze teljesen lehetetlen volt. - U… Ugye most csak ugratsz… Hogy érted, hogy ˝csókolóztak˝? E… ez még az előtt volt, hogy Bell-chant megismerte, igaz?  
- Összeért az ajkuk… - vonta meg a vállát Urd. - A puszi komolyabb változata… Ami azt illeti már én is csókolóztam kétszer az én kis Keiichi-mmel. - Gondterhelten Chihiro-ra nézett. - Te még soha?  
- Nem! Te jó ég dehogyis, Urd! - A nő teljesen kiakadt. - Hogy tehettetek ilyet? Belldandy tud róla?  
- Nem nagy ügy, ezek csak csókok. - Urd nemtörődömsége jobban idegesítette Chihiro-t, mint az amit mond. - Szeretnél egyet? - kérdezte végül csábosan az Istennő.  
-Kyaa! - Chihiro a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, és hátrébb lépett. Fojtott hangú sikolyán Urd nagyon jól szórakozott. - Ti betegek vagytok! - suttogta a nő szándékosan halkan. - Mi folyik ebben a házban?  
- Mi a baj, Chihiro-chan? - búgta Urd, de már alig tudta visszatartani a nevetését. - Hát nem kívánatosak az ajkaim?  
- Ugye megint csak tréfáltál? - kérdezte a nő fenyegetően.  
- Aha, te meg bevetted. - vágta rá Urd gonosz vigyorral. Könnyebb volt ezt mondani neki, mint elmagyarázni, hogy mi is történt az említett esettekkor. Tulajdonképpen mindegyik megtörtént, de nem akart mesélni neki az Angyal átadás rituáléjáról, vagy a saját Démoni feléről. Valamint arról sem, amikor csak így tudta beadni K1-nek az egyik varázsszerét. Chihiro-n látszott, hogy nem hagyta volna annyiban a dolgot, ám a legkritikusabb pillanatban ismét felbukkant Belldandy, a kínos helyzetek megmentésének koronázatlan királynője.  
- Tessék… - nyújtott át a főnökének egy bögre teát, és Chihiro szinte azonnal elfeledkezett Urd-ról. - Menjünk és kínáljuk meg a többieket is… - javasolta Bell, mire a nő egyetértően bólintott. Aztán az elégedett kifejezés azonnal lefoszlott az arcáról, amikor meglátta Urd gúnyolódó mosolyát. Dühösen rámeredt, majd hatalmas lépésekkel elindult Belldandy után. A legidősebb nővér várt egy pillanatot, majd ő is csatlakozott. Csak éppen megtartotta a három lépés távolságot az ingerült Fujimi Chihiro-val.

* * *

Az udvar mögötti erdős rész jótékony félhomályának rejtekében egy apró termetű lény tevékenykedett. Welsper a mancsait használta fel az ásáshoz, és bármennyire irtózott tőle, hogy magát más négylábú állatokhoz hasonlítsa, kétségtelenül olyan érzése volt mint egy kutyának. A fa tövében - amit már rengetegszer meglátogatott - volt elásva a tervéhez szükséges többi összetevő. Persze most is kérhette volna Blue Lance támogatását, de nem akarta a kelleténél többször megidézni az Angyalát. Azzal csak a lebukás esélyét növelné. Amit egy kis szenvedés árán meg tudott tenni, ahhoz nem akart segítséget kérni. Pár perccel később már érezte, hogy elérte a célját. A karmai kemény felülethez értek. Óvatosan körbeásta, majd kicsit hátrament, és letette a földre a szájában lévő golyóbist. Azután visszament a lyukhoz, és megragadta a fogával a műanyag dobozhoz kötözött madzagot, és kihúzta belőle.  
- Fúj… - morogta türelmetlenül, és kiköpködte a szájába került földet. Óvatosan kinyitotta a dobozt, majd végignézett az összes kelléken. - Tökéletes. - állapította meg elégedetten, aztán a golyót is beletette. Körülnézett, aztán elkezdte húzni maga után a ládikót. Még rengeteg dolga volt, és ha időben el akart készülni a tervével, akkor sietnie kellett.

* * *

Tamiya és Otaki örömmel fogadták a teát, amivel Belldandy kínálta őket. Túlságosan is boldogan, így Chihiro-nak kissé el kellett venni a kedvüket. A két melák továbbra is folyamatosan vigyorgott, de legalább már nem akarták minden áron a magasba dobálni a leendő párt. Keiichi ennek ellenére igyekezett mindig úgy tenni, hogy közte és Tamiya-ék között ott legyen a főnöke. Ez volt a létező legbiztonságosabb fedezék.  
Peorth feltűnően kerülte a társaságukat, és K1 sejtette is az okát. Az Istennő ugyanis régebben elég csúnyán magába bolondította szegény Tamiya-t, csak azért, hogy Keiichi-t féltékennyé tegye. Valamint azért mert azt hitte a melákról, el akarja csábítani K1-t, de ebbe nem is igazán akart belegondolni. A lényeg az, hogy Peorth végül rájött, hogy kissé elhamarkodottan cselekedett, és azóta is gyötörte a bűntudat. Sajnos egyáltalán nem annyira, mint kellett volna.  
Miután a két izomkolosszus megitta a teát, még gratuláltak egy jó párszor, aztán Chihiro visszazavarta őket dolgozni. Ő maga elkezdte dicsérni Keiichi-éket, hogy milyen remek munkát végeztek idáig. A fiú cinikusan megkérdezte, hogy ő nem akar-e segíteni. Erre a nő harsány nevetés közepette bólogatni kezdett, de gyorsan másra terelte a szót. A két konyhatündér visszament a házba, és Belldandy megígérte, hogy hamarosan készít egy kis reggelit Chihiro-nak és Megumi-nak. Mindketten kitörő éljenzéssel fogadták a hírt, hiszen valódi rajongói voltak az Istennő főztjének. Miután Tamiya-ék befejezték a pakolást, Chihiro utasította őket, hogy menjenek vigyék vissza a teherautót a Whirlwind-hez, és az esküvőig foglalják le magukat valamivel. Aztán egy kicsit távolabb vezette őket, és súgott nekik valamit, de ezt Keiichi már nem hallotta. A két óriás próbált tiltakozni a hazatoloncolás ellen, de a nő hajthatatlan volt. K1 számára hatalmas megkönnyebbülést jelentett, hogy megszabadultak tőlük. Fogalma sem volt mi lett volna, ha ők is beállnak komolyan segíteni. Valószínűleg igazi tömegkatasztrófává változott volna az esküvő. A reggeli ígéretével még a főnökét is sikerült befogni dolgozni, és nem sokára el is készültek a masszívnak kinéző építménnyel. Már csak az asztalokat kellett egymás után felállítani, a székekkel együtt. Végül pedig az egészet feldíszíteni a virágokkal amit Peorth idézett. Persze Megumi-éknak azt mondták, hogy az egyik ismerősüktől szerezték be. Azaz csak Keiichi mondta, amikor hazudni kellett Peorth és Rind mindig talált valami messzi elfoglaltságot. Nagyobb problémájuk azonban egyáltalán nem akadt.  
Nemsokára jött Urd, és szólt, hogy menjenek be egy kicsit pihenni, mert kész a reggeli. A legidősebb Istennő valamiért furcsán összenézett Peorth-szal, amit K1 egyáltalán nem értett. Mintha terveztek volna valamit, ám ebben nem volt biztos. Gyanúsak voltak, de ez minden egyes percben igaznak bizonyult rájuk. Elmosolyodott, mert rájött, hogy ebben az esetben talán kihasználhatja Peorth első osztályú mivoltát. Ugyanis ha megfelelően kérdez, az Istennőnek el kell majd mondani, ha Urd-dal sántikálnak valamiben. Erre azonban még ráért, hiszen rengeteg idejük volt az esküvőig. Vagyis mégsem olyan sok, és ahogy ez eszébe jutott, egy kissé megint ideges lett. Gyorsan próbált valami szép dologra gondolni, és egy kis önbizalom erősítőnek felidézte a Peorth-szal folytatott beszélgetést. A szép dolog alatt természetesen Belldandy-t értette, a menyasszonyát. Ezután máris sokkal jobban érezte magát. Ezen az esküvőn semmit nem lehetett elrontani. Bell és ő imádták egymást, és ez akkor is így lett volna, ha nem házasodnak össze. Ez esküvő csak egy szertartás volt, ami megpecsételte az egészet.  
- Rendben! - mondta határozottan, az üres levegőnek. - Mindent beleadok! - Aztán körülnézett, és megnyugodott, hogy senki nem látta az esetleg mániákusnak tűnő kijelentést. Végül elégedetten megdörzsölte a tenyerét, és elindult a többiek után. Úgy is sokkal jobb volt társaságban eltölteni a perceket, mert addig sem aggódhatott, amíg másra figyelt.

* * *

- Mennyei!!! - kiáltotta Chihiro csillogó szemekkel, miután ez első falatot a szájába tette a pálcikával. Megumi arcára pontosan az volt kiírva, mint az övére, csak ő egyelőre képtelen volt megszólalni. Mostanra már egy kissé sokan voltak az étkezőben, ezért nem fért el mindenki az asztal mellett. Urd és Peorth az egyik fal mellett izgatottan susmusoltak, és próbálták elzavarni a körülöttük legyeskedő Skuld-ot, aki mindent hallani akart. Végül feladta, és inkább megszállta az asztal Belldandy-val szembeni oldalát. Keiichi természetesen a kedvese mellett foglalt helyet, és ez már gyakorlatilag senkinek nem tűnt fel. Egyedül Welsper nem volt ott, bár ő most senkinek nem hiányzott, és Rind-en kívül egyikük sem gondolt rá egy pillanatig sem. A Valkűr viszont számításba vette, hogy az ex-Démon jelenleg is mesterkedik valamiben. Azonban úgy vélte, hogy jelenlegi korlátozott erejével a macska nem tud semmi olyat kitalálni, amivel meglephetné őt. Bármivel is próbálkozzon, biztos volt benne, hogy azonnal közbe tud majd lépni. Mivel Keiichi megkérte rá, hogy ne tűnjön fel senkinek Welsper megfigyelése, ezért került mindent, amivel erre utalt volna. Természetesen, ha eljön az ideje még sokkal alaposabban szemmel akarja tartani, de még nem érkezett el az a pillanat, amikor az esküvőt a leginkább veszélyeztetni lehetne. A ceremónián minden érzékével figyelni fogja az eseményeket, és riadókészenlétben áll, hogy bármikor közbeléphessen. Keiichi-re nézett, aki éppen azt mesélte Belldandy-nak, hogy milyen lelkesen dolgozott mindenki odakint. Utána természetesen hozzátette, hogy a konyhában is tökéletes munka folyt. Közben óvatosan hátralesett, mert mintha Urd fenyegető morgását hallotta volna. Megint az a megmagyarázhatatlan boldogság áradt szét Rind-ben, ami hasonlót még a harcok közepette sem tapasztalt még egyszer sem. Igazából nem is akarta rá magyarázatot találni, mert egyszerűen szükségtelen volt. Csak mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha ők ketten örökre boldogok maradnak, mert így azokon a ritka alkalmakon, amikor találkoznak, ő maga újra átélheti ezt a fantasztikus érzést. Sejtette, hogy azok akik ebben a szobában tartózkodnak, mindannyian ugyan így gondolják. Még talán az a Démon is, bár Urd és Keiichi magabiztos állítása ellenére ebben nem igazán bízott. Az sem volt mellékesnek tekinthető, hogy még maga a Mindenható is jelen lesz az eseményen. Eddig még egyszer sem hallott arról, a Mennyország vezetője bármilyen különleges okból a Földre látogatott volna. Sőt, arról sem volt tudomása, hogy az Yggdrasil-t hosszabb időre elhagyta volna. Ha valakinek, neki aztán tényleg rengeteg dolga volt. Több mint azt halandó, vagy akármelyik halhatatlan el tudná képzelni.  
Ezzel kapcsolatban volt benne egy kis bizonytalanság. A munkája során mindig is ügyelt arra, hogy megadja a kellő tiszteletet a feljebbvalóinak. Most mégis határozott parancsot kapott, hogy mellőznie kell minden formaságot. Elég sokáig tartott hozzászoktatni magát a gondolathoz, hogy szükség esetén úgy kell társalognia a Mindenhatóval, mintha csak jó barátok lennének, nem pedig aszerint, amit a ténylegesen fennálló viszonyuk megkíván. Azonban kiderült, hogy ez nem csak egyedül őt zavarja. Tegnap Peorth elmondta neki, hogy számára is teljesen szokatlan lesz a helyzet. Valamint Urd és Skuld viselkedéséből is ugyan ezt lehetett leszűrni. Az Istennők közül egyedül Belldandy nem idegeskedett a Mindenható érkezése miatt. Az embereknek szerencséjük volt, kivéve K1-t, aki természetesen tisztában volt a valódi kilétével. Neki sem volt könnyű feldolgozni, hogy ilyen hatalmas személyiséggel találkozhat. Mégis az esküvő valahogy mindenkivel elfeledtette az ilyen ˝problémákat˝.  
- Hé, Megumi-chan… - hajolt oda bizalmasan Chihiro Keiichi húgához. - Azt még megeszed…? - vágyakozva nézett a kis tányéron lévő ínycsiklandó sült halra.  
- Még szép hogy megeszem! - tolta biztonságos helyre a tányért Megumi. - Neked is volt, vagy nem?  
- Egy pillanat… - állt fel az asztaltól serényen Belldandy. - Mindjárt készítek neked még egy adagot, Chihiro-san. - Már el is indult volna, de a nő hadonászva leállította.  
- Á… hagyd csak, Bell-chan… - dadogta bárgyú mosollyal az arcán. - Már teljesen jóllaktam, csak nem akartam, hogy Megumi reggelije kárba vesszen, ha esetleg már nem kéri. - Keiichi összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a nőre. Ilyen rosszul előadott hazugságot talán még soha nem látott. Chihiro-n látszott, hogy majd meghal egy kis repetáért. De végül is lemondott róla, mert nem akarta ugráltatni az Istennőt, és ez határozottan jó cselekedet volt a részéről. K1 nem sokszor látott ilyen önzetlenséget a főnökétől, úgyhogy most alaposan elraktározta magában, hogy egy későbbi alkalommal, ha a nő már végképp elviselhetetlen lesz, eszébe jusson, mint enyhítő körülmény.  
- Értem. - bólintott Bell, majd visszaült Keiichi mellé. Ő feltétel nélkül elhitte amit Chihiro mondott, hiszen soha senkiről nem gondolta volna azt, hogy hazudik neki. Belldandy már csak ilyen volt. A fiú a következő pillanatban azon vette észre magát, hogy mélyen egymás szemébe néznek. - Keiichi-san… - suttogta az Istennő. - Szeretnél valamit? - K1 még levegőt sem mert venni, a válaszra pedig egyelőre még gondolni sem tudott. Aztán egy pillanattal később eszébe jutott a tökéletes felelet. - _Még szép, hogy szeretnék! - _gondolta magabiztosan, aztán előrehajolt, és megcsókolta a gyönyörű lányt. Behunyt szemmel élvezték egymás ajkainak zamatát, és úgy tűnt soha többé nem akarnak elválni.  
- Jaj, kérlek… - horkant fel Skuld unott hangon. - Már megint kezdik! Hét ti! Nem látjátok, hogy vannak akik szeretnének nyugodtan enni?! Ettől elmegy mindenki étvágya! - Dühösen összefonta maga előtt a karját, és nem törődött azzal, hogy ezt egyedül csak ő gondolja így.  
- Bocsáss meg, Skuld, nem akartunk zavarni. - mondta szelíd mosollyal Belldandy. A húga nem válaszolt, csak horkant egyet. Peorth és Urd, akik egy pillanatra megálltak, most tovább folytatták a különös eszmecseréjüket. Keiichi pedig nagyot sóhajtva nézett Skuld-ra. Komolyan nem értette, hogy a kis Istennőnek miért ennyire ellenszenves, ha a nővérével kimutatják az egymás iránt érzett szerelmüket. Azonban most sem szólt érte semmit, mint ahogy általában eddig sem. Magában azért elégedetten nevetett, hogy Skuld onnan ahol most ül nem láthatja amint épp Bell kezét fogja. Ez pedig így volt a lehető legjobb. A fiatal Istennő számára a boldog tudatlanság, Belldandy és saját maga számára pedig a fizikai kontaktus határtalan öröme. Ha csak Skuld-nak nem jut eszébe benézni az asztal alá, ez így is maradhat még jó sokáig. Bár az utóbbi időben már sokkal jobb volt a helyzet mint régen, amikor azzal is az életét kockáztatta, ha túl közel ült Belldandy-hoz.  
- Köszönöm szépen a reggelit. - tette le az utolsó falat után a tányérját Chihiro, majd az órára nézett. - Még csak ennyi az idő? - kérdezte töprengve. - Mit fogunk még az esküvőig csinálni?  
- Te csak ne aggódj, van még munka bőven. - Jegyezte meg Keiichi széles vigyorral. - Fel kell tenni a helyére több száz virágcsokrot, és ki kell hordani a lámpákat, hogy éjszaka se legyen sötét a partin. Nem beszélve arról, hogy az egészet fel is kell szerelni, és mindezen felül még a délután is hátra van... - Olyan gyorsan darálta le, hogy Chihiro nem tudott közbeszólni. - Szóval… - folytatta egy nagy levegővétel után. - Ne aggódj, még van rengeteg tennivaló. Valószínűleg az utolsó percig dolgozni fogunk.  
- Nem, nem! - szólt közbe határozottan Urd, mire mindenki felé fordult. - Csak ti fogtok dolgozni! Tizenegytől Bell az enyém! Meg persze Peorth-é. - Újabb értetlen pillantásokat kapott, amire dühös sóhajjal válaszolt. - Ne legyetek már ennyire maflák! A menyasszonyt fel kell készíteni az esküvőre, és ez nem megy tíz perc alatt. Előtte még jó alaposan meg kell fürödnie, meg kell csinálni a haját, segíteni felöltözni… Ezek csak nagyvonalakban ölelik fel mindazt, amit egy ilyen folyamat jelent. Nincs is rá idő, hogy valamennyit felsoroljam. Peorth és én pedig mindenben segíteni fogunk neki. Nálunk jobban senki nem ért az ilyesmihez. - Keiichi rosszallóan csóválta a fejét.  
- Tizenegy? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, majd fürkészve Urd szemébe nézett. - Az rengeteg idő. Nem tarthat olyan sokáig… Elvégre ti Is… - elharapta a szó végét. Megumi és Chihiro úgy nézte, mintha valami nagyon fontos bejelentést tenne. Szerencsére időben kapcsolt, és nem mondta ki azt a bizonyos szót. Köhintett egyet, és zavartalanul folytatta. - …ismeritek az ilyenkor szükséges teendőket. Számotokra, ez nem lehet probléma!  
- Morisato Keiichi! - Urd előrehajolt, és kihívóan viszonozta a fiú pillantását. - Nem merészeld nekem megmondani, hogy mennyi idő alatt készítsem fel a húgomat, az esküvőjére, mert nagyon csúnyán végzed. Ez nem olyasmi, amit el lehet kapkodni, még akkor sem, ha **ismerjük** a teendőket. Te csak törődj azzal, amihez értesz, a többit bízd ránk, jó? - Keiichi éppen vissza akart vágni, de Megumi lemondóan a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Ejnye, ejnye, Kei-chan… - feddte meg szelíden. - Te aztán tipikus pasi vagy… Tényleg nem érted, milyen fontos egy nő számára, hogy tökéletesen nézzen ki az esküvőjén? Szerintem Belldandy sem szeretné, ha a ha valamit ki kellene hagynia, mert nincs rá elég idő. - K1 lopva az Istennőre nézett, majd vissza Megumi-ra.  
- Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? - kérdezte gyanakodva.  
- Miért ne tudnék? - vágott ártatlan arcot a húga. - Hiszen én is nő vagyok! Nem mond hogy elfelejtetted… - Keiichi erre már nem válaszolt. Helyette azon töprengett, hogy nézhet majd ki Belldandy az esküvői ruhája teljes pompájában. Majd szó nélkül bólintott, jelezve hogy belement a dologba. Peorth és Urd tovább folytatták a beszélgetést. - Azért te se hagyj mindent az utolsó pillanatra, bátyó!  
- Áh, van egy remek ötletem! - csapta össze a tenyerét vidáman Belldandy. - Urd, a testvérem és segít nekem öltözködni. Megumi-san te miért nem segítesz Keiichi-sannak? - Az asztal körül megfagyott a levegő. Megumi nyelt egy nagyot, és Belldandy-ra nézett, hogy vajon az Istennő komolyan gondolja-e a dolgot. Úgy tűnt Bell nem tréfál. K1 egyelőre még emésztette a dolgot, és nem volt képes semmi értelmes reakcióra. A menyasszony észrevette, hogy mindenki őt figyeli, és kissé zavartan lesütötte a szemét. - Valami rosszat mondtam? - Chihiro harsány nevetésben tört ki a következő pillanatban. Egyedül ő volt az, aki képes volt így reagálni. Viszont tényleg mindent beleadott annyira, hogy majdnem megfullad. A szemeiből patakzottak a könnycseppek.  
- Hát ez… ez tényleg remek volt... B… Bell-chan! - mondta szaggatottan. - Már majdnem azt hittem… komolyan gondolod. - Nevetgélt még egy picit, és egyelőre nem tűnt fel neki, hogy ő az egyetlen. - A másik öltöztető pedig akkor lehetne Rind-chan!  
- Remek ötlet! - tapsolt Belldandy nevetve. - Erre nem gondoltam, de ha nekem két öltöztetőm van, akkor Keiichi-sannak is lehet ennyi. Olyan figyelmes vagy, Chihiro-san… - A főnöke ekkor jött rá, hogy valami baj van, és Belldandy valóban komolyan gondolta amit mondott. Közben az Istennő felállt, és összeszedte a kiürült tányérokat, majd átvitte a konyhába. Nyomában az egész teázóban síri csend maradt.  
- Té…Tényleg nem viccelt… - állapította meg Chihiro, ezúttal nem a nevetéstől remegő hangon. Mindenki, még Rind is egyszerre bólintott. - A… Amindenit! Ez aztán igazán… Bell-chanos volt. - Még egy fél percig továbbra is hallgattak, aztán Keiichi megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Ha mindenkinek megfelel, akkor én egyedül készülnék. - energikus mozdulattal, - ami még saját magát is meglepte - talpra ugrott.. - most pedig javaslom, hogy térjünk vissza a munkához. - Még Chihiro is mindenféle panasz nélkül beleegyezett. Urd maradt utoljára a teázóba. Kíváncsian a faliórára nézett, ami már majdnem fél kilencet mutatott. Csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy az idő ilyen gyorsan repül. Már több mint négy óra telt el azóta, hogy hajnalban kijött a szobájából. Az események olyan sebességgel peregtek, hogy szinte észre sem vette, már végük is volt. Arra gondolt, ha ilyen tempóval halad, akkor hamarosan arra eszmél, hogy már vége mindennek. Belldandy ekkor ért vissza a konyhából.  
- Nee-san, hová tűnt mindenki? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
- Folytatják a munkát. Azt hiszem nekünk is ezt kellene tenni.  
- Igaz is, épp az előbb szabadult fel a sütő. Gyere Urd, csináljunk még több finomságot, hogy mindenki nagyon boldog legyen!  
- Repülök! - kacsintott az Istennő a húgára. Majd halkan hozzátette. - Nem emiatt lesznek boldogok…

* * *

- Miért nem vagy képes egyenesen tartani? - kiabált le felháborodottan Peorth Keiichi-nek.  
- Nem olyan könnyű, mint ahogy hiszed! - sziszegte a fiú, de közben megpróbálta szilárdabban megtartani az Istennőt. Peorth a vállán állt, hogy elérje a ház ereszét, ahová az alkarjára akasztott kosárból virágcsokrokat akasztott. Imbolyogva felrakta az utolsót is.  
- Jól van, most már letehetsz! - Keiichi megkönnyebbülten ereszkedett térdre. Hálás volt azért, hogy végre megszabadult a terhétől. Peorth igazán könnyű volt, és egyáltalán nem volt szüksége diétára. Azonban hosszú távon elég fárasztó volt a vállán cipelni. Az Istennő feszülten odahajolt hozzá. - Néz csak rájuk! - mutatott a kicsivel arrébb tevékenykedő Rind-re és Megumi-ra. - Ők sokkal gyorsabban haladnak!  
- Hé, de én nem vagyok Valkűr! - kiáltotta fojtott hangon a fiú. - Ha akarod cserélhetünk… Én rakom a virágokat, te pedig cipelsz!  
- Felejtsd el! - válaszolta az Istennő szikrázó szemekkel. - Egyébként… - kisimított a szeméből egy hajtincset. - Ne értsd félre… - hajolt közelebb a fiúhoz. - …a húgod nagyon rendes, és én kedvelem őt. Komolyan. De nem lehetne valami más munkát adni neki? Ha nem lenne itt öt perc alatt egyedül megcsinálnám az egészet.  
- Igen, ezt én is tudom. - válaszolta a fiú, majd tehetetlenül széttárta a karját. - De hát mit tehetnénk? Ő volt az, aki a legnehezebb dolgokban akart segíteni. - Cinkosan az Istennőre nézett. - Legalább egy kis ízelítőt kapsz a halandó életből.  
- Remek… nem igazán vágytam rá, de azért kösz.  
- Pszt! Jön Chihiro! - Keiichi főnöke egy újabb kosárnyi díszít hozott.  
- Nem mondom, Morisato-kun, ennyi virágot még soha nem láttam egy helyen. - jegyezte meg elismerően, amikor felnézett a házra. - Ez igen! - K1 a nő tekintetét követve most először szemlélte meg az összképet esztétikailag. El kellett ismernie, hogy valóban egyre jobban nézett ki az egész. Bár mintha egy kicsit túl sok lett volna a rózsa… Peorth-ra sandított, akit szintén lenyűgözött a szépséges látvány. Úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem szól semmit.  
- Hát remélem másnak is tetszeni fog, ha már ennyit szenvedünk vele… - Ismeét megtapogatta a sajgó vállait, ahová Peorth nehezedett az iménti néhány tucat alkalommal.  
- Még szép hogy tetszeni fog nekik! - jelentette ki sértődötten Peorth. - Az én virágaim a legszebbek!  
- Jól van, és nem úgy értettem. - nézett rá békítően a fiú.  
- Na azért… Gyere, tegyük fel ezt az adagot is… - K1 fáradtan felsóhajtott, majd letérdelt, és hagyta, hogy Peorth a vállára másszon. Mintha a mostani alkalommal valahogy könnyebb lett volna. Annyira, hogy szinte nem is érezte a súlyát. Chihiro közben visszament a már megüresedett kosárral egy újabb adag virágért. Keiichi csodálkozva nézett fel a pihekönnyű Istennőre, aki vidáman kacsintott egyet, majd a szája elé emelte a mutatóujját. Ekkor értette meg, hogy Peorth varázslatot használ, hogy könnyebb legyen. Viszont így a húga semmit nem vett észre az egészből. Hálásan bólintott, majd könnyedén arrébb sétált, amikor egy újabb csokrot kellett kirakni.

* * *

Eközben a garázsban, a számtalan virágcsokor között Welsper keresgélt. Egészen idáig még nem talált olyat, ami megfelelt volna. A dolgát az is megnehezítette, hogy Chihiro és Skuld felváltva hordták ki a virágkötegeket. Egyvalamit keresett, de egyelőre még fogalma sem volt, hogy nézhet ki. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy ha meglátja, fel fogja ismerni. Elképesztően gyorsan dolgozott, de még így is alig haladt, mert nagyon sokszor kellett félbehagynia. Csakhogy ezúttal szerencséje volt, és az egyik virágcsokorban meglátta. Habozás nélkül neki is esett szétcincálni, hogy hozzáférjen. Arra azonban ügyelt, hogy a virág, amit kinézett magának ne sérüljön meg. Elégedetten nézte a munkája eredményét. A rózsa egyszerűen tökéletes volt, és magában el kellett ismernie, hogy ha Peorth ért valamihez, akkor az a virágidézés. A szirmai olyannyira sötétlilák voltak, hogy majdnem feketének látszottak. Kivételt képzett az összes szirmon megtalálható egyetlen vörös csík. A Földön a leghíresebb rózsanemesítők is csak a legcsodálatosabb álmaikban láthattak ehhez foghatót. Welsper nem tartotta különösen fejlettnek a saját szépérzékét, de ezt gyönyörűnek találta. Egy darabig csak ült ott, és mereven bámulta. Remekül illett az elképzeléseihez, ám nem maradt ideje tovább tétlenkedni, ugyanis egy dühös hang szólalt meg a háta mögött.  
- Cica!!! - kiáltotta Chihiro, mikor meglátta mi maradt a virágcsokorból, amit az ex-Démon szétszedett. Ő erre ösztönösen úgy reagált, mint az összes macska. A füle hátralapult, a szőre az égnek meredt, és minden egyes izma ugrásra kész állapotba került. Csak a tudatos önkontrollnak köszönhette, hogy nem rohant el mindent hátrahagyva. - Csúnya cica, szégyelld magad! Sicc! - Welsper nem tehetett mást, a tövisekkel nem törődve felkapta a rózsát, és a döbbent Chihiro lábai között elfutott. A nő utána fordult, de esze ágában sem volt követni. - Az a kis ördögfajzat… - sziszegte dühösen, nem is tudva, mennyire közel jár ezzel a megnevezéssel az igazsághoz. - Ha nem lennél ilyen aranyos, biztos elkapnálak. - Így azonban csak hosszan sóhajtott, majd összetakarította a csokor maradványait.  
A bűntett elkövetője eközben a ház tetejéről nézett körbe. Egy pillanatra letette a rózsát, mert az egyik tövis már nagyon szúrta a nyelvét. Ez a kis kellemetlenség egyáltalán nem hiányzott neki. Tudta, hogy ha Chihiro elmondja a többieknek mit művelt, akkor akár gyanút is foghatnak. De sajnos már nem volt mit tenni, a dolog megtörtént. Abban reménykedett, hogy K1-ék főnöke nem tartja elég jelentősnek ahhoz a dolgot, hogy másnak is megemlítse. Vagy, hogy a többiek nem kezdenek gyanakodni egy egyszerű rózsa ellopása miatt. Elég rossz érzés lett volna egy ilyen ostoba hiba miatt lebukni. Akárhogy is, mindenképp szüksége volt a virágra. Éppen ezért jobbnak látta, hogy a felesleges időpazarlás helyett inkább minél gyorsabban fejezze be, amit elkezdett. Mert akkor már senki, és semmi nem állíthatja meg.  
A közelgő diadala biztos tudatában, ismét a szájába vette a rózsát, ezúttal valamivel óvatosabban, majd elszalad a ideiglenes rejtekhelye felé.

* * *

- Hogy mit csinált?! - Peorth olyan erősen szorította ökölbe a kezét, hogy a körmei egészen a tenyerében mélyedtek. Chihiro épp az imént mesélte el neki, hogy mit művelt a macska. - Hogy merészelte…?!  
- Nyugalom… - próbálta meg csitítani a nő. - Csak egyetlen csokrot tett tönkre. - Nincs semmi komoly baj, van még bőven.  
- Én tudtam… - morogta remegő hangon Peorth, aki meg sem hallotta az iménti szavait. - Nem kellene hagyni, hogy szabadon garázdálkodjon. Rind-nek igaza volt. Az a kis Démon szabotálni akarja az esküvőt!!!  
- Jaj dehogy… - pislogott Chihiro értetlenül. - Csak egy macska… nem akarhat ilyesmit. Biztos csak kíváncsi volt rá, milyen élesek a karmai. Mindegyik csinál ilyesmit… Egyébként hogy értetted azt, hogy ˝Rind-nek igaza volt˝?  
- Sehogy, sehogy… Ugrott Peorth elé Keiichi. - Peorth csak egy kicsit ideges a virágai miatt. Bár halvány fogalmam sincs, miért csinálta ezt Welsper, de biztos nem tervez semmi rosszat. - miközben ezeket mondta önkéntelenül is elgondolkozott azon, hogy mi van akkor, ha mégis. Az ex-Démon elég kiszámíthatatlan volt ahhoz, hogy ne lehessen megnyugodni a közelében. De egy virágcsokor szétmarcangolása még semmit sem jelentett. Már korábban is kiderült, hogy néha nem igazán ura a macskatest veleszületett ösztöneinek. Talán az egésznek most is ez volt az oka. Legalábbis nagyon jó érzés volt, hogy ebben a hitben ringathatta magát. - Majd később beszélek vele…  
- He? Esetleg megvitatjátok az időjárást is? Persze csak miután elbeszélgettek Einstein relativitás elméletéről… - gúnyolódott Chihiro. K1szerényen vállat vont, és annyiban hagyta a dolgot. - Na mindegy… - legyintett a főnöke. - Csináljuk már meg ezt a díszítést, utána menjünk pihenni. - Peorth azonban nem tudott megnyugodni, és még hosszú percekkel később is azt mormolta Keiichi vállán állva, hogy fogja kitekerni Welsper nyakát, ha a kezei közé kerül. Keiichi szomorú fejrázással vette tudomásul a tényt, hogy bizony elég nagy esély volt arra, hogy ők ketten, még ma összetalálkozzanak. Az pedig nem mutatna jól a tömegben, ha Peorth nekiállna püfölni a macskát. Továbbá nem volt valószínű, hogy Welsper egyszerűen hagyná magát, ezért egy szép kis csetepaté alakult volna ki. Egyedül abban bízott, hogy Peorth akkora mindent elfelejt… És nem tapossa szét dühében a vállait.

* * *

Mire befejezték a ház teljes feldíszítését, mindenki örömmel fogadott egy kis pihenést. Peorth, felajánlotta K1-nek, hogy megmasszírozza a vállait, a fiú udvariasan, de visszautasította. Pedig nagyon jól esett volna neki egy kis ellazulás, de attól félt, hogy túlságosan is jól… Később Peorth egy kis magánbeszélgetésre hívta Rind-et a vendégszobába. Keiichi sejtette, hogy néhány dolgot még meg akarnak beszélni, amit nem lett volna jó, ha Megumi-ék is hallanak. Chihiro és Skuld ezután önhatalmúlag úgy döntött, hogy segíteni fog a konyhában Belldandy-nak. Ebből hatalmas veszekedés kavarodott, mivel Urd nem akarta átengedni nekik ezt a szerepet. Azonban ők addig erősködtek, míg Bell úgy döntött, hogy tízpercenként váltják egymást. Így mindegyikük megkapta a lehetőséget, hogy segíthessen a menyasszonynak.  
Mivel ez a probléma is megoldódott, Morisato Keiichi úgy érezte, hogy már nem lehet nagyobb baj.

* * *

Legalább tíz perc telt el a legnagyobb kényelemben, mikor megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Keiichi felemelte a fejét, és Megumi-ra nézett. A lány széttárta a karjait, jelezve hogy nem ő van itthon. A fiú dühösen morgott valamit a testvéri szeretetről, aztán lassan feltápászkodott. Skuld-ra és Urd-ra, - akik éppen a konyha előtt álltak, és várták hogy letelje Chihiro tíz perce - egyáltalán nem számíthatott. A falióra szerint fél tíz múlt öt perccel, így K1 sejtette, hogy a szülei érkeztek meg. Erre bizony nem volt könnyű felkészülni, de már jóval korábban elhatározta, hogy nem fog megfutamodni. Bátor léptekkel elindult a bejárat felé, és közben az egyenletes légzésre koncentrált. Az ajtó előtt megállt és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. - _Igen. - _gondolta határozottan. -_ Most ennek is eljött az ideje. - _Majd minden további időhúzást mellőzve kinyitotta az ajtót. Bárcsak ne tette volna, mert akkor jókora ijedtségtől kímélte volna meg magát. De honnan is tudhatta ő, kik állnak az ajtóban…

* * *

A teázóban mindenki felkapta a fejét a rémült kiáltásra, ami kétségtelenül Keiichi-től származott. Megumi rosszallóan felmordult. Ha a szüleik jöttek, nyílván nem örültek egy ilyen fogadtatásnak. Bár ha jobban belegondolt, akkor egy ehhez hasonló ordításnak senki nem örült volna. Urd és Skuld összenézett, majd vállat vontak és elindultak a bejárat felé, hogy kiderítsék, miért lármázik a vőlegény. Mikor odaértek, egy falfehér K1-t találtak, akinek a keze görcsösen markolta a zárt bejárati ajtót. Nyílván a fiú visszazárta, miután kinyitotta. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy miért.  
- Mi ez a kiáltozás, Keiichi? - kérdezte Urd unottan, és oldalról alaposan megvizsgálta. Ekkor látta csak, hogy Keiichi szemeiben pánik és iszonyat fénye csillog, olyan gyorsan váltakozva, hogy alig tudta követni - Hé, hé… Nyugi már… - barátságosan vállon veregette, közben pedig érezte a feszültségtől összecsomósodott izomkötegeket.  
- Ne legyél már ilyen együgyű, Keiichi! - szidta meg a fiút szigorúan Skuld. - Nem engedem a nővéremet egy ilyen gyáva alakhoz, aki képtelen a szülei szemébe nézni. Tessék kinyitni! - Azonban olyan volt, mintha egy szoborhoz beszélnének.  
- Eh… mindegy. - legyintett Urd dühösen, majd meg megfogta az ajtót, és megpróbálta lefejteni róla Keiichi kezét. - Engeded el…?! - morogta dühösen. - Skuld ne csak állj ott, hanem segíts…  
- Kirobbantsam? - kérdezte a kis Istennő gonosz arckifejezéssel. Urd nem válaszolt, a húga pedig rövid megfontolás után a leendő férjre kevésbé veszélyes megoldást választotta, és nekiállt a kővé meredt fiú ujjait egyenként lefejteni az ajtóról. Ketten együtt pár pillanat alatt végeztek. Urd vett egy nagy levegőt, majd felöltötte a legelbűvölőbb arckifejezését, és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
Megumi a teázóban összerezzen a kettős sikoly miatt. A kezéből majdnem kiesett a félig megevett sütemény. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy valami baj lehet az ajtónál, mert nem kiabálnának ennyit, ha minden rendben lenne. Egyelőre nem akarta megnézni hogy mi történik, mert félt, hogy esetleg ő maga is így reagálna.  
Urd döbbenten bámult az előtte álló két alakra. Nem Keiichi szülei voltak. Most már megértette, hogy a fiú miért reagált úgy, ahogy. Legszívesebben ő is becsapta volna az ajtót. Skuld egyik érkezőről a másikra pillantott, és egy hangot sem bírt kinyögni. A nővére úgy érezte, hogy tennie kellene valamit, de egyszerűen semmi nem jutott az eszébe, ami megfelelő lett volna.  
- Jó reggelt! - köszönt Hild vidáman, közben pedig Urd-ra kacsintott. - Remélem nem zavartunk meg semmit… - Mivel egyáltalán nem érkezett válasz, zavartalanul folytatta. - Milyen csinos vagy ma, Keiichi-kun. Fogadni mernék, hogy alig várod már az esküvőt… - Keiichi-nek ekkorra sikerült feldolgozni a látottakat, és most lassan szögletesen bólogatni kezdett. Hild egy elragadó mosollyal jutalmazta. - Nagyszerű… Nagyszerű! Ennek igazán örülök. Éppen ezért Maa-chan és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy segítünk nektek az előkészületekben. A háta mögött álló Mara arckifejezésén látszott, hogy neki bizony nem sok beleszólása volt a elhatározásban. Mielőtt még jobban belemélyedtek volna a beszélgetésbe kinyílt a vendégszoba ajtaja, és egy elszánt Valkűr rontott a két Démonra csatabárddal a kezében. Az esküvő még el sem kezdődött, de a Morisato házban úgy tűnt máris elszabadult a pokol.

* * *

Peorth épp a formaságokról mesélt Rind-nek, amikor meghallották Keiichi kiáltását. A harcos Istennő gyanakodva nézett az ajtó felé. Peorth azonban egyelőre még nem gondolta, hogy komoly baj lenne.  
- Nyugalom, biztos csak meglepődött valamin. - mondta nevetgélve. - Tudod, hogy milyen Keiichi… Na szóval hol is tartottunk? Á, igen! Ha valaki odamegy hozzád és meghív egy italra, akkor csak óvatosan! Nem szabad elutasítani az illetőt, de azért vigyázz... A földi italok némelyike elég ütős. A tea az biztos nem árthat, valamint a gyümölcslevek sem… - Egy pillanatra megállt. - Ahogy így elnézlek, sokan lesznek akik meg fognak hívni. Ne törj össze túl sok szívet…  
- Értem. - bólintott Rind. - Tehát azok akik meg fognak hívni egy italra, meg akarnak majd jobban ismerni. Mit tegyek, ha például rákérdeznek a munkámra? Ez egy általános társalgási téma.  
- Mi sem egyszerűbb. - Mosolyodott el szélesen Peorth. - Mondj nekik igazat.  
- Ezt esetleg egy kicsit bővebben is kifejtenéd? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a Valkűr. - Azzal felfedem a kilétemet, és ez az, amit el szeretnénk kerülni.  
- Nem feltétlenül. - kacsintott Peorth. - A lényeg az, hogy igazat mondj, de megfelelő mennyiségben. Például monda azt, hogy a különleges rendfenntartó erőknél dolgozol. Ez igaz, de nincs benne, hogy Istennő vagy. Valamint… - Ekkor egyszerre hallatszott fel Urd és Skuld sikolya. Rind ezúttal várakozóan nézett Peorth-ra, akinek már szintén gyanús lett a dolog. Némi töprengés után aztán úgy döntött, hogy mégsem lehet annyira fontos. Ráadásul nem volt több kiáltás, vagy egyéb zűrre utaló hangok. - …Tehát hol tartottunk? Ja igen… Az általános kérdések esetében az a lényeg, hogy minél kevesebbet mondj. Valószínűleg úgy sem azzal lesznek elfoglalva, hogy keresztkérdéseket tegyenek fel. Hidd el a fiúk ilyenek egy szép lány társaságában. Nem kell aggódnod, ez az egész nem olyan nehéz, mint amilyennek tűnik. Ha pedig végképp nem találsz kiutat, akkor kérj elnézést és keress meg engem. Megpróbálok segíteni.  
- Még lenne egy kérdésem. - nézett komolyan Peorth-ra. - Azt szeretném tudni, hogy mekkora erő kifejtésére képes egy hozzám hasonló átlagos földi lány. Észrevettem ugyanis, hogy az erőm sok mindenkinek feltűnik, és szeretném visszafogni magam, hogy ezt elkerüljem.  
- Lássuk csak.. - morfondírozott Peorth, ám ekkor Rind hirtelen talpra ugrott. Ezúttal nem egy rémült kiáltás hallatszott, hanem valami sokkal kézzelfoghatóbb fenyegetés. Démoni jelenlét, amit egy pillanattal később Peorth is megérzett. - Ketten vannak! - jelentette ki, a Valkűr pedig bólintott.  
- Lehet, hogy megtámadták Keiichi-kunt, és a többieket. - mondta komoran, és Peorth talán még soha nem látta ennyire dühösnek. A harcos Istennő nem is tétovázott tovább. Letépte az egyik rombusz alakú fülbevalóját, ami a következő pillanatban hatalmas, hosszú nyelű csatabárddá alakult. Mielőtt Peorth bármit is tehetett volna, kirohant a vendégszobából. Pedig az Istennő szerette volna, ha nem ilyen módon járnak a dolgok végére. Nem tehetett mást, minthogy szorosan Rind nyomában maradt, és megpróbálta minimalizálni a károkat.

* * *

Keiichi-t teljesen kizökkentette a kábulatból a rohamozó Rind látványa. Eszébe jutott az, hogy hol van, mit csinál, és mi fog történni, ha nem lép közbe. Hild persze nagyon jól szórakozott a közeledő Valkűr látványán, és egyetlen mozdulattal leintette a védelmére igyekvő Marát. Az első osztályú Démon értetlenül pislogott, de nem akart ellenszegülni a parancsnak. Rind már majdnem odaért amikor Keiichi határozottan Hild elé állt, és széttárt karokkal jelezte, hogy nem mozdul. Ez a szinte mindenki döbbenetét kiváltotta, legfőképpen Rind-ét.  
- Keiichi-kun… - mondta szaggatottan, és kissé lejjebb engedte a csatabárdot. Keiichi-nek már attól megfájdult a karja, ahogy a nehéz fegyvert nézte.  
- Nyugodj meg, Rind… - mondta végül a Valkűrre mosolyogva. - Nem azért jöttek, hogy harcoljanak.  
- Ezt nem tudhatod! - válaszolta az Istennő. - Ők Démonok, ráadásul teljes erővel! Nem engedheted, hogy tönkretegyék az esküvődet!  
- Beismerem én is megijedtem amikor megláttam őket. Gondolom hallottad… - kissé szégyenkezve megvonta a vállát. - De nem bánhatunk velük így. Ők most vendégként vannak itt, ezért úgy is kell tennünk, mintha azok lennének. Függetlenül attól, hogy mi a céljuk… - Rind lassan teljesen leeresztette a csatabárdját. Bár nem értett teljesen egyet Keiichi-vel, elfogadta a döntését.  
Peorth és Skuld azonban ezt nem így látta. Az első osztályú Istennő hátulról megragadta Rind-et, Skuld pedig a bal kezét kapta el. A harcos Istennő döbbenten nézte, ahogy megpróbálják bevonszolni a vendégszobába. Nem igazán értette, hogy mit akarhatnak, de inkább nem tiltakozott, mert nem szerette volna, ha megsérülnek. A csatabárdot is úgy tartotta, hogy minél távolabb legyen tőlük. A két Istennő büszke arckifejezéssel érte el a vendégszoba ajtaját. Végül is nagy tettet hajtottak végre, sikerült akarata ellenére elvonszolniuk Rind-et. Legalábbis ők megmaradtak ebben a tudatban.  
A teázó ajtaján Megumi feje kandikált ki. Keiichi húga miután a különös lárma nem akart abbamaradni, mégis úgy döntött, hogy megnézi mi történik. Sikerült néhány igazán érdekes pillanatot elcsípnie a bátyja hétköznapi életéből.  
Keiichi nagyot sóhajtott, miközben leengedte a kezét. Lesz még pár dolog, amit el kell magyaráznia. Aztán megfordult a két Démonhoz, és próbált nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára. - Nos… Remélem tényleg nem akartok semmi zűrt. Gyertek beljebb… - Félreállt az ajtóból, és intett nekik.  
- Oh, Keiichi-kun… Keiichi-kun… - csóválta a fejét meghatódva Hild. - Te olyan kedves fiú vagy… és végtelenül naiv. A Valkűrnek igaza volt. Nem lenne szabad megbíznod bennünk… - Majd közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, és váratlanul egy puszit nyomott az arcára, amitől ő teljesen elvörösödött. - Még mindig olyan aranyos és félénk vagy, mint régen. A szavamat adom rá, hogy nem csinálunk semmi rosszat… - azzal továbbment a teázó felé, mintha csak otthon lenne. - Szervusz, Urd-chan! - köszönt oda mintegy mellékesen az ajtóban álló másod osztályú Istennőnek. Urd idegesen követte a tekintetével, aztán rosszallóan Keiichi-re nézett.  
- Te meg miért engedted be őket? - kérdezte türelmetlenül. - Szerinted most jobb?  
- Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs. Tényleg. - Keiichi vállat vont. - De ha elzavartuk volna őket, azzal csak rosszabb lenne. Nem akarom, hogy pont a mai napon két dühös Démonnal is meggyűljön a bajunk.  
- Az a legrosszabb az egészben,… - mondta a távolba meredve Urd. - …hogy teljesen igazad van. Sokkal jobb ha szem előtt vannak. Erről jut eszembe… Remélem ők jól vannak… - A vendégszoba felé bökött.  
- Szerintem is kicsit túlreagálták a dolgot.  
- Inkább törődjünk a két vendégünkkel, mielőtt valamit elrontanak. - K1 bólintott, és a teázó felé vették az irányt. Mire odaértek, Hild már Megumi-val ismerkedett.  
- Á, szóval te vagy Keiichi-kun kishúga… - kérdezte a Démonok vezetője tökéletesen ártatlan mosollyal. - Engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. Hild vagyok. Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Megumi-chan…  
- Én is örvendek. - válaszolt a lány. - Ti is Belldandy-ék ismerősei vagytok?  
- Ó, nem is hinnéd, hogy mennyire jó barátok vagyunk! - válaszolta ravasz mosollyal a Démon. - Már időtlen idők óta ismerjük egymást.  
- Gyűlölöm, amikor ezt csinálja… - suttogta Keiichi fülébe Urd.  
- Ja, tényleg! - Hild egy picit hátralépett, és keményen hátba vágta Marát, aki majdnem előreesett. - Ez a hallgatag, mogorva alak Mara. De mindenki nyugodtan hívhatja Maa-channak, ahogy én. - Mara szomorúan sóhajtott. Neki egyáltalán nem tetszett a név, amit a főnöke ragasztott rá.  
- Izé… Üdv… - próbált lelkesnek látszani, de nem igazán sikerült neki. Volt valami a Démonban, ami azóta feltűnt Urd-nak, hogy meglátta a bejáratban. Csak azt nem tudta megmondani, hogy mi lehet az. Most azonban egyik pillanatról a másikra minden tudatosult benne.  
- Te jó ég! - kiáltott fel és Marára mutatott, aki legszívesebben elbújt volna. - Ró… rózsaszín! - Az Istennő ezt már alig tudta normálisan mert feltört belőle a nevetés. Keiichi csak most vette észre, hogy Marán a szokásossal ellentétben egy meglehetősen divatos, rózsaszínű ruha volt. Urd-dal ellentétben ő valahogy mégsem tudott nevetni rajta.  
- Hé Urd! Ne merészelj kinevetni! - kiáltotta dühösen. - Azt akarod hogy… - Hild óvatosan köhintett egyet, mire Mara azonnal elhallgatott. - Különben ellátom a bajod! - folytatta egy kicsit jobban átgondolva.  
Megumi bizonytalanul nézte a két új szerzetet. Az egyikük eléggé hasonlított Urd-ra, csak jóval fiatalabb volt. Mégis a lány nehezen tudta volna azt mondani rá, hogy gyerek. Egyértelműen volt valami a tekintetében, ami ezt megcáfolta. Kissé ijesztő volt, és ebben is tökéletesen hasonlított Urd-ra. A Mara nevű magas volt és szőke, és valamiért nagyon ismerősnek tűnt Megumi-nak. Mintha már találkoztak volna. Ő is tipikus példája volt a Belldandy ismeretségi körét jellemző gyönyörű nőknek. Azonban mintha nem lett volna hozzászokva a saját szépségéhez. Egy biztos volt, nagyon régen nem találkozott még ennyi érdekes emberrel. Amint lehetősége volt rá, félrevonta a fiút.  
- Kei-chan! Mi volt az a balhé előbb a bejáratnál? Jól láttam, hogy Rind-nél egy óriási fegyver volt? Még soha nem láttam olyan nagyot… Talán nem örültök az új vendégeknek?  
- Ne… Nem erről van szó, Megumi. - mentegetőzött K1 idegesen. - Az a csatabárd tudod nem volt igazi… Csak egy utánzat. Ö… műanyagból. Rind gyűjti az ilyesmit… legalábbis azt hiszem. Mi meg azért kiáltottunk, mert nagyon meglepődtünk. Hild-et és Marát már nagyon rég óta ismerjük, de mivel általában nagyon elfoglaltak, nem is reméltük, hogy el tudnak jönni. - Azt nem akarta hozzátenni, hogy a két Démon általában azzal foglalja el magát, hogy keresztbetegyen nekik, és párszor már nagyon közel jártak a sikerhez. Ha így lett volna, akkor minden bizonnyal erre az esküvőre soha nem kerül sor. - De egyébként mindannyian örülünk…  
- Nekem az előbbi nem örömkiáltásnak tűnt. - A lány gyanakodva a bátyjára nézett. - Biztos minden rendben?  
- Á, nincs semmi baj! Tényleg… Gondolod, hogy ha lenne nem mondanám el a húgomnak…? - A hátuk mögül eközben fojtott hangú veszekedés hallatszott. Mara és Urd esett egymásnak, Hild pedig próbálta még jobban feltüzelni a már amúgy is forró hangulatot. Azonban amikor Belldandy kijött a konyhából, az egésznek egy csapásra vége lett.  
- Nahát! - kiáltotta az Istennő boldogan. - Hild és Mara… minek köszönhetjük a látogatásotokat?  
- Ugyan Bell-chan! - kacagott fel gyermeki ártatlansággal a Démonok úrnője. - Az esküvőtökre jöttünk. A meghívónk nyilván elveszett a postán, de ez most egyáltalán nem számít. Megérkeztünk, és szeretnék nektek sok boldogságot kívánni! - Azzal odament, és átölelte Belldandy-t. Az Istennő örömmel viszonozta a természetesnek tűnő gesztust. Keiichi még meghatónak is találta volna a jelenetet, ha nem ismerte volna annyira Hild-et. Lehet, hogy Mara elég mogorva volt még most is, de legalább rajta lehetett látni, mit gondol igazából.  
- Hadd mutassam be nektek Keiichi-san és az én főnökömet, a Whirlwind tulajdonosát, Fujimi Chihiro-sant. - Mutatott Bell a háta mögött toporgó Chihiro-ra. Mara türelmetlenül bólintott, számára már így is túl nagy volt a szobában tartózkodó halandók, és persze az Istennők száma.  
- Nagyon örülök, Chihiro-chan! - csicseregte a kis Démon észrevehetetlen villanással a szemében. Keiichi beletörődve nézett félre. Ezek után már semmin nem lepődött volna meg. A csengő ebben a pillanatban ismét megszólalt.  
- Megyek kinyitom. - közölte Megumi-val. - Már biztos a szüleink azok… - Ezúttal nem kellett csalódnia. Az ajtóban ott állt Keima és Takano, mindketten ünnepélyes arckifejezéssel.  
- Isten hozott benneteket… - mondta K1 mosolyogva, és meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán nem érezte zavarban magát a szülei előtt. - Gyertek csak be…

* * *

Miután ilyen sokan összejöttek, a teázó kezdett kissé szűkös lenni. A bemutatkozásokon már mindannyian túl voltak. Keima ez alkalommal különösen ügyelt arra, hogy a szebbik nem tagjaival a lehető legkisebb mértékben kerüljön kontaktusba. Ez nála egyet jelentett azzal, hogy egyikük sem léphetett túl közel, mert annak kétségbeesett menekülés lett a vége. Hild-del volt a legnehezebb ezt megértetni, mivel a Démon a szokásos stílusában akarta üdvözölni Keiichi és Megumi apját. Ráadásul amikor tudomást szerzett Keima ˝komplexusáról˝, az csak olaj volt a tűzre. Szerencsére Takano közbelépett, ám nem úgy tűnt, hogy Hild feladta volna a dolgot. Sőt mi több, leendő prédának tekintette Keima-t. Keiichi-nek eszébe jutott, amikor régen arról beszélt, hogy szeretné tudni, milyen sötét dolgok lakoznak a lelke mélyén. Nem volt jó érzés, hogy most meg az apját szúrta ki magának. Bár Hild esetében tényleg soha nem lehetett tudni, hogy mikor viccel.  
Aztán pontban tíz órakor ismét megszólalt a csengő. Ezúttal mindenki tudta, hogy ki állhat az ajtó előtt. Éppen ezért se Keiichi-nek, se Urd-nak vagy Skuld-nak nem volt kedve ajtót nyitni. Peorth szintén nem mutatott túl nagy hajlandóságot, Rind pedig nem érezte helyesnek, ha ő tenné meg az ilyenkor szükséges lépéseket. Belldandy volt az egyetlen, aki zavartalanul felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé. Hild szélesen vigyorogva csatlakozott hozzá. A Morisato családból egyedül Keiichi tudta, hogy ki állhat az ajtó előtt. Abban biztos volt, hogy Mara és Hild nagyon meg fog lepődni, már csak az a kérdés, hogy reagálnak majd. Minden esetre összeszedte magát, és leendő felesége után sietett. Végül is ő volt a házigazda, ott kellett lennie, amikor egy vendég megérkezik.  
Miután K1 utolérte, Belldandy kitárta az ajtót a Mindenható előtt. A küszöbön, egy százkilencvenöt centiméter magas jóképű fiatal férfi állt. Egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy ő lenne a Mennyország leghatalmasabb embere… Azaz mégis. Hosszú fekete haja volt, amiből néhány tincs szabadon omlott az arcába, ám látszott, hogy ez egyáltalán nem zavarja. A vonásai szigorúak voltak, de egyáltalán nem ijesztőek. A szeme egészen sötétkék volt, a pillantása pedig olyan átható, mintha mindent látott volna. A homlokán és az arca két oldalán egy-egy kék színű, rombusz alakú minta volt, amelyeket nyolc apró háromszög vett körül. Hófehér, majdnem a földig érő kabátot visel, ami megfeszült széles vállain. Alatta egy elegáns, szintén fehér színű szmoking látszott. Amikor meglátta Belldandy-t, elmosolyodott. Keiichi soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a Mindenható szokott mosolyogni.  
- Mindenható! - mondta a lány kedvesen, és fejet hajtott előtte. - Üdvözöllek. Kérlek gyere be.  
- Szervusz, Belldandy. - köszönt a férfi kellemesen lágy bariton hangján. - Úgy emlékszem megbeszéltük, hogy mellőzzük a formaságokat.  
- Ó, hát persze. - Bólintott az első osztályú istennő Kissé zavartan. - Ne haragudj, teljesen kiment a fejemből. - Ezután Keiichi-re nézett. - Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam a jövendőbeli férjemet, Morisato Keiichi-sant. Keiichi-san, ő itt… - hirtelen elhallgatott, mert fogalma sem volt hogy szólíthatná a felettesét. Keiichi minden esetre előrenyúlt, és kezet rázott a Mennyország vezetőjével. Őszintén szólva sokáig tétovázott, hogy ezt az üdvözlési formát válassza, vagy esetleg meghajoljon.  
- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetem. - mondta tiszteletteljesen. - Belldandy-ék már nagyon sokat meséltek önről. - A Mindenható arcán újabb mosoly futott végig.  
- Gondolom ezt Urd-ra és Skuld-ra is értetted… - K1 kényszeredetten felnevetett. Na igen a két másod osztályú Istennő nem szívesen emlegette a Mindenhatót, és a előfordult ilyen alkalom, akkor sem éppen a legjobbakat mondták.  
- Elnézést.. - kezdte udvariasan. - De megtudhatnánk, hogy szólítsuk? Nem hivatkozhatunk önre egyfolytában személyes névmásokkal…  
- Valóban nem. - bólintott egyetértően a magas férfi. - Választottam egy nevet, amin mindenki nyugodtan szólíthat, amíg a Földön tartózkodom. Valamint az embereknek is ezen a néven fogok bemutatkozni.  
- Nahát, ez nagyszerű. - mondta vidáman Belldandy. - És mi lenne az a név?  
- Kosuke. - közölte a Mindenható nyugodtan. Keiichi kissé megnyugodott. Már félt, hogy hirtelen nekik kell valami megfelelő nevet kitalálni.  
- Ebben az esetben, Kosuke-san, kérem jöjjön velünk a teázóba. - mondta a fiú vidáman. Ezt a pillanatot választotta a háta mögött rejtőző Hild, hogy nagy lendülettel felfedje magát. Keiichi már teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy ő is velük jött. Pedig most nagyon örült volna neki, ha akárhol máshol téblábol. Már eddig is rengeteget gondolt rá, hogy semmi jó nem sülhetett ki abból, ha a Démonok és az Istenek vezetői összefutnak egy ilyen apró házban. Most különösen aktuális lett a téma.  
- Kami-chan! - kiáltotta vidáman az ezüstfehér hajú Démon. - Ezek szerint te is úgy döntöttél, hogy jelen leszel ezen a csodás eseményen… Sejthettem volna. Annyira örülök, hogy újra láthatlak. - Keiichi összeszorított foggal figyelte a Mindenható reakcióját, ami váratlanabb volt, mint a legmerészebb álmaiban hitte volna. Az Istenek vezetője ugyanis mélyen meghajolt Hild előtt, majd kezet csókolt neki.  
- Nocsak, nocsak… - mondta utána furcsa félmosollyal. - Megtisztelsz a jelenléteddel. Mindig öröm a Démonok úrnőjével találkozni… - várt egy pillanatot, majd folytatta. - …Még egy aprócska részével is. Hogy megy a sorod, Hild?  
- Köszönöm jól! - válaszolta, a Démon, és láthatóan tökéletesen betalált a Mindenható csipkelődése. Keiichi még nem nagyon látta ilyen dühösnek. - Sajnos a Démonok ügye annyira leköt, hogy nem lehetek itt teljes valómban. Nekem nagyon sok dolgom van… veled ellentétben.  
- Milyen kár. Szívesen beszéltem volna a teljes éneddel is. Mellesleg nekem is legalább annyi dolgom van, mint neked, csak én előre dolgoztam, hogy eljöhessek. Minden csak tervezés kérdése.  
- Majd egyszer mesélhetnél a munkádról egy ital mellett. Néha nem árt még a legnagyobb ellenségeknek is információt cserélni.  
- Ez remek ötlet. De attól tartok te még nem igazán ihatsz. Biztos lesz valami alkoholmentes is…  
- Méghogy nem ihatok… - mosolygott Hild ördögien. - Majd meglátjuk, Kami-chan. Majd meglátjuk… - Keiichi egyikről a másikra nézett. Bizonyos értelemben most is egy csatát vívtak egymással, ami nem volt túl szerencsés dolog, de legalább nem kezdték el nyíltan a másik torkát szorongatni. Örömmel közbeszólt volna, hogy esetleg menjenek beljebb, de nem merte megtenni. Belldandy-ra nézett, aki vidám mosollyal nézte a marakodást. Gondolatban vállat vont. Végül is ha maga a Mindenható is áldását adta a frigyre, akkor nyílván azt sem hagyta volna, hogy bármi tönkretegye. Tehát most minden eddiginél nagyobb biztonságban voltak hiszen a létező legnagyobb hatalom vigyázott rájuk. Mégis ami igazán nyugtalanító volt, hogy Hild és ˝Kosuke˝ vitája meglehetősen gyerekes volt, bármilyen kultúráltnak tűnt első hallásra. Ravasz sértések, és jó alaposan elrejtett megjegyzések. Ezek jellemezték mindkettőt. Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy miközben minél elmésebb visszavágást próbálnak kitalálni, remekül szórakoznak. Egy kisebb sokkal ért fel, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy ezek ketten talán kedvelik egymást. Aztán viszonylag rövid idő múlva a két vitázó ellenfél egyszerre fordul az ifjú pár felé.  
- Jól mutatnak így együtt, nem gondolod…? - kérdezte Hild kíváncsian a Mindenhatót.  
- Illenek egymáshoz, ez tény. - Érkezett a válasz elég komolyan. - He nem így lenne nem egyeztem volna bele ebbe az esküvőbe. - A Démonok vezetője érdeklődve sandított fel rá. Keiichi esetlenül nevetgélni próbált, de semmilyen vicc nem jutott eszébe, amivel elvehette volna a helyzet élét.  
- Szerintem még neked sincs akkora hatalmad, hogy ilyesmibe beleszólj… - bökte oldalba cinkosan Hild a Mindenhatót. - Sőt, ha így alakult volna… - a hangszíne hihetetlen változáson ment át egyik pillanatról a másikra. Keiichi ilyenkor szokott nagyon-nagyon félni tőle. Azon sem csodálkozott volna, hogy ha a kelleténél tovább van Hild közelében, idő előtt szerez pár ősz hajtincset. - …kénytelen lettem volna segíteni őket ellened. Bármi áron…  
- Bármi áron? - a mindenható felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. - És ezt mind teljesen önzetlenül tetted volna?  
- Azt azért nem mondtam. - kacsintott Hild, ismét barátságos hangon. - De szívesen megnéztem volna, az arcodat, ha az akaratod ellenére egybekelnek. - Keiichi ekkor szánta el magát arra, hogy közbelép.  
- De hát ez nem történt meg. - közölte vidáman. - Szerintem menjünk beljebb, és vonjunk be másokat is a beszélgetésbe. - Gyorsan végignézett a Mindenhatón és Hild-en. Úgy tűnt egyiküket sem sértette meg.  
- Milyen igaz. - helyeselt a Mennyek vezetője. - Nem tölthetjük itt a hátralévő napot gyermekded vitánkkal.  
- Látod, mondom én, hogy nagyszerű srác. - nevetett Hild vidáman, majd elindult a mindenható mellett a teázó felé. Keiichi nagyot sóhajtott. Bizonyos szempontból sokkal könnyebben ment a találkozás, mint ahogy eddig gondolta.  
- Minden rendben, Keiichi-san. - érintette meg a karját Belldandy. A megfogta a kezét, majd együtt gyorsan utolérték őket.  
A teázóban mindenki felfigyelt az új vendég érkezésére. Urd és Skuld az egyik legtávolabbi sarokba húzódtak, és olyan ártatlan képet vágta, mintha egész életükben semmi rosszat nem követtek volna el. Keiichi még azt is észrevette, hogy teljes kétségbeesésükben egymásba kapaszkodnak. Ez is egy újabb jó oldala volt, a Mindenható látogatásának. Legalább egy kicsit visszafogják magukat. Remélhetőleg…  
- Bemutatom nektek a Mi… - elcsuklott a hangja, és egy kissé korrigált. - …akarom mondani Kosuke-sant. - Majd sorba bemutatta a teázóban tartózkodókat. - Kosuke-san, ők itt a szüleim Keima-san és Takano-san, Megumi a húgom… és végül Chihiro a főnököm. Urd-ot, Skuld-ot, Peorth-t, Rind-et és Marát ön is ismeri.  
- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. - hajolt meg könnyedén a Mindenható. Urd-nál és a kishúgánál talán csak Mara volt jobban megijedve. Az első osztályú Démon azt sem tudta, hogy hová nézzen. Tekintete Hild-ről a Mindenhatóra, onnan Keiichi-re majd pedig Belldandy-ra vándorolta. Ő semmit sem tudott arról, hogy a legmagasabb rangú személy is meg lesz hívva az ellenség soraiból. Most már kétszeresen is bánta, hogy nem szökött el Hild elől, amikor bejelentette neki, hogy hová mennek. A Mindenható közben odament minden jelenlévőhöz, és egyenként üdvözölte őket. Keima-val kezet rázott, és a többieket is üdvözölt néhány szóban. Nem maradt ki a szórásból Urd és Skuld sem, akik azt sem tudták hogyan kedveskedjenek a feljebbvalójuknak. Legutoljára Marát is köszöntötte, aki jó néhány árnyalattal fehérebb volt a szokásosnál, és egész végig természetellenesen rángatózott. Chihiro látszólag teljesen céltalanul elindult a teázóból kifelé, ám az utolsó pillanatban megragadta K1 grabancát, és kirángatta a fiút magával. Odabent ezt senki nem vette észre, mert túlságosan is el voltak foglalva. Keiichi már éppen tiltakozni akart, amikor veszélyes csillogást látott meg a nő szemében.  
- Morisato-kun… - suttogta Chihiro alig hallhatóan. - Kicsoda ő?  
- Mondtam már… Kosuke-san… - A nő szinte nem is hallotta.  
- Olyan… olyan… Aranyos! - Keiichi majdnem felkiáltott. Chihiro-t eddig csak a gépekről az állatokról és az kisgyerekekről hallotta ilyen átéléssel beszélni. Bár ha ez számított valamit, egyszer egy Démont is ezzel a jelzővel illetett. Most azonban - természetesen Chihiro szemszögéből - egy férfiról volt szó. A főnöke közben folyamatosan rázni kezdte. - Láttad azokat a szemeket? Szinte elolvadtam amikor rám nézett… és a hangja… Soha nem láttam még ilyen szuper pasit! Mindent tudni akarok róla, Morisato-kun, mindent! Megértetted? Van barátnője? Milyen nőket szeret… - közben természetesen folyamatosan rázta szegény fiút, aki lassan kezdett szédülni.  
- Ó, jaj… - nyögte ki végül beteges arcot vágva. - _Miért kellett Chihiro-nak pont a Mindenhatót… „…szuper pasi…"?! Azt hiszem rosszul leszek. - _gondolta tehetetlenül.  
- „Ó jaj"?! - kérdezte a nő dühösen. - Mi az, hogy ˝ó, jaj?!˝ Szerinted én nem segítenék neked egy ilyen esetben? Te meg itt jajgatsz nekem?! Muszáj mindent tudnom erről a Kosuke-ről!  
- Nyugalom, Chihiro-san! - mondta Keiichi bizonytalanul. - Azt hiszed én mindent tudok róla? Egyébként is talán várhatnál egy kicsit. Lehet, hogy nem is annyira tökéletes, mint ahogy elsőre hiszed.  
- Ezzel arra célzol, hogy csapnivaló az ízlésem? Morisato-kun, én határozottan állítom hogy ő a tökéletes férfi…  
- Egyetértek. - szólt közbe Takano, akiről egyikük sem sejtette, hogy mindent hall. Keiichi-nek most már komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy megőrizze a nyugalmát. Főleg amit ezután hallott. - Nála szebb férfit még soha életemben nem láttam.  
- Ugye megmondtam! - sóhajtott Chihiro teljes átéléssel. - Te megértesz engem! - K1-nek ekkorra sikerült felszednie az állát a földről.  
- Ta… Takano-san! - mondta döbbenten. - Ezt nem mondod komolyan? Mi… mi… mi a helyzet Keima-sannal?  
- Nyugodj meg Keiichi, Keima-san és én egy pár vagyunk. De ettől még elismerem, ha valaki jóképűbb nála. Nem csak ezen múlik egy párkapcsolat, remélem tudod.  
- Ö… persze. - persze sütötte le a szemét K1. - Én csak meglepődte… Ne haragudj, Chihiro-san, de én sem tudok róla sokat. Talán kérdezd Belldandy-t… Azaz nem is! Inkább Urd-ot. Ő ismeri a legjobban. - Magában még annyit hozzátett. - _És ő hazudhat…  
_- Urd ismeri? - kérdezte Chihiro. - És milyen kapcsolatban állnak?  
- Jaj, főnök ne légy már paranoiás. - hűtötte le Keiichi türelmetlenül. - Nem olyanban, mint amitől tartasz. Bár kétlem, hogy próbálkoznod kellene Kosuke-sannál… - ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Chihiro már rég nem figyel, hanem Takano-val együtt sugdolóznak egy méterrel arrébb. - Ne mindegy… - morogta dühösen. - Ebből én kimaradok. A teázóban Belldandy ép süteménnyel kínálta a Mindenhatót, majd elkérte tőle a kabátját. Keiichi megkönnyítette a dolgát azzal, hogy a teázó bejáratánál átvette, majd felakasztotta a fogasra. Most már nagyjából mindenki jelen volt, aki számított, csupán ki kellett várni a fél kettőt. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ez lesz élete leghosszabb három és fél órája.

* * *

- Megértetted, K-boy? - kérdezte Urd, miközben a mutatóujjával szinte felnyársalta az egyik oszlopnak támaszkodó fiút. Keiichi-nek fogalma sem volt róla miért kell ilyen durvának lennie.  
- Igen teljesen. - Azonban Urd és a mellette álló Peorth nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Mindketten felöltötték magukra a legszigorúbb arckifejezésüket, és úgy néztek rá.  
- Ez így nekünk kevés. - vette át a szót az első osztályú Istennő. - Ismételd el szépen, amit az előbb mondtunk…  
- Ö… lássuk csak… - K1 zavarban volt. - Ezután egészen az esküvőig nem láthatom Bell-t, és ha akárcsak a közelébe megyek a szobádnak, Urd, akkor megkapom a magamét.  
- Pontosan. - helyeselt a legidősebb testvér. - Ha valamit szeretnél tőlem, vagy Peorth-tól, akkor küldj ide valakit. Világos? - K1 gépiesen bólogatott. Nem említette, hogy valószínűleg nincs semmi olyan, amihez pont a két megátalkodott Istennőre lenne szüksége, mert az csak fölösleges konfliktushoz vezetett volna.  
Hamar eljött a tizenegy óra, és a két Istennő azonnal rávetette magát a feladatra, hogy felöltöztessék Belldandy-t a menyasszonyi ruhájába. Megumi és Chihiro azóta már hazamentek, hogy ők is fel tudjanak készülni. Bár a főnöke meglehetősen nehezen tudott elszakadni a Mindenhatótól, de Urd sikeresen feltuszkolta a vonatra. Rind jelenleg a vendégszobában tartózkodott Skuld-dal és nagy meglepetésre Marával, aki még mindig jobban érezte magát a Valkűr közelében, mint a Mennyország vezetőjének társaságában. A többiek, azaz ˝Kosuke-san˝, Takano, Keima és Hild, az étkezőben beszélgettek. Peorth és Urd még egy utolsó csókot engedélyezett Belldandy-nak és a fiúnak, aztán a lányt bekísérték a másod osztályú Istennő szobájába. Utána nekiestek szegény Keiichi-nek és fenyegetőzni kezdtek. Szerinte nem kellett volna ennyire felfújni a dolgot, de ők hajthatatlanok voltak. Mintha az lenne az életének az egyetlen célja, hogy Belldandy-t még az esküvő előtt meglássa menyasszonyi ruhában.  
Mostanra inkább feladta a tiltakozást, mert rájött, hogy ha bólogat akkor sokkal előbb megszabadul. De még így sem elég könnyen. Urd és Peorth láthatóan jól megtanulták a TV-ben látható népszerű sorozatokból a józsaru-rosszzsaru felállást. Aztán sikeresen ültették át rossz Istennő, még rosszabb Istennő formába. Úgy tűnt, hogy határozottan élvezik a dolgot.  
- Lányok, figyeljetek már… - emelte fel a kezét, és felöltötte a legőszintébb mosolyát, bár legszívesebben elzavarta volna őket a fenébe. - Nem kell aggódnotok miattam. Nem sokára én is elkezdek készülődni, aztán majd a templomban találkozunk. Úgy ahogy azt szokás. Nem fogok leskelődni…  
- Igen… - sóhajtott Peorth. - Tudjuk… Csak szórakozunk, ugye Urd?  
- Hát persze. Keiichi-nek soha nem lenne ahhoz elég bátorsága, hogy leskelődjön. Az ilyesmi pedig nem a gyáváknak való. Inkább akkor kellene megfenyegetnünk, hogy ha rá akarnánk beszélni.  
- Ez bizony igaz. - bólogatott bölcselkedve Peorth. - Elégé híján van szegényke a bátorságnak.  
- Nem zavar hogy én is itt vagyok? - kérdezte a fiú fáradtan. De csak egy-egy lenéző pillantást ért el vele. - Oké, akkor meg sem szólalok. Menjetek szépen a dolgotokra, jó? - Szerencséje volt, mert a két Istennő rövid megfontolás után szó nélkül otthagyta. Azonban mielőtt még bementek volna Urd szobájába, mindketten ránéztek, és a szemükben volt valami nyugtalanító. K1 inkább nem akarta megtudni, hogy mi lehet az.  
Ehelyett kiment a garázshoz, és alaposan átnézte a BMW-jét. Nem szerette volna, ha épp az út közepén robban le. A zsebéből előhalászott egy titokban elcsórt süteményt, és elkezdte rágcsálni. A motor tökéletes állapotban volt, és szinte lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy pont most adja be a kulcsot. Már korábban megbeszélték, hogy Belldandy és a két koszorúslány, Urd és Skuld, Takano kocsijával fog menni. Keima a jó öreg motorját használja majd.  
A többiek pedig a ˝szokásos˝ közlekedési módszereket alkalmazzák. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy csupa olyasmit, amit az emberek előtt nem említhettek. Fedősztoriként minden halandónak az lett beadva, hogy majd vonattal mennek. Azért kíváncsi lett volna a Mindenhatóra, amint felszáll a vonatra. Biztos sokan felfigyelnének rá, és népes hölgy kísérőtáborára.  
A sütemény túlságosan is gyorsan elfogyott. Csalódottan előhúzott egy másikat is. Belldandy minden áron csinálni akart neki ebédet, de az a két boszorkány megtiltotta. Nem mintha Keiichi elvárta volna az Istennőtől, hogy még az ő ebédjével is törődjön. De azért nem esett volna rosszul. Bizonyára nem lesz túl megnyerő, ha épp a kritikus pillanatban kordul meg a gyomra. Azért, hogy ezt megelőzze, úgy tervezte, mielőtt elindulna, annyi sütit eszik meg, amennyit csak tud. De sajnos nem sikerült megfelelő mennyiséget a zsebébe gyömöszölni.  
Csalódottan elindult vissza a házba, egyenesen a szobájába. Ott egy darabig csak tétlenül ült a padlón, majd rászánta magát, az öltözködésre. Elővette a szmokingját, majd elkezdte levenni a ruháját. Ekkor vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül. Hild mosolyogva ült az egyik sarokban. Keiichi biztos volt benne, hogy amikor, még bejött nem volt ott. Sőt egy perccel azelőtt sem. A Démon nyílván valamilyen mágia segítségével jutott be. Ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, mert semmi kedve nem volt épp előtte öltözködni.  
- Mi… Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte dadogva. - Miért nem vagy valahol… máshol?  
- Nem örülsz, neki, hogy meglátogatlak, Keiichi-kun? - kérdezte a kis Démon mosolyogva. - Egyébként csak sok sikert akartam kívánni még egyszer utoljára… De mivel észrevettem, hogy elkezdtél öltözni, gondoltam nem hagyom ki a műsort. De ha zavarok…  
- Igen, nagyon is zavarsz! - kiáltotta Keiichi fojtott hangon.  
- Hát akkor sok sikert. - intett Hild, és láthatóan nem vette magára K1 viselkedését. Azonban mielőtt még kiment volna az ajtón, visszanézett. - Tényleg, te talán segíthetsz. Nem láttad véletlenül az én kedvenc bajkeverő, szabálymegkerülő macskámat?  
- Mi? Hogy Welsper-t? - K1-nek most jutott eszébe, hogy neki is itt kellene lenni valahol. - Nem. Reggel óta sehol sem láttam.  
- Kár. Pedig szívesen beszéltem volna vele. Tényleg te nem aggódsz miatta?  
- Nem. Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük a többiekkel. - vágta rá K1 magabiztosan. - Neked is elmondom: Welsper nem fog zűrt csinálni.  
- Ha téged ez megnyugtat… - vont vállat Hild, majd kacsintott, és magára hagyta a fiút, aki ezután már sokkal óvatosabban öltözött. Nem akart még egy ehhez hasonló meglepetést. Miután elkészült, elindult süteményvadászatra. A folyosón összetalálkozott Peorth-szal, aki rendes volt, és megigazította a csokornyakkendőjét. Majd megegyeztek, hogy ő előre megy, hogy még véletlenül se lássa meg Bell-t az esküvői ruhában.  
Ezután mindent alaposan ellenőrzött a odabent, és kint is. Legalábbis szerette volna ezt elhitetni magával, de kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy csupán fel alá járkál az idegességtől. Mikor ezt végre felismerte, elköszönt a többiektől, akik már szintén készülődtek, és felült a motorjára.  
- Rendben, akkor hát mindent bele! - bíztatta magát, azután kihajtott az útra. 


	3. A boldogító igen

**Gonosz! Gonosz… Gonosz?**

**III. Fejezet**

**A Boldogító Igen**

A templomban már rengeteg ismerős arc várakozott, mire Keiichi odaért. A fiú mindegyikükhöz odament, és beszélgetett velük pár szót. Örült neki, hogy legalább addig sem kell idegeskednie, hogy vajon mikor kezdődik már. Tamiya és Otaki valamilyen érthetetlen okból nem vetették rá magukat szegény fiúra, hogy gratuláljanak neki. Sőt mi több, feltűnően visszafogottak voltak. Pedig láthatóan nagyon kényelmetlenül érezték magukat a szmokingjaikban, és legszívesebben letépték volna magukról, hogy a szokásos izompóló-bőr-farmer kombóban lehessenek. Ahogy Keiichi jobban megnézte őket el kellett ismernie, hogy nem nekik találták ki az ilyesmit. Gyorsan mondott nekik pár bátorító szót, amit azért ő is megjegyzett saját használatra, majd tovább ment. A lassan kisebb tömeggé alakuló forgatagban találkozott Sora-val, aki épp a húgával, Megumi-val beszélgetett. A szemüveges lány egyből sírva fakad, amint meglátta. Megumi gyorsan adott neki egy papír zsebkendőt, nehogy a könnyei a ruhájára hulljanak. Aztán nemes egyszerűséggel elzavarta az értetlenül pislogó bátyját. Keiichi még egyszer visszanézett, aztán jobbnak látta, ha tényleg lelép. Minden esetre ő egyáltalán semmi rosszat nem akart, csak köszönni. Hamarosan megtalálta Chihiro-t, és megértette, miért viselkedett a két izomkolosszus úgy, mint aki karót nyelt. A főnöke ugyanis egyenesen őket figyelte, mintha attól tartana, hogy bármelyik pillanatban zűrt csinálhatnának. Tamiya-t és Otaki-t ismerve ez egyáltalán nem volt túlzott óvatosság. Chihiro remekül festett a ruhájában, ám az egész összképet tönkretette az időnkénti ideges vakarózása. Úgy tűnt a nő sincs hozzászokva az ünnepi viseletekhez. Így elég érdekes ellentétet alkotott a szépség és az furaság között. Még akkor sem vette le a tekintetét a két megfigyeltről, amikor Keiichi üdvözölte. A fiú csak egy foghegyről odavetett ˝hello˝-t kapott tőle. Nem is szándékozott tovább feltartani a roppant fontos elfoglaltságában, így hát továbbment. Ha Chihiro-nak jól állt a ruha, akkor Mishima Sayoko egyenesen tündöklött benne. Nem mintha sok különbség lett volna szépségben közte és a főnöke között, de Sayoko igazán tudta hogy kell egy ilyen fantasztikus ruhát viselni. Ráadásul K1 egy fél perc múlva már az egyedi darab árát is megtudta tőle, mindenféle kérdés nélkül. Kis fejszámolás után kijött, hogy körülbelül háromszor annyiba, mint amit ők az esküvőre költöttek. Az is kiderült, hogy Sayoko egy nagyon fontos üzleti utat halasztott el azért, hogy itt lehessen az esküvőn. Keiichi viszonylag sokáig beszélgetett vele, mivel a lány stílusa valamivel mintha finomabb lett volna, mint régen. Sayoko után további ismerősöket akart keresni, amikor valaki elemi erővel csapott a vállára. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy valamelyik meláknak sikerült észrevétlenül elhagyni a Chihiro által fenntartott megfigyelési zónát. Azonban a helyzet talán még ennél is rosszabb volt. Amikor meglátta a magas jóképű fickót, majdnem felkiáltott.

- Yo! Mi a helyzet, barátom? - köszönt kedélyese Troubadour. Keiichi kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ha nem kap hamarosan egy nyugtatót, felrobban a feje. Ezt a fickót már rég nem látta, és nem is hiányzott neki. Ráadásul akkor Urd volt barátjával elég rossz viszony alakult ki köztük. És most pedig ilyen kedélyesen üdvözölte őt. Ezzel már rég túl volt azon, hogy gyanú felett maradjon.

- T… te? - kérdezte dadogva, és gyorsan körülnézett, mert nem akart mások előtt meggondolatlanságot mondani. - Mit keresel te itt?

- Ugyan már, drága Keiichi barátom! Azért jöttem hogy gratuláljak neked, és Belldandy-nak, hogy összeházasodtok. Na és persze, hogy tanúja legyek az eseménynek!

- Megint akarsz valamit, Urd-tól, igaz? - kérdezte Keiichi, aki átlátott a szellem meséjén. Troubadour szemöldöke idegesen rángatózni kezdett, de a vigyora továbbra is maradt.

- Nem … Ilyenről szó sincs. - jelentette ki nevetgélve. - Izé… Mi lenne ha énekelnék nektek pár dalt?

- Inkább azt mond el, hogy mit akarsz… - sürgette K1 szigorú pillantásokkal. Troubadour láthatóan nem készült fel arra, hogy ennyire nem hisznek majd neki. Gyorsan körbekémlelt, majd odahajolt Keiichi-hez, és hosszan a fülébe súgott. A fiú hitetlenkedve hallgatott. - Hogy mi van?!?!?! - kérdezte végül kissé túlságosan hangosan, mire páran feléjük fordultak. Keiichi gyorsan arrébb ráncigálta Troubadour-t. - Te semmiből nem tanulsz?! - sziszegte neki összeszorított fogakkal. Most a szellem rettegett tőle, nem pedig fordítva mint régen. - Miért pont most kell neked ilyet csinálni?

- Ez most biztos, hogy működni fog! Egyébként is csak annyit kérek, hogy hadd maradjak itt, a megfelelő alkalomra várva. Ígérem, hogy semmit nem fogok megzavarni. - Könyörögve nézett Keiichi-re, akinek fogalma sem volt mit tegyen. Végül is két Démonnak is megengedte, hogy jelen legyenek az esküvőjén. Kisvártatva megadóan bólintott.

- Rendben, rendben… De ha valamit elszúrsz, akkor ne itt legyen belőle balhé…. És kerüld a feltűnést!

- Nagylelkűséged nem ismer határt! - mondta lelkesen Troubadour. - Esküszöm, észre sem fogjátok venni, hogy itt vagyok. - K1 türelmetlenül bólogatott, hogy elég lesz már a hálából. A szellem azt hitte, hogy ezzel végeztek, és sarkon fordult. Azonban Keiichi megköszörülte a torkát, mire vigyorogva visszanézett.

- Troubadour, emlékszem milyen dühös volt rád múltkor Urd, amikor átverted? - A szellem arcáról azonnal lefagyott a mosoly, és kékes színű árnyalatot vett fel az egész képe. Tisztán ki lehetett venni rajta, hogy remeg.

- I… igen. - nyögte lassan.

- Akkor jó. Ugyanis Urd mindennél jobban szeretné, hogy a húga esküvője tökéletes legyen. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ha bármi… AKÁRMI… csak egy kicsit is tönkreteszi, százszor dühösebb lesz annál, mint legutóbb. Ugye tudod mit jelent ez rád nézve? - Troubadour lassan bólintott, és látszott rajta, hogy komolyan veszi a fenyegetést. - Még valami! - folytatta K1, aki kezdett belejönni az elrettentésbe. - Urd-on kívül még számos ismerős lesz itt, aki szívesen megtorolna bármiféle nem helyén való cselekedetet. És lenne egy kérdésem…

- I… Igen?

- Hová lettek a füleid? - Troubadour-nak komolyan kellett koncentrálnia, hogy talpon maradjon.

- Álcáztam őket… - mondta dühösen, majd elmasírozott. Keiichi kissé megnyugodott. Végül is a jelenlegi vendéglistát figyelembe véve Troubadour már igazán nem zavarhat be túlságosan. Ám az, amit a szellem súgott neki, még mindig nyugtalanította. Valamint az is, hogy sokkal jobban állt neki a szmoking…

Troubadour olyan dühös volt, amihez hasonlót nagyon régen nem érzett. Egészen pontosan akkor, amikor legutóbb a Földön járt. - _Átkozott Morisato Keiichi!!! - _gondolta idegesen. Nehezére esett megemészteni, hogy egy egyszerű halandó így mer beszélni vele. Az egyetlen ok, amiért nem torolta meg a sérelmeit, az volt, hogy valóban szüksége volt az esküvőre. Bár nagyon tartott attól, amit Keiichi Urd-ról mondott. Bár a kockázat mindenképp nagy volt, ha sikerül az, amit eltervezett, akkor már megérte. Egyáltalán nem aggódott azért, hogy Keiichi-nek is elmondott mindent, hiszen egy hozzá hasonló halandó úgy sem érthetne semmit belőle. Fel sem foghatja annak nagyszerűségét. Utána pedig ha már mindenen túl van, elszámol majd Morisato Keiichi-vel. Az csak az egyik dolog volt, hogy tiszteletlenül beszélt vele. De a legsúlyosabb bűne az volt, hogy olyan hosszú időn keresztül együtt élt Urd-dal. Ehhez pedig rajta kívül egyetlen férfinak sem volt joga az egész világmindenségben. Lehet, hogy látszólag csak Belldandy-t szerette, de melyik halandó tudott volna ellenállni ennyi idő alatt Urd-nak? Egyik sem… A szellem elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd megigazította a nyakkendőjét. Hamarosan mindennek eljön az ideje.

* * *

- Mi lesz már?! Ne vacakolj annyit, Peorth! - sziszegte Urd türelmetlenül. - Még a végén elkésünk! - Az első osztályú Istennő már legalább tíz perce babrált a menyasszonyi ruha fátylával. Egyszer már elkészült vele, de Urd-nak az a változat nem tetszett. Most épp azon munkálkodott, hogy egy kis varázslat segítségével átalakítsa. Belldandy menyasszonyi ruhájának a többi része már kész volt, és az Istennő már magára is öltötte. Természetesen könnyebb lett volna, ha rögtön magára idézi meg, de Urd és Peorth ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy ők készítsék el, és Bell csak azután vegye fel. Az Istennő beleegyezett a dologba, és a ruha valóba csodaszép lett. Azonban akadtak kisebb nézeteltérések Peorth és a nővére között, mint például a mostani. Urd éppen a fizuráját csinálta teljes odaadással, és Belldandy eddig még nem látta soha ennyire koncentrálni. Mikor a műalkotás már majdnem elkészült, Urd ismét megsürgette Peorth-t. Belldandy végiggondolta, hogy az elmúlt több mint egy órában mennyit foglalkoztak vele, és máris bűntudata lett. Először is miután alaposan megfürdött, Urd megmosta a haját. Aztán Peorth következett a manikűrrel. Sminkre nem volt túl sok szükség, hiszen Bell természetesen is gyönyörű volt. De Peorth szerint egy kis rúzs csak még tökéletesebbé tette az összképet. Ezzel Urd is egyetértett, tehát a halvány rózsaszín rúzsréteg felkerült. Közben a két Istennő saját magával is foglalkozott, így szinte folyamatos volt a kapkodás. Nem is olyan régen Skuld is benézett, hogy segítsenek neki pár dologban. Őt Peorth vállalta magának, aztán mielőtt túlságosan is közel került volna Belldandy-hoz, kirakták Urd szobájából. Most pedig már majdnem kész voltak mindennel. Amint Peorth befejezi a fátylat és Urd a húga haját, már indulhatnak is. Alig pár perccel azelőtt szólt be Takano, hogy már mindenki elment, tehát akár már lassan igyekezni kellene. Skuld is magyarázott valamit a késésről, de rá Urd egyáltalán nem figyelt. Inkább próbált még gyorsabban, még nagyobb odafigyeléssel dolgozni. És varázsütésre, mire befejezte Belldandy utolsó hajtincsét is, Peorth felemelte az új fátylat. Ez már Urd tetszését is elnyerte. - Nagyszerű mondta elégedetten.

- Reméltem is, hogy tetszeni fog! - kacsintott rá az első osztályú Istennő, majd segített feltenni Belldandy-nak. Azután megszemlélték az eredményt. - Ez… ez… - hüppögte Peorth meghatódva.

- Igen, az. - fejezte be helyette Urd. - Gyönyörű! - Ezután az ajtóhoz hajolt. - Gyertek be ti is! - szólt ki a két várakozónak.

- Na végre! - morogta Skuld, és berontott a szobába. - Mi tar… - idáig jutott, aztán meglátta Bell-t, és teljesen elállt a szíva. - Onee-sama… Re… remekül áll. - Aztán inkább csak csendben szipogott. Takano elismerően bólogatott.

- Egészen lenyűgöző lett. - mondta miután szakértő szemmel végigmérte Bell-t. - Úgy látom mégis jó ötlet volt rátok hagyni az öltöztetést…

- Ezt meg hogy értsük?! - csattant fel Urd, akit nagyon zavart, hogy Takano azt hitte bármi beleszólása is lehetett volna a dologba. A nő szenvtelenül nézett, rá, és az Istennő úgy döntött, hogy inkább lenyeli a dühét. - Akkor inkább menjünk! - morogta türelmetlenül.

- Egy pillanat… - szólalt meg Belldandy, majd végignézett mindenkin, és mosolyogva bólintott. - Csak szerettem volna még egyszer a szemükbe nézni azoknak, akik ennyire fontosak nekem, mielőtt hozzámegyek ahhoz, akit a legjobban szeretek. - Megfogta mindegyikük kezét, és gyengéden megszorította.

- Onee-sama… - suttogta Skuld. - Mindig azt akartam, hogy ilyen boldognak lássalak.

- Na persze… - bökte oldalba Urd a húgát viccelődve. - És ebben Keiichi is benne volt? - Skuld nem válaszolt, mert minden figyelmét lekötötte a fiatalabb nővére.

- A mindenit… - mondta Takano elismerően. Még rajta is látszott, hogy meghatódott attól, amit Bell mondott. - Úgy tűnik a fiam tényleg egy igazi angyalba szeretett bele. Ez már nem lehet kérdéses… Azt hiszem egyszer tényleg el kell beszélgetnünk arról, hogy ki vagy te, és honnan jöttél.

- Örömmel, Takano-san. - bólintott Belldandy. A három másik Istennő rémülten nézett össze, mert felmerült a veszélye, hogy Belldandy kifecsegi a titkukat. Szerencsére azonban Takano elhalasztotta a dolgot.

- Nem is sejted mennyire kíváncsi vagyok. - mondta az Istennőnek. - Sajnos azonban most nincs időnk az ilyesmire. Sietnünk kell, különben Keiichi még azt fogja hinni, hogy elmarad az esküvő.

- Igen, jó ötlet a sietség! - vágta rá gyorsan Urd, majd az ajtó felé tessékelte Belldandy-t. A többiek követték őket, egyenesen a nő autójáig. Ott legelőször Bell-t ültették be hátulra, ami nem volt könnyű feladat. Nagyon kellett vigyázni a ruhájára, és ezt mindegyikük ugyan olyan fontosnak tartotta, minthogy időben odaérjenek. Belldandy mellé az ujjongó Skuld ülhetett, mivel ő kisebb volt mint Urd. Az legidősebb nővér az anyósülésről meg is jegyezte, hogy most épp jól jött, hogy csak egy gyerek. Skuld nagyon nehezen állta meg, tétlenül a dolgot. Legszívesebben egy Skuld bombát vágott volna a szemtelen Urd-hoz. Takano is elfoglalta a helyét a vezető a kormány mögött.

- Rendben! - hajolt be a letekert ablakon Peorth. - Akkor találkozunk a templomnál. Ne késsetek! - Azzal hátralépett, és integetni kezdett. Takano érdeklődve nézte, majd odahajolt Urd-hoz.

- Biztos ne vigyük magunkkal? - kérdezte az istennőt. - Ennyi idő alatt csak autóval vagy motorral lehet odaérni. Úgy tudom neki egyik sincs… Ha kicsit ügyeskedünk még ő is beférne.

- Ugyan, ne féltsd te Peorth-t! - legyintett Urd nevetve. - Hidd el, ő mindig nagyon gyorsan oda tud érni, ahová akar. Isteni tehetsége van az ilyesmihez. Szerintem hamarabb ott lesz, mint mi.

- Az képtelenség! - jelentette ki Takano határozottan. - De végül is ti tudjátok… - Beindította a motort, majd rátaposott a gázpedálra, és szabályosan kilőtt az útra. Peorth egészen addig integetett nekik, amíg látta őket.

- Nocsak… - mosolyogta elismerően. Tíz másodperccel később megérkezett a templomhoz. A Peorth Intra Trans varázslat segítségével egyszerűen gyerekjáték volt megtenni egy ekkora távolságot. Gyorsabb is lehetett volna, csak vigyáznia kellett, hogy senki ne vegye észre. Már csak annyi dolga volt, hogy amikor Takano-ék közeledését látja, akkor úgy tegyen mintha akkor érkezne. A nő még akkor is meg lesz lepődve, de azért korán sem annyira. Kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy mi történik odabenn.

* * *

Welsper elégedetten szemlélte a kerítésről, ahogy Peorth eltűnik egy teleportáló mágia segítségével. Immár egyedül csak ő volt otthon, és ez azt is jelentette, hogy senki nem tarthatja megfigyelés alatt. Éppen ezért szabadon folytathatta, amit elkezdett. Ugyanis mostanra elérkezett a tervében a legkritikusabb fázis. Ennek a végrehajtásához pedig kénytelen volt olyan erőket felhasználni, amit bármelyik közelében lévő Istennő azonnal észrevett volna. Vagy Démon… Elborzadva látta, hogy Hild és Mara is ott voltak. Semmit nem utált volna jobban, mintha a Démonok vezetője vet véget a tervének. De szerencsére nem találták meg, és csak ez számított. Megfordult, és leugrott a kerítésről. Most már nem kellett tartania attól, hogy meglátja valaki.

- Gyerünk, Blue Lance! - mondta határozottan, mire az Angyal megjelent. Welsper várt még egy kicsit, kiélvezte a pillanatot, ami együtt járt egy nagyszerű terv végső megvalósulásával. Aztán határozottan megszólalt, de csupán egyetlen szót mondott. - Rajta! - A következő pillanatban Blue Lance összetette a mancsait, majd az így keletkezett üregbe fújt egyet. Legutoljára szétrántotta a kezeit, aminek eredményeképpen egy kékes színű gömb kezdett egyre inkább növekedni. Először még akkora volt mint egy szappanbuborék, de rohamos növekedési tempónak köszönhetően hamarosan őt is és Welsper-t is elnyelte. Az ex-Démon enyhe bizsergést érzett, mikor a gömb fala áthalad rajta. Fél perccel később elérte a végleges méretét, ami annyit jelentett, hogy az egész házat magába foglalta. Welsper felnézett, és látta hogy alig látszik valamivel több, mint halvány vibrálás. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy egy kíváncsi ember kiszúrja és szimatolni kezdjen. - Most pedig hozz ide kérlek mindent. - mondta Blue Lance-nek. Az Angyal vidáman elrepült, és egy pillanattal később szállítani kezdte Welsper-nek az addig nagy nehezen összegyűjtött alapanyagokat. A Démon egyelőre még nem küldte el, hiszen a varázserejére, ami most meghaladta a sajátját, még szüksége volt. Így hát ő és Blue Lance tökéletes egyetértésben elkezdték megvalósítani a nagy tervet.

* * *

Keiichi zaklatottan sétált fel-alá az apró szobában, halálra idegesítve ezzel Chihiro-t és Keima-t. A Mindenható épp nemrég nézett be hozzá, hogy minden rendben van-e. Chihiro azóta is egyfolytában az ajtó felé pislogott, hátha újra szerencséje lesz. Már korábban megbeszélték, hogy Bell-t ˝Kosuke˝ kíséri az oltárhoz. Már ha minden jól megy, és nem jön közbe semmi szörnyű. - _Fejezd ezt be! - _Szólt magára Keiichi. - _Nem fog semmi rossz történni! Mara és Hild is itt vannak a szem előtt, tehát nincs senki aki keresztbe tegyen… A Mindenható biztosan nem nézné tétlenül… Tehát nyugi! - _Ettől függetlenül egyszerűen képtelen volt abbahagyni a járkálást. Keima már korábban is beszélt vele, hogy mennyire felesleges ilyenkor az idegeskedés, mert az egész elmúlik abban a pillanatban ahogy az oltár elé lépnek. Keiichi-t azonban ez egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg. Mivel nyilvánvalóan az apja is onnan tudta ezt, hogy vele is ugyan így volt. Tehát joga volt hozzá, hogy addig ideges legyen. Ha legalább biztosan tudta volna, hogy minden rendben volt, akkor nyugodtan ült volna. De ez csak úgy lett volna lehetséges, ha ő maga is Belldandy mellett van. Ezt pedig Peorth és Urd úgy sem engedte volna meg neki. Hogy valamelyest mégis megnyugodjon, megpróbálta elterelni a saját figyelmét. - _Oké, K1, menni fog! - _gondolta elszántan. Felidézte magában azt a beszélgetést, amit nem is olyan régen folytatott a Mindenhatóval. Ez is olyasmi volt, amit szívesen elkerült volna, de most már örült neki, hogy megtörtént. Tulajdonképpen a Mennyország vezetője nem is volt olyan szigorú, mint ahogy gondolta… Vagy ahogy Urd-ék lefestették előtte. Megkérte Keiichi-t, hogy ezek után vigyázzon Belldandy-ra. K1 megígérte, hogy minden tőle telhetőt el fog követni. A Mindenható ezzel láthatóan megelégedett. Bár Keiichi nagyon jól tudta magáról, hogy csak egy egyszerű halandó, és egy veszélyhelyzetben valószínűleg inkább Bell lenne az, aki megvédi őt. De ez már régóta így volt, és ha kellene habozás nélkül feláldozná magát, ha azzal megmenthetné a szerelmét. Ez is felmerült a beszélgetésük során, és nem volt kétséges, hogy a Mindenható elhitte amit mond. Majd egy rejtélyes mosollyal közölte, hogy szerinte egy Istennővel és egy emberrel, akik annyira szeretik egymást, mint ők ketten, semmi rossz nem történhet. Ezután magára hagyta K1-t. Nem volt túl hosszú társalgás, de határozottan tartalmas. Ezután jött Chihiro, aki tovább faggatta a rejtélyes Kosuke-ről. Szerencsére nem látta, hogy néhány pillanattal előtte járt Keiichi-nél, így hamar feladta. Most, alig tizenöt perccel az esküvő kitűzött kezdése előtt sem volt képes megnyugodni. Csak azért fogta vissza magát, nehogy azzal még jobban felidegesítse Keiichi-t. Akinek valószínűleg semmi baja nem lett volna, ha a kedvesét mindössze egy két fal választotta volna el. Így azonban maradt a bizonytalanság, hogy vajon ideérnek-e Belldandy-ék pontosan.

- Az ég szerelmére, Morisato-kun nyugodj már meg! - kérlelte Chihiro. - Azzal nem lesz könnyebb, ha elkoptatod a cipődet a fel-alá járkálással!

- Igen, tudom… - vágta rá Keiichi kissé hevesen. A járkálást azonban egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba.

- Akkor miért nem ülsz le végre egy kicsit? - nézett rá Keima a szemüvege mögül. Keiichi erre nem válaszolt, csak, megvonta a vállát. Ha valaki most beállított volna, és közli vele, hogy Belldandy úton van, akkor nem lett volna semmi baja. Ekkor mintegy varázsütésre Peorth lépett be az ajtón. K1 izgatottan lépett oda hozzá.

- Minden rendben? - nézett rá izgatottan, és észre sem vette, hogy kissé túl hevesen rohanta meg az Istennőt.

- Nyugi! - nézett rá kissé ijedten Peorth. - Belldandy-ék már úton vannak. Láttam amikor elindultak…

- De akkor hogy lehet, hogy hamarabb ideértél, mint ahogy Takano vezet? - kérdezte Keima csodálkozva.

- Nagyon siettem. - jelentette ki sejtelmesen Peorth, és amikor Chihiro és Keima összenéztek, Keiichi-re kacsintott. A fiú nyelt egyet, majd bólintott.

- Kösz szépen, Peorth. Most már megnyugodtam. - Valóban érezte, hogy sokkal jobb lett a közérzete.

- Ugyan már… - legyintett az Istennő. - Nem hagyhattam, hogy betegre aggódd magad pont most, nem igaz? Egyébként meg… - óvatosan kiegyenesítette a fiú nyakkendőjét, ami már eléggé ferdén állt. - Vigyázhatnál jobban. Nem igazíthatom meg percenként a nyakkendődet.

- I.. igaz. - bólintott Keiichi. - Még egyszer kösz.

- Na és sietek, a templom elé, mert bármelyik percben megérkezhet a menyasszony autója. Addig is mindent bele! - Mint befejezte már el is hagyta a helyiséget. Chihiro felállt, és nyújtózott egyet.

- Azt hiszem én is megyek, és elfoglalom a helyemet. - mondta vidáman. Megkértem Tamiya-ékat, hogy foglaljanak nekem egy jó helyet… - Keiichi gyanakodva ránézett. Sejtette hogy a ˝jó hely˝ alatt Chihiro azt értette, ami minél közelebb van a Mindenhatóhoz. Remélte a főnöke nem startol rá túlságosan még itt a templomban. Viszont ha már most így viselkedett, kíváncsi volt, hogy mi lesz az esti partin… Valószínűleg a Mindenható nem fog unatkozni. Viszont már ez sem nagyon érdekelte, mivel Belldandy perceken belül megérkezett. Peorth ezt mondta, és az ő szavában maximálisan megbízott.

* * *

Mara összeszorított foggal nézett előre. Kiszúrt magának egy pontot a távolban, és egy milliméternyit sem mozdította el róla a tekintetét. Érezte, hogy izzad, és a nyaka is kezdett fájni a hosszan tartó mozdulatlanságtól. Mégsem mert még csak egy kicsit se mozdítani rajta. Ennek az egyik oka a mellette ülő Valkűr volt. Hild valamiért úgy döntött, hogy az első sorban kell ülniük. A Démonok vezetője aztán elfoglalta az egyik széket, és amikor Mara is mellé akart ülni, váratlanul ott termett a harci Istennő. A Démonnak nem sok választása maradt. Semmi kedve nem volt a hírhedt Harcoló Szárnyak egyike mellé beülni, viszont a feljebbvalóját sem akarta magára hagyni. A két rossz közül megpróbálta megkeresni a kisebbet, de sajnos nem volt ilyen. Ezért összeszorított foggal leült Rind mellé, és próbálta minél kisebbre összehúzni magát. A Valkűr kifejezéstelen arccal nézett előre, és láthatóan észre sem vette Marát. Azonban a Démon túl sok történetet hallott régebben a többi Démontól a Harcoló Szárnyakról, így biztos volt benne, hogy most is ugrásra készen várja, hogy lecsaphasson. Tulajdonképpen nem is értette, hogy Hild hogy lehet ilyen nyugodt. Úgy hallotta, hogy a főnöke vidáman cseverészik, és még magát a rémes Valkűrt is próbálja bevonni a társalgásba. Ez már tényleg sok volt Marának, aki lassan úgy érezte, hogy a környező levegő fojtogatja. Sőt már a klausztrofóbia tüneteit is felfedezte magán, pedig a templom belső tere igen csak tágas volt, és emellett eddig még soha nem volt panasza ilyesmire. Belegondolt, hogy tulajdonképpen miért is kell neki ezen keresztülmenni. Egyetlen értelmes válasza volt csupán: Azért mert parancsot kapott rá. Amit nem szeghetett meg, bármennyire is szeretett volna innen mihamarabb meglépni. Hild büntetései finoman mondva is kegyetlenek voltak. Nem hiába volt ő a Pokol legfelsőbb vezetője, a Daimakaicho. Mikor először elmondta Marának, hogy mi készülődik Belldandy és Morisato Keiichi között, azt hitte hogy a főnöke valahogy meg akarja akadályozni az esküvőt. Arról nem is álmodott, hogy valójában épp ellenkezőleg, jelen akar lenni. Még ekkor is reménykedett benne, hogy mindent azért tesz, mert valamit tervez. De semmi. Sőt Hild parancsba adta azt is, hogy semmivel ne próbálkozzon. Ezek után még ezt az ostoba ruhát is fel kellett vennie, ami annak ellenére sem nyerte el a tetszését, hogy a főnöke azt mondta elragadó benne. Hild viselkedését sohasem értette igazán, hiszen olyan nagy tett lett volna épp ebben a percben szétzúzni a tökéletes kis pár kapcsolatát. Az lett volna az abszolút győzelem, amit annyi év kemény próbálkozás után tényleg megérdemeltek. De bármennyire is próbálta erről meggyőzni a főnökét, ő hajthatatlan maradt. Túlfeszíteni pedig nem akarta a húrt, mert annak bizony súlyos következményei lesznek. Egyetlen megoldás maradt számára: Túlélni, és minél gyorsabban elfelejteni a napot. Ugyanis Hild megígérte, hogy nem hagynak fel a próbálkozásokkal, csupán egy kicsit szüneteltetik őket. Mikor rákérdezett ennek a miértjére, csak egy olyan mosolyt kapott válaszként, amitől az egész testén végigfutott a remegés. Többet inkább nem firtatta a dolgot, inkább csak figyelt, és tanult a mesterétől. Azonban szegény Mara szenvedése még nem tetőzött be azzal, hogy Rind odaült mellé. Néhány perc múlva a Mindenható is elfoglalta a Hild melletti helyet. Az új felállás tehát az volt, hogy Démon jobb oldalán ott ült Rind, két székkel mellette pedig a Mennyország vezetője, aki még az előzőnél is rosszabb volt. Mara nagyon jól tudta, hogy az ő erejéhez képest mindenki másé eltörpül a templomban. Még Hild-é is, mivel ő jelenleg csak a teljes erejének az kis részét birtokolja. Bár még belegondolni is szörnyű volt még számára is, hogy mi lenne, ha ezek ketten a teljes erejüket felhasználva egymásnak esnének. Már az energiahullámok is elpusztítanák ezt az egész dimenziót, és akkor még nem is szabadítanák fel minden tartalékukat. Mara azon vette észre magát, hogy hangosan zihál. Jobban belegondolva ez nem is volt olyan meglepő egy ilyen szorult helyzetben. Gyorsan becsukta a száját, és tovább koncentrál arra, hogy minél kevésbé lehessen észrevenni a lelki állapotát. Ez volt a legjobb módszer arra, hogy a lehető legkevésbé hívja fel magára a figyelmet. Akkor pedig talán megússza anélkül, hogy bármilyen konfliktusba keveredne az Istenekkel, vagy akár az emberekkel. Egyiküket sem kedvelte igazán, de ha választhatott volna inkább az emberek mellett dönt. Őket azért mégis sokkal könnyebb volt megfegyelmezni. Sehogy nem értette, hogy Urd-ék hogy bírnak úgy járni közöttük, mintha ők is emberek lennének. Ráadásul Belldandy még hozzá is megy egyikükhöz… Mara már régen sem értette, hogyan érezhet szerelmet egy Istennő egy egyszerű halandó iránt. Többször is próbált olyan tervet kitalálni, ami Belldandy-nak erre a nyilvánvaló gyengéjére épít, de mindannyiszor kudarcot vallott. És nem csak ő, hanem a felettese, Hild is. Egyszerűen lehetetlen volt nekik komolyabban ártani. Egyszer majdnem megütötte a guta, mert azt hitte, hogy mégis sikerült föléjük kerekednie. Később jött rá, hogy mekkorát hibázott. Az utána következő egy-két hétről fogalma sem volt, mert csak ült az akkori főhadiszállásának hideg padlóján, és értelmetlenségeket motyogott. Az volt eddigi létezésének egyik mélypontja, amit azóta sem bocsátott meg nekik. Sőt a többit sem. Most pedig ezt a rémes esküvőt, minden egyes apró megalázó részletével felírta azoknak a dolgoknak a listájára amikért bosszút kell állnia. - _Legyetek csak boldogok… - _gondolta dühösen. - _Nemsokára sírni fogtok, ezt garantálhatom! - _Hirtelen meghallotta Hild nevetését, és minden óvatosságról megfeledkezve odanézett. Alig akart hinni a szemének, ugyanis a Pokol vezetője, épp jókedvűen magyarázott valamit a Mennyek vezetőjének. Ezt már sehogy nem bírta megemészteni, de legalább a mellette ülő Valkűr arcán is hasonló döbbenetet vélt felfedezni. Kissé száraz szarkazmussal arra gondolt, hogy talán nem is kell végigülnie az esküvőt, mert még a kezdés előtt rosszul lesz. Az lett volna csak a szép látvány, amint egy első osztályú Démon elájul. Pláne ha kihívják hozzá a mentőket, aki majd beszállítják a kórházba. Ennyire mélyre aztán tényleg nem akart lesüllyedni. Inkább végigszenvedi ezt a nevetséges színjátékot majd azt, ami este lesz. A parti, amire Hild szintén el akart menni. Neki pedig kötelessége volt elkísérni a feljebbvalóját. Egyedül abban bízott, hogy meghúzódhat majd valahol. Legfeljebb ha már nem nagyon figyel senki, akkor megkeresi Urd-ot, és számol vele, amiért annyira kinevette a ruháját. Mintha neki olyan nagy öröm lett volna magára varázsolni egy ilyen borzalmat. Az Istennő valószínűleg nem hagyja majd magát, de Mara szívesebben harcolt Urd ellen, minthogy a többiekkel jópofizzon. Ekkor valaki elfoglalta a bal oldalán elhelyezkedő üres széket. Egy pillanattal később megérezte, hogy nem ember. Nem volt akkora ereje, mint egy Démonnak vagy egy Istennőnek, de nem volt átlagos halandó. Balra fordította a fejét, és egy magas, fekete hajú férfival találta szembe magát, aki idétlenül vigyorgott rá. Mara azonnal felismerte, hogy nem jelent rá komoly veszélyt a szilvafaszellem. Az első osztályú Démon szeme veszélyesen megvillant, amitől a fickó egy pillanatra elkomorodott, majd gyorsan előre fordult. Mara legalább egy kis pszichológiai győzelmet betudhatott magának aznapra. Ha nem is volt túlságosan nagy dolog, ennyivel beérte. Viszont kezdett úgy tűnni, hogy Morisato Keiichi és Belldandy esküvőjén több lesz a halhatatlan, mint a halandó. Talán mindenki eljön, akivel Belldandy-ék valamilyen módon kapcsolatba léptek. Ebben a pillanatban hatalmasat kapott a fejére. Sziszegve kapott oda, majd megfordult, és dühösen felpattant a székéről A bűnös egy mentegetőzve vigyorgó nő volt, azt is tudta, hogy kicsoda. Ő volt Keiichi és Belldandy főnöke. Ma már bemutatták neki, bár a megfigyelések alapján amit Hild-nek végzett egyébként is tisztában volt vele.

- Izé.. - mondta a nő esetlenül. - Ne haragudj, nem direkt volt… - Azonban Marának ennyi nem volt elég.

- Jobban is vigyázhatnál! - mondta fenyegetően. - Lehet, hogy egyszer valaki olyat ütsz meg, aki nem elégszik meg egy bocsánatkéréssel. - _Például engem! - _Tette hozzá magában.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem direkt volt! - panaszkodott Chihiro, akinek egyáltalán nem tetszett a szőke nő nézése. - Mit kellene tennem? Hajlongjak bocsánatért?

- Kezdetnek… - azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert a mellette ülő Valkűr felpattant, és megragadta a vállát.

- Megsérültél? - kérdezte tőle nyugodt arckifejezéssel. Egyedül Mara tudta kiolvasni a szeméből a burkolt fenyegetést. Valamint Rind látszólag csak a vállára tette a kezét, de a szorítás majdnem elérte a Démon fájdalomküszöbét.

- Remekül… vagyok. - morogta unottan, majd gyorsan visszaült a helyére. Chihiro hálásan intett Rind-nek, majd elfoglalta az áhított helyet, Kosuke mögött. Mara többé nem is nézett felé, de ez az eset is csak egy újabb tanúbizonyság volt neki, hogy a nem a halandók között van a helye. Úgy tűnt, hogy hamarosan kezdetét veszi az esküvő, mert a kitűzött időpontig már nem volt sok hátra. Mara önkéntelenül elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, milyen vicces lenne, ha a várva várt esemény valami miatt elmaradna. Valószínűleg ő lenne az egyetlen, aki hangosan nevetne, és lehet hogy menekülésre kényszerülne. Majd a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Belldandy-ék túlságosan is nagy szerencséje valószínűleg soha nem hagyna közbelépni egy ilyen eseményt. Kár, pedig olyan szép lett volna. Mara nagyon lassan vett egy mély levegőt, majd kifújta. A helyzet már úgy sem lehetett rosszabb, tehát ideje volt megnyugodni…

* * *

Peorth türelmetlenül járkált a templom előtt. Eddig már kétszer is a levegőbe szökkent, és onnan is körülkémlelt, de sehol nem látta Belldandy-ékat. Már komolyan kezdett aggódni amikor Takano kocsija vadul befordult a sarkon. Peorth ijedten szökken szökkent hátra. A nő őrülten vezetett. Ráadásul egészen a templomig nem lassított. Ott aztán tövig betaposta a féket, aminek eredményeként az autó füstölgő gumicsíkot húzva állt meg. Takano azonnal kipattant a volán mögül, és vádlóan mutatott Peorth-ra.

- Ez nem lehet. - mondta határozottan. - Itt valami nincs rendben! - Az Istennő természetesen felkészült az ilyen reakcióra.

- Csak nem az a baj, hogy ebben én vagyok a jobb? - kérdezte, és közben rákacsintott. - Talán előbb gyakorolnod kellene, és ha eleget fejlődtél, majd újra megmérkőzhetünk. Most azonban nem érünk rá erre. Hat percünk maradt.

- Igaz is… Kifelé mindenki! - sürgette a az utasait Takano. Először Urd szállt ki, aki láthatóan nem utazott valami kényelmesen. Azután Belldandy következett, akinek az arcán látszott, hogy nagyon élvezte a száguldást. Végül Skuld-ot is előszedték, de a kis Istennőről nem lehetett elmondani, hogy teljesen jól van. Az arca sápadt volt, és ide-oda szédelgett.

- Ez fantasztikus volt, Takano-san! - mondta Bell elragadtatva.

- Jah, alig várom a következőt! - gúnyolódott Urd. - Most siessünk, tényleg nem érünk rá itt vacakolni. - A négy Istennő és Takano gyorsan bement a templom főbejáratán, majd jobbra kanyarodott, egyenesen abba a helyiségbe ami szembe volt azzal, ahol most Keiichi és Keima vártak. A templomot direkt úgy alakították ki, hogy a házasodni készülők külön-külön is felkészülhessenek az esküvőre.

- Én szólok Keiichi-éknek, hogy már megérkeztünk, és nem kell aggódni. - Hadarta villámgyorsan Peorth, majd mielőtt bármiféle beleegyezést vagy elutasítást kaphatott volna, kirohant az ajtón. Azt nem kellett tudni Takano-nak, hogy már megnyugtatta a fiát. Skuld odatámolygott az egyik székhez, és lerogyott rá. Urd elégedetten legyintett, mert eddig sem volt baj vele, amíg kiheveri az utazást. Még mindig nem voltak kész, hiszen bármennyire is vigyáztak az autóút után szükségessé vált Belldandy ruhájának megigazítása. És a sajátjára is ráfért némi törődés. Kissé irigykedve vette tudomásul, hogy Takano világoskék, egyszerű szabású ruhája kifogástalan állapotban van. Nyílván a nő már hozzászokott a saját eszement vezetési stílusához, így képes volt vigyázni az öltözékére. Urd-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy a nő remekül fest. Persze abban nem kételkedett, hogy testi adottságokban semmilyen téren nem veheti fel a versenyt vele, de emberhez képest figyelemreméltó volt. Különösen a korát tekintve… Miközben ezen töprengett, kézzel simítgatta ki a húga ruháján keletkezett kisebb egyenetlenségeket. Mikor megfelelő takarásban volt, egy kis varázslatot is bevetett, de semmi komolyat. Takano is szorgosan segédkezett neki… vagy éppen akadályozta, az egész csak nézőpont kérdése volt. Bell hősiesen, egyenes háttal állva tűrte a cicomázást. Hamarosan visszajött Peorth is, és ő is csatlakozott.

- Skuld, mozogj már! - förmedt rá a kis Istennőre Urd, a húga pedig üres tekintettel bólintott.

- Igen, Onee-sama… - Urd keze egy pillanatra megállt. A húga nagyon ritkán szólította így. Most már legalább volt elképzelése arról, hogy mennyire ki lehet ütve. Halványan elmosolyodott, miközben Skuld felállt, és gépies mozgással elkezdte a ruháját igazgatni. Peorth látta, hogy ettől csak még rosszabb lesz a helyzet, ezért átpártolt hozzá, és határozott mozdulatokkal igyekezett menteni a helyzetet. Eközben Takano eltávolított egy apró szösz, ami a kocsiból származhatott Bell hátáról, majd a lány válla felett Urd-ra nézett.

- Most jut eszembe, hogy még soha nem kérdeztem meg, pedig mindig is akartam… - kezdte morfondírozva. Urd gyanakodva lassítani kezdett. Peorth egy pillanatra odapillantott, de rögtön látta, hogy Urd képes lesz megbirkózni a helyzettel.

- Csak bátran. - mondta a legidősebb nővér könnyedén. - Ki vele, ne kímélj…

- Azt tudom, hogy ti hárman testvérek vagytok… - mutatott a nővérekre. - Peorth pedig egy nagyon jó gyermekkori barátotok… De hány évesek vagytok tulajdonképpen? - Urd-nak a szeme sem rebbent, pedig kissé meglepődött. Azonban mielőtt a villámgyorsan, de tökéletesen megfogalmazott frappáns válasszal előállt volna, Belldandy beszélni kezdett. Ezzel még őt is képes volt egy pillanatra kizökkenteni a nyugalmából.

- Ami azt illeti… - kezdte a mennyasszony eltöprengve, de töretlenül mosolyogva. …földi időszámításban mérve… - Urd ekkor kapott észbe. Mivel más lehetőséget hirtelen nem látott a megállítására, egyszerűen a húga szájága tömte a fejéről lelógó fátyol egy részét. - **…mugyu… mu… mugyu…** - Belldandy szavai érthetetlen gügyögésbe fulladtak. Szerencsére Takano semmit nem vett észre a fátyolos incidensből, mivel éppen nem látott rá Bell arcára.

- Bocsánat, de nem értettem mit mondtál… - mondta vidáman. Urd esélyt sem adott Belldandy-nak hogy tovább rontsa a helyzetet, így inkább helyette válaszolt.

- Azt mondta, hogy ˝ilyesmit nem illik egy nőtől kérdezni˝. - Persze ez hazugság volt, de Urd számára olyan könnyen jött, mint akármelyik igazság. - És tökéletesen igaza van. Egyik nő sem szereti, ha súlyáról, vagy az életkoráról faggatják. Szerintem ezzel semmi újdonságot nem mondtam.

- De hiszen én is nő vagyok! - mondta Takano döbbenten. - Azt hittem ez egymás között nem tabu…

- Pedig az! - kacsintott rá Urd. - Én sem kérdezem hány éves vagy, nem igaz?

- Ezzel meg mire célzol?! - csattant fel a nő dühösen. Urd ekkorra végképp megnyugodott, mert sikerült elterelnie a beszélgetés menetét.

- Semmire… he-he… - mielőtt azonban még hozzáfűzhetett volna valami csípőset, valaki finoman megbökte a könyökét. Érdeklődve odanézett, és rájött, hogy megfeledkezett a húgáról. Valamint a szájában lévő fátyoldarabról. Belldandy nagy szemeket meresztve nézett rá, és Urd majdnem elnevette magát amikor rájött, hogy valószínűleg semmit nem értett meg az egészből. Gyorsan és óvatosan kivette a fátylat a szájából, majd mielőtt Bell megszólalhatott volna a mutatóujjával óvatosan jelezte neki, hogy csend legyen. A húga végül beleegyezően bólintott, bár még mindig látszott rajta, hogy semmit sem ért. Urd ráhagyta, és inkább kisimította a fátylat. - Így ni… - jelentette ki elégedetten. - Itt kész!

- Itt is. - tette hozzá Takano. Úgy tűnt megfeledkezett az imént felmerült problémáról.

- Éééés pontosan egy perc húsz másodperc van hátra a kezdésig! - jelentette ki Peorth izgatottan. - Azt hiszem ideje menni! - Egy pillanatig tétovázott aztán hozzátette. - Kéz és lábtörést! - Ezután távozott, és gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Igaza van… - bólintott Takano. - Én is sietek. Még a végén most is megelőz… - Méltóságteljesen, de érezhető sietséggel az ajtó felé indult. Egy pillanattal később már csak a három Istennő maradt a szobában. A három nővér.

- Hát ez a pillanat is eljött… fuh… - mondta Urd izgatottan. - Hé, Skuld, szedd már össze magad! - Azonban nem volt lehetősége tovább zsörtölődni, mert Belldandy mindkettőjüket átölelte. Egy pillanat múlva a három nővér olyan vidáman bújt össze, mint régen kislány korukban. Most nem számított az sem, ha a ruháik összegyűrődtek, mert ilyen apróság nem szabhatott gátat a testvéri szeretetnek. Jó sokáig nem engedték el egymást, aztán Urd erőt vett magán és felbontotta a köteléket. - Itt az idő… - sóhajtotta, és kitárta Belldandy előtt az ajtót. A Mindenható a megbeszéltek szerint már várt rájuk makulátlanul fehér szmokingjában. Ő lesz az, aki az oltárhoz kíséri Belldandy-t. Na és persze Urd és Skuld, mint koszorúslányok. A Mindenható felemelte a kezét, Belldandy pedig belekarolt, és mind a négyen elindultak abban a pillanatban, amikor felhangzott a nászinduló.

* * *

Mikor Peorth másodszor is bekopogott, Keiichi elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy Keima-val együtt elfoglalják a helyüket az oltár előtt. Végül a vőlegénynek ott kellett várnia a mennyasszonyt. Érdeklődve, de örömmel állapította meg, hogy már egyáltalán nem ideges. Mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, Keima a vállára tette a kezét. Keiichi a szemében nézett. Apa és fia között most szavak nélküli kommunikáció zajlott.

- Mindent bele, fiam! - monda végül Keima nyugodtam.

- Köszönöm, a… - Keiichi elharapta a mondatot. Majdnem kimondta a tiltott szót, de gyorsan korrigált. - Keima-san. - Az apja nem vette észre, vagy csak nem szólt érte. Végigmentek a templomban két sorban felállított padok között. Keiichi gyorsan végignézett az ekkorra már ugyancsak terebélyesre növekedett vendégseregen. Bíztató mosolyokat kapott minden helyről, még onnan is, ahonnan nem igazán számított rá. Urd és Belldandy tényleg nem végzett félmunkát, amikor a meghívókat szétküldte. Az egyik helyről Sakakibara Shiho integetett mosolyogva neki. K1 biccentett felé, és a többieknek is igyekezett valamivel respektálni a bíztatást. Egy másik helyen, két sorral Tamiya és Otaki mögött megpillantotta Takami Imai-t. Életében most másodszor látta a srácot valamelyik hülye maszkja nélkül, amit előszeretettel viselt a fejéhez gumizva. Azonban az arckifejezése hamisítatlan Imai-s volt. Mintha az egész dolog jobban untatta volna mint egy három órás Buddhista felolvasás. Azért felemelt hüvelykujjal ő is jelezte K1-nek, hogy ˝mindent bele˝. Még egy halvány mosolyszerűség is megjelent a képén, bár a fiú szerint ez rosszabb volt, mint az unott pofa. A Motorklub régi tagjai is ott voltak szétszórva és bőszen mosolyogta. Keiichi még soha nem látta őket ennyire normálisnak. Sehol nem lehetett látni Második Világháborús egyenruhát, vagy kitüntetést. Valamint egyéb, az egyéniséget hirdető extrémitásokat is sikeresen mellőzték. Némelyikükön ugyan bakancs, vagy sportcipő volt, de legalább rendezett volt az öltönyük. Ami azt illeti túlságosan is egyforma, ezért a fiú gyanította, hogy egy helyről bérelték őket. Emellett ő maga is szívesebben lett volna edzőcipőben, és farmerben egy egyszerű pólóval, de azért ez mégis csak egy esküvő volt. A másik sor elején a ˝következő generáció˝ ült Hasegawa Sora vezetésével. Mitsuwa, Ishii, Chikafuji, Kawada és természetesen maga Sora is. Az négy fiún lévő szmoking is tökéletesen egyforma volt, bár az övék sokkal kifinomultabbnak bizonyult. Úgy tűnt Sora nagyon jól megnevelte őket. Öten olyan remekül néztek ki, hogy Keiichi-ben felmerült a kérdés, hogy vajon ő vajon képes lett volna csak fele ennyire összerázni őket. Tehát bebizonyosodott, hogy mégis csak Hasegawa Sora volt a legalkalmasabb a klub vezetésére. Chihiro mellett Eri-san integetett. Keiichi az első sorokat is szemügyre vette. - _Remek… - _gondolta elégedetten. _- Az összes veszélyes tényező egy helyen… - _Mara, Hild és Troubadour volt az, akikre a leginkább figyelni kellett. A Hild melletti székről épp akkor állt fel a mindenható, majd súgott valamit a legfőbb ellenfelének. Hild komolyan bólogatva hallgatta végig, majd rákacsintott. Előre meg volt beszélve, hogy egészen a szertartás kezdetéig a Kosuke ˝fedőnevet˝ használó Mindenható ügyel arra, hogy minden rendben legyen Démon-ügyben. Valamint Rind, aki sikeresen foglalta el az állandó helyét Mara és Hild között. Természetesen mivel a Mindenható vállalta, hogy az oltárhoz kíséri Belldandy-t, így nem lehetett mindig ott. De a terv szerint, amit alig két perc alatt sikerült összeütniük, amíg Hild éppen Marát-t ugráltatta, hamarosan érkezik Peorth, és átveszi a helyét. Amikor Hild észrevette Keiichi-t, hevesen integetni kezdett neki. Rind-től egy mosolyt, és egy bólintást kapott ajándékba. Marától egy kifejezéstelen, pillantástól nem is számított többre. Legalább nem nyársalta fel a tekintetéből áradó harag. Troubadour észre sem vette hogy jön, annyira el volt foglalva Mara bámulásával. K1-nek hirtelen eszébe jutott a szellem határozottan ostoba terve. Szerette volna figyelmeztetni Peorth-t és Rind-et, de már nem volt rá idő. Remélte nem lesz belőle semmi zűr… Bár az kétségtelen volt, hogy ha Troubadour így folytatja a bámulást, akkor mire kimondják az igent, már nem lesz eszméleténél. Sora-ék mellett Sigel ült, és Keiichi azt is tudta, hogy a mellette ülő különösen izgatott, és esetlenül mozgó, a robotlánnyal nagyjából egykorú, vörös hajú fiú nem más mint Banpei. Természetesen Skuld legújabb szuper-élethű holografikus álcázó berendezésével felszerelve. Ha a fiú először látta volna, képtelen lett volna megmondani, hogy nem egy igazi ember. - _Igaz Skuld kezdhetett volna valami-t az arckifejezésével… - _gondolta, mert kissé kirázta a hideg, mikor Banpei-kun intett neki. Így nem is csodálkozott azon, hogy a mellette ülő Kawanishi Sentaro miért tartja a távolságot. A fiú rengeteget nőtt azóta, mióta megismerte. Kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy ez Skuld-ra is igaz-e. A legfiatalabb Istennőt mindennap látta, így valószínűleg nem tűnt fel neki annyira a változás. Sayoko elegánsan bólintott felé, és megpróbált minél méltóságteljesebbnek látszani. Keiichi mellett ekkor haladt el a Mindenható, és közben bólintott a fiúnak, aki zavartan viszonozta. Ez volt a megbeszélt jel, és azt jelentette, hogy minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben van. Fellépett az oltár előtti lépcsőre, Keima pedig odaállt a emelkedő mellé. Így mindenki elfoglalta a megbeszélt helyét. K1 még egyszer végignézett a padokon helyet foglaló embereken. Ismét elcsodálkozott, milyen sokan vannak. Ebben a pillanatban befutott Peorth is, ami pedig azt jelentette, hogy nemsokára kezdés. Az Istennőt pár pillanat különbséggel Takano-san követte, aki odapréselte magát Sayoko mellé. A húga eközben az utolsó igazításokat végezte az állványra felállított digitális videokamerán, ami pont Keiichi-ékre fókuszált. Ezután gyorsan odaállt Takano mellé, és elővette a fényképezőgépét is. Keiichi nem aggódott amiatt, hogy a kamera felvételei esetleg nem sikerülnek. Megumi egyszerűen mestere volt a videózásnak és a fényképezésnek. Ezen kívül amiről a húga nem tudhatott, hogy Sigel és Banpei optikai érzékelőibe is be voltak építve jóval nagyobb teljesítményű felvevők. Valamint Skuld pedzegette, hogy az egész esküvőről teljesen háromdimenziós holofelvételt készít. Urd és Keiichi igyekezett lebeszélni a dologról, mivel egy ilyen felvételt úgy sem mutathattak volna meg senkinek. Azonban a fiú biztos volt benne, hogy a Skuld féle High Tech máris betöltötte az egész templomot, és a felvétel el fog készülni. Nem is bánta igazán, mert ha másnak nemi is, nekik nagyon szép emlék lesz. Nem volt tovább, mert ebben a pillanatban a templom orgonájának gőzsípjai felzengtek. A nászinduló. Az esküvő elkezdődött.

* * *

Morisato Keiichi még soha nem érezte magát ennyire nyugodtnak. Egyszerűen örült annak, hogy itt lehetett, élete kétségtelenül legboldogabb napján. Azóta várt erre a pillanatra, ha nem is tudatosan, hogy Belldandy régen kibújt a kollégiumi tükréből. Amint az orgona megszólalt, mindenki egy emberként állt fel. Ekkor megjelent Belldandy is a templom végében. A mindenható oldalán lépkedett lassan, a zene ritmusára. Mögötte Urd és Skuld haladt. Az emberekből egyszerre szakadt fel a sóhaj, amikor meglátták a minden tekintetben földöntúli jelenséget. Kosuke-san arcán ünnepélyes mosoly ült. Urd és Skuld ruhája szinte teljesen egyforma volt. Leszámítva azt az apró különbséget, ami a vállukra, és a hátukra omló palásthoz hasonló kendőben volt. Skuld-é hófehér volt, és szinte szikrázott a padok közötti folyosót megvilágító spotlámpák fényében. Urd palástjának egyik fele fekete volt, a másik fehér. Keiichi elmosolyodott, és gondolkodnia sem kellett azon, hogy ez mit jelet. A vendégek többsége számára egyáltalán semmit, de ő tudta, mit jelképez. Minden más tekintetben a két ruha teljesen megegyezett. Rövid, alig valamivel a térd alatt végződő szoknya, mindkét oldalon ezüstös flitterekkel. A teljesen egyforma hófehér cipők sarkai tökéletes összhangban koppantak tompán a szőnyegen. Remek érzés volt látni, hogy a két testvér nem csak ellenség, de tökéletesen együttműködő nővér is tudott lenni. A ruha felső része az egyik vállukat eltakarta, míg a másikat teljesen szabadon hagyta. Ujjatlan kesztyűikből tökéletesen látni lehetett, az egyformán halvány rózsaszínre lakkozott körmeiket. Keiichi biztos volt benne, hogy jó darabig elvitatkoztak a színválasztáson. A kesztyű szára rövid volt, még a csuklóikat sem fedte be teljesen. Bal oldalon viszont, ahol a ruha ujja hosszú volt, majdnem odáig ért. A két koszorúslány minden tekintetben lenyűgözte az embereket. Skuld maga volt a megtestesült báj, és a vidám mosoly, ami az arcán csillogott csak még tovább erősítette ezt a látszatot. Mégis közte és a nővére között Urd nyert volna a rajongók tekintetében, természetesen döntő többségben a férfiakat meghódítva. Őt sokkal inkább jellemezte a tökéletesen kiforrott elegancia, és a már-már sokkoló vonzerő. A tekintetét körbehordozta a padokon, aminek kis híján üdvrivalgás lett a vége, köszönhetően annak a mosolynak, amit felvillantott. - _Urd… Urd… - _gondolta szelíden Keiichi. - _A Végzet Asszonya újabb áldozatokat szed… Csak nehogy a végén többen legyenek rád kíváncsiak, mint ránk. Hoppá… - _Tekintetével elkapta az a kis jelenetet, amiben Skuld Sentaro-ra néz, majd egy pillanat múlva mindketten zavartan kapják félre a fejüket. Érdekes volt ebből a nézőpontból szemlélődni. Csupán ekkor fogta, fel annak a gyönyörűségnek a jelenlétét, aki számára a legfontosabb volt. Ha a két koszorúslány szép volt, akkor a menyasszony valósággal tündöklően gyönyörű. Keiichi szorosra zárta a száját, mert nem akarta, hogy Megumi akkor kapja le a fényképezővel, miközben tátog. A lány biztos nagyon büszke lett volna magára egy ilyen kapás után, és sokáig heccelte volna vele. Most értette meg igazán, hogy mennyire jelentőségteljes az, ha a vőlegény csak az oltár előtt látja meg a kedvesét menyasszonyi ruhában. A fehér és világoskék ruha egyszerűen remekül állt Belldandy-nak. Elismeréssel adózott Peorth-nak és Urd-nak, amiért sikerült tökéletesen megtervezni a kedvese számára legtökéletesebb ruhát. Így már nem is tűnt olyan hosszúnak az a felkészülési idő. Bell szoknyája olyan hosszú volt, hogy a cipőinek csak az orrát lehetett látni amikor lépett. Ennek ellenére K1 kissé csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy biztos magas sarkú van rajta. Így még inkább hangsúlyos lesz a közöttük lévő magasságkülönbség az Istennő javára. Ez persze még mindig csak egy teljesen jelentéktelen semmiség volt. Belldandy ruhájának felső részének magas nyaka volt ugyan, de teljesen szabadon hagyta az Istennő mindkét vállát, és felkarját. Elöl egy kis szívlakú kivágáson keresztül látni lehetett a lány finom ívű kulcscsontját. A nyakában egy megszámlálhatatlanul sok, apró gyöngyszemből álló gyöngysor lógott. A fülbevalóit is egy-egy ilyen gyöngy alkotta, bár ezt nehezen lehetett kivenni a fátyol takarásából. Nem viselt kesztyűt, de mindkét alkarját csuklótól egészen a könyökhajlaton túlra egy szalagokkal rögzítet dísz borította. Ez olyan tökéletesen illeszkedett a karjához, hogy a karkötőit is nyugodtan viselhette. A ruha két széle világoskék volt, ami egyre inkább fehéredett, ahogy középre haladt. A karcú deréknál egy aranyszínű minta futott körbe. Keiichi már alig várta, hogy a szertartás után alaposabban is megnézhesse, Belldandy-t ebben a csodálatos ruhakölteményben. Így például nem láthatta, azt az elegáns kivágást, ami a ruha hátulján volt, és ami hátközéptől felfelé egyre inkább szélesedett. A lassú menet, pont akkor érkezett meg Keiichi-ékhez, mikor a nászinduló véget ért. A Mindenható megfogta Belldandy kezét, és segített neki fellépni az emelvényre Keiichi mellé. A fiú legszívesebben csókokkal halmozta volna el az Istennőt, de tudta, hogy erre még várni kell. Kosuke ezután odaállt Keima mellé. Velük szemben volt a két koszorúslány helye, azonban itt volt egy kisebb fennakadás. Skuld és Urd láthatóan nem beszélték meg előre, hogy ki fog az oltárhoz állni, és ebből most egy kisebb civakodás lett. Halk kuncogást lehetett hallani a padok felől, mielőtt a Mindenható apró köhintése után Urd a nyilvánvaló testi erőfölényét bevetve elfoglalta az áhított pozíciót. Keiichi el sem tudta képzelni, hogy miért volt erre szükség ilyen pompás bevonulás után. De ez már tényleg csak a legutolsó fennakadás volt. A pap, egy magas, középkorú, sportolónak is tökéletesen megfelelő testalkatú férfi volt. Keiichi-t valamiért a Mindenhatóra emlékeztette. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem valamiféle mágikus trükkről van szó.

- Azért jöttünk ma össze ebben a templomban… - kezdte a pap, miután megvárta míg a leghalkabb piszmogás is elhallgat. - …hogy tanúi legyünk, amint e férfi és e nő a házasság szent kötelékében egyesülnek. Egymás iránt érzett szerelmük, ezzel végleg beteljesedik. Életük idáig is felhőtlenül boldog volt egymás mellett, és ez ezután csak még inkább így lesz. Közös életük ezután… - Keiichi számára minden összeolvadt, ami elhangzott. Felfogta a szavakat, amiket a pap mondott, és még meg is jegyezte őket. De egyszerűen képtelen volt rájuk figyelni. A szeme sarkából folyamatosan Belldandy-t figyelte. Bár nem látta tisztán a majdnem teljesen átlátszó, de mégis sokat takaró fátyol mögött, de biztos volt benne, hogy Belldandy is őt figyeli… és mosolyog. Mindent odaadott volna azért, ha most hirtelen mindenki másfelé néz, és legalább egy fél percig nem fordul vissza. Akkor bepillanthatott volna a vékony anyagdarab alá. Szerette volna látni Bell mosolyát, de tudta, hogy még őrjítően hosszú percekig kell várnia, hogy ez megtörténjen. - _Istenem, hogy mennyire szeretem… - _gondolta vágyakozva. - _Csak legyünk már túl ezen az egészen. Mindjárt az ölembe kapom, és kiszaladok vele. Menyasszonyszöktetés Morisato Keiichi módra. A saját esküvőmről… _- jobban belegondolva ez a lehetőséghez egyáltalán nem volt kedve. Hogy az egészet megvalósítsa, át kellett volna jutnia először is Urd-on és Skuld-on. A két Istennő természetesen egyáltalán nem lett volna boldog, ha csak úgy megpattan a testvérükkel annyi gondos előkészítés és tervezés után. A másik oldalon álló Mindenhatóról nem is beszélve. Peorth sem lett volna túl boldog. A két Démon legfeljebb könnyesre röhögte volna magát a botrányon. Aztán ott volt Takano-san, aki talán még az eddigieknél is nagyobb fenyegetést jelentett. - _Rendben, szöktetés kilőve. - _gondolta határozottan. _- Gondolj valami kellemesre… Tea Belldandy-val, séta Belldandy-val, beszélgetés Belldandy-val… **AZ ESKÜVŐD BELLDANDY-VAL, TE BAROM!!! **Mi kell ennél szebb? Gyerünk, Morisato, légy férfi! Igen ez az… Szeretem, mindjárt a feleségem lesz. Csak pár perc…_

…Morisato Keiichi. - rájött, hogy ez már a pap volt, ezért minden erejét összeszedte, és ránézett. - Akarod-e az itt megjelent Belldandy-t feleségedül; betegségben, egészségben; gazdagságban, szegénységben, boldogságban és szomorúságban egyaránt, míg a halál el nem választ?

- Igen. - Olyan könnyedén mondta ki, hogy még maga is meglepődött rajta. A hangja sem csuklott el, és egy cseppet sem volt bizonytalan. - _Jó vagy, Keiichi! - _dicsérte meg magát.

- És te… Belldandy. - A pap most is egy kicsit tétovázott, mikor a lány nevét mondta Nem igazán volt hozzászokva, hogy valakinek csak egy neve legyen azok közül, akiket összead. - Akarod-e az itt megjelent Morisato Keiichi-t betegségben, egészségben; gazdagságban, szegénységben, boldogságban és szomorúságban egyaránt, míg a halál el nem választ? - Keiichi számára a pillanat megfagyott. Feszülten koncentrált. Nem attól félt, hogy Belldandy esetleg nemet mond, hanem attól hogy nem fogja hallani az igent a saját szívdobogásától.

- Igen. - Az Istennő épp olyan bájosan és egyben határozottan mondta, mint amire számított. A pap ünnepélyesen a szemükbe nézett. - Ebben az esetben kérem a gyűrűket. - Keima elővette a zsebéből a két aranygyűrűt, és a pap kezén keresztbevetett hímzett szalagra tette. A tiszteletes odanyújtotta feléjük. Keiichi elvette a menyasszony gyűrűjét, és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy egy cseppet sem remeg a keze. Majd ezután a kezébe vette Bell kezét, és gyengéden felhúzta a gyűrűt az ujjára. Hatalmas boldogságot okozott neki a rövid fizikai kontaktus. Most Belldandy-n volt a sor, aki szintén elvégezte a feladatát. Mindeközben néma csend volt, csak a fényképezőgépek vakuinak újratöltődését kísérő jellegzetes zajokat lehetett hallani. A villanásokból Keiichi leszűrte, hogy bizonyára jó sokan vittek magukkal gépet. Egy végtelenül hosszúnak ható pillanatig a pap nem szólt semmit, majd mégis folytatta. Ezennel az rámruházott hatalomnál fogva férjnek, és feleségnek nyilvánítalak titeket. Csókoljátok meg egymást. - Keiichi egész idő alatt erre várt. Most mégis képes volt lassan, elképesztő türelemről tanúbizonyságot adva felhajtani Belldandy fátylát. Végre belenézhetett a tisztán csillogó kék szemekbe. Ugyan azt a szerelmet látta bennük, mint amit ő érzett ez nem is lehetett másképp. Odahajolt hozzá, és lágyan megcsókolta. Szinte feloldódott abban a pillanatban. Lassan minden megszűnt számára a környezetből. Nem maradt más, csak a csók mindent felülmúló, csodálatos íze. Mintha minden egyes idegszálát egyszerre csiklandozták volna, de egyáltalán nem kényelmetlen értelemben. Miközben tömény boldogsághullámokkal bombázták volna az elméjét. Végül már a padok felől érkező tapsviharból és üdvrivalgásból sem hallott semmit. Csodálatos volt….


	4. Amikor minden megváltozik

**Gonosz! Gonosz… Gonosz?**

**IV. Fejezet**

**Amikor Minden Megváltozik…**

Végül a legszebb pillanat is véget ér egyszer, így a csókot is abba kellet hagyni. Ezután a valóság egy expresszvonat sebességével robbant be Keiichi tudatába. A pap gratulált nekik, aztán elment. Ezután már az volt a nagy feladat, hogy eljussanak a kijáratig, ugyanis mindenki gratulálni szeretett volna nekik, aki ekkor a templomban tartózkodott. A legelső Urd volt, aki olyan csontrepesztő erővel vágta hátba Keiichi-t, hogy majdnem leesett az emelvényről. Ezúttal egy cseppet sem kevésbé finoman megölelte őt és Belldandy-t is egyszerre, de úgy, hogy mindketten levegőért kapkodtak a végén. Utána már Keiichi nem is számolta, hány kezet szorított meg, és hányszor ismételte el a meghívást az esti vacsorára. Amennyire rendezetten ment az esküvő, akkora volt most a káosz. Aztán nagy nehezen csak elju8tottak a kijárathoz. Odakint, a templom előtt még rengeteg fénykép készült róluk. Majd Belldandy a megfelelő pillanatban egy jókora lendülettel a háta mögé dobta a Menyasszonyi csokrot, amit addig Skuld oltalmazott hősiesen. Rind kapta el, persze fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez mit jelent. Azután Keiichi és Belldandy beszállt Takano-san autójába, aki elindult velük hazafelé. A tömeg is lassan szállingózni kezdett, és hamarosan már alig maradtak egy páran. Köztük Keima, aki elmélázva nézte a parkolóban Keiichi motorját, ami ott állt az övé mellett. Mikor Skuld megérkezett, és mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne beszállt az oldalkocsiba halkan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Mégis ki fogja hazavinni a BMW-t? - kérdezte komoran. Skuld értetlenül ránézett.

- Természetesen mi. - mondta a nyugodtan.

- Már mint te és…

- Én és Urd… - mondta a kis Istennő türelmetlenül. - Keiichi megkért, hogy vigyük haza a motorját, mert ő és Onee-sama Takano-sannal együtt mennek. Mi ebben az olyan nehezen érthető?

- Csak nem azt mondod, hogy a nővéred, a koszorúslány ruhában akarja a motort vezetni? - Keima bele sem mert gondolni, hogy ebből mi lehet.

- Miért ne? - Skuld arckifejezéséből látszott, hogy nem igazán talál ebben semmi kivetni valót. - Te is motorral vagy nem? És szmoking van rajtad ugye?

- Az nem ugyan az… Abban a ruhában nem lehet vezetni…

- Csak nem rólam beszéltek? - hallatszott hirtelen Urd hangja Keima háta mögül. Az ősz hajú férfi ijedten pördült hátra, és a látványtól még jobban elkerekedett a szeme. Urd-on már nem a koszorúslány ruha volt. Hanem egy vörös fekete mintás, motoros bőrcucc. De olyan, amilyenhez hasonlót Keima még soha nem látott. Második bőrként tapadt Urd testére, tökéletesen követve az alakját. **Tökéletesen.** Ráadásul mindennek tetejében belül került Keima fél méteres végső biztonsági zónájába. A férfi ezért egy pillanatig sem habozott. Elrugaszkodott a földtől és egy tökéletesen kivitelezett hátra szaltóval növelte ezt a távolságot az ötszörösére. A biztonság kedvéért megismételte a mozdulatsort. Urd ártatlanul mosolyogva nézett rá, majd felsült a BMW-re.

- Mi… mikor öltöztél át? - kérdezte Keima remegő hangon.

- Az előbb. - jött a magabiztos válasz, miközben az Istennő feltette a bukósisakot. - Nos hát akkor otthon találkozunk…. - Kacsintott, majd elhajtott. Keiichi apja töprengte vakarta meg a fejét. Ismét megerősödött benne az a tudat, miszerint valószínűleg soha nem fogja megérteni ezeket a különös embereket.

Takano még annál is gyorsabban hajtott, mint amikor az esküvőre sietett. Bárhogy is közlekedett Peorth, ezúttal le akarta győzni. Keiichi persze tiltakozott ellene, és teljesen fölöslegesnek ítélte a száguldást. Ő azonban nem törődött vele, így egész úton a hátsó ülés felől rémült kiáltások, és vidám nevetés hallatszott. A kacaj Belldandy-tól származott, a kiáltás pedig K1-től. Azon már az egykori templom közelében látta, hogy ismét veszített.

- Ez nem lehet… - mondta dühösen. - Hogy lehet ennyire gyors… Képtelenség. Keiichi, te tudsz valami?

- Én? - mutatott magára ártatlanul a fiú. - Semmit. Peorth nagyon jó az ilyesmibe, ennyi…

- Akkor is ki fogom deríteni. - változott hirtelen teljesen magabiztossá Takano hangja. Közben leállította az autó motorját a templom kapuja előtt.

- Ajaj… - nyögte K1. Peorth pedig szemtelenül vidáman integetni kezdett nekik. Kiszálltak Belldandy-val, és a lány rámosolygott. Ezért a mosolyért bármikor érdemes volt meghalni. A fiú megfogta a kezét, és a lépcsőhöz vezette. Ott a karjaiba kapta, és miközben az Istennő átfogta a nyakát, felsétált vele a lépcsőkön. Szinte nem is érezte a testsúlyát, olyan könnyű volt. Odafent aztán végigment egészen a ház bejáratáig, ahol az ajtót Peorth előzékenyen kinyitotta. Keiichi átlépett a küszöbön, majd letette a földre Bell-t, és megcsókolta. Most először értek haza férj és feleségként. Bár ha jobban belegondolt elég nagy badarság volt ilyesmire gondolni, mert ez alapján akár minden ezután következő cselekedetet nevezhetett volna az elsőnek, mióta összeházasodtak. De nem bánta, mert Belldandy nagyon boldog volt. A teázóból zajok szűrődtek ki, amire a rövidesen megérkező Takano is felfigyelt.

- Nem lehet! - mondta idegesen. Ennyien nem hagyhattak le… - Aztán csörtetve elindult a helyiség felé, Keiichi-vel és a két első osztályú Istennővel a nyomában. Természetesen azok voltak ott, akire a fiú számított. Rind, a Mindenható, Mara, Hild és Troubadour. Más nem lett volna képes megelőzni Takano-t, csak akik természetfeletti hatalommal rendelkeztek. Vagy éppen Morisato Keima. Amikor meglátták Keiichi-éket, ismét megtapsolták őket. Rind még mindig a menyasszonyi csokrot szorongatta, láthatóan fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mitévő legyen vele. Keiichi rájött, hogy fogalma sem volt, mit kellene most csinálnia. Talán mondhatott volna valamit, de a beszédét az esti vacsorára tartogatta. Addig nem akarta felhasználni, mivel így is elég komoly nehézségekbe ütközött összeállítania. Helyette Peorth volt az, aki mindent elrendezett.

- Várjuk meg a többieket, aztán kezdjük el a felkészülést a vacsorára. Addig is… - megfogta Belldandy kezét. - Menjünk, vegyünk fel valami kényelmesebbet, Bell-chan. - Azzal elvezette az Istennőt Urd szobájába. Keiichi tudta, hogy ez sokkal rövidebb ideig fog tartani, mint amilyennek látszik majd. Jelenleg egyedül Takano miatt kellett fenntartani a látszatot. Ő is bocsánatot kért, és elvonult a szobájába öltözni. Miközben lehámozta magáról a szmokingot, és belebújt egy kényelmes melegítőbe, nézegetni kezdte a gyűrűjét. Elmosolyodott, mikor arra gondolt, hogy olyan különleges aranyat, mint amiből ez készült, valószínűleg sehol nem lehet találni a földön. Ennek is volt egy nagyon érdekes története. Nem sokkal azután, hogy Peorth tudomást szerzett az eseményről, elküldött nekik a földre egy apró kis dobozkát. Azt az üzenetet mellékelte hozzá, hogy, ˝Ajándék, tudni fogjátok mit kell vele kezdeni˝. Mikor izgatottan kinyitották a dobozt, aranyszínű port találtak belőle. K1 először nem értett semmit, de aztán Urd elmagyarázta neki, hogy ez egy nagyon különleges fajta arany, amiből alig pár grammnyi létezik ebben a dimenzióban. Skuld vállalta, hogy épít egy szerkezetet, aminek segítségével a porból gyűrűket lehet csinálni. Sokat vitatkoztak Urd-dal a kinézetet illetően, de végül sikerült megegyezniük. Az aranypor pontosan elég volt a két gyűrű elkészítéséhez. Szerencsére egyáltalán nem látszott rajtuk, hogy menyire különlegesek. Miután befejezte az öltözködést, kiment az udvarra, egyenesen a útra vezető hátsó feljáróig. Idegesen körülnézett, de egyelőre nem látott semmit. Aggódott, amiért Urd-ra és Skuld-ra bízta a BMW-t. Bár azt elismerte, hogy a motor nem volt alkalmas arra, hogy Bell az esküvői ruhájával felüljön rá. Valamint semmi pénzért nem hagyta volna ki az alkalmat, hogy a kedvesével együtt jöjjön haza. Máris hiányzott neki, pedig csak alig pár perccel ezelőtt váltak el, és csupán egy nagyon apró távolság választotta el őket. Pár percnyi fel-alá járkálás után, motorhangot hallott. Nem is akármilyet, hanem a jó öreg BMW-jének a hangját. Kissé megnyugodott, amikor az úton feltűnt a két Istennővel együtt. Urd valahonnan szerzett egy testre simuló bőrruhát, és Keiichi-nek nem volt szíve elmondani neki, hogy az ilyesmit nem az ilyen motorokhoz szokták felvenni. Elégedett volt, mert nem történt semmi baj út közben. Urd olyan magabiztosan irányította a motort, ami még neki is a becsületére vált volna. Hamarosan bekanyarodott, és megállt a fiú előtt.

- Mi a helyzet, K-boy? - kérdezte vidáman, miközben levette a sisakot. - Csak nem máris unatkoztok? Nincs semmi tennivaló?

- De igen van. Rátok várunk. - mondta a fiú vigyorogva. Urd közben leszállt, és nyújtózott egyet, amitől még jobban megfeszült rajta a ruha. Keiichi hunyorogva figyelte, majd miután Skuld is kikászálódott az oldalkocsiból, elkezdte tolni a motort a garázs felé. - Ami azt illeti még rengeteg dolgot kell csinálni… - kezdte vigyorogva. - …de ez főként rátok, lányokra igaz.

- Hogy értsem ezt? - kérdezte Urd, aki valahogy hirtelen elé került. Keiichi majdnem nekiment, ezért kénytelen volt gyorsan megállni. - Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy a hátralévő időben csak a lábadat akarod lógatni?

- Nem… nem! Dehogyis! - tiltakozott K1. - Én természetesen az ételekre gondoltam. Nem lesz semmi annyi ember számára főzni abban a kis konyhában… Biztos nem lesz könnyű dolgotok… - Belldandy egyszerűen hallani sem akart arról, hogy valahonnan rendeljék az ételt a vacsorára. Azt mondta, hogy mivel még soha nem főzött ilyen sok embernek, már alig várja milyen izgalmas lesz. Természetesen a legfőbb szakácssegédek, azaz Urd és Skuld nem nagyon örült ennek, mivel így nekik is robbanásszerűen megnőtt a feladatuk. Azóta is nagyon érzékenyen érintette őket a téma. Keiichi rájött, hogy talán túlságosan is eljárt a szája. - Persze én is segítek majd.

- Remélem is. - veregette vállon Urd, majd elindult a ház felé. Siess te is, mert azonnal kezdjük! - kiáltott vissza a bejárattól. K1 ezúttal megúszta. Azért még arra kíváncsi lett volna, hogy hol marad Keima-san. Nem volt rá jellemző, hogy ilyen sokáig tartson egy út. Még Urd-ék is hamarabb hazaértek mint ő. Gondosan beállította a BMW-t, majd elindult a két Istennő után, és közben vállat vont. Nyílván nagyon jó oka volt rá.

Csupán később jött rá, hogy a reggeli hajtás semmiség volt a mostanihoz képest. A konyhában szinte megállás nélkül csörömpöltek az edények. Belldandy volt a középpontban, aki boszorkányos ügyességgel igazodott el a kaotikus összevisszaságban. Megállás nélkül dolgozott, vagy éppen roppant udvarias módon irányította a segítőit. A legnagyobb odafigyelést igénylő feladatot, a torta elkészítését is ő csinálta. Szinte mindenki dolgozott, még Marát is befogták Hild-nek köszönhetően. Urd gyanakodva méregette Troubadour-t, aki természetesen próbált hízelegni neki, de nem ért el vele semmit. Majd egy határozott mozdulattal kiütötte az udvarra, és megfenyegette hogy ha visszajön, akkor azt nagyon megbánja. Szegény fickó teljesen meg volt rémülve. Keiichi nem tudta hibáztatni, hiszen Urd fenyegetéseit nem ártott komolyan venni. Az első óra után azt mondta volna, hogy lehetetlen lesz időben elkészülni. Egyszerűen fizikai képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy olyan kevesen a kis kapacitású konyhán elkészüljenek. Aztán a következő órában már egészen máshogy alakultak a dolgok. Annak ellenére, hogy Keiichi egyszer sem látta varázsolni az Istennőket. Belldandy hathatós irányítása mellett nem lehetett ilyesmire szükség. Közben nem igen volt ideje foglalkozni semmivel, és csak egyszer jutott eszébe, hogy Welsper-t még mindig nincs sehol…

Kíváncsian figyelte a tetőről a lenti igyekezetet. Az egész roppant fölöslegesnek tűnt, és mindennek tetejében még unalmas is volt. Egy jó kis kalamajka, amiből azért bőven előfordult errefelé, mindig sokkal jobban szórakoztatta. Welsper hatalmasat ásított, és közben alaposan ki is nyújtózott. Nem olyan rég volt egy érdekesnek induló dolog, amikor Urd kivágta az ajtón azt az idegesítő szellemet. De túl gyorsan véget ért, és nem lett belőle semmi komoly. Az emberek jelenléte miatt túlságosan is óvatosak voltak az Istennők, és nem használták a hatalmukat. - _Kár. - _gondolta Welsper lehangoltan. Mostanra már teljesen elfáradt a terve megvalósításáért folytatott cselekedetek miatt, és jól esett volna neki egy kis szórakozás. De megelégedéssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy már kész van. Minden úgy sikerült, ahogy eltervezte. Az idő, ami alatt egyedül volt otthon miközben a többiek az esküvőn tátották a szájukat, éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy a kényesebb részeket is elvégezze. Ez persze rengeteg mágikus energiájába került, amiből macskává változása óta amúgy sem volt túlságosan sok. De persze mindez nagyon is megérte. Felnézett az égen suhanó fellegpamacsokra. Még most is nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy megtörtént. Az ő Belldandy-ja hozzáment ahhoz a halandóhoz. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy egy olyan csodálatos Istennő, mint Belldandy hogy volt képes egy halandóba szeretni. Mert kétségtelenül szerette Morisato Keiichi-t, ezt már rég beismerte magának nagyon régen. Ostobaság lett volna, hogyha nem így tesz. Mindannak ellenére amit reggel mondott, és amilyen nyugodtan viselkedett mégis szörnyen féltékeny volt. Ha megtehette volna, természetesen azonnal véget vetett volna ennek a szerelemnek. De anélkül, hogy Belldandy-t megbántotta volna, ez nem volt kivitelezhető. Éppen ezért várakozott. Már idáig is rengeteg időt kibírt az Istennő nélkül, a továbbiakban már nem számított az idő. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy az egyszer az övé lesz Bell szerelme. Ez volt a legszilárdabb tény, ami az egész univerzumban létezett. Csak idő kérdése volt az egész. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal átfordult a másik oldalára. A farka idegesen csapkodta a tetőt. Akárhányszor is hajtogatta magában ezeket a dolgokat, soha nem lett vele könnyebb az élete. Persze ezt senkinek nem ismerte volna el. Megpróbált aludni. Ezt a kikapcsolódási formát is nagyon megszerette, mióta macskává változott. Mintha új testében sokkal többet lett volna rá szükség. De mivel más dolga úgy sem nagyon volt, néha szívesen átaludt egész napokat. Így sokkal könnyebben teltek a napok. Most azonban a fáradtsága ellenére képtelen volt elaludni, és ez megint csak idegesítette. Úgy döntött, hogy nem fetreng itt tovább, ezért felpattant, és már épp elindult volna, amikor rájött, hogy nincs egyedül.

- Yo! - köszönt neki Urd vidáman. Pontosabban Urd egyik miniatürizált másolata. - Mi a helyzet? - Welsper egy pillanatnyi döbbenet után összekapta magát. Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy az Istennő valamit is tudjon a tervéről. Viszont ennek ellenére felettébb különösnek találta a váratlan látogatást. Könnyedén elmenekülhetett volna, mivel ebben volt már gyakorlata az igazi Urd ellen is. Azonban azzal csak fölösleges gyanút váltott volna ki. Ehelyett felöltötte a legunalmasabb arckifejezését, és a Mini-Urdra nézett.

- Semmi különös. - mondta majd ásított egyet. - Épp ezt e cirkuszt nézem, amit itt levágtok…. Nem azért, de volt már jobb is a műsor… - Fejével a lenti felfordulásra bökött. - Miért akarod tudni?

- Ó én csak kíváncsi vagyok… - mondta a Mini-Istennő vontatottan. Gyanúsabban nem is viselkedhetett. Valamit akart, ezt Welsper akkor is tudta volna, ha eddig nem is ismerte volna. - …hogy miért nem voltál ott az esküvőn… - Urd kérdése kissé váratlanul érte. - _Szóval erről van szó. - _gondolta

- Minek mentem volna? - kérdezte flegmán. - Biztos marha unalmas volt… Egy rakás szentimentalizmus, nyakon öntve egy nagy adag csöpögős romantikával. Az ilyesmi nem nekem való. Nem mintha ehhez NEKED, bármi közöd is lenne. - Igyekezett minnél élesebben kihangsúlyozni a ˝neked˝ szót. Urd-ot láthatóan nem hatotta meg a stílus, sem pedig a burkolt fenyegetés. Az ex-Démon azon töprengett, hogy vajon mi történt volna, ha egy jól irányzott pofonnal leküldi a mélybe. Mivel ez csak egy része volt, az igazi Urd-nak semmi baja nem lett volna. Viszont így nem gyanakodhatott volna rá, mert nem menekült. Ezzel csak az volt a baj, hogy ha ezt tette volna, fél percen belül a nyakán lett volna az igazi, akit nem lehetett volna olyan könnyen lepofozni. Tehát kénytelen volt végigcsinálni ezt az érdektelen, és roppant fölösleges beszélgetést.

- Ezzel engem nem versz át. - bökte meg a könyökével a Mini-Urd. - Ne akard beadni azt se, hogy csak azért maradtál itthon, hogy a házat őrizd…

- Minek nézel te engem? Egy olyan csaholó, unintelligens bolhazsáknak aki a gazdája egyetlen szavára ugrik?

- Nem. Azt inkább hagyjuk, hogy minek nézlek… - legyintett az Istennő vidáman. - Tudom, hogy készülsz valamire…

- Nem, nem tudsz semmit.

- De igen.

- Mondom, hogy nem.

- Szóval azt hiszed, hogy semmit nem tudok?

- Nem. Én tudom, hogy semmit nem tudsz! Nem nézhetsz ennyire hülyének. Csak macska testbe zártak, nem az eszemet vették el. - Welsper felháborodottan, ugyanakkor büszkén felszegte a fejét. - Tegyük fel, hogy lenne egy tervem, és te tudnál róla valamit…

- Ez így is van… - kottyintott közbe Urd, de a macska zavartalanul folytatta.

- …akkor sem szólnál nekem semmit. Ehelyett a háttérből figyelnéd a dolgokat, mivel így sokkal szórakoztatóbbnak találsz mindent. - A miniatűr Istennő bal szemöldöke idegesen rángatózni kezdett, de továbbra is vigyorgott, mint egy töklámpás.

- De… akkor is tudom… - mondta immár cseppet sem meggyőzően.

- Nem. Nem tudod. - Welsper-nek örömet okozott az Istennő arcán átfutó düh látványa. Most már kezdett örülni a váratlan látogatásnak. A kis Urd vett egy levegőt, majd kifújta.

- Na jó. - szólalt meg nyugodtan. - Azt akarom, hogy segíts.

- És miért tennék én ilyet? - kérdezte a macska tettettet meglepetéssel. - Elfelejted, hogy nem a segítőkészségemről vagyok híres.

- Nem, hogy a fene enne meg… - morogta az Istennő. - De… Hm… Megértem, hogy ilyen mogorva vagy, most hogy elveszítetted életed szerelmét. - Az ex-Démon szeme megvillant, Urd pedig tetetett meglepetéssel a szájára ütött. - Oh, csak nem azt hitted, hogy miután Keiichi már nem lesz többé Bell máris rohan a karjaidba? Oh egek… Te lennél az az agyafúrt Démon, aki majdnem elpusztította a világot? Szörnyen naiv vagy ilyen téren… A húgom egyáltalán nem ilyen lány… Tudod számára Keiichi az igazi, és kész. Utána nem lesz már senki, akiért fellángolna a szívében szerelem. - Leereszkedően elmosolyodott. - Pláne nem egy ilyenért. Méghogy egy macska… - Az Istennő hirtelen azon vette észre magát, hogy lassan elemelkedik a tetőtől. Welsper megragadta két körmével hátul a bőrruhája nyakát, és úgy emelte fel. Az Istennő rájött, hogy talán túl messzire ment.

- Ez alatt meg mit értesz? - morogta Welsper vérfagyasztó hangon. Közben ügyelt arra, hogy a szemfogait Urd minnél jobban lássa. Egészen közel hajolt a kapálózó Mini-Istennőhöz. - Ez csupán egy ideiglenes test. Nem gondolod, hogy mindig macska maradok, ugye? Én egy első osztályú démon vagyok, és jelenleg jóval nagyobb mint te. Nem a legtanácsosabb ilyen helyzetben kötekedni.

- Jól van, jól van… - mondta Urd kényszeredetten nevetgélve, miközben megpróbálta mindkét kezével eltolni a macska képét az arca elől. Nem járt sok sikerrel. - Rád férne egy kis macskamenta vagy valami… iszonyú büdös a szád… - Welsper ismét kivillantotta az agyarát, Urd pedig halk, elfojtott sikoltással fejezte ki, hogy arra a következtetésre jutott, talán nem a legmegfelelőbb módon kezeli a problémát. Még a menekülés ötletét is komolyan fontolóra vette, azonban sikerült ellenállni a roppant csábító kísértésnek. - Egyébként is… - próbálta meg az egyetlen esélyt, ami még megmaradt. - …nem kell semmiről tudnom! - Az ex-Démon figyelmét ezzel sikeresen felkeltette, bár sejtette, hogy nem sok ideje maradt.

- Mondtam, hogy semmit nem tudsz. - nyávogta a macska nyugodtan.

- Igaz, tényleg csak kitaláltam. - ismerte el a Mini-Urd magabiztosan. - De mint mondtam nem is kell semmiről tudnom. Elég ha megemlítek néhány dolgot megfelelő helyeken, és neked máris annyi. - Welsper szeme megvillant. Azonnal rájött, hogy mire gondolhat Urd, aki ismét egyre fölényesebb lett. - Csak azt kell füllentenek Rind-nek, hogy készülsz valamire, és hopp! Tudod milyen éles egy Valkűr csatabárdja? Vagy talán elfelejtetted a sztázisban töltött időt? Mert azt hiszem Rind-chan habozás nélkül alkalmazza rajtad a varázslatot, ha úgy ítéli meg jónak. Ha pedig megint elfelejti visszafordítani mielőtt elmegy… Ki tudja mikor lesz rád valakinek szüksége, hogy megtegye. Remélem kezded érteni mire gondolok…

- Igen, nagyon is jól értem. - bólintott nyugodtan Welsper. Urd-ot továbbra sem engedte el, és komoly dilemmával került szembe. Nem akart segíteni az Istennőnek, bármi is legyen a terve. Viszont tudta, hogy ha beváltja a fenyegetéseit, akkor komoly bajba kerül. Nem szívesen akasztotta volna össze a bajszát a harci istennőével. Bár ezúttal nem érte volna olyan hirtelen a támadás, a jelenlegi formájában nem sokat tehetett volna. Régen rengeteget hallott a borzalmas Harcoló Szárnyakról, és ha csak egy ezreléke igaz volt a képességeikről szóló pletykáknak, akkor még abban az esetben is komoly gondokat okozhatott volna neki Rind, ha megvan a teljes ereje. Eszébe jutott, hogy régen mindig amikor egy ilyen pletykát hallott, kedve támadt kipróbálni magának egy Valkűrt… Hogy tényleg olyan erősek-e, mint ahogy mondják. Végül mindig csak egy pillanatig fontolgatta a gondolatot, mielőtt elvetette volna. Az túlságosan is nagy veszélyt jelentett volna a hosszú távú terveire. És most is pont ez volt a helyzet. Ha Urd-nak eljár a szája, abból semmi jó nem következett. Kénytelen volt kompromisszumot kötni, mint már olyan sokszor azóta, hogy először a földre jött. - Rendben, segítek. - jelentette ki kelletlenül. - De siess és mond el, hogy mit akarsz, mert már kezdem unni ezt az értelmetlen társalgást.

- Rendben… - sziszegte Urd, akinek nehezére esett megemészteni a lekezelő magatartást. - Hajolj közelebb… - A macska elfordította a fejét, és Urd amilyen halkan csak tudta belesúgta a fülébe mit szeretne tőle. Közben folyamatosan jobbra-balra nézelődött, hogy nem figyel-e valaki. Nem tartotta valószínűnek a lehetőséget, de egy kis óvatosság soha nem ártott. Mikor befejezte kérdően az ex-Démonra nézett.

- Szóval ti vagytok azok, akik terveznek valamit? - kérdezte morogva. - Jellemző…

- Ne is törődj most ezzel. - nevette Urd. - Semmi rosszat nem akarunk… A kérdés az, hogy meg tudod csinálni amit szeretnék?

- Jah. Ez semmiség. De van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nincs rám igazán szükségetek az agyalágyult tervetekben, bármi is legyen az. Tehát az a kérdés, hogy miért pont az én segítségemet kéred…

- Azért mert te vagy itt a legjelentéktelenebb… Már bocs a kifejezésért, úgy értem az emberek számára. Plusz ha te hajtod végre az elterelést, a Mindenható vagy Hild nem fog arra gyanakodni, hogy mi készülünk valamire.

- Ehelyett arra fognak gondolni, hogy én készülök valamire, igaz?

- Nos, ez már a te problémád. Szerintem biztos meg tudod egyedül is oldani… ebben mindig olyan talpraesett voltál… he-he.

- Sejthettem volna. Egyszer majd emlékeztess rá, hogy álljak rajtatok bosszút mindezért. - nézett az egyre inkább ficánkoló Mini-Istennőre.

- Most már tegyél le… - kérlelte Urd.

- Ennyi volt az egész, semmi mást nem akartok? - Urd elgondolkozva megvakarta az apró fejét.

- Nem semmit. Ez minde-EEEEEN! - Az egyszerű mondat rémült kiáltásba csapott át, amikor Welsper egy hanyag mozdulattal ledobta a tetőről. A macska egyáltalán nem aggódott miatta. Ehelyett ismét leheveredett a tetőre, és unottan körülnézett. Amit Urd kért tőle az már-már nevetségesen egyszerű feladatnak bizonyult. Egyszersmind hihetetlenül veszélyesnek is, a nagy hatalmú szemtanúk miatt. Hatalmasat ásított. Úgy tűnt, talán mégsem lesz annyira unalmas az ünnepségig hátralévő idő.

Keima éppen egy nagy csomag rizst hozott be a raktárból Takano kérésére, amikor meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Urd kiáltását hallja. Ezzel csak az volt a probléma, hogy a hang felülről jött. Felemelte a fejét, de csak egy apró, gyorsan eloszló füstpamacsot látott nem is olyan sokkal a feje fölött. Egy pillanatra megállt, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy mi történhetett. Urd nem lehetett az, mert innen is látta a teljesen nyitott ajtón keresztül, amint a nő éppen a húgának segít a konyhában. Megvonta a vállát, és tovább ment. Gyorsan letette a rizst a konyha elé, majd villámgyorsan eltávolodott az odabent dolgozó gyönyörű nőktől. Mielőtt késő lett volna.

- Na? - hajolt oda izgatottan Peorth Urd-hoz. - Sikerült? Mond már! - A másod osztályú Istennő kissé sápadtan nézett rá.

- Le…. Ledobott a tetőről! - mondta siránkozó hangon. - Az a kis fekete szőrgolyó vette a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy ledobjon a tetőről! Engem, a gyönyörűséges Istennőt!

- Pszt! - csitította Peorth, az ajkai elé helyezett mutatóujjával. - Csak egy másolat volt, nem lett semmi bajod, nem igaz? Inkább azt mond már, hogy sikerült-e rávenned…

- Igen. - sóhajtott Urd komoran. - Azt mondta hogy segít.

- Ez az! - mondta vidáman Peorth. - Akkor már csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy kivárjuk amíg eljön a megfelelő idő, aztán akcióba lépünk. Ez nagyszerű, Urd.

- Igen valóban jó hír. - közölte az Istennő. - Peorth?

- Igen, mi az?

- Legközelebb te küldesz magadról másolatot. Rendben?

- Ö… izé… továbbléphetnél már ezen. - nézett rá bizonytalanul Peorth.

- És még valami… - folytatta Urd, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, amit mond. - Ha ennek az egész esküvőnek vége, ne felejts el figyelmeztetni, hogy álljak bosszút a mi kis ex-Démonunkon. - Peorth erre már semmit nem válaszolt.

A konyhából felszálló ínycsiklandozó illatok hatására bizonyára még annak is megkordult volna a gyomra, aki nem rég tömte tele magát. A tűzhelyen lévő hatalmas edényben miszóleves készült, amibe Belldandy épp kockára vágott tofut tett. Mellette Takano egy nagy tálcán éppen csirkéből halból és rákból készült falatokat kenegetett be szója alapú fűszeres szósszal, így készítve elő őket a sütésre. Persze ezek még csupán ízelítők voltak abból a hatalmas kínálatból, amit Belldandy vezetésével készült. A fiatal feleség valósággal tündökölt a konyhában és kétségtelenül remekül érezte magát. Még saját készítésű kötényt is adott minden segítőjének, amitől már majdnem úgy néztek ki, mint egy összeszokott szakácsnő csapat. Urd bőrruháján különösen mutatott a csipkés szélű, hal mintás kötény, de az Istennőt ez nem zavarta. Főleg azért nem, mert nem ért rá a saját magával foglalkozni, mivel ott volt Mara is, akinek egy hatalmas szemű kiskutyát hímezett a nővére a kötényére. A Démon pedig hősiesen tűrte a megjegyzéseket, és most az egyszer egyáltalán nem vágott vissza. Ez betudható volt Hild utasításának, aki határozottan megparancsolta neki, hogy mindenben legyen Belldandy segítségére. Urd azt az egyet bánta, hogy a húga túl finoman bánt Marával, és még csak meg sem izzasztotta egy kicsit sem. Ha ő lett volna Bell helyében, Mara nyelve már lógott volna a kimerültségtől. Mivel a konyha és a teázó ideiglenesen női fennhatóság alá Került, minden férfi ki lett onnan tiltva. Ezt Takano jelentette ki, és csak néha, egy-egy nehezebb súly megmozgatásának érdekében értesítették a fiúkat. Keiichi még így is rengeteget rohangált, mert egy váratlan műszaki hiba miatt meg kellett javítania a konyhai csapot. Az utóbbi időben a szerkezet hajlandó volt gyakran elromlani. Sőt mi több, most egyszerre szinte az összes alkatrésze tönkrement. A főzés is csak azért nem szakadt félbe, mert Belldandy jó előre gondoskodott a vízről. K1-nek viszont ki be kellett rohangálnia a szerszámokért és a cserealkatrészekért, mikor rájött, hogy valami megint tönkrement. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy lehetséges ez egyik pillanatról a másikra. Közben a munka egyetlen pillanatra sem maradt félbe körülötte, így arra is ügyelnie kellett, nehogy leverjen valamit, mert félő volt, hogy Belldandy egyik-másik segédje nem respektálna túlságosan egy ilyen hibát. Sajnos segítsége nem volt, mivel Keima-san nem volt hajlandó betenni a lábát arra a helyre. Keiichi pár percnyi munka után, miután már legalább négyszer nekimentek, rájött, hogy jobb is ha az apja most nincs itt. A másik két lehetséges segítség Chihiro és Megumi akik értettek az ehhez hasonló szerelési munkákhoz pedig szintén Belldandy-nak segített. Így nem volt mit tenni, kénytelen volt egyedül megbirkózni a problémákkal. Ráadásul néhány olyan problémával is szembekerült, amiről nem hitte hogy lehetséges. Például az egyik tömítőgyűrű, ami szó szerint beleolvadt a csaptelepbe. K1 hosszú percekig szenvedett vele, mire sikerült kiszednie. Közben a forró sütő mellett ahová kénytelen volt húzódni, hogy ne akadályozza a konyhai teendőket majdnem rosszul lett. Közben nem vette észre, hogy Urd és Peorth feltűnően gyakran néz felé. A másod osztályú Istennő megengedett magának egy elégedett mosolyt, látva, hogy sikerült akkora károkat okoznia a csapban, hogy a fiút jó időre lefoglalja vele. Peorth-ra kacsintott, aki válaszul felmutatta neki a hüvelykujját. A terv első fázisa tökéletesen működött. A következő rész kulcsfigurája Welsper volt, de az ő színrelépéséig még el kellett telni egy kis időnek. Egésze pontosan annyinak, amíg K1 még jobban elfárad.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! - sziszegte a fiú dühösen. - Még ez is! - Tehetetlenül emelte fel az elgörbült fémgyűrűt. - Ennek annyi. Remélem van még egy tartalékok között… - azzal kirohant a konyhából, de közben majdnem nekiment Peorth-nak. - Bocsánat… - mentegetőzött gyorsan.

- Csak óvatosan, össze ne törd magad! - kiáltott utána az Istennő, és hatalmas önfegyelemről tett tanúságot, mikor nem nevette el magát. Ha a fiú tudta volna, hogy ezt mind miattuk történt volna, akkor valószínűleg nagyon mérges lett volna. Továbbá ha Belldandy is rájött volna, az már sokkalta rosszabb lett volna rájuk nézve. Bell soha nem nézte jó szemmel, ha az ő egyetlen Keiichi-sanját ok nélkül bántották. Persze most egyáltalán nem ok nélkül tették meg ezeket a szükséges lépéseket, de ha kiderültek volna az indítékaik, az ha lehet még ennél is rosszabb lett volna egy fokkal. Tehát marad a hallgatás, és a titokban történő szervezkedés. Mikor Keiichi visszaért, és folytatta a javítási műveleteket, Peorth kezdte azt hinni, hogy a kifárasztós rész túl jóra sikeredett. Minden esetre Keiichi-ről ömlött az izzadság, és hangosan zihált. Akkor sem lehetett volna jobban kimerülve, ha épp most futott volna pár kilométert. Majdnem megesett rajta a szíve… de csak majdnem. Aztán végül csak elkészült a javítás, és K1 elindult a szerszámosládájával kifelé. Peorth alig észrevehető mozdulattal intett, mire a terasz előtt korábban elhelyezett rózsainda megmozdult, és galádul felgáncsolta a fiút. Keiichi hatalmasat esett, a szerszámok pedig szanaszét repültek a ládából.

- Keiichi-san! - kiáltotta aggódva Belldandy, és a főzésről teljesen megfeledkezve a többieket megelőzve rohant oda hozzá. - Keiichi-san, minden rendben?

- Jól vagyok… - tápászkodott fel a fiú a két karjára. - Bocs Bell, nem akartalak megijeszteni. Biztos rosszul léptem.

- Jajj, Keiichi-san… - az Istennő féltően ölelte át. - Annyira féltem… Nagyon fáradtnak tűnsz. Miért nem pihensz le egy kicsit? - Urd és Peorth feszülten egymásra nézett. A választól függött a tervük sikere.

- Azt hiszem igazad van. - mosolygott K1 bocsánatkérően. - pár percre ledőlök, de aztán jövök vissza segíteni. - Azzal megpuszilta a feleségét, majd összeszedte a szerszámokat, és elvonult a szobája felé. A két szervezkedő Istennő szinte üdvrivalgásban tört ki. Egy újabb pont volt kipipálva azon a képzeletbeli listán, amin már nem voltak messze az legutolsó eseményt jelző piros betűs fejezettől. Alig pár perc telt el ezután, amikor megérkezett Welsper, hogy még közelebb jutassa őket a sikerre.

Az ex-Démon nyugodtan lépkedett végig a folyosón, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy csinálhatná meg a legkisebb erőfeszítéssel a ˝rábízott˝ feladatot. Aztán a frontális támadás mellett maradt, és a helyszínen akarta eldönteni a továbbiakat. Megállt a teázó ajtaja előtt, ás felnézett rá. A szokásos ˝Mindenki Teaszobája˝ feliratra valaki - Welsper sejtette is hogy ki - egy másik papírt ragasztott. A papíron félelmetes, szétfolyó piros tintával, ami a vérre emlékeztetett a következő felirat állt. ˝Ki itt belépsz hagyj fel minden reménnyel!˝ Welsper elfintorodott, amikor elolvasta. Főleg a mellé rajzolt szigorú tekintetű Hild fej volt nagyon érdekes. A Démon most is kint volt az udvaron, és az egyik asztalnál ülve kényelmesen tárgyalt a Mindenhatóval. Tehát ő egyáltalán nem vett részt a főzésben, csupán lógatta a lábát. Hogy a tábla elkészítésével csak segíteni akart Belldandy-éknak távol tartani a hívatlan vendégeket, vagy csak saját magát szórakoztatta, az rejtély volt számára. Sejtette, hogy inkább a második lehetőség a helyes. Most már csak annyit kell tennie, hogy bejut a teázóba. Mivel az ajtó be volt zárva ez nem tűnt túl egyszerű feladatnak. Blue Lance segítségével könnyedén megoldhatta volna a problémát, de jelenleg nem akart ekkora felhajtást csinálni. Mivel Hild, és a Mindenható nem voltak a közvetlen közelében, legalább tőlük nem kellett tartania. Viszont abban biztos volt, hogy a Valkűr Rind jelenleg is a teázóban segít. Vele nagyon kellett vigyáznia, különben könnyedén arra a sorsra juthatott, amivel a Mini-Urd fenyegette. Persze csak akkor, ha elég óvatlan. Magában elmosolyodott, és mint már olyan sokszor a macskává változása óta most is szerette volna, ha ezt képes a valóságban is sokkal jobban imitálni. Egy átlagos macska arcának izmai ezt nem igazán tették lehetővé. Azon túl, hogy ő egyáltalán nem volt átlagos, még neki is nehezére esett az ilyesmi. Ezt most nem szerette volna részletesebben boncolgatni, ehelyett a bejutással kellett foglalkoznia. Ami Blue Lance nélkül sem volt olyan nehéz, csak egy kicsit kreatívnak kellett lenni. Egy kicsit koncentrált, majd felnézett az ajtóra és nyávogni kezdett. Meglehetősen lealacsonyítónak találta ezt a kommunikációs formát, de mivel nagyon sokszor segített neki, előszeretettel alkalmazta. Már csak meg kellett várnia, amíg odabent valaki észreveszi.

Chihiro épp az ajtónál járt, amikor meghallotta a macskanyávogást. Először nem akar figyelni rá, mert bármennyire is szerette az aranyos állatokat, túl sok dolga volt ahhoz, hogy macskasimogatásra pazarolja a drága perceket. Aztán csak nem akart abbamaradni a rögtönzött koncert, így végül rászánt egy percet, amiből úgy gondolta nem lehet komolyabb baj. Alaposan körülnézett, de senki nem figyelt rá. Mindenkit lefoglal a feladata. Óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Cica… - kezdte suttogva. - Ne haragudj, de most nincs időnk veled játszani… nagyon sok a… - nem tudta befejezni, mert Welsper úgy rohant el mellette, mint akit kerget egy kutya. - Cica! - kiáltott fel rémülten, és erre már mindenki felkapta a fejét.

Mikor az út szabaddá vált a teázó felé, Welsper alaposan felmérte a terepet. Közben Chihiro magyarázott neki valamit, de nem igazán figyelt rá. A teázó teljesen máshogy nézet ki, mint normális esetben. A padlóról az összes tatami fel volt szedve, és az egyik sarokban volt egymás tetejére állítva. Erre azért volt szükség, hogy ne essen semmi bajuk, ugyanis a felszabadult helye a padló deszkáira, hordozható, nagy teljesítményű melegítőlapok voltak állítva. Ezeket is Chihiro szerezte, csakúgy, mint a kerti bútorokat, és szintén csak kölcsönbe kapták őket. A melegítőlapok tetején hatalmas edények voltak, és mindegyikben valami finomság készült. Welsper-nek el kellett ismernie, hogy igazán remek illatok szálldogálnak és a macska ösztöne egy rövid ideig működésbe lépett. Sikerült legyőznie egy tudatos paranccsal, miszerint nem is éhes. A konyhába vezető átjáró teljesen nyitva volt, Belldandy mellett Urd-ot és Peorth-t látta odabent. Rind a teázóban tartózkodott, és épp az egyik edény tartalmát kevergette szakszerű odafigyeléssel. A többi halandó is itt tartózkodott, Keiichi testvére épp az Takano-nak segített felbontani egy nagy csomag rizst. Mara pedig próbált minnél érdektelenebbnek mutatkozni miközben a gondjaira bízott edényt tartalmát méregette. Welsper kezdődő elmebaj tüneteit vélte felfedezni a szőke démon arcán, de az is lehetséges volt, hogy csak nem aludta ki magát rendesen. Nem is lehetett volna ennél tökéletesebb a felállás. Habozás nélkül akcióba lépett, és könnyedén elsuhant Chihiro lábai mellett, aki rémülten elkiáltotta magát. Ebben a percben mindenki ránézett. Welsper számára szinte lelassultak az események. A gyanúja beigazolódott, amikor Rind azonnal a nyomába eredt. Azonban bármilyen gyors is volt a Valkűr, a terep neki kedvezett. Átszalad két melegítőlap között gondosan ügyelve arra nehogy bármit is felborítson. Csak felfordulást akart, nem pedig tönkretenni mindent. Hirtelen irány változtatott, így sikerült éppen úgy olyan helyzetbe kerülnie, hogy elrohanjon Rind mellett, aki még így is majdnem elkapta. A karmai segítségével gyorsan felkapaszkodott az egymásra halmozott tatamik tetejére. Ott gyorsan megfordult, és megvárta amíg Rind közelebb ér. Közben egész szép kis nézőközönsége lett. Egyedül Chihiro kiáltozott, hogy ˝Csúnya, rossz Cica˝, de a többiek néma döbbenettel figyeltek. Mikor Rind már elég közel került, az ex-Démon elrugaszkodott a tatamiról. Hála a ruganyos macskatestben lapuló hihetetlen erőnek könnyedén, és tökéletesen pontosan sikerült kivitelezni az ugrást. Igaz most is csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy megúszta. Érezte amint a Valkűr ujjainak hegye végigsimítja a bundáját az oldalán. Abban biztos volt, hogy csak azért volt ilyen nagy szerencséje, mert a halandók jelenléte miatt a harci Istennő nem használta emberfeletti sebességét. De mivel ő választotta a körülményeket, így ez még az ő érdeme volt. A landolást tökéletesen hajtotta végre, éppen oda érkezett ahová szerette volna. Mara fejére. A piros szemű Démon döbbenten nézett rá, majd arcát elöntötte a harag pírja.

- Te nyamvadt kis… - kezdte, viszont Welsper-nek egyáltalán nem volt kedve végighallgatni egy ilyen nevetséges szitkozódás. Már csak egy ugrásra volt a konyha, amit egy pillanat alatt végrehajtott. Csupán pár másodperc telt el azóta, hogy megkezdte az elterelést, és Urd-éknak ennél jóval több időre volt szüksége. Nem szaladgálhatott körbe egész végig a teázóban, mert előbb-utóbb biztos elkapták volna. Tehát szüksége volt valamire, amivel komolyabban lefoglalhatja a figyelmet. Elsősorban Belldandy-ét, mert egész végig az volt a cél, hogy az ő figyelmét kösse le. Erre már volt is egy jó terve, csak egy megfelelő eszközt kellett hozzá találnia. Viszont addig sem maradhatott egy helyben. Felugrott a meglepett Peorth vállára, majd átrohant Urd-ra, és onnan egyetlen óriási szökkenéssel a hűtőszekrényen találta magát. Kis elégtételt érzett amikor végignézte a két Istennő meglepett arckifejezését. Ha már belerángatták ebbe az egészbe, a minimum az volt hogy felhasználja őket a kivitelezés során. Úgy tűnt a hűtő teteje tökéletes választás volt. Egy fehér és rózsaszín doboz hevert éppen előtte, piros szalaggal átkötve. Gyorsan elolvasta az oldalára írt kacifántos feliratot. ˝Huszonnégy színű ételfesték˝ Hirdették a nagy betűk. ˝Első sorban marcipán alapú édességekhez˝ Ez már sokkal kisebb volt. Ez tökéletesen megfelelt az elképzeléseinek.

- Welsper-san… - szólította meg ekkor Belldandy, és a hangját hallva egy pillanatra majdnem elfeledkezett a feladatáról. - Kérlek ne okozz felfordulást, mert akkor nem leszünk kész időben.

- Elkaptátok? - dugta be a fejét Chihiro a konyhába, az ex-Démonnak ennek köszönhetően sikerült magához térnie. A szájába kapta a piros szalagot, majd leugrott a padlóra a padlóra és teljes sebességgel elrohant az udvarra nyíló kijáraton.

- Majd én elkapom! - indult utána Rind azonnal, de Belldandy a vállára tette a kezét, és megállította.

- Ne, Rind. - mondta komolyan. - Majd én utána megyek.

- De hát rád sokkal nagyobb szükség van itt… - próbálkozott a valkűr, de bell mosolya miatt elhallgatott.

- Szerintem Welsper-san semmi rosszat nem akar. - Azután megfordult, sietve elindult arra, amerre a macska eltűnt. Chihiro értetlenül Skuld-ra nézett.

- Mi a fene van a macskátokkal? - kérdezte a kis Istennőt. Skuld széttárta a karjait.

- Fogalmam sincs. - mondta tétován. - De várjunk csak… - körülnézett a konyhában. - Hová tűnt Urd és Peorth?

- Biztos ők is Welsper után mentek… - vetette fel Chihiro.

- Vagy csak lógnak a munkából! - morogta Skuld.

- Az lehet… - hagyta rá a nő, és visszatért a feladatához.

Keiichi kimerülten feküdt a földön. Strapás egy nap volt, annak ellenére hogy mennyire örömteli. Még ahhoz sem volt kedve, hogy előszedje a matracát, csak egyszerűen ledobta magát a földre. A karjait a feje alá tette, és úgy bámulta a mennyezetet. Belldandy-ra gondolt, a amint a csodaszép esküvői ruhájában volt. Többször is újra átélte azt a pillanatot, amikor az oltár előtt megcsókolta. Mindannyiszor azt kívánta, bár csak ott lenne mellette a lány, és megismételhetnék. Sajnos ez egyelőre nem volt lehetséges, mert Bell-t teljesen lekötötte a főzés. Szívesen a közelében lett volna hogy segítsen, de Takano-san megtiltotta az összes férfinak, hogy kérés nélkül a konyhában és a teázóban tartózkodjon. K1 először még örült is neki, hogy a csap elromlott, mert így szinte közvetlenül bell mellett lehetett. Azonban miután kiderült milyen komoly a hiba, akkor már egyáltalán nem volt ilyen boldog. Mintha valami belülről rongálta volna meg a csapot. Csak rohangált össze vissza, így nem csoda hogy teljesen kifáradt. Szerencsére a felesége - egyszerűen remek érzés volt Belldandy-ra így gondolni - el nem küldte pihenni. Jól esett neki a lazítás, bár volt egy ki lelkiismeret furdalása, amiért nem vett részt a az előkészületekben. Úgy döntött, hogy egy fél óra után összekapja magát, és visszamegy rákérdezni, hogy miben segíthet. Addig is mindent megtett hogy kihasználja a rövid pihenőidőt. Nem szeretet volna elaludni, de a szeme majdnem leragadt a fáradtságtól. Nagy nehezen, de sikerült ellenállni a kísértésnek. Felmerült benne, hogy ha most ilyen fáradt, akkor mi lesz a vacsora után, a hajnalig tartó ünneplés alatt. Mindenképp szüksége volt egy nagy adag kávéra, mert különben nem bírta volna. Nagyon ritkán ivott kávét, mert sokkal jobban szerette a Belldandy által készített finom teákat. És nem csak ő volt az egyetlen, akinek koffein transzfúzióra lesz szüksége még délután. Megumi is elég fáradtnak tűnt, és Chihiro is egyfolytában ásítozott, mikor a legutóbb látta. El sem hitte, hogy a főnöke annyit is tud dolgozni… De legalább az este hátralévő részén egész végig együtt lehet Belldandy-val. Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy a szobájának az ajtaja jellegzetes hangot kiadva félrehúzódik. Kíváncsian felült, mivel sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy ki akarja ilyenkor zavarni. A kérdésre hamar választ kapott, amikor Peorth és Urd lépett be a szobájába. A két istennő felé sem nézett, inkább azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a hátuk mögé figyeljenek. Mintha nem akarták volna, hogy bárki is meglássa őket. K1-nek az a baljós előérzete támadt, hogy valamire készülnek, aminek ő fogja meginni a levét.

- Mit akartok? - kérdezte erőltetett nyugalommal. - Nem kéne valahol máshol lennetek? - Peorth-ék rá sem hederítettek. Ehelyett mindketten az ajtóra mutattak, és közben egymásra néztek. Majd bólintottak, és ellentétes irányba elfordították a kezeiket. Az ajtó egy pillanatra felfénylett, aztán ismét normális lett. K1 aggódva kapkodta egyikükről a másikra a fejét.

- Huh, ez sikerült! - lelkendezett Peorth. - Méghozzá könnyebben, mint gondoltam.

- Látod milyen jó ötlet volt Welsper-re bízni az elterelést? Mondtam hogy ő a legalkalmasabb a feladatra.

- Oké, Urd, ott a pont. Igazad volt. - A két Istennő vidáman cseverészett. - De azért a Démonokra és Istennőkre is egyaránt ható árnyékoló pajzs sem rossz, amit megalkottam ugye?

- Valóban. És amilyen hatásos, olyan könnyű létrehozni.

- Elnézést… - szólt közbe Keiichi türelmetlenül. - Mi lenne, ha egymás dicsérete helyett válaszolnátok az előbb feltett kérdésemre. És mi az a figyelemelterelőst pajzsos dolog, amiről beszéltek? Soha nem értettem az ilyen zagyvaságokat, csak annyira, hogy jót egész biztosan nem jelentenek. Főleg hogy ti is benne vagytok. - _És Welsper… - _tette hozzá magában. A két istennő ránézett, és szokatlanul kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Nem kell aggódnod Ma Chérie! - mondta Peorth bizalmasan. - Hozzád jöttünk, de nem akarunk bántani.

- Csak azért vagyunk itt… - vette át a szót Urd. - …hogy tanácsokkal lássunk el téged, Lover Boy.

- Mi… miféle tanácsokkal? - kérdezte K1 immár rettegve. - Miért nem lehet ezt a többiek előtt. - Peorth csilingelő hangon felkacagott.

- Oh, Keiichi-san te annyira édes vagy, amikor félsz. Ugye Urd? - a legidősebb Istennő határozottan bólintott. - Csak azért nem a többiek előtt beszélünk erről, mert ez nem tartozik senki másra. Csak rád, és Belldandy-ra. Na meg persze ránk…

- Azért volt szükség az elterelésre… - került ismét Urd-ra a sor. - …és azért kellett tönkretennem a csapot, hogy titokban idejöhessünk. - Keiichi nyelt egyet. Most már világos volt, hogyan romolhatott el annyi minden egyszerre a csapban. - Mert nagyon fontos dologról kell tanácsot adnunk…

- …a házasélet rejtelmeiről. - fejezték be egyszerre. K1 bármi másnak sokkal jobban örült volna.

- Azon belül is, a házasélet legörömtelibb pillanatairól. - kacsintott rá Peorth. - Ugye sejted, miről beszélünk? - Sajnos Keiichi pontosan tudta. Mint ahogy azt is, hogy a menekülésre semmi esélye. Éppen ezért az egyetlen lehetséges megoldást választotta, bármennyire kínosnak érezte. Segítségért kiáltott.

- Segítség! - próbált tisztán és érthetően ordítani annak ellenére, hogy a hangja remegett. - Belldandy…. Kérlek segíts! - egyre elkeseredettebb lett, mivel a két Istennő egyáltalán nem próbálta megakadályozni, csak mosolyogva nézték az erőfeszítéseit. - Rind? Valaki? - próbálkozott K1 egyre reménytelenebbül.

- Fölösleges. - mondta Urd a körmét piszkálva.

- Úgy ahogy mondja. - helyeselt Peorth. - A pajzs, amit létrehoztam nem csak a Démonok és Istennők mágikus érzékeit téríti el, de tökéletesen hangszigetelté teszi a az egész szobát. Bármilyen hangosan kiabálsz, az ajtó előtt semmit sem lehet belőle hallgatni. Ja, és Belldandy-ra sem számíthatsz… Tekintve a köztetek lévő kötelékre, nem voltunk benne biztosak, hogy rá is ugyan olyan jól hat majd a pajzsom. Ezért Welsper segítségével elcsaltuk egy kicsit… Jobb ha feladod a próbálkozást, és hagyod magad. Könnyebb lesz mindenkinek.

- Soha! - nézett elszántan a szemébe K1. - Nem tömitek tele a fejem mindenféle perverzséggel! Jobb, ha nem is próbálkoztok...

- Perverz dolgok? Oh, milyen szörnyűségeket feltételezel rólunk, Keiichi-san. Urd, te talán valami illetlen dolgot akartál tanítani ennek a szegény fiúnak?

- Egyáltalán nem. - csóválta meg a fejét tagadóan a bőrruhás Istennő. - Mindössze teljesen egészséged, és minden tekintetben kellemes tanácsokra gondoltuk. - Hirtelen mindketten térdre ereszkedtek, és közelebb hajoltak a reszkető fiúhoz, aki egészen a falig hátrált. A helyzete talán még soha nem volt ennyire kilátástalan. Egy valaminek tudott örülni, bár az a jelen pillanatban elég sovány vigasz volt. Hogy Urd-on, Peorth-on és persze rajta is volt ruha. A múltban nem egyszer előfordult már hasonló helyzet, amikor nem volt ilyen mázlija. A két istennő lassan elkezdett kúszni felé, neki pedig ötlete sem volt, hogy mit csináljon. Végső elkeseredésében megpróbált a lelkiismeretükre hatni.

- Könyörgöm… ne tegyétek ezt velem. - kérlelte őket. - Ha egy kicsit is kedveltek, most feloldjátok azt az erőtér izét, és elmentek a dolgotokra. Engem pedig hagytok pihenni. Ugye megteszitek? - Urd arca komoly lett, és Peorth-szal együtt megálltak.

- Mi mindketten kedvelünk, Keiichi. - mondta nyugodtan, Peorth pedig bólogatással helyeselt. - És szeretjük Belldandy-t is. Éppen… Éppen ezért akarunk megtenni mindent, hogy minnél boldogabbak legyetek.

- Amit most teszünk talán öncélúnak, és gonoszkodónak tűnik, de hidd el, csakis jóindulatból fakad. Tehát… - Ismét megindultak felé hosszan elnyújtott mozdulatokkal, mint két zsákmányát becserkésző ragadozó nagymacska. A hasonlóságot csak még jobban növelte az arckifejezésük, és az, hogy négykézláb voltak.

- … Most következzen az igazán szenvedélyes szerelem legforróbb titkai, amiket halandó ember még sohasem tapasztalt. - Urd egészen beleélte magát a szerepbe. - Figyelj, és tanulj Keiichi!

- …Mert olyasmit tudhatsz meg, ami minden egyes éjszaka a Mennyországba röpít téged és Belldandy-t egyaránt. Miközben ki sem mozdultok a hálószobából. - Ekkorra már olyan közel értek K1-hez, hogy simán megérinthették volna. Ehelyett azonban vártak egy pár pillanatot. Aztán Urd szenvedélyesen átölelte…

Peorth-t. Keiichi legszívesebben becsukta volna a szemét, hogy ne lássa a kibontakozó jelenetet… Mert az egyetlen lehetőség, amire most gondolni tudott a végkifejletet illetően, az messze túl volt azon, amit még el tudott viselni. A dolgok pedig nagyon úgy haladtak, hogy a ˝legrosszabb félelmei˝ fognak valóra válni, mert az első osztályú Istennő viszonozta az ölelést. Aztán mindketten mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. Mintha megszűnt volna számukra a külvilág, és még Keiichi-ről is elfeledkeztek volna. Persze a fiúnak nem volt ekkora szerencséje.

- Most egy teljesen új világot tárunk fel előtted… - Búgta Urd mély, szuper-erotikus hangon.

- Ne félj… - lehelte Peorth csillogó szemmel. Keiichi nyelt egyet, de mintha egy gumilabdát kellett volna keresztüljuttatni a nyelőcsövén, olyan nehezen ment. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is annyira fogod…

- …élvezni… - Urd félrebillentette a fejét, és még közelebb hajolt Peorth-hoz. Az ajkaik már majdnem egymáshoz értek.

- …mint mi… - Az első osztályú Istennő szavai immár olyan halkak voltak mint egy lágy szellő, és szinte remegtek a visszafogott vágytól. Aztán váratlanul, az utolsó pillanatban mindketten a fiú felé fordították a fejüket, és egymáshoz szorították az arcukat. Hangosan felnevettek, és még erősebben szorították a másikat. Az arcukon lévő elégedett vigyorból Keiichi tudta, hogy az elmúlt pár perc csak színjáték volt. Bár emiatt meg kellett volna nyugodnia, egyszerűen képtelen volt rá, mert tudta, hogy a java még hátra van.

- Gyerünk kölyök, vigyorogj már! - bíztatta Urd. - Nem léphetsz be az érzékek birodalmába úgy, mint aki kísértetet látott! - minden egyes szótagra ritmusosan jobbra-balra dőltek Peorth-szal.

- Igaz, igaz… Keiichi-san túlságosan meg van rémülve. - Csicseregte önfeledten az első osztályú Istennő. Ez így nem lesz jó… Mit javasolsz, Urd-sensei?

- Nem is tudom, Peorth-sensei. A szerelem iskolájába ilyen hozzáállással nem léphet be senki, ez tény. Talán nem voltunk elég egyértelműek a tananyag elmagyarázásával kapcsolatban? Pótolni kellene ezt a hiányosságot.

- Azt hiszem igazad van… - Peorth hangja ismét komoly lett. - Keiichi-san… Te talán azt hiszed, hogy eleget tudsz a nőkről. - Urd halkan felkuncogott. - De Belldandy egy Istennő. És még akkor is, ha nem így lenne. Férfiként kötelességed lenne mindent megtenni azért, hogy a feleséged soha ne szenvedjen hiányt az szerelem fizikai megtestesülésének örömeiben.

- Mi pedig ebben leszünk a mestereid. Nyugodtan szólíts minket sensei-nek… Megtanítjuk mindazt a tudást neked, amit mi is birtoklunk. Ha pedig elsajátítottad a pár perces intenzív kurzusunkat, akkor olyan beható ismereteid lesznek a női testről, és lélekről, ami által te lehetsz az, aki a legmagasabb szinten űzi a szerelem mesterségét ezen a világon…

- …A szavak, érintések, simogatások és mozdulatok széles tárházát sajátítod majd el néhány percen belül…

- …amitől Belldandy olyanná válik a karjaidban, mint egy doromboló kiscica. De ne aggódj… ha a hugi meglátja milyen ügyes az ő férje, akkor biztosan ő is sokkal bátrabb lesz. Megismerheted egy olyan szenvedélyes oldalát is, amit eddig még soha! Ezt, kínáljuk neked, nem kevesebbet. - Keiichi arckifejezése mit sem változott. A szíve úgy zakatolt, mint egy túlfűtött kazánú gőzmozdony. A fejében képek kavarogtak, de semmi értelmeset nem lehetett belőlük kirakni. Doromboló macska… Belldandy… Belldandy macska fülekkel… Urd és Peorth amint… - Szerencsére összetudott még annyi erőt szedni, hogy leállítsa magát.

- A mindenit… - sóhajtott Peorth. - Ez nem használt. Keiichi-san még mindig retteg tőlünk.

- Sajnos igaz… - helyeselt Urd. Aztán mindkettejüknek egyszerre csillant fel a szeme.

- Bújjunk hozzá, hogy ne féljen! - kiáltották egyszerre, majd kibontakoztak egymás karjaiból, és két oldalról megrohamozták a fiút. A Keiichi-ben felhalmozódott adrenalin abban a pillanatban cselekvésre késztette. Tudta, hogy nem maradhat ott, és a lezárt ajtó ellenére valahogy meg kell próbálkoznia a meneküléssel. De sajnos Urd és Peorth sokkal gyorsabb volt nála. Mielőtt felállhatott volna, megragadták, és visszarántották a földre. Majd Urd jobbról, Peorth pedig balról olyan szorosan hozzábújt, hogy mozdulni sem mert. Egy pillantás is elég volt ahhoz, hogy felmérje, két tűz közzé szorult. Az Istennők pedig ez pillanatig sem tétováztak, máris elkezdték az oktatását.

- A legelső dolog amire ügyelned kell a **CSÓK**… - súgta a fülébe Peorth olyan közelről, hogy még a lélegzetét is érezte. - A csókból sosem elég… Mikor már úgy érezted, hogy rengeteget adtál… duplázd meg. Aztán még egyszer.

- Pontosan. - vette át a szót Urd a jobb oldalon. - Fedezd fel az egész testét a csókjaiddal… Minden egyes pontot, sőt mi több, néha váratlanul térj vissza egy-egy helyre. De az ajkait soha ne hagyd figyelmen kívül. Jól vésd az eszedbe: Belldandy szomjazik a csókjaidra. És ezt a szomjat nem olthatja ki más, csakis az ajkaidnak érintése. Természetesen hagynod kell őt is, hogy viszonozza ezeket a kedveskedéseket. Második nagyon fontos lecke: a **TÜRELEM. - **Keiichi kigúvadt szemmel hallgatta a szavakat, amik elől sehová nem bújhatott. Közben mindkét oldalról egy-egy gyönyörű Istennő feküdt mellette, ami már önmagában is sok lett volna neki. De a legrosszabb az volt, hogy tudta a legszörnyűbb dolgok még csak ezután következtek. Az Istennők pedig csak beszéltek, és beszéltek, K1 pedig minden szavukat tökéletesen felfogta és megjegyezte. Képtelen volt elzárni előlük a tudatát, mert a lelkének egy sötét része, amiről eddig fogalma sem volt, hogy létezett, nagyon is kíváncsi volt rájuk

Ez volt Morisato Keiichi sajátos szenvedése…

Az erdőben minden nyugodt volt és békés. Csupán apró neszeket lehetett néha hallani, amiket az állatok okoztak. Aztán hirtelen csörtetés hangja törte meg az idilli pillanatot. Néhány madár fölröppent az avarszintről, mert az ösztöneik egy ragadozó közeledtét jelezték. Úgy is volt, ahogy gondolták. Egy apró testű, de igen veszélyes négylábú ragadozó rohant fától fáig, időnként meglapulva. Azonban jelenleg nem portyázott, hanem menekült. Ha akarta volna könnyedén elejthette volna magának bármelyik madarat, még akkor is ha azok tudtak repülni. Mert az ő birtokában több olyan képesség is volt, ami az átlagos állatok fölé emelte. Ez egyik ilyen a tudatos gondolkozás volt. Nem pusztán egy ragadozó genetikailag örökölt vadászösztöne, a lopakodással és becserkészéssel együtt. Hanem valódi intelligencia, fejlett és stratégia érzékkel, és egy olyan adottsággal, ami talán még ennél is fontosabb volt. Képes volt hatalmas áldozatokat hozni, azért, hogy megvalósíthassa az elképzeléseit. Néha talán túl nagyokat… Welsper óvatosan letette a dobozt az avarba, majd körbekémlelt azon a területen, ahonnan az imént érkezett. Egy pillanattal később már léptek zaját hallotta. Elégedetten elmosolyodott. Teljes sebességgel futott, mégsem tudta lehagyni Belldandy-t. Pedig az istennő semmilyen varázslatot nem használt. Rajta kívül valószínűleg kevesen lettek volna erre képesek. Bármennyire is tetszett neki a helyzet, még nem hagyhatta hogy Bell elkapja. Ahhoz, hogy biztosítani tudja Urd-éknak az általuk kért időmennyiséget, a visszautat is belekalkulálva, még kellett egy pár percnyi menekülés. Ismét a szájába vette a dobozt, aminek oldaláról út közben azt is megtudta, hogy az ételfesték csak erős hígításban használható. Pedig ez számára teljesen érdektelen információ volt. Ismét rohanni kezdett, közben pedig biztosra vette, hogy Bell nem téveszti el a nyomát…

- …Welsper-san! - kiáltotta Belldandy, miközben az erdőben követte a menekülő macska nyomait. - Kérlek hozd vissza azt a dobozt! Nagyon fontos lenne, mert az ételfesték nélkül nem tudom elkészíteni a marcipánfigurákat a tortára! Welsper-san? Jahhó! - Egy darabig nézelődött, majd kiválasztott egy irányt és elindult arrafelé. - Welsper-san! Jahhó! Ne haragudj rám, hogy az utóbbi időben nem foglalkoztam veled eleget, de tudod az esküvő miatt nagyon sok dolgom volt! Welsper san…? Ah…! - meglátott az egyik fa ágán egy fészkelődő madarat. - Na haragudj, Tori-san… - szólította meg udvariasan. - De nem láttál errefelé egy fekete cicát, fehér csillag alakú jellel a homlokán? - A madár csipogott valamit. - Igen, a tappancsai is fehérek. Ő lesz az. - A madár válasza egy rövid trilla volt. - Szóval arra ment? .- mutatott az Istennő délre. - Köszönöm szépen, Tori-san. - Továbbment a megadott útvonalon, és közben tovább beszélt a macskához, mivel tudta hogy nagyon jól hallja. - Welsper-san, mi lenne ha valami mást játszanánk? Mondjuk… Fussunk versenyt hazáig! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te győznél… - Figyelmesen körülnézett, és várta a választ. Majd nagyot sóhajtott, és nekitámasztotta a hátát az egyik fának. - Tudod Welsper-san… - kezdte lehunyt szemmel, álmodozó hangon. - Keiichi-san és én már nagyon régóta vártuk , hogy összeházasodjunk. Én nagyon szeretem őt, és tudom hogy ő is így érez. Ez a vacsora, amit a barátainknak rendezünk, csupán formaság. Hogy megköszönjük nekik mindazt amit értünk tettek. Ezért szeretném, ha minnél jobban sikerülne. Ehhez pedig nagyon fontos kellék az esküvői torta… valamint a marcipán figurák. De ne aggódj, Welsper-san… Rólad is készítek majd egy nagyon aranyos figurát… És Urd Nee-sanról is, Skuld-ról, Peorth-ról és Rind-ről is. Takano-san és Megumi-san sem maradhat ki… Jobban belegondolva talán mindenkiről kellene egy figurát csinálnom. Viszont ha ezzel időben el akarok készülni, akkor minnél előbb neki kell látnom. - Elhallgatott és egy kis ideg csendben várakozott. Majd elmosolyodott, és folytatta. - Ha visszahozod a dobozt, akkor neked adom azt a nagy zöld pamutgombolyagot, amivel a múltkor játszottál… - Hatalmas csattanás hallatszott a feje fölötti lombkoronából, és pár darab levél lassan lehullott a magasból. Belldandy mosolyogva nézett fel. Egy pillanattal később Welsper jelent meg az egyik alacsonyabb ágon, kissé szédelegve. A szájában még mindig ott volt a doboz, amit pár lépés után lerakott maga elé.

- Ezt miért mondtad? - kérdezte kissé sértődött, kissé szemrehányó hangon. - Én nem vagyok közönséges háziállat. Miből gondolod, hogy egy ilyen ajánlat egyáltalán érdekel?

- Hát… - kacsintott rá Belldandy titokzatosan. - Csak gondoltam szeretnél magadnak egy szép nagy játékot… - Welsper nem bírta sokáig a lány kék szemeinek pillantását, ezért kicsit félrefordította a tejét. Belldandy pedig kinyújtotta felé a kezét. Az ex-Démon úgy vélte, hogy már elegendő időt nyert Urd-éknak. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit terveznek, és a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Éppen ezért úgy határozott, hogy innentől magukra vannak utalva. Ő megtette a feladatát. Felemelte a dobozt, és pontosan Bell kezébe ejtette, aki könnyedén elkapta. - Köszönöm, Welsper-san. - hajolt meg felé az Istennő. - Tudod mit? Menjünk vissza együtt, és kapsz tőlem valami finomságot… - Az ajánlat igen csábító volt, és a macska nem is akart neki ellenállni. Beleegyezően bólintott, majd leugrott Belldandy mellé.

- Nem bánom… - mondta komolyan, majd elindult a visszafelé vezető úton. - De akkor siessünk, mert még annyi sok dolgod van…

- Igen! - értett egyet vidáman Bell.

- Miért… - kezdte Welsper tétován. - Miért mondtad el nekem ezeket a dolgokat? Tudod, hogy démon vagyok… azaz nagyjából. Talán épp azt akartam elérni, hogy ne tudd elkészíteni a tortát. Erre nem gondoltál?

- Meg sem fordult a fejemben. - jött késlekedés nélkül a válasz. A macska egy pillanatra a mögötte sétáló Istennőre nézett, aki szintén őt figyelte.

- Ez elég nagy hiba volt. - morogta komoran. Nem nagyon akart belemenni a beszélgetésbe, de most már kénytelen volt. - Belldandy, neked nagyon kevés hibád van… De mindegyik közül a legnagyobb az, hogy túl naiv vagy. Nem… nem is naiv. Rosszul fogalmaztam… Inkább túlságosan is bízol másokban. Ez nagyon jó tulajdonság, bizonyos mértékig. De ezzel az erővel könnyedén tönkretehettem volna az ételfestéket, miután egy kis egérutat nyertem. Bármennyire is ártalmatlannak látszom, Démon vagyok. Nem lenne szabad ennyire bíznod bennem. Lehet, hogy egy napon emiatt a feltétlen bizalom miatt nagyon szomorú leszel. Szomorúbb, mint eddig bármikor… Ugyan ez vonatkozik a másik két démonra, akit te és az idióta férjed beengedtetek az esküvőre. Bennük sem kellene megbíznod… és nem csak neked lehetne egy kis eszed. Azt hittem legalább Urd tenni akar valamit egy ilyen helyzetben. Úgy tűnik ez a két nép között az alapvető különbség. A Démonok és Istenek ezért harcolnak már az idők kezdete óta. Mert soha nem lennénk képesek egyetérteni veletek semmiben, és ez fordítva is igaz. Pedig ha jobban belegondolsz, ez a háború már csak látszat… Amit azért tartunk fenn, hogy ne keljen beismerni, képtelenek vagyunk legyőzni a másikat. Mert akkor a létezésünk értelmetlenné válna… - Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. - De ez most mellékes, elkanyarodtam a témától. Az a lényeg, hogy ha meg akarod őrizni a boldogságot, amit most is érzel, akkor gondolkodj el azon, amit mondtam neked. De persze… - kezdte ravasz mosollyal. - …lehetséges, hogy most is csak össze akarlak zavarni… - Halk csattanás hallatszott, amire Welsper hátrafordult. A hangot az ételfestékes doboz okozta, miután kiesett Belldandy remegő ujjai közül. Az Istennőt egész testében rázta a visszafojtott sírás. Az arcán nagy könnycseppek folytak végig… Az ex- Démon rájött, hogy nem kellet volna ilyet mondania. - Izé… én csak vicceltem… - kezdte mentegetőzve. - Ne vegyél komolyan… tudod Démon-humor… gr…

- Welsper-san… - suttogta Bell reszkető hangon, majd odarohant a meglepett macskához, és az ölébe kapta. Erősen magához szorította, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elvehetnék tőle. Welsper-nek kifejezetten tetszett volna a helyzet, ha Bell nem sírt volna olyan keservesen. - Jaj… Welsper-san, tévedsz! - folytatta az Istennő hevesen, majd a szótlanná vált démonra nézett. - Mindkét dologgal kapcsolatban tévedsz… A Bizalom nagyon fontos dolog az életben. Nélkülözhetetlen ahhoz, hogy megőrizzük az igazi boldogságot. Mert ha senkiben nem bízunk, akkor nem is örülhetünk igazán annak, hogy a közelünkben van, igaz? Én szívesebben csalódom valakiben, mert azt gyorsan el tudom felejteni. Viszont a bizalmatlanság örökké megmarad, és egyre jobban felemészt. - Várt egy pillanatot. Most már nem zokogott, csak szomorkásan mosolygott. - A másik dologról pedig kérdeznék tőled valamit… - Képes egy Démon a szeretetre? A színtiszta, lényének legmélyéről fakadó szeretetre? - Welsper egy darabig bámult rá, az Istennő pedig türelmesen várt.

- …Hm. - Az ex-Démon csak ennyit mondott, Bell pedig immár vidáman elmosolyodott.

- Gondoltam. És lehetséges, hogy egy Démon mindent feláldozzon egy olyan személyért, aki iránt ezt érzi?

- Igen. - bólintott a macska.

- Látod? - kérdezte Belldandy, majd vidáman körbefordult, kezében a macskával. - A Démonokban és az Istenekben máris van valami közös. Mindkét nép egyaránt képes a szeretetre. És ez csak a jéghegy csúcsa. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg közös pontot találnánk. Ennek élő bizonyítéka Urd is, aki egy Démon és egy Isten szerelmének a gyümölcse. Én szeretem, hogy Istennő vagyok… Szeretem a barátaimat is. És nagyon szeretem Keiichi-sant. Tudom, hogy minden látszat ellenére te is szeretsz minket. Még akkor is hogy ha könnyebb morcosnak mutatnod magad, a világ számára. - Welsper határozottan közel állt ahhoz, hogy életében először elsírja magát. Amit Belldandy mondott, és főleg ahogy mondta, az olyan meggyőző volt, hogy nem tartotta lehetetlennek, hogy egyszer ő is így fogja gondolni. Talán valamikor a jövőben…

- Értem. - mondta egyszerűen. - De most már tegyél le. Nagyon kínos, hogy itt emelgetsz…

- Ne haragudj… - kuncogta az istennő, és óvatosan a földre tette a macskát. Aki gyorsan hátat fordított neki. Össze kellett szednie magát, és csak annyi ideje volt, amíg Bell felveszi a korábban a földre leejtett dobozt. Ezután mindketten újra elindultak vissza a ház felé. Most is Welsper ment elöl, és inkább meg sem szólalt, nehogy megint valami baj legyen belőle. Végül azonban nem bírt magával, és mégis csak ránézett.

- Belldandy… - kezdte puhatolózva.

- Igen?

- Nos tudod… erről a szeretet izéről lenne szó. Ö… Egy magamfajta Démon ha szerelmes lesz egy Istennőbe… akiről később kiderül, hogy… - _Mást szeret. - _fejezte be, de csak gondolatban. - _Mégis mit képzelek? - _Förmedt magára dühösen. - _Ez olyan egyértelmű, hogy még ő is azonnal rájönne, hogy magamról beszélek… És egyébként sem akarom tudni…_

- hogy…? - kérdezte kíváncsian Belldandy, Welsper pedig rájött, hogy a kérdés még mindig a levegőben lógott.

- Á semmi… felejtsd el, csak hangosan gondolkozta.

- Értem. - megint tovább mentek, körülbelül öt másodpercig szótlanul.

- Mégis lenne valami… - kezdte az ex-Démon még az előzőnél is bizonytalanabbul. - Az a gombolyag… Akkor lehetne hogy mégis megkapjam?

- Hát persze! - nevette el magát szívből Belldandy, Welsper pedig boldog nyávogással kísérte. Így értek vissza a kertbe, majd a házhoz.

- …Végül de nem utolsó sorban az egyik legfontosabb tanács: - súgta Urd Keiichi fülébe. - Mindent amit elmondtunk csináljátok minnél gyakrabban, és minnél többször. Ekkor lesz igazán boldog a házaséletetek.

- Ezzel végeztünk is. - jelentette ki Peorth, majd nyújtózott egy nagyot. - Nem is volt olyan rossz, ugye? - K1 nem válaszolt.

- Ara… - nézett a szemébe Urd meglepetten. A fiú tekintete tompán csillogott. Az Istennő kíváncsiságból felemelte a kezét, és háromszor végighúzta Keiichi arca előtt. Semmi reakciót nem tapasztalt.

- Ez teljesen kész van… - jelentette ki Peorth halkan kuncogva. - Vajon tényleg le kellett volna állnunk?

- Ugyan, ugyan… - legyintett Urd. Csak időre van szüksége, amíg feldolgozza az információkat. Pár perc, és egész biztos helyrejön. Sőt , azonnal elkezd azon gondolkozni, hogy tökéletesíthetné a már meglévő módszereket.

- Na ezt azért kétlem… Mindegy, szerintem itt az ideje menni, Urd. - Az első osztályú istennő az ajtóra mutatott.

- Iga is… Belldandy nemsokára biztos visszaér. Nem lenne jó, ha itt találna minket. - Minden további szó nélkül az ajtóhoz mentek, és együttes erővel feloldották a pajzsot. Még egyszer utoljára végigmérték Keiichi-t, aztán kiléptek a folyosóra. És éppen szembetalálkoztak Megumi-val.

- Ti meg… - kérdezte Keiichi húga meglepetten. - Azt hittük hogy Welsper után mentetek, mint Belldandy…

- Ah… dehogyis! - mondta Peorth. - Csak meglátogattuk Keiichi-sant, hogy minden rendben van-e vele.

- Aha. A jó öreg K1 elég rossz színben volt, mikor elment pihenni. Gondoltuk felvidítjuk…

- És egészen idáig ezt csináltátok? - Kérdezte a lány bizonytalanul. Belldandy épp most ért vissza Welsper-rel.

- Most? - kérdezte Urd ÉS Peorth-szal egy pillanatra egymásra néztek. Épp időben végeztek. - Hát az a csúnya Welsper biztos megfuttatta szegény hugit…

- Ami azt illeti ő is jött Belldandy-val. Soha nem láttam még ilyen jól nevelt macskát. Mintha értette volna, amit bell mond neki… Persze ez nem magyarázza, hogy miért lopta el az ételfestéket. Talán csak játszani akart… na mindegy. Siessetek vissza, mert szükség van rátok. Be kell hoznunk a kis bajkeverő miatti lemaradást.

- Már megyünk is! - válaszolta a két Istennő katonásan, aztán tökéletesen egyszerre lépkedve elindultak a konyha felé. Megumi a fejét vakargatva nézett utánuk. Valami határozottan nem stimmelt velük.

- Hé, Kei-chan… - lépett be a bátyja szobájába. - Nem tudod mi történt Urd-ékkal? Olyan furán viselkednek…Kei-chan? - A bátyjáról tényleg nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy jól van. Az arckifejezése olyan volt, mintha az imént látott volna egy kísértetet. Vagy kettőt… - Kei-chan, hahó? - Próbálkozott tovább Megumi, de a fiú nem reagált. Vállat vont, és ő is visszaindult a konyhába. Előtte azonban gondosan bezárta az ajtót maga mögött. Bármi is történt a szobában arról csak Keiichi és a két nő tudott. Ő pedig nem akart a negyedik lenni.

Keiichi számára a percek kínos lassúsággal teltek, miután kínzói elhagyták a szobát. Soha addigi élete során nem hallott annyi arcpirító dolgot, mint az alatt a néhány perc alatt, amíg a fogjuk volt. Urd és Peorth a lehető legrészletesebben elmagyaráztak neki mindent. Egyetlen apróságot sem felejtettek ki, és a legrosszabb az volt, hogy egészvégig ott feküdtek mellette. Mintha az előzőek már nem lettek volna elegek. Keiichi egy pillanatig elgondolkozott azon, hogy nem kellene-e hálát adnia azét, hogy ilyesmi történik vele. Két gyönyörű nő, akik teljesen közvetlenül beszélnek neki a szerelemről, és közben úgy helyezkednek el mellette, amit bármelyik férfi megirigyelt volna ezen a világon. Nem sokkal a távozásuk után a húga is benézett egy rövid időre, és azt is hallotta hogy a nevén szólítja. De egyszerűen képtelen volt válaszolni. Mikor Megumi is távozott, még hosszú percek teltek el, amire meg tudott mozdulni. Feltápászkodott a földről, és az ajtóhoz ment. Attól félt, hogy a két ˝Démoni˝ nőszemély bármelyik pillanatban ismét rátörhet. Nem mintha ezt meg tudta volna akadályozni. Elkeseredetten vette tudomásul, hogy most már nem tehet semmit. Ami megtörtént, az megtörtént. Jobb ha mindent elfelejt amit hallott. Vagy esetleg felhasználja? Képtelen volt határozni melyik lenne a helyes megoldás Így hát amellett maradt, hogy majd később dönt. Addig is mivel teljesen használhatatlannak érezte magát, megszavazott saját részére egy extra, forró fürdőt. Már csak el kellett jutni odáig. Utána biztos volt benne, hogy sokkal jobban érzi magát. Alaposan körülnézve kilépett a folyosóra. A fürdőszobába való eljutás talán még sosem hordozott magában ekkora veszélyeket, azonban ő bátran szembenézett velük.

Mire eljött az este, Keiichi határozottan jobban érezte magát, mintha kicserélték volna. A fürdő határozottan jót tett neki. Ugyan nem sokáig volt ideje élvezni a forró vizet, de legalább ezalatt sikerült kioldani az izmaiból a merevséget. Valamint sikerült szellemileg is teljesen használható állapotba kerülni Urd és Peorth előadása után. Bár még mindig megborzongott, amikor a kellemetlen emlékek az eszébe jutottak. De az egész fürdésben az volt a legjobb, hogy amikor kijött a kádból és megtörölközött, majd felvette a ruháit, Belldandy toppant be a fürdőszobába. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy annyi szenvedés után most ekkora szerencséje legye. Végre volt pár percük kettesben, amit mindketten ki akartak használni. Bár láthatóan az Istennőt is meglepte a találkozás egy pillanatig sem késlekedtek. Szenvedélyesen megcsókolták egymást, és abba sem nagyon akarták hagyni. Körülbelül két perc telhetett el ebben a határtalan boldogságban, amikor egy pillanatra sikerült szünetet tartaniuk. Mindketten tudták, hogy erre most nem igazán érnek rá, de ez nem sokat segített.

- Lehet, hogy később kellene folytatnunk… - mondta Keiichi két csók között.

- Igen… igazad lehet… Keiichi-san. - értett egyet vele az Istennő, de ennek ellenére továbbra sem hagyták abba. Azonban itt jött közbe a dolog kellemetlen része, egy szőke Démon képében. Mara ugyanis pont ezt az időpontot választotta arra, hogy Belldandy után jöjjön, és valami fontos, az egész hátralévő életében nélkülözhetetlen főzéssel kapcsolatos tanácsot kérjen. Keiichi most bánta csak igazán, hogy beengedte őket.

- Belldandy… - mondta a Démon a sajátos rekedtes hangján, miközben kinyitotta a fürdőszobaajtót. - Annak a miszó nevű dolognak meddig kell… - ekkor látta meg Bell-t és K1-t, és abban a pillanatban elfelejtette a kérdését. Helyette úgy maradt tátott szájjal, és pillanatok alatt falfehér lett, mint aki kísértetet látott. Keiichi-ék is döbbenten szétváltak.

- Mara… - nézett rá meglepetten Belldandy. - Ja, istenkém teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy még nagyon sok a dolgunk… - Keiichi a ˝kösz szépen, ezt megcsináltad˝ tekintettel nézett a Démonra.

- Ti… ti… - nyögte ki végül Mara dadogva. - Mi a fenét csináltok… - majd a szeme hirtelen elkerekedett, és tiltakozva felemelte a kezét. - Jobban meggondolva mégsem akarom tudni… Tartsátok meg magatoknak.

- Mi semmi olyat nem csináltunk! - csattant fel Keiichi dühösen. - Mi csak izé…

- Mit értesz az ˝olyan˝ alatt, Keiichi-san? - kérdezte Belldandy teljesen ártatlan tekintettel. K1 és Mara elvörösödött, majd egy pillanatra egymásra nézett.

- Izé… semmi különöset. - mondta végül a fiú erőltetett vigyorral. Majd dühösen a Démonra meredt. - Te pedig megtanulhatnál kopogni, mielőtt bemész valahová.

- Morisato, te kis… - sziszegte Mara dühösen. Keiichi azt hitte, hogy mindjárt felrobban, de aztán valahogy sikerült lehiggadnia. - Tökmindegy, nem érdekel az amit csináltatok. Végül is csak átmeneti rosszullétet okoz. Nem is zavarom tovább az ˝ifjú, boldog párt˝. - Olyan gúnyosan ejtette ki a szavakat, amennyire csak tudta.

- Kérlek várj, Mara… - fogta meg a kezét óvatosan Belldandy. - Tényleg nem akartunk megbántani a viselkedésünkkel. Kérlek bocsáss meg nekünk. Csak elragadott minket a szenvedély, de ígérem nem fog többé előfordulni. Ha tudom, hogy ez téged ennyire zavar, akkor biztos nem csináljuk. - Mara motyogott valamit az orra alatt arról, hogy nem kell bocsánatot kérnie, de láthatóan élvezte a helyzetet. Közben egész végig oldalra fordította a fejét, és felszegte az állát. Egészen addig, amíg Belldandy erősebben meg nem ragadta a kezét. - Tudom… - kezdte az Istennő meghatódva. - …tudom, hogy milyen egyedül érzed magad. Ezért amikor együtt látsz minket, mindig eszedbe jut ez a fájdalom. A legrosszabb dolog a világon, ha valakinek nincs egy társa… Akivel mindent megoszthat, és a szíve legmélyéig megbízhat benne. Persze ami a legfontosabb, szeretheti. De ne aggódj Mara… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan te is rátalálsz valakire, akit igazán szerethetsz. Akkor pedig sokkal boldogabb leszel mint most, és megérted azt is, ami köztem és Keiichi-san között van. Csak ki kell nyitnod a szemed, és meg fogod találni a szerencsés illetőt. - Keiichi rángatózó szemöldökkel hol Marára, hol pedig Belldandy-ra nézett. Az előbbi közel állt az eszméletvesztéshez, az Istennő pedig hihetetlenül boldognak tűnt.

- Nem mondj nekem ilyeneket… hallod! - krákogta Mara az öklét rázva Belldandy felé. - Nekem nincs szükségem ilyen hülyeségekre. Én egy első osztályú Démon vagyok. Az én feladatom, hogy tönkretegyek mindent, amit ti Istennők csináltok. Amit hamarosan véghez is, viszek, úgyhogy élvezzétek ki azt a kis időt, amíg boldogok lehettek, mert én, Mara, nem adom fel! Tönkre fogom tenni a ti kis idilli kapcsolatotokat, és akkor a Démonok diadala teljes lesz az Istenek felett! - Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hogy bell még mindig a kezét szorongatja, ezért gyorsan kirántotta és a háta mögé rejtette, mintha attól félne, hogy az Istennő bármelyik pillanatban újra birtokba veheti. A másik kezével pedig rendületlenül hadonászott. - Most még ugyan segítek nektek, hogy minnél tökéletesebb legyen az esküvőtök, de ez nem lesz mindig így. Egy valamiről nem szabad megfeledkeznetek… Arról, hogy miért vagyok a Földön. A feladatomat végre fogom hajtani… Én vagyok a Démon Központ legjobb Ügynöke!

- A legjobb mi? - szólalt meg egy új, hang egészen lentről Mind a hárman azonnal lenéztek, bár Keiichi a nélkül is tudta, hogy Welsper az. - Ez annyira szánalmas… - Az ex-Démon hatalmasat ásított. - Méghogy a legjobb...

- Te! - visította Mara, és lángoló tekintettel Welsper-re nézett, aki rá sem hederített. - Kinek a fejére van merszed ugrálni, te kis…

- A tiédre, szöszi. - szakította félbe kihívóan a Démont. - Azt hittem ez még neked is nyilvánvaló.

- Ha nem hagyod abba azonnal, Hild-sama parancsa ellenére porrá égetlek! - Keiichi rájött, hogy a helyzet nagyon közel állt ahhoz, hogy valami komolyabb csata robbanjon ki a két Démon között. Ráadásul pont a nyitott fürdőszoba ajtóban kellett ennek is történnie, ahol bárki megláthatta őket. Őszintén szólva most ez volt a legkisebb probléma, mert Mara olyan volt, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán.

- Na ja. Ez most nagyon félelmetes volt. - nyávogta Welsper, majd kényelmesen ledobta magát a padlóra. - Milyen kár, hogy nem tudsz semmi érdemlegeset felmutatni, hogy te vagy a ˝Démon Központ legjobb ügynöke˝. Mert gondolom egy ilyen #1 ügynöknek rengeteg sikert kellett elérnie az alatt a sok év alatt. Számtalan Istennőt kellett legyőznie, és visszakergetnie Yggdrasil-ba… Szám szerint pontosan mennyit is? Már elfelejtettem… - Mara csak némán pislogott. Welsper szavai nagyon is mélyen érintették.

- És te? Te vagy az összes Démon szégyene. - morogta a szőke hajú Démon, mikor újra szóhoz jutott. - Amit műveltél, az egyszerűen undorító. Nem ajánlom, hogy tovább szórakozz velem egy ilyen haszontalan négyes szintű létforma testében. Különben…

- Különben porrá égetsz. Igen, ezt már mondtad. De… - Welsper szemei hirtelen összeszűkültek. - …dacára ennek a gyenge testnek… Te nem vagy számomra ellenfél. - Mara hüledezve hallgatta a fenyegetést.

- Igazán? - kérdezte dühösen. - Na arra kíváncsi lennék.

- Talán majd egyszer. De nem most. - A macska könnyedén felállt. - Ne felejtsd el átadni az üdvözletem Hild-samának. Úgy is mindig együtt lógtok… - Azzal elsétált a folyosón.

- Várj meg te nyavalyás szőrgolyó! - kiáltott utána Mara. Belldandy Keiichi-re mosolygott, akinek bár nem igazán tetszett Welsper közbelépésének a módja, de el kellett ismernie, hogy hatásos volt. - Még nem fejeztem be… Gyere vissza! Ne merészelj hátat fordítani nekem…

- Mara… - Belldandy belekarolt a Démonba, és húzni kezdte a konyha felé. - Mond el szépen, hogy mit szeretnél tudni a főzéssel kapcsolatban. Nagyon szívesen segítek… - Keiichi még egy darabig hallotta Mara morgását. Az ünnepség kezdése előtt pár perccel visszagondolva az érdekes szituációra Keiichi rájött, hogy nem szabad teljesen felengednie, amíg Démonok vannak a közelében. Vagy éppen Démoni viselkedésű Istennők… A vendégek már mindannyian ott voltak az általuk a hajnali órákban épített kis menedékben. Keiichi most először látta belülről teljes pompájában. A rengeteg virág megtette a hatását, az egész tökéletesen illett egy esküvő utáni ünnepséghez. Még a jókora, elektromos gyertyákkal telerakott csillárt is remekül mutatott. Pedig először kétségei voltak, mivel hogy túlságosan is hivalkodónak nézett ki. Rind volt az, aki felrakta, méghozzá egyedül, miközben a többiek mással voltak elfoglalva. Öt óra után egyre növekvő ütemben kezdtek érkezni a vendégek. Mindenki hozott magával valamilyen nászajándékot, amiért K1 és Bell nagyon boldog volt. Függetlenül attól, hogy mennyire lehetett őket használni. Például kézi mixerből hármat is kaptak, valamint kenyérpirítóból is összegyűlt ugyan ennyi. És ez még nem volt semmi, mivel csak azok ajándékait bontották ki, akik ragaszkodtak ehhez. Skuld lelkesen ugrálva könyörgött azért, hogy a fölösleges darabokat adják neki pótalkatrésznek. Belldandy kedvesen, de elutasította a kishúga kérését. Mivel az ajándékokat nem csak egyszerű tárgyként kellett kezelni, hanem azok jókívánságainak a kifejezéseként, akitől kapták őket. Keiichi épp ezért nem tudta, hogy mire vélje Tamiya és Otaki jókívánságait, amikor kaptak tőlük egy komplett hegymászó felszerelést. Azt el kellett ismernie, hogy kiváló minőségű, márkás, és bizonyára méregdrága szett volt. De mivel még soha egyszer sem próbálkozott a hegymászással, és még csak nem is említette, hogy kísérletet tesz rá. Éppen ezért gondolta, hogy valami nincs rendben azzal, hogy épp ezt kapták. A legkülönösebb az volt, hogy amikor Otaki-ék ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy legalább magukhoz mérjék a felszerelés darabjait, kiderült hogy a tökéletesen jó rájuk mindegyik. A bakancsok is éppen a lábukra illettek. Azonban amíg nem volt ártalmas rájuk nézve, addig K1 nem érezte úgy, hogy komolyan aggódnia kellene. Chihiro vigyorogva nyújtott át nekik egy kupont, amivel egy éven keresztül korlátlanul élvezhetik a Whirlwind szolgálatait. Keiichi számára ekkor jött el az a pont, amikor azt hitte, a nő ennél zsugoribb már nem lehet. Azonban az egész csak egy tréfa volt, az igazi ajándék kint várta őket az utcán parkoló teherautóban. Amikor Keiichi meglátta nem akart hinni a szemének. Chihiro ugyanis nekik adta azt a verseny oldalkocsis motort, amit saját kezűleg épített. Most ott volt a teherautó platóján egy jókora rózsaszín szalaggal átkötve. Chihiro vihogva elnézést kért, amiért nem vitte beljebb. A fiú hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy fejezze ki a köszönetét. Egy biztos volt, még ennyi év alatt sem sikerült tökéletesen kiismernie Fujimi Chihiro-t… valamint az, hogy a garázst hamarosan át kell építeni. Keima-tól egy gyönyörű, és hatalmas üvegszobrot kaptak, ami egy hatalmas fát ábrázolt. Belldandy-nak valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt. Takano-san mielőtt átadta volna az ajándékot kikötötte, hogy csakis akkor bonthatják ki, ha már legalább egy hónap eltelt a házasságukból. Nem volt hajlandó elárulni, miért, csak annyit, hogy majd akkor megértik. Keiichi ezek után nagyon kíváncsi lett, de még véletlenül sem merte volna megkockáztatni, hogy belenéz a dobozba. Urd ajándékai magukért beszéltek. A húga egy olyan elképesztő fehérnemű együttest kapott tőle, amihez hasonlót Keiichi még csak nem is látott. A nagy része halványkék selyemből volt, és olyan átlátszó volt, mintha csak egy vékony fóliadarab lenne. Mikor a fény rávilágított, a felszínén szivárványszínű csillogás futott végig. A sötétben lévő részek pedig mintha belső fénytől ragyogtak volna. Egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy hagyományos anyagokból készült. A selyem topon végigfutó számtalan apró szívecske úgy volt elhelyezve, hogy még jobban kihangsúlyozza a viselő testének domborulatait. A fehérnemű kollekció öt darabból állt, és K1 egyenlőre csak hármat mert elképzelni Belldandy-n. A topot, és az alsóneműt egyenlőre nem merte megkockáztatni. Viszont gondolatban a hosszú szárú kesztyű, a harisnya, és az arany harisnyatartó meglehetősen jól állt neki. Ahogy a másik két darab is… Biztos volt benne, hogy ha az egész kollekciót összegyűrné, elférne a két tenyerében. Egészen elvörösödött, amikor Urd kajánul mosolyogva azt mesélte, hogy milyen jól fog állni Belldandy-n. Azután az Istennő a fiú kezébe nyomott egy ízlésesen becsomagolt lapos, kemény valamit. A fogása olyan volt, mint egy könyvnek. Urd azt súgta a fülébe, hogy ne bontsa ki mások előtt. Ez után következett Skuld, aki egy szenzációs ajándékkal lepte meg őket. Első látásra csak egy sima üveglap volt, ami majdnem függőlegesen állt egy ezüstös tartólábon. Nagyjából akkora volt, mint K1TV-jének a képernyője. Egészen addig nem is tűnt többnek egyszerű üvegnél, amíg a kis Istennő azt nem mondta Belldandy-nak és Keiichi-nek, hogy együtt érintsék meg a lapot. Mikor ezt megtették, a tárgy váratlanul életre kelt. Színes ívek futottak rajta végig, miközben a kép mögött mintha elkezdett volna esni a hó. Keiichi bambán mögé nézett, de az üveglap a másik oldalról is ugyan ezt a látszatot keltette. Aztán a hóesésben lassan kibontakozott Keiichi és Belldandy képe, amint az oltárnál megcsókolják egymást. Skuld pironkodva elmondta, hogy a felvételt csak most töltötte rá, és Sigel egyik nagyon jól sikerült fotóját. Aztán mindennek tetejébe gyönyörű, aranyszínű betűkkel kiíródott a kép alá egy sor: Keiichi és Belldandy… Örök szerelem… Olyan gyönyörű volt, hogy még valamennyire Urd-on is észre lehetett venni a meghatottságot, amit ő persze sosem ismert volna be. Inkább rátett egy lapáttal, hogy úgy tűnjön mintha csak Skuld-ot gúnyolná. Belldandy-nak hála azonban nem lett veszekedés a dologból. Rind-től egy-egy apró drágakövet kaptak. A kövecskék csepp alakúak voltak, és tökéletesen egyformák. K1-é kék volt, ezüstszínű akasztóval, Belldandy-é pedig piros, arany felfüggesztő résszel. A Valkűr elmesélte, hogy ezek megkristályosodott Angyal könnycseppek. Keiichi-nek gondolkoznia sem kellett azon, hogy melyik két angyalé. Egy kis szelíd faggatózás után a harci Istennő elmondta, hogy saját kezűleg készítette rájuk az arany, illetve ezüst akasztókat. A könnycseppeket pedig egy nagyon ősi szertartás keretében szerezte, amiről bővebben nem mesélhetett. Csak annyit árult el, hogy a Valkűrök között a létező legnagyobb megbecsülés kifejezése, ha valaki könnycsepp-kristályt ajándékozik valakinek. Peorth egy gyönyörű, hímzett takarót ajándékozott nekik. A méreteiből látszott, hogy nem egyetlen személy számára készült. K1 gyanította, hogy ugyan az lehet vele a célja, mint Urd-nak a fehérneművel. Jobban megnézve látszott csak a takarón, hogy milyen nagy munka lehetett az elkészítése. Az aprólékos minták fraktálszerűek voltak, és Keiichi azon sem lepődött volna meg, ha mikroszkóppal felnagyítva valóban ugyan azt a mintát látta volna, mint most. Ráadásul az anyaga is nagyon kellemes volt. Mindenek tetejében még finom, nem túl intenzív rózsaillatot is árasztott magából. A többi ajándék maradt meglepetés, és Keiichi ezt nem is bánta. Hiszen jó volt tudni, hogy másnap délután, amikor majd kialudták magukat, milyen jó lesz Belldandy-val együtt a maradék ajándékot is kibontani. Persze Urd Skuld és Peorth is biztos jelen lett volna… Miközben ezen töprengett, és az asztalnál ülő, a kezdést izgatottan váró vendégeket nézte. Az asztalok nagyjából U alakban voltak elhelyezve a menedékben. Azonban az U egyik szára egyetlen asztallal hosszabb volt. Itt volt Bell, K1, a koszorús lányok, Takano és Keima-san, valamint a Mindenható és Hild. Az asztaloknál nem volt előre kijelölt hely senkinek, ami lehet, hogy hiba volt, mert így kisebb harcok folytak egyes székekért. Például a második aszalnál Chihiro szinte kitúrta a székéből a megszeppent Troubadour-t. Marának kötelező volt itt helyet foglalnia, nem mintha nagyon akart volna. Peorth és Rind sikeresen közrefogta, így megint szorult helyzetben volt. Ezúttal a többiek szigorúan megtiltották a Belldandy-nak, hogy részt vegyen a vacsora felszolgálásában. Az már tényleg nem az ifjú ara feladata volt. Elérkezett a hat óra, Keiichi pedig vett egy nagy levegőt, és felállt. Óvatosan megkocogtatta a pezsgős poharát, amihez hasonlóból a szorgos Istennő, Démon és sima nő kezeknek köszönhetően mindenki előtt volt már. Ezzel jelezte, hogy szeretne pohárköszöntőt mondani. Mindenki azonnal odafigyelt, és ettől egy kicsit megijedt, de sikerült úrrá lenni a karjain végigfutó remegésen. Mielőtt tényleg elkezdte volna a beszédét, aminek megírásával olyan sokat szenvedett, Belldandy-ra nézett, hogy erőt merítsen a szerelmétől. Ezt az önkéntelen, előre nem betervezett reakciót a vendégek vastapssal díjazták. Bár Keiichi nem azt akarta, kétségtelenül jól kezdődött a beszéde. Elmosolyodott, mert most már tényleg semmi baj nem jöhetett közbe. Mikor újra csend lett, könnyedén megszólalt…

- Szeretettel köszöntelek titeket. Boldog vagyok, hogy ilyen sokan eljöttetek, és osztoztok Belldandy-val és velem ebben örömteli eseményben. Ez nagyon sokat jelent nekünk, ebben biztosak lehettek… - _˝Rendkívül fontos, hogy közvetlen legyél, amikor a beszédedet mondod˝. -_ Idézte az emlékeibe a ˝Hogyan tartsunk sikeres pohárköszöntőt˝ című könyv egyik legelső szabályát. - ˝_Mindenki érezze úgy, mintha épp hozzá intéznéd a szavaidat. Ne légy feszült, mert ha dadogsz, az rengeteget ront az összképen. Képzeld azt, hogy csak hárman hallgatnak, olyanok akikkel minden stressz nélkül tudsz beszélgetni… Természetesen senkinek nem szabad ezt észrevenni…˝ - _Nehéz ilyenkor bármit is mondani, ezért nem is szeretnék túl sokáig fecsegni. Röviden pedig nehéz lenne most arról bármit is mondanom, amiről ez a nap szól. Ez nem más, mint a szerelem. Tehát…- összecsapta a kezét, és elmosolyodott. - Tehát megpróbálok egy zanzásított változattal szolgálni, mielőtt kihűl a kaja. - Vidám nevetés hallatszott, ami a könyv szerint remek előjel. - Tehát… Fiúk, lányok… és Mara! - vidáman intett a szőke Démonnak aki kétségbeesetten kapkodta jobbra balra a fejét, mert hirtelen akaratlanul is a figyelem középpontjába került. Aztán felfogta, hogy amit hall az tulajdonképpen egy sértés, és ezért nevet mindenki. Az arca elvörösödött, és talán fel is pattant volna, ha Rind ˝véletlenül˝ nem adja a kezébe a pezsgős poharát. A mozdulatban lehetett valami, mivel a Démon nyugton maradt. - _˝Még egy fontos szabály. Ne tarts fennkölt száraz monológokat, mert azon mindenki elalszik. Viccelődj! Ha sokat nevetnek, akkor azt fogják bánni, hogy egyáltalán abbahagyod. Légy merész, de ne sérts meg senkit…˝ - _Magában ő is elmosolyodott. - _Asszem ez már túlment a sértés határán…. -_ Csak nemrég, amikor újra átolvasta a pohárköszöntőjét, akkor jutott az eszébe ez a poén. Ami meglepően illett a többi részhez. Csak amikor azokat fogalmazta, még fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a Démon is jelen lesz. Tulajdonképpen kihasználta, hogy nagyobb sikert arasson… Ez elég gonosz cselekedetnek tűnt. Egyben biztos volt: ezután semmilyen szín alatt nem akart egyedül egy helyiségben tartózkodni Marával. Azzal aláírná a saját halálos ítéletét. A legjobban Hild nevetett, közben majdnem leesett a székről, és még a könnye is kicsordult. Mikor köhögési roham fogta el, a Mindenható egy pohár vizet adott neki. - _Nem rossz, gondolta K1. Egy poén, és az egyik Démont feldühítettem, a másik pedig majdnem megfulladt. Az a könyv megérte a száz yent… - _Erőt vett magán, és tovább folytatta. Nem akarta, hogy azt higgyék, ezzel az egy jó poénnal akar mindent lesöpörni. Felemelte a kezét, és intett Marának. - Bocs! - kért elnézést komolyan. - Csak tudod soha nem megy ki a fejemből, hogy amikor először találkoztuk, fiúnak néztelek…

- Fúúú… - hallatszott egyöntetűen a társaság férfi tagjainak nagy részétől..

- Csináltass szemüveget, Keiichi! - kiáltotta valaki, amit ismét nevetés követett. K1 csatlakozott hozzá, igaz ezúttal a saját kárára. Ha Marát annak idején ebben a ruhában látja, biztos nem nézi pasinak… Ez tény. De ez a Démont egyáltalán nem vigasztalta. Megsemmisülten ült Rind mellett, és lehajtott fejjel motyogott.

- Igen, tudom… - bólintott Keiichi. - Remek érzékem van a nőkhöz. Erről talán Mishima-sant tudna bővebben beszélni. - Keiichi a közeli asztalnál ülő Sayoko-ra mutatott, majd elkezdett tapsolni, amihez rögtön mindenki csatlakozott. Sayoko Marával ellentétben remekül érezte magát ha mindenki rá figyelt. Elegánsan bólintott, majd ő is megtapsolta magát. Keiichi felemelte a jobb kezét, hogy mindenki remekül lássa. - Öt másodperc alatt olyan kosarat adott, hogy azután egy lányt se mertem megszólítani. - Ismét rajta csattant az ostor, ezúttal már a tervek szerint. Miután ez a nevetési hullám is majdnem teljesen elült, tovább folytatta. - Ezek után gondolom sokakban közületek felmerült a kérdés, hogy egy hozzám hasonló vesztes miként nyerte el egy ilyen gyönyörű nő szerelmét. - Kedvesen megérintette Belldandy vállát, aki megfogta a kezét. - _˝Nem viccelhetsz örökké, néha légy komoly, és ne szégyelld az érzelmeidet…˝ - _Az egész olyan volt, mint egy varázslat. Amikor a csodálatos Istennő megjelenik az átlagos fiú előtt. Abban a pillanatban tudtam, a szívem egyetlen vágya az, hogy ő mindig velem maradjon. Hiszen addig még soha nem találkoztam olyan kedves, bájos, és gyönyörű teremtéssel, mint ő. Az ezt követő percekben - amikor is kirúgtak a kollégiumból - kezdődött a mi csodálatos, közös életünk. Szerelmes voltam Belldandy-ba… és tudtam, hogy ő is ugyan így érez irántam. De… mivel én akkor is Morisato Keiichi voltam, minden sokkal bonyolultabban ment… Említettem már hogy nem igazán értek a nők nyelvén? Oh igen, már emlékeszem. Hamarosan újabb lakók érkeztek a mi kis otthonunkba. - A két koszorúslány felé bólintott. - Hogy még jobban megnehezítsék a dolgunkat. Jaj, bocsáss meg Urd, te végig csak jót akartál, ugye? - A legidősebb nővér fenyegető arckifejezést imitált, és a mutatóujjával megfeddte a pimasz Keiichi-t. A fiú rákacsintott, majd zavartalanul fojtatta. - Az évek alatt az egymás iránt érzett szerelmünk csak még jobban elmélyült. Csodálatos érzés volt… Közben pedig egyre jobban megismertük egymást. És ezeknek a boldog éveknek egy részében, - ki kisebben, ki pedig nagyobban - ti is velünk voltatok. Remélem a ti emlékeitek is ugyan olyan szépek, mint az enyémek.

- Igen! - hallatszott kórusban. Még Hild is vidáman a magasba lendítette a kezét. Keiichi inkább nem gondolkozott el azon, hogy milyen kellemes emlékei vannak a Démonnal kapcsolatban.

- Ennek örülök. Most pedig igyunk arra, hogy ez a rengeteg szép emlék örökre megmaradjon. Barátaim… Anya… Apa… - ezúttal nem tartott attól, hogy kapni fog a fejére a megszólításért. - …Kosuke-san. Mindenkinek csak azt kívánom, hogy legyen olyan boldog, mint amilyen most én vagyok. Belldandy-val, akit mindig szeretni fogok, bármi is történjen. Egészségetekre! - A magasba emelte a poharát, majd a többiekkel együtt felhajtotta a tartalmát. Valahol üvegcsörömpölést hallott, de nem történhetett semmi komolyabb dolog. - Most pedig tényleg kezdődjön a vacsora… - ismét kitört a tapsvihar.

K1 szinte lerogyott a székére. Hatalmasat sóhajtott, mert végre sikerült túltennie a nagy beszéden. Belldandy kedvesen megszorította az alkarját.

- Csodás voltál, Keiichi-san. - Mielőtt a fiú válaszolhatott volna, elégedetlen morgást hallott az asztaltól.

- Mi ez? - kérdezte Hild a poharában lévő rózsaszín italt mustrálva. A fiú nem igazán értette, hogy mire akar kilyukadni. - Nem olyan íze van, mint a pezsgőnek…

- Mert ez csak gyerekpezsgő! - magyarázta Skuld vidáman. Hild értetlenül nézett a szélesen mosolygó Istennőre. - A gyerekek nem ihatnak alkoholt. Ezért ez olyan pezsgő, ami alkoholmentes… tulajdonképpen nem is pezsgő, de ebbe most ne menjünk bele. Egyébként Sentaro-kun, és én is ilyet iszunk. Ami azt illeti szerintem nagyon finom. Málnás, pont a kedven… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és a mosoly teljesen lehervadt az arcáról. Hirtelen összeállt a fejében, hogy miről is beszél tulajdonképpen. A gyerekpezsgőt a gyerekek isszák, tehát ez azt jelentette, hogy most hosszan ecsetelte, hogy ő tulajdonképpen egy gyerek. - Izé… - nyögte bambán. Ebből a csapdából, amibe saját magát csalta most már csak nagyon nehezen menekülhetett. - Nem mintha én egy gyerek lennék… Csak… nem szeretem az igazi pezsgőt. Ezért úgy gondoltam, hogy minek igyak ilyet, ha…

- Persze, persze… - simogatta meg a fejét Urd. - Tudod, kicsim, az alkohol felnőtteknek való. Soha nem adnánk belőle a gyerekeknek. - Skuld elvörösödve nézett rá.

- Nem lenne neked épp valami fontos dolgod? - kérdezte mérgesen. - Mondjuk felszolgálni az ételt?

- Már megyek is… - morogta Urd, és csatlakozott a többiekhez, akikre a felszolgálás feladata volt bízva. Skuld még mindig nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy az idősebb nővére képes kiszolgálni valakit. Viszont Belldandy-nak szigorúan meg volt tiltva, hogy bármit is dolgozzon. Még ő sem mert ellenkezni, amikor Urd, Peorth, Skuld és Takano egyszerre ráparancsolt. Most még is feszülten figyelte, ahogy ők négyen felállnak, és Megumi-val valamint Marával kiegészülve elindulnak a konyhába. Nagyot sóhajtott, és bánatosan lehajtotta a fejét. Keiichi megérintette a vállát.

- Ne aggódj, drágám. - súgta a fülébe kedvesen. - Ők boldogok, hogy ezt csinálhatják. És akkor örülnének a legjobban ha, te is jól éreznéd magad. Most az egyszer fogadd el, hogy te vagy az, akit kiszolgálnak.

- Igazad van, kedvesem. Olyan figyelmetlen vagyok… Tényleg látszik, hogy mennyire boldogok.

- Ezenfelül… megigérték, hogy te vághatod fel a tortát.

- Tényleg? - kérdezte az istennő ragyogó mosollyal. - Ez olyan fantasztikus. Ta vetted rá őket, Keiichi-san?

- Nos… igen… - mosolygott szerényen a fiú.

- Annyira köszönöm… - Bell odahajolt, és megcsókolta. Keiichi magában elkönyvelte, hogy remek ötlet volt Urd-ékkal egyezkedni a vacsora előtt.

- Hé… Bocs hogy megzavarom ezt a magasröptű szerelmes társalgást… - szólt közbe Hild unott hangon. - De én igazi pezsgőt akarok. Nem ilyen málnás szörnyűséget… Maa-chan is kapott igazit. Nekem is kell!

- Sajnálom, Hild, de a gyerekek nem ihatnak alkoholt. - mondta Belldandy szomorkodva.

- Még akkor sem, ha ilyen felnőttesen viselkedő ifjú hölgyek. - Mosolyodott el a Mindenható, miközben a poharával intett Hild felé. A Démonon most először lehetett látni, hogy valóban ideges lett.

- Ezt meg hogy értsem? - kérdezte dühösen. - Mintha nem lennék ahhoz elég idős, hogy felnőttnek nevezzenek! - Keima értetlenül nézte a kibontakozó vitát. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit ért Hild az ˝elég idős˝ alatt.

Skuld elégedetten vigyorgott, mivel most nem ő volt az egyetlen akit gyereknek néznek. Egészen addig, amíg Hild egy szupergonosz pillantást nem küldött felé, ami miatt inkább gyorsan a maradék málnás pezsgőjével foglalkozzon.

- De nekem akkor is kell igazi pezsgő! - makacsolta meg magát a Démon.

- Izé… Majd később kaphatsz egy fél pohárral… - mondta Keiichi idegesen, és gyanakodva körülnézett. Nem akart pont egy ilyen remekül sikerült beszéd után egy botrányt, ami mindent tönkretesz.

- Igazán? - nézett rá a Démon kissé szkeptikusan. Azonban volt még valami a tekintetében, ami határozottan nyugtalanította Keiichi-t. Azt sugallta, hogy ˝csakazértis szerzek pezsgőt!˝ - Rendben, de szavadon foglak, Keiichi.

- Remek lesz… nézzétek csak! - mutatott a ház felé, mert meglátta a felmentő sereget, amint éppen a vacsorát hozták. Szerencsére ez még Hild figyelmét is sikeresen elvonta.

- Maa-chan! - integetett a kétségbeesett arckifejezésű szőke démonnak, aki épp egy nagy tálcát egyensúlyozott. Ezen megszámlálhatatlanul sok kisebb nagyobb tányért lehetett találni. - El ne ejtsd! - pedig láthatóan nagyon is jól szórakozott volna azon, ha Mara hasra esik. Gyerünk, siess, mert már nagyon éhes vagyok… - Utána vidáman nevetve nézte végig, ahogy a szőke démon odakacsázik hozzá, és lepakolja elé pár tányért. Esze ágában sem volt segíteni neki. Keiichi bizonytalanul mosolygott miközben nézte őket. Talán most először ébredt benne sajnálat Mara iránt. Nem lehetett nap mint nap egy ilyen főnök mellett dolgozni. A felszolgálás a továbbiakban kisebb nagyobb nehézségekkel ment végbe. Mire az első fogást elfogyasztották, már mindenütt vidám beszélgettek a vendégek. Keiichi jóízűen evett, köszönhetően annak, hogy mind az, ami ma történt vele, tisztességesen meghozta az étvágyát. Aztán lassacskán a következő fogás is elfogyott, és következhetett a torta. Belldandy már alig várta a pillanatot, hogy felvághassa. Mindenkinek jutott belőle bőven, akár még többszörös repeta is. Ezt főleg Tamiya és Otaki használta ki a leginkább, aki ha úgy hozta a sors elképesztő mennyiségű süteményt bírt elfogyasztani. Közben még Welsper is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Az ex-Démon is kapott egy hatalmas szelet tortát, amit mindenki legnagyobb megdöbbenésére az utolsó morzsáig elpusztított. Hild még fogadott is rá Megumi-val, hogy nem fog neki sikerülni. A Démon boldogan fogyasztotta el a lány tortaszeletét is. Ami nem volt túl nagy győzelem, mert Megumi csak kért egy újabbat. Ezek után kikerültek az asztalokra, illetve amikor oda már nem fértek, az asztalok alá a különböző frissítők, és rágcsálni valók. Hét óra után alig tíz perccel kezdetét vette a hajnalig tartó ünnepség. Ahol ki-ki az ízlésének megfelelően megtalálta a maga italát, vagy éppen a rágcsálnivalóját. Az egyik süteménynek, különösen nagy sikere volt. Nagyobb mint a tortának. Keiichi-nek már régóta ez volt a kedvence a Belldandy által gyakran készített sütemények közül. Ráadásul ez az Istennő saját készítésű receptje volt. És valami elképesztően finom, harmonikus íze volt.

Belldandy elmosolyodott, mikor az asztalnál mindenki egyszerre látott hozzá a különleges süteményéhez. Ez készült el a legutoljára, és nagyon örült annak, hogy a rendelkezésére álló rövid idő alatt, sikerült belőle elegendő mennyiséget készítenie. Pedig az elkészítésnél nagyon is oda kellett figyelni arra, hogy semmit ne kapkodjon el. A megfelelő hozzávalók mellett még rengeteg szeretetre is szükség volt, mert anélkül nem lett volna annyira finom. Először mindig a krémet készítette el. Fontos volt, hogy ne legye túl édes, vagy túl nehéz, mert akkor hamar megfekszi a gyomrot. Mikor az kész volt, be kellett tenni a hűtőbe, és megsütni a piskótát, amit aztán amíg még meleg, meg kellett tölteni a lehűlt krémmel. Az ő süteményében egy alsó vastagabb réteg, valamint egy középső és egy felső piskóta volt. Ezt követően fel kellett szeletelni a sütit egyenletes szeletekre. Mikor ezzel megvolt, következett a bevonat. Vízgőz segítségével felolvasztotta a háromféle csokoládét. Ét, tej és fehér volt az a kombináció, ami igazán megadta a süti különlegességét. Saját maga dolgozta ki hosszas kísérletezések eredményeként ezt az érdekes bevonatot, és Keiichi valamint a testvérei azóta is valóssággal megőrültek érte. Kezdetben szinte kisebb háborúkat vívtak azért, hogy melyiküknek jusson több. Aztán Bell a sarkára állt, és igazságosan elosztotta ki mennyit kap. Nem volt helye tiltakozásnak, ezt mindannyian tudták Egymás után borította be a sütiket a bevonó sávokkal. Először az étcsokoládés, aztán a fehér, majd végül a tejcsokis következett. Nagyon jól nézett ki egymás mellett a három szín. De ezzel még nem volt kész, következett a díszítés. Ehhez egy újabb habos krém kikeverése szükségeltetett, amit aztán egy nyomóformába töltve ügyesen a süteményekre juttatott. Ezután elővette a hűtőből a kimagozatlan, de jó alaposan megmosott cseresznyéket. Egy-egy szemet a tejcsokis részen lévő krémre helyezett. Jöhettek a narancsszeletek., egyenesen az étcsokis sávra. Legutoljára egy kis reszelt fahéjat szórt a fehércsokoládéra, és ezzel el is készült a sütemény. Az egészet betette a hűtőbe, hogy a csokoládémáz megdermedjen, és finom ropogós réteget alkosson rajta Urd, Skuld és k1 tudta mire számítson, amikor meglátták a süteményeket. Azonnal le is csaptak rá, és teljes átéléssel fogyasztották. Aki most kóstolta először, az első falat után egy pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott. Aztán ugyan az a mennyei öröm áradt szét az arcán, ami Keiichi-éknek már az elején. Így hát nem is volt csoda, hogy a sütemények rekord sebességgel elfogytak. Közben megszólalt a zene is. Lágy dallam hangzott fel a hangszórókból teljesen recsegésmentesen, ami egyedül Skuld érdeme volt. Lekapcsoltak a lámpák, és csak a nagy csillár, valamint a pásztázó fények világította. Keiichi gyorsan felkapott egy papírszalvétát, és megtörölte a száját, majd felállt, és odahajolt Belldandy-hoz.

- Drágám, szabad egy táncra? - kérdezte hallható idegességgel a hangjában. Azért sikerült valamivel több méltóságteljességet is hozzáadnia. Belldandy elpirulva nézett rá.

- Keiichi-san… - suttogta meghatódva, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, és a fiúéba helyezte. - Hát persze! - boldogan kacsintott. Urd elkapta Keiichi pillantását. A fiú biccentett felé, ezzel jelezve, hogy nem fog rá szégyent hozni, mint tánctanárra. A legidősebb nővérnek szörnyen kemény munkájába telt, amíg a botlábú Morisato Keiichi-ből elfogadható táncpartnert faragott. Még az volt a szerencse, hogy főként a házban gyakoroltak, mert különben a lábfeje mostanra sem gyógyult volna meg. A kezdet kezdetén már-már azt hitte, hogy Keiichi képtelen máshová lépni, csakis a partnere lábára. Természetesen csak titokban gyakoroltak, mert ez egy meglepetés volt Belldandy-nak. Urd jónéhány fajta táncot megtanított K1-nek kezdve néhány klasszikussal, egészen a modern stílusokig. Még néhány piszkosabb fogást is megmutatott, ám felhívta a figyelmét arra, hogy ezeket csak akkor alkalmazza, ha nagyon sötét van, vagy ha sokan vannak a táncparketten. Keiichi rögtön elhatározta, hogy ˝olyasmit˝ soha nem fog csinálni. Urd ezt tudta is, de olyan jól esett kínos helyzetbe hozni a fiút. Keiichi, most egészen az asztalokkal körbehatárolt tánctér közepére vezette Bell-t. Ott meghajolt az Istennő felé, majd átkarolta a derekát, és megfogta a kezét. Mindenki elhallgatott, és ámuldozva figyelte, ahogy a pár táncol. A tökéletes összhang, ami eddig is mindenben jellemezte őket, most is megmutatkozott. Urd elégedetten elmosolyodott. Megérte annyit szenvedni Keiichi-vel. A húgával együtt valami olyan tökéletesen táncoltak, hogy az mesébe illően szép lett volna, ha Urd hitt volna az ilyen csacskaságokban. Mindenesetre az biztos volt, hogy K1 sokkal elegánsabban mozog Bell-el, mint vele. És a tartásából ítélve fele annyira sem volt feszült. Mi kor véget ért a tánc, ő volt az, aki először tapsolni kezdett, de nem sokára mindenki csatlakozott. Keiichi-ék meghajoltak a ˝közönség˝ felé. A következő szám elején már többen is a táncparkettre merészkedtek. Keiichi-ék egyenlőre visszamentek a helyükre, Urd pedig egy alig észrevehető bólintással dicsérte meg a fiút. Azután végignézet az egyre zsúfoltabb táncparketten.

- Most kezdődik csak igazán a parti… - suttogta maga elé, majd küldött egy elbűvölő mosolyt az őt mustráló férfitársaságnak. Azoknak hirtelen valami nagyon fontos néznivalójuk akad a szélrózsa minden irányában. Nyilván az előbb azon tanakodta, hogy melyikük merje először felkérni a gyönyörű nőt. Urd nem szándékozott megkönnyíteni a dolgukat. Sőt… Odahajolt Keiichi-hez, aki elmélyülten beszélgetett Takano-val.

- A következő tánc az enyém, K-boy… súgta neki, majd megragadta a könyökét. - ha megbocsátasz, húgocskám…

- Semmi baj, Nee-san! - mosolygott rá Belldandy. - Biztos nagyon jól fogod érezni magad, Keiichi-sannal. - Bell egyáltalán nem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy féltékeny lenne. Bár abban az esetben már mindenki érezte volna a hatását.

- Ebben az esetben… - szólt közbe a Mindenható. - …én pedig téged kérlek fel, Belldandy.

- Látjátok erről szól ez az este! - szólt közbe Hild szélesen mosolyogva. Minnél többet táncolunk, annál vidámabbak leszünk. Stipistopp Keiichi-kun, de csak Urd-chan után természetesen.

- Hogy te milyen kapós lettél, kölyök… - jegyezte meg a legidősebb nővér vigyorogva.

- Na igen… - bólintott K1. - Biztos a természetes vonzerőm teszi… Vagy csak én vagyok a legközelebb.

- No csak! - vigyorodott el Urd. - Azt hiszem ez a beszéd nagyon jót tett a humorodnak. - Ekkor elhallgatott a zene, és a megtapsolták a táncosokat. - Nyomás! - kiáltotta az istennő, és valósággal berántotta a fiút a tánctérre.

Ezúttal egy tempósabb, fülbemászó jazzes hangzású zene szólalt meg. Urd-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy Skuld-nak zavaróan jó ízlése van a zenék összeválogatásához. Természetesen ő is belepiszkált egy kicsit a lejátszási listába, de nagy észe a kishúga érdemeit dicsérte. Már csak arra várt, hogy mikor szólal meg egy kis dallamos rockzene, hogy Mara is táncra perdüljön egy kicsit. Épp az imént látta, amint a Démon elzavarja az egyik ˝bátor˝ kérőjét. Aki nem volt más, mint a nagydarab Otaki. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy nem hallotta mivel sikerült Marának elérnie, hogy az izomkolosszus ilyen meglepő sebességgel távolodjon tőle.

- Nem mondom Keiichi, egész jó ez a buli. - mondta a partnerének, mosolyogva. - És te is egész lenyűgöző voltál idáig… - K1 szerénykedve elmosolyodott, és ez a reakció egyáltalán nem lepte meg Urd-ot.

- Hé… hé! Nem kell túlzásba vinni… - mondta a fiú, és a bal szemét becsukva mentegetőzve az istennő szemébe nézett. - Gyakorlatilag mindent nektek köszönhetek. Egyedül semmire sem jutottam volna…

- Hah! Azért még rád férne némi önbizalom növelő terápia… - sóhajtott Urd tetetett gondterheltséggel. - Ezt vehetem úgy, hogy megfogadod Peorth és az én tanácsomat. Tudod… a délutánit… - Keiichi keze érezhetően megfeszült a derekán. - Finomabban, hej… - csipogta Urd.

- E… ezt nem mondtam. - Nyögte a fiú. - Inkább felejtsük el a témát, jó? - Az Istennő annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Végül is Keiichi legalább nem tiltakozott, ami már egy biztató előjel volt. Közben szándékosan próbára tette a tánctudását is, de Keiichi ügyesen állta a próbát, és egész végig ő vezetett.

- Komolyan Keiichi, ha a mostani énedet összehasonlítom azzal, akit legelőször megismertem… Ég és föld! - K1 kíváncsian hallgatta, mit akar mondani. - A régi K1 képtelen lett bármit is normálisan csinálni, miközben ilyen közel áll hozzám. - Miközben beszélt, bemutattak egy remekül kivitelezett pörgést.

- Ez igaz. - Jelentette ki a fiú. - Valószínűleg lángvörös arccal remegő térdekkel botladoztam volna össze-vissza, miközben mindenkinek neki megyek. De… én még mindig ugyan az a Keiichi vagyok. Bár még most sem könnyű egy magadfajta szép lánnyal táncolni… - Urd felnevetett.

- Még bókolni is megtanultál. Ezt nevezem!

- Emlékszel mi mindent műveltél velem az első nap? - kérdezte a fiú, és közben enyhe borzongás futott végig rajta. - Mikor minden áron meg akartad mutatni mennyire nagyszerű egy nő…

- Áh, igen… igen. - Urd elhúzta a száját. - Akkor még azt hittem, hogy könnyű dolgom lesz, és egykettőre összehozlak a hugival, aztán mindenki boldog… Nem is álmodtam volna, hogy évekig fog tartani.

- Én meg egész végig attól féltem, hogy mi lesz, ha minden egyes nap olyasmivel állsz elő, mint az elsőn. De neked néha ezen is sikerült túltenned…

- Morisato Keiichi, csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy a jelenlétem nem volt kívánatos? - kérdezte tettetett felháborodással a legidősebb nővér. - De azért még aznap éjszaka majdnem sikerült becsalogatnom téged a hálómba… He-he… Még mindig emlékszem milyen képet vágtál mikor előadtam, hogy szeretkezned kell velem, hogy Bell a Földön maradhasson. Ráadásul be is vetted! Azóta is nehezemre esik elhinni, hogy lehettél ilyen naiv.

- Ha Belldandy akkor nem lép közbe… - morogta Keiichi enyhén elpirulva. - Akkor biztos minden másképp alakul…

- De talán élvezted volna. - mosolygott Urd szélesen. - Bár most már örülök annak, hogy nem történt semmi. Számomra pokolian nehéz volt kivárni, amíg ti csigatempóban ˝egymásra találtatok˝, de most már belátom, hogy az egész így volt tökéletes. Minden, amit én vagy más tettem, annak esélye sem volt arra, hogy felborítsa ezt a rendet. A legtöbb amit elérhettünk vele, hogy izgalmasabbá tettük a mindennapokat.

- Urd. - szólalt meg komolyan Keiichi. - Szeretnék kérni tőled valamit. - Az Istennőt meglepte, de azért bólintott, jelezve hogy K1 nyugodtan mondhatja azt, amit szeretne. - Szeretném, ha mindig itt maradnál. - nézett a szemébe a fiú. - Belldandy-val és velem. Nem akarlak kényszeríteni, ha nem akarod, hiszen végül is már elérted a célod. De nagyon jó lenne, ha bármikor fordulhatnánk hozzád segítségért, amikor úgy hozza szükség.

- Hát persze, hogy maradok. Buta fiú. Csak nem gondoltad, hogy pont most megyek el, amikor láthatom a fáradozásaim gyümölcsét? - Megcsóválta a fejét. - Le sem tudnátok rázni, még ha akarnátok sem… Egyébként Belldandy reggel már említette ezt többek között. Amikor te még aludtál…

- Ennek örülök. Természetesen Skuld-ot is szeretném ugyan erre megkérni. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és a tekintete gondterhelté változott. - Pillanat… miről beszéltetek még Belldandy-val? Említett valami… izé…?

- Ó, az én drága aranyos húgocskám reggel nagyon beszédes kedvében volt. - Mondta Urd ravasz mosollyal. - Nem is hinnéd, mikről szereztem tudomást. Főleg a jövővel kapcsolatos terveiteket illetően.

- Hát igen… - Keiichi elpirulva félrenézett. - Nincs abban semmi rossz, ha az ember tervezget… Ugye?

- Nem, tényleg nincs. - most Urd-on volt a sor a komolyság tekintetében. - Azon kívül régóta szilárd elhatározásom, hogy megvédem a családom. A húgaimat… és most már téged is.

- Köszönöm, remek barát vagy. - mondta Keiichi, és hálásan bólintott. - De… most mond el szépen, hogy ki vagy, és mit műveltél Urd-dal. Különben… - Nem tudta befejezni, mert mindketten elnevették magukat.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, humorzsák. Én pedig sokkal komolyabb fenyegetésekkel tudom alátámasztani, mi lesz ha nem válaszolsz. - Keiichi megadóan meghajolt.

- Ahogy óhajtod, ó villámok úrnője. Életem a kezedben, van. Kérlek kegyelmezz meg nekem, és engedd, hogy boldoggá tegyem a húgodat. - Urd úgy tett mintha a dolgot fontolgatná.

- Rendben, az engedélyt megadom. - mondta végül határozottan. - De ne feledd… rajtad tartom a szeme. Egyetlen rossz szó, és neked annyi…

- Hálám örökké üldözni fog. - Keiichi eléggé jól belejött a hülyülésbe. A zene hamarosan véget ért. Megtapsolta Urd-ot, aki kecsesen meghajolt felé. Már éppen indultak volna lefelé a tánctérről, amikor megjelent Peorth, aki szokatlanul ideges volt. Intett Urd-éknak, akik összenéztek, majd gyorsan odamentek hozzá. Keiichi először azt hitte, hogy ez is valamiféle tréfa, és Peorth csak táncolni akar. De amint közelebbről is szemügyre vette az Istennőt, rájött, hogy ez tényleg komoly. Peorth óvatosan körülnézett, és amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nem hallja őket, akkor beszélni kezdett.

- Segítenetek kell! - mondta idegesen. Van egy kis baj… Rind-del!

Az egész egy véletlen balesettel kezdődött. Miközben Keiichi a pohárköszöntőt mondta, Rind a többiekhez hasonlóan felemelte a pezsgőjét, hogy a igyon belőle az ifjú pár tiszteletére. Azonban a mellette álló Chihiro tett egy váratlan mozdulatot, és miközben az asztalról felemelte a poharat, kiütötte a kezéből. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy Rind látta a mozdulatot, és könnyedén el is tudta volna kerülni a pezsgő kiömlését… Ám ahhoz jóval gyorsabban kellett volna mozognia, mint az emberi maximum. Megígérte Keiichi-nek, hogy nem fog fölösleges feltűnést csinálni, és csakúgy mint a délután, Welsper hajkurászása közben most is a kisebbnek ítélt rosszat választotta. Hagyta hogy a heveskedő nő által a kezéből kiütött pohár tartalma az asztalra ömöljön.

- Jaj… - mondta aggódva Chihiro. - Kérlek bocsáss meg! - egy kevés félelem is vegyült a hangjába, hiszen még mindig jól emlékezett Rind erőteljes kézfogására. - Nem volt szándékos…

- Nincs semmi baj. - mondta nyugodtan a Valkűr. - A veszteségek jelentéktelenek, és sérülés sem történ.

- Dehogy is jelentéktelen! - mondta a nő aggódva. Rind meglepetten látta, hogy tényleg nagyon bántja a dolog. Az emberek határozottan érdekesek voltak… - Ha nincs pezsgőd, akkor nem tudsz inni Morisato-kun és Bell-chan boldogságára.

- Oh… ez valóban elég komoly probléma. - Bólintott a harc Istennő. Eddig erre nem is gondolt. Nyílván nagyon fontosak voltak az ilyen hagyományos szertartások. Azon a probléma egy harmadik fél segítségével hamar megoldódott.

- Hölgyem! - szólította meg Rind-et udvariasan az asztalnál vele szemben ülő fiatal, barna hajú fiú. - Tessék… - átnyújtott neki egy másik poharat, amiben rózsaszínes folyadék volt, ami csak egy kicsit emlékeztetett arra ami kiömlött. Az illata is más volt. - Véletlenül két pohárral kaptam… - magyarázta a fiú mosolyogva. - Igaz ez csak gyerekpezsgő, de ez is jó a köszöntőhöz. Parancsoljon… - Rind elvette a poharat, és bólintott.

- Köszönöm… - kérdően nézett, mire a fiú észbekapott.

- Sentaro. Kawanishi Sentaro vagyok. Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, hölgyem.

- Én is örülök, Sentaro-kun.

- Remek! - örvendezett Chihiro boldogan. - Megoldódott a probléma. Ráadásul egy ilyen aranyos kisfiú segítségével… - A nagy öröm közepette megint majdnem kiütötte Rind kezéből a poharat. Azonban a Valkűr most számított rá. - Bocs… - köhintett a nő, és inkább tovább hallgatta Keiichi beszédét. Mikor a fiú befejezte, mindannyian felhajtották az italukat. A ˝gyerekpezsgőnek˝ nevezett szénsavas folyadék meglepően kellemes volt. Rind rájött, hogy a különbség a kettő között az, hogy ebben nincs alkohol. Szerencse, hogy éppen kéznél volt, különben nem tudott volna kielégítően részt venni az ünnepségen. A köszöntő után megkezdődött a vacsora felszolgálása. Ebben a Démon is részt vett, aki mellette ült. Rind érdeklődve fogyasztotta el az ételeket, amiket elétettek. Néhányat igazán finomnak talált, de egyik sem volt ehetetlen. Ha rövid ennivalóval kapcsolatos tapasztalatai után választania kellett volna, akkor a sütemény nevezetű édességek lettek volna a kedvencei. Különösen az, aminek háromszínű borítása volt, és még gyümölcsöt is tettek rá. Ezek után kezdte érteni, hogy Keiichi miért fogyasztotta olyan jó ízűen a Belldandy által készített ételeket. Ráadásul ezeknek az elkészítésében most ő is részt vett. A körülötte lévők reakciójából is azt szűrte le, hogy ízlik nekik az étel. Ez valamiért elégedettséggel töltötte el. A vacsora közben néhányan vidáman társalogni kezdtek, ő pedig figyelemmel kísérte ezeket a beszélgetéseket. Az esküvőn és az ételek dicséretén kívül csupán teljesen átlagos dolgokról volt szó. Mint például az időjárás, vagy a különböző szabadidős tevékenységek. Az Istennő figyelmesen hallgatta ezeket a beszélgetéseket, ahogy Peorth tanácsolta neki. Sajnos még így is kétségesnek tartotta, hogy szükség esetén közbe ő is részt tudjon benne venni. Egyetlen olyan téma sem volt, amiben igazán otthon érezte magát. Mikor a zene megszólalt, és legelsőként Keiichi Belldandy-val táncolni kezdett a beszélgetések teljesen abbamaradtak. Mindenki lenyűgözve figyelte a fiatal párt, ami nem volt meglepő, mivel csodálatosan néztek együtt. Aztán a tánc véget ért, de csak egy pár másodpercre, mert megszólalt egy újabb szám. Ezúttal már sokkal többen vonultak a tánctérre, köztük Chihiro is az Tamiya nevezetű férfival. Otaki a mellette ülő Démonnál próbálkozott, de Mara egy meglehetősen barátságtalan kijelentéssel elzavarta. Rind elraktározta magában a információt. Egy Démontól nem is lehetett finomabb bánásmódra számítani. Ekkor újabb frissítők, érkeztek, és elé is letettek egy poharat. Ebben már ismét igazi pezsgő volt. A második táncot követően Keiichi és Belldandy ismét a táncparkettre lépett. Viszont ezúttal mindketten egy másik partnerrel. A fiú Urd-dal, míg Bell a Mindenhatóval. Ettől kicsit zavarba jött. Eddig azt hitte, hogy ők csak együtt táncolhattak, de úgy tűnt, hogy nem volt szabályszerű. Mikor Chihiro visszaért az asztalhoz, villámgyorsan felhajtotta a pezsgőjét.

- Hú de megszomjaztam! - mondta mosolyogva Rind-nek. - Már az idejét sem tudom, mikor táncoltam utoljára. De azt hiszem ez is olyan mint a biciklizés… Sajnos Tamiya-nak még mindig botlába van. Majdnem rám lépett. Te nem akarsz táncolni?

- Sajnos én nem rendelkezem megfelelő ismeretekkel a tánc terén. - mondta a Valkűr.

- Hogyhogy? - kérdezte Chihiro bambán pislogva. - Figyelj… Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és előre mutatott. Csak figyeld meg őket, hogy csinálják. Egykettőre elsajátíthatod a lépéseket. Biztos te is szeretnél egyet lejteni Morisato-kunnal… vagy nem…? - tudálékosan oldalba bökte a Valkűrt, aki bölcsen nem vette a megnyilvánulást támadásnak. Inkább a barátkozás egyik meglehetősen különleges formájának.

- Ilyenkor a tánc… kötelező? - kérdezte bizonytalanul. Chihiro megint furcsán nézett rá.

- jaj, nem! Dehogyis… Csak sokkal jobban érzed tőle magad. Ki kell próbálnod, ha még soha nem tetted… Egyébként nem csak Keiichi-vel lehet. Nézd csak… - óvatosan előre mutatott. - Azok a pasik mind téged figyelnek. Ha akarnád bármelyiket az ujjaid köré csavarhatnád!

- Nem lenne az egy kicsit durva? Végül is csak néznek. Talán udvariasságból teszik…

- Nem úgy értem, naa… - bosszankodott Chihiro. - Honnan jöttél te? A Marsról?

- Nem onnan. - válaszolta a harci Istennő nyugodtan. Peorth tanácsát megfogadva igazat mondott, de mégsem fedte fel a kilétét.

Figyelj… Azt jelenti, hogy ha az ujjad köré csavarni, hogy elbűvölni. Annyira, hogy a végén megtegyen bármit, amit mondasz neki.

- Más szóval kényszerítsem szolgaságra?

- Majdnem… - nyögte a nő fogcsikorgatva. - Csak az a lényeg, hogy ezt úgy csináld, hogy ő ne vegye észre, hogy szolga lett. Érted már?

- Nem. Te gyakran csinálsz ilyesmit?

- Én nem… izé… dehogy… - Chihiro zavarba jött. - Inkább hagyjuk. Miért nem iszod meg a pezsgődet? Előbb úgy is csak a kölykökéből ittál.

- Igaz… - bólintott Rind komolyan. - Bizonyára finom lehet… - Chihiro gyanakodva nézett rá. - _Csak nem azt akarja ezzel mondani, hogy még nem ivott pezsgőt! - _gondolta gyanakodva. - _Hiszen felnőtt nő! Nem tudom elhinni… Biztos valami egészségmániás, sportrajongó… Ez megmagyarázná az erejét. - _Rind közben az ajkához emelte a szűk poharat, és kortyolt egyet belőle. Az italnak különös íze volt, ami azonnal elzsibbasztotta a nyelvét. Kissé kellemetlen volt, de egy pillanattal később elmúlt az érzés. Sőt, finom íz maradt a szájában.

- Na milyen? - nézett rá izgatottan Chihiro.

- Finom. - mondta Rind elgondolkozva. - Bár egy pillanattal ezelőtt azt hittem, hogy megromlott, de most már határozottan kellemes…

- Na látod, mondtam én! Chihiro tudja mi a tuti! - Most pedig idd meg a többit. Az a korty nevetségesen kevés volt…. - A Valkűr bólintott, majd felhajtotta a maradékot. Ismét ugyan az az érzés rohant át rajta… Először kissé borzongató, aztán a kellemes meleg szétárad benne.

- Igen, nagyon jó. Tényleg igazad volt, Chihiro. Ez a pezsgő… - megállt egy pillanatra. - …valóban kitűnő… - Ez volt az utolsó mondta, amit nagyjából összefüggően el tudott mondani, mielőtt pörögni kezdett vele a világ. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy a Föld kezdett radikális forgásba. Miközben az üres poharat fogta, alig érezte az ujjai végét. Chihiro nevető arca hullámozva, hol távolodott, hol pedig közelebb ért hozzá. Soha semmi nem tetszett még ennyire neki… Valamiért olyan boldogság rohanta meg, amilyet eddig még a harc közben sem érzett. Egyszerre rengeteg dolog nyert értelmet, ugyanakkor sok más eddigi cselekedete tűnt teljesen fölöslegessé. Ez kissé bosszantotta, de csak egy pillanatig, mert a jókedve most minden akadályt egy csapásra félregördített. Hirtelen kedve támadt egy olyan dologhoz, amitől egészen idáig mindig tartott. Jó kedvűen, teli torokból felnevetett. Mintha egy száztonnás súly esett volna le a szívéről, olyan megkönnyebbülést érzett. Már nem érdekelte, hogy egy Valkűr számára a legfontosabb a küldetése… Most az egyszer lazítani akart. A szó legszorosabb értelmében jól érezni magát… És ehhez mindenek előtt új barátokat kellett szereznie. Ez talán élete eddigi legkönnyebb feladata lesz, hiszen ott ültek mellette a legalkalmasabb jelöltek. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal kinyúlt mindkét irányban, és átkarolta Mara, valamint Chihiro nyakát. Könnyedén magához húzta őket, és még egyszer vidáman felnevetett. Nem is kellett azon gondolkodnia, hogy mit mondjon. A szavak szinte adták magukat. Mintha nem is az a Rind lett volna, aki fél perccel ezelőtt még attól tartott, hogy mi lesz ha beszélgetést kezdeményez vele valaki… Mintha ezer év telt volna el azóta. Huncut mosollyal Chihiro-ra, majd a kétségbeesetten, és teljesen esélytelenül szabadulni próbáló Marára nézett.

- Szijjasztokk, csajok… - mondta, de képtelen volt túl sokáig visszatartani a nevetését. Egy kis kuncogás után mégis tudta folytatni. - Rind-chan elszabadult! Hukk! Kezdődjön az igazi buli! Kérek még egy kis pezsgőt…

Peorth elkerekedett szemmel bámulta a jelenetet. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy amit lát az valóban megtörténhet. Mindössze fél perc telt el azóta, hogy Rind megitta az első pohár pezsgőjét. Ennek ellenére már most totálisan részeg volt. A tekintete úgy fénylett, mint egy drágakő, az arca pedig teljesen ki volt pirulva.

- Nem lehet igaz… - nyögte vontatottan. Az asztaluknál mindenki arcáról ugyan azt a meglepetést lehetett leolvasni. Mara esetlenül kapálózott mellette, Peorth-nak pedig eszébe jutott, hogy ha nem akarták volna közrefogni a Démont, akkor most ő lenne a helyében. - Ennyi alkoholtól még egy gyereknek sem lenne semmi baja… - mondta értetlenül, és csak ezután jött rá, hogy teljesen fölösleges ilyen nyilvánvaló dolgokat kijelentenie… Mint egy rossz animében a főhős csatlósai. Úgy tűnt legnagyobb balszerencséjükre Rind gyengéje az alkohol volt, és még kis mennyiségtől is elképesztően fejre tudott állni. Közben valami olyan elfojtott, vagy talán önmaga által sem ismert személyisége bukkant fel, aki gyökeresen másképp viselkedett, mint a jól ismert harci Istennő. Az alkohol köztudottan felszabadította a gátlásokat… de soha nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire. Rind olyan vidám volt, hogy az már fájt. Chihiro-nak és Marának mindenképp. A Valkűr éppen azon serénykedett, hogy kifejezze nekik, mennyire remek barátnak tartja őket. Ehhez bevetette minden adottságát. Szerencsére azonban nagy ügybuzgalmában elfelejtett újabb adag pezsgőt követelni. Peorth nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy mi lesz, ha még ennél is többet iszik.

- Chihiro-chan… és Maaaa-raaaa-chan! - énekelte Rind dallamos hangon. - Ti lesztek a legújabb barátnőim! Persze már most is van néhány… Bell-chan, Urd-chan, Peorth-chan és Skuld-chan…

- Ö… izé… ez remek! - Nyögte Chihiro a szorításban vergődve. - De kérlek engedd meg, hogy a nyakamban elindulja a vérkeringés… - Rind felkacagott.

- Ez olyan vicces… igazán vicces! - De azért lazított valamit a fogáson, amit Mara is és Chihiro is értékelt. - Sokáig egyáltalán nem értettem a vicceket… folytatta az Istennő kissé letörten. Majd sóhajtott egy nagyot… - De szerencsére már nincs ilyen problémám…

- Engedj már el… te… - sziszegte Mara a küzdelemben kipirulva. - Te részeges liba! - Peorth ajka ijedten megrándult. Nem volt épp a legtanácsosabb dolog ilyenkor egy Valkűrt sértegetni. Azonban Rind-et most egyszerűen lehetetlen volt megbántani.

- Ez még jobb! - kiáltotta és még a könnye is kicsordult örömében. - Mara-chan a No1! Imádlak titeket… És persze mindenkit aki itt van ezen az esküvőn… Téged is Peorth-chan! - mutatott hirtelen az első osztályú Istennőre, aki rémülten megugrott. Azt hitte, hogy most majd őt is be fogják vonni a nagy ˝barátnősdibe˝ De Rind már nem is törődött vele, hanem tovább fejtegette, mennyire kedveli az új barátnőit. - Ti vagytok a leg**COOL**abb, vagány csajok az egész világmindenségben… Olyan rendesek vagytok velem… megnevetettek… - nézett Marára, majd Chihiro-nál folytatta. - És megmutatjátok a Földön található legcsodálatosabb italokat.

- ˝_Cool? - _kérdezte Peorth magában. - _Nem modern ez szöveg egy kicsit…? Ezeket vajon honnan tanulta… Több van ebben a lányban, mint amit elsőre megmutat. De most jobban örülnék, egy csendesen részeg, fegyelmezett harcosnak…_

- Nem kell eltúlozni… - nevetgélt Keiichi főnöke erőltetett nyugalommal. - Mi csak… izé… ne is törődj velünk! Igaz! - kétségbeesetten a szőke Démonra nézett, aki végre felismerte, hogy erővel úgy sem szabadulhat.

- Persze… persze… - értett egyet heves bólogatás közepette. - Az embernek igaza van! Ne is törődj velünk, inkább élvezd a bulit! …egyedül. Jaj a nyakam…

- Oh… - Rind hangja meghatottá változott. A szemeiből hatalmas könnycseppek záporoztak. - Ti annyira… annyira önzetlenek vagytok. Szinte meg sem érdemellek titeket barátnőmnek! - A két nő előtt megjelent a szabadulás reménysugara. Ami azonnal szertefoszlott, amikor a Valkűr folytatta. - És ti mégis elfogadtatok… - a vége teljesen belefulladt a zokogásba. - Köszönöm! - Majd nyomott egy-egy cuppanós puszit a két nő arcára, és ˝még jobban átölelte őket. Mara és Chihiro kénytelen volt felállni, ha nem akart megfulladni. Peorth látta, hogy a puszi miatt a Démon nagyon közel áll ahhoz, hogy valami nagyon csúnyát produkáljon. És ezt nem haragjában tette volna. Rind könnyei hirtelen elálltak. - De nem lehetek ilyen önző! - kiáltotta nevetve. Hisz ez egy parti! Menjünk táncolni…

- De hisz még nem ért véget a szám… - próbálkozott Chihiro, és ezúttal sikerrel járt.

- Igazad van… - sóhajtotta Rind. - Nem lenn szép tőlünk, ha most odatolakodnánk… várjuk ki a végét…- Peorth megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Egyelőre még nem volt túl nagy a botrány, mer a zene miatt a többi asztal nem hallotta, mi folyik itt. A túlsó oldalról a zsúfolt tánctér miatt nem lehetett rendesen átlátni. De ez nem maradt így örökké, hiszen a most játszott szám hamarosan véget fog érni… Remélte nem lesz még nagyobb baj… Alig hogy ezt kigondolta, megtörtént a dolog. Rind, még mindig emberfeletti sebességgel mozogva, és részegekre egyáltalán nem jellemző mozgáskoordinációt bemutatva elengedte Chihiro nyakát… de csak annyi időre, amíg előrenyúlt, és megfogta az értetlenül pislogó Kawanishi Sentaro kezét. - Jaj, szegénykém… - mondta neki szomorúan. - Olyan magányosnak tűnsz. Egy ilyen jóképű fiatalember, hogy lehet egyedül egy ilyen bulin? - Sentaro arca céklavörös lett, ahogy véletlenül az asztal felett áthajoló Rind ruhájának dekoltázsára pillantott. Ugyan a ruhadarab alig engedett valamit láttatni, a fiatal fiúnak még ez is sok volt.

- Én… én… izé… nem… hogy… de… még… miért… én… Skuld… és… most… de… - dadogta gépiesen.

- Ó, hát persze! - kapott a fejéhez Rind. - Hogy is felejthettem el! Hiszen Peorth mondta, hogy te Skuld-chanba vagy szerelmes. Ne haragudj… - Ezzel persze nem könnyítette meg a fiú helyzetét.

- Én… nem… szóval úgy értem nem vagyok… ö… Skuld csak… mi barátok vagyunk. - Miközben dadogott, jobbra balra kapkodta a fejét, mert egyszerűen képtelen volt a nő átható kék tekintetébe néni. Mintha akkor ki tudta volna olvasni az igazi érzelmeit… Közben Chihiro biztonságos távolságra húzódott a megvadult Istennőtől, és hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy megadta neki az esélyt. Még akkor is, ha cserébe egy kisfiúnak kellett most átesni azon, amin eddig neki.

- Ne szégyenkezz miatta… - sóhajtott Rind bánatosan, majd a fejét Mara vállára hajtotta, és egy nagyot ásított. Peorth reménykedve várta, hogy elaludjon. Sajnos úgy tűnt, nem lesz ilyen könnyű dolguk. - Tudjátok… - kezdte Rind elmélázva. - Én még soha nem voltam szerelmes. Nem is lett volna igazán időm rá, mert mindig lefoglalt a harc.

- A harc?- kérdezte Chihiro Rind karjainak hatótávolságán kívülről. Kezdett visszatérni a kíváncsisága. - Miről beszélsz? A harcot ugye csak képletesen érted…

- Nem…- csóválta meg a fejét lassan a valkűr. - Én már nagyon régóta a harcnak szentelem az életem. Annyi küzdelemben vettem már részt, hogy össze sem tudnátok számolni. Ilyenkor mindig azt hittem, hogy boldog vagyok… De ez nem igaz! A harcban nincs semmi jó… Baromság az egész… A szerelem sokkal szebb. Nézzétek csak meg őket… - széles mozdulattal a tánctér felé mutatott, miközben majdnem levert mindent az asztalról. - Azaz most nincsenek együtt, de nézzetek rájuk… Keiichi-kun, és Belldandy-chan olyan boldogok. Azért mert szerelmesek. - Ismét nevetni kezdett, és Sentaro-ra nézett. - Annyira szerencsés vagy, Sentaro-kun… Van valaki akit szeretsz, és aki viszont szeret. Nekem meg… Kinek kellene egy ilyen harcos, akit csak a küldetések motiválnak?

Peorth a szemét forgatta. A kérdés nyílván költői volt, de egy nagyon frappáns válasz tudott rá: A jelen lévő szabad férfiak száz százalékát.

- Na tessék… már megint csak a hangulatot rontom. - mérgelődött Rind. - Nem lesz ez így jó… Attól, hogy nincs párom, még nem kellene másokat is elszomorítanom. Bezzeg Bell-chan… Neki ott van Keiichi-kun. Képzeld, Mara szívem… - fordult megint a szőke démonhoz, aki már beletörődött, hogy a továbbiakban el kell viselnie a Valkűr gyakori hangulatváltozásait. - Én igazából féltékeny vagyok Belldandy-ra…

- Miért is nem akarok én erről tudni? - morogta Mara az orra alatt. - Valaki lőjön le, mert nem bírom tovább…

- Keiichi-kun annyira nagyszerű… Ő maga a megtestesült férfiasság… Az ereje, a kitartása… és a gyengédsége… És Belldandy ezt mind birtokolhatja…

- Hé… - szólalt meg a döbbenettől első ízben a Sentaro mellett helyet foglaló Megumi. - Ugyan arról a Kei-chanról beszél akit én ismerek? Az nem lehet… A bátyámból egy igazi nőcsábász lett, aki minden szívet összetör… képtelenség.

- Hölgyem… - próbálkozott Sentaro minden bátorságát összeszedve. - Ön túl sokat ivott, és nem tudja miket beszél… Talán jobb lenne ha lepihenne, mielőtt később nagyon megbánja a saját tetteit… - Idegesen nyelt egyet. - Azaz technikailag nem is ivott olyan sokat, de ez épp elég volt… Kérem…

- Jaj, kicsim olyan kedves vagy… - Rind áthajolt az asztal felett, és homlokon csókolta a fiút, aki megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem avatkozik olyasmibe amihez nincs semmi köze. - De ne aggódj értem… Tudom mit csinálok. De… - a hangja ismét csalódottá változott. - Ez akkor sem igazság! Belldandy miért kaphatja meg azt, amit én nem! Nekem is jár… Én is akarok egy Keiichi-kunt magamnak! Most azonnal... Akkor talán én is olyan boldog lehetnék, mint most Bell-chan. - Felkuncogott. - Ez olyan jópofa… Eddig nem is gondoltam a legkézenfekvőbb megoldásra. - Peorth szíve a torkába ugrott. - Ha most Rind valami árulkodót mond, azzal könnyen gyanúba keverheti az istennőket. - Egyszerűen csak annyit kell tennem… Megkérem Belldandy-t, hogy osztozzunk meg Keiichi-kunon… Fele-fele arányban….

- Ez nem túl jó ötlet… - nézett idegesen Peorth a szemébe. - Miért nem hallgatsz Sentaro-kunra, Rind? Menjünk be egy kicsit pihenni.

- Jól vagyok… Ne aggódjatok már miattam, mert zavarba hoztok vele. - Pirult el a Valkűr még a jelenleginél is jobban. - De… nem akarok megfeledkezni Keiichi-kunról… Ha vége a táncnak, megyek is, és Beszélek Bell-channal. Meg fog érteni, ebben biztos vagyok. Addig is nevessünk sokat… Mara-chan mondj valamit nekünk magadról… Te vagy az egyik legjobb barátnőm, de alig tudok rólad valamit…

- Hát én… kezdte Mara megszeppenve. - Én csak Mara vagyok… Nincs bennem… semmi különös… egyáltalán. Sőt! Unalmas vagyok! Nagyon is unalmas!

- Ugyan, Mara-chan ne légy szégyenlős… It mindannyian barátok vagyunk… - A Démon nem bírta tovább. Elszakadt nála a cérna… Az összes megaláztatás, és bosszúság ami aznap történt, most egyszerre zuhant rá. Lassan az ő könnyei is eleredtek…

- Hild-sama… - kérlelte szipogva. - Hild-sama kérlek ments meg… Ezek itt bántanak… jobban mint te szoktál… - Hi… Hild-sama… kér… - nem tudta befejezni, mert a zokogás teljesen elfojtotta az amúgy is rekedtes hangját.

- Ó, drágám ne sírj már… - simogatta meg a haját Rind. - Az élet olyan szép, tele van vidámsággal… Látod te és én, az alapvető ellentéteinket félretéve milyen jó barátnők lettünk… Tudom már mi kell neked! - óvatosan körülnézett, aztán ugyan olyan hangosan folytatta. - Nem akarsz te is magadnak egy Keiichi-kunt?

- Neeeeeem! - rikoltotta Mara, Peorth-nak pedig a helyzetét elnézve végre támadt egy ötlete, hogyan oldhatnák meg a legfőbb problémát. A zene már halkulni kezdett, úgyhogy sietnie kellett.

- Így igaz, Mara-chan! - kiáltotta vidáman, majd a másik oldalról átkarolta a Démont. - Legyél egy kicsit vidámabb!

- Már te is! - nézett rá kétségbeesetten.

- Látod, már Peorth-chan is a barátnőd lett? Nincs itt semmi baj… - nevette Rind. Peorth közben alig hallhatóan beszélni kezdett Marához.

- Ne légy már hülye! Csak megjátszom magam… Figyelj, akármennyire nem tetszik együtt kell működnünk… Ez most neked is ugyan olyan rossz, mint nekünk.

- Mit kell tennem? - kérdezte Mara meggyötörten.

- Csak tartsd itt Rind-et, amíg hozok segítséget…

- És azt hogy a fenébe csináljam!

- Találj ki valamit… Első osztályú vagy, nem!

- Nekem ebben nem kell részt vennem! - morogta Mara. - Nem érdekeltek! Inkább szenvedek, ha ezzel botrányba fullad ez a vacak esküvő…

- Na ide figyelj szöszi! - dörögte Peorth. - Ha azt hiszed, hogy most szenvedsz, akkor csak várd meg, amíg Rind elkezd Belldandy-val beszélni Keiichi-ről. Tudod milyen Bell amikor dühös? - Mara arca elfehéredett, Peorth pedig tovább folytatta. - Ha Rind rámászik Keiichi-re… A Féltékenységi Vihar darabokra tép mindenkit. Ezt akarod?

- Menj. - mondta a Démon. - De siess… nem tudom meddig tarthatom féken… - Peorth további szócséplés helyett felpattant, és átfurakodott a tánc után az éppen a helyükre induló táncosok között. Azonnal meglátta azt a két személyt, aki ebben a pillanatban az egyetlen kiutat jelentette. Intett nekik, majd gyorsan elhadarta, hogy mi a helyzet. Keiichi és Urd döbbenten összenézett. Mindketten azonnal felismerték, milyen rosszra fordulhat az ünnepség ettől a ˝véletlen balesettől˝.

- Maa… - mondta bosszúsan Rind. - Hová ment ilyen sietősen Peorth-chan? Lehet, hogy nem érezte jól magát velünk… - Aggódva Mara szemébe nézett. - Ezt nem hagyhatjuk! Azonnal vissza kell hoznunk, és mindent el kell követnünk, hogy jól érezze magát. - Hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme. - Vagy talán… Peorth-chan, te kis ravasz! Magadnak akarod, Keiichi-kunt… Csak azért siettél el, hogy előbb megkaparinthasd… Milyen aljas vagy, drágám! - Hangosan felnevetett, majd megpróbált felállni. - De nem hagyhatom, hogy a tervedet megvalósítsd, mert azzal én veszítenék… - Mara minden erejét összeszedve visszarántotta a székre, ami miatt nagyon is büszke volt magára. - Mi a baj, Mara-chan? - kérdezte a Valkűr egészen közel hajolva. - Kérlek bocsáss meg, de most el kell kapnom egy árulót, hogy megmagyarázzam neki, milyen szörnyű dolgot művelt… Ez mindkettőnk érdeke… A tiéd is, és az enyém is… Lehet, hogy ha Peorth-chan meglóg, soha nem lesz Keiichi-kununk.

- Jaj… az valóban tragédia lenne, de izé… - Nevetgélt Mara, miközben a szemét forgatta, amiért ilyesmit volt kénytelen mondani. - Ö… Peorth-chan csak azért ment, hogy hozzon végre egy kis pezsgőt.

- Vagy úgy… - bólogatott Rind. - Ebben az esetben drukkoljunk neki, hogy sikerüljön. Mindent bele, Peorth-chan! Te vagy a legjobb!

- Yeah… - nyögte Mara a lelkesedés legkisebb jele nélkül. - Hajrá….

- Utána biztos felkérhetem Keiichi-kunt egy táncra… - ábrándozott Rind, és még jobban elvörösödött az arca. - Az olyan szuper lesz!

- De az előbb azt mondtad, hogy nem is tudsz táncolni… - okvetetlenkedett Chihiro.

- Nem nagy dolog… - legyintett a harci Istennő, majd büszkén a nőre bökött. - Te mondtad, hogy csak a lábakat kell figyelni. Könnyedén fel tudom venni egy ilyen lassú mozgással járó cselekmény ritmusát, és valós időben követni. Más szóval olyan jól táncolok, mint a partnerem. Ugye milyen ügyi vagyok? - Chihiro zavarában csak bólogatni tudott. Amiket a részeg lány összezagyvált, az túltett mindazon, amit eddig valaha is hallott. Pedig nem egy marslakóról, fantomról, vagy egyéb hihetetlen dolgokról halandzsázó részeggel beszélt már… De az ő fantáziaképeikben volt valami logikátlanság… Rind pedig csak úgy adta elő a sajátját, mintha teljesen mellékes lenne. Valamiféle ˝harcosnak˝ aki számára egyedül a küzdelmek jelentették a boldogságot. Ez még a Morisato ház környékén is szokatlan volt. Mindenesetre egy pszichiáter bizonyára érdekes tanulmány írhatott volna róla.

- Akkor azt hiszem, tévedtem… - nézett a Valkűrre mosolyogva. - Most, hogy mondod, tényleg tökre egyszerű… Csak sajnos… - a mutatóujját a füléhez emelte. - …erről a táncról már lekéstél. Hallod, már elkezdődött a zene…

- Affenébe… ez igaz. - vágott savanyú arcot az Istennő. - Na nem baj, hosszú még az este. Egész éjjel nem akarok mást csinálni, mint pezsgőt inni, és táncolni.

- Az kéne még… - morogta Mara lemondóan úgy, hogy csak saját maga hallhassa. - Már ez az egy pohár is teljesen kiütött, te Istennők büszkesége… Heh, és én még féltem a Valkűröktől… Gwah… - Rögtön visszanyelte a szavait, amikor meglátta, hogy Rind egyenesen rápillant.

- Szeretnél valamit, drága barátnőm? - A Démon gyors fejrázása meggyőzte arról, hogy nyílván csak képzelődött. - Akkor jó… Mindjárt itt a finom pezsgőcske… hi-hi… De nem látom sehol az én Keiichi-kunomat. Hol vagy? Hahó! Gyere, és táncolj velem…. Keiichi-kun!

- Engem keresel? - szólalt meg egy vidám hang a háta mögött, és Rind rögtön tudta, hogy ez bizony nem más, mint az általa keresett fiú. Megfordult, és az arca szinte felragyogott a boldogságtól, amikor meglátta a vigyorogva integető Keiichi-t. - Yo, Rind! Hogy érzed magad? - A Valkűr felpattant, és kacagva vetette magát a nyakába… Azaz csak szerette volna, de körülbelül fél méterrel elvétette. Urd hanyag eleganciával félreállt az útjából, mert ha nem teszi biztos ledönti a lábáról.

- Keiichi-kuuuuuuun… - kiáltotta közben. Csak a szerencséjének, és egyedülálló képességeinek köszönhette, hogy meg tudott állni, és nem esett hasra. - Fene! - morogta dühösen. - Tudtam, hogy a másik lesz az… - A saját kárán nevetve, bizonytalanul imbolyogva megállt. - Oké, csak lassan…. - Összeszedte magát, és végre sikerült, Keiichi-re néznie. - Szia… - köszönt neki kedvesen. - Éppen téged kerestünk! Mara-chan és én szeretnénk, ha táncolnál velünk… na és Peorth-chan is… Figyelj csak… Természetesen csak egymás után szép sorban.

- Nincs semmi akadálya…! - vágta rá K1 ez kis habozás után.

- Tényleg? - Rind-del madarat lehetett volna fogatni örömében. - Annyira féltem, hogy nem akarsz ilyen ügyetlen lánnyal táncolni, mint amilyen én vagyok… De… Belldandy nem fog haragudni?

- Ugyan már… - legyintett Keiichi könnyedén. - Bell tudja, hogy csak őt szeretem, és… - nem fejezte be, mert az istennő elszomorodva lehajtotta a fejét.

- Hát ez igazán okos volt… - súgta Keiichi fülébe Peorth.

- Maradj már… - jött a válasz. Rind közben pityeregni kezdett. - Nem úgy értem… én csak…

- Csak Belldandy-t? - kérdezte remegő hangon, majd gyorsan elkezdte a szemeit törölgetni. - Értem. Ez nagyszerű hír. Bell-chan szerencsés, hogy talált magának egy ilyen… - Nem fejezte be.

- Nos akkor hölgyem… - hajolt meg Keiichi, és kinyújtotta a karját felé. - Szabad egy táncra? - A harci Istennő először értetlenül nézett rá, aztán ismét mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- köszönöm! - suttogta, majd belekarolt K1-be. - Te olyan kedves vagy… - Adott egy puszit neki, amitől Keiichi még csak el sem pirult. Pedig nagyon nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne húzódjon el, amikor látta mi következik.

- Előtte menjünk be egy kicsit a házba beszélgetni… - mutatott a fiú a bejáratra.

- Jó… - a halk választ alig lehetett hallani. Keiichi megfogta Rind vállát, és a másik két Istennővel a nyomában elindult a házba. Mara homloka hatalmasat koppant az asztalon.

- Azt hittem végem van! - sóhajtotta boldogan. - Micsoda rémes egy hely… Ez a Valkűr tiszta dilis… - Az asztalnál ülő többi vendég, beleértve Megumi-t és Sentaro-t is, egyáltalán nem fogott fel semmit, a Démon elhangzó szavaiból. Egyszerűen túlságosan is lefoglalta a figyelmüket az iménti jelenet. Aztán lassan sikerült visszatérniük a normális elfoglaltságukhoz.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezte Chihiro Marát, aki most egyáltalán nem úgy reagált, ahogy az elvárható lett volna tőle. Ehelyett felemelte a fejét, és vigyorogva a győzelem jelét mutatta neki. Ezúttal egyáltalán nem gúnyolódott.

- Elnézést… - szólalt meg ekkor egy dallamos hang mögötte. - Mara arcáról azonnal lefagyott a mosoly, amikor meglátta a vigyorgó szilvafa szellemet. - Nincs kedved táncolni velem? - kérdezte Troubadour, és igyekezett mindenkit elvakítani a hófehér mosolyával. Ezzel sikerült visszarántania Marát a régi önmagához. Aki nem hagyott szó nélkül ilyesmit…

- Nem! - pattant fel, majd dühösen Troubadour-ra nézett. Ha nem hagysz békén, te kis nyápic, soha többé nem fogsz lábra állni! - Majd kis híján fellökve szegény fickót elviharzott Urd-ék után. Valamiért látni akarta, mi fog történni odabent. Talán még hasznára válhatott. Chihiro pedig ekkorra már végképp nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon, Keiichi-ék ˝barátairól˝.

- Jó ég… Lehet, hogy már ő is részeg? - kérdezte a faképnél hagyott Troubadour-t.

- Részeg? - kérdezte a szellem pislogva. - Az meg mi?

- E… e… ugye csak viccelsz? - nézett rá Chihiro. - Ez nem lehet, komoly... Leroskadt a székébe, és bambán maga elé bámult. - Szükségem van még… egy kis tortára. - nyögte kábultan. Troubadour idegesen vállat vont, és visszasietett a helyére. Új tervre volt szüksége, mégpedig gyorsan, mert az ideje vészesen fogyott. Nem engedhette ki a markából az lehetőséget…

- Fáj a fejem… - jelentette ki Rind komoran. - Sikerült megállnia, hogy ne szorítsa a kezét a halántékára, ami fel akart robbanni. - …és szédülök is.

- Nos ez természetes. - mondta Urd, majd vigasztalóan rákacsintott a Valkűrre. - Egy perccel ezelőtt még részeg voltál… Ezt hívják másnaposságnak. A te esetedben máspercesség lehet, vagy ilyesmi…. - Könnyedén feldobta a kezében tartott üvegcsét, amiben narancssárga cukorkákhoz hasonló gyógyszerek voltak. - De Urd Szuper Detox Pirulája egykettőre megoldotta a helyzetet. Néha még én sem hiszem el, hogy ennyire nagyszerű vagyok…

- E… ez tényleg gyors volt. - nyögte Keiichi. Rind az ő kedvért kóstolta meg a cukorkát, amit Urd pár pillanat előkotort a szobájából. Rind szétrágta a gyógyszert, majd lenyelte. Mindössze annyit mondott, hogy ˝finom˝, aztán a tekintete egyik pillanatról a másikra kitisztult. Látszott rajta, hogy az alkohol már nem hatott ki a viselkedésére. Az ezt követő fájdalmas fintor pedig biztosította őket arról, hogy Rind hamarosan megtapasztalja a káros utóhatásokat is. - Elképesztő vagy…

- Ugyan már… - húzta ki magát az Istennő, miközben hátradobta a haját. - Örülök, hogy segíthettem…

- Ti nem láttátok milyen gyorsan berúgott… - szólt közbe Peorth, mielőtt a másod osztályú Istennő túlzottan elszállt volna magától. - Ennyi volt az egész… - csettintett egyet.

- Peorth…! - kiáltott rá fojtott hangon Keiichi, de Rind már mindent hallott.

- Oh… pardon… - Gyorsan leült, és Urd szobájának egyik falának támasztotta a hátát. Láthatóan nagy megkönnyebbülést érzett.

- Ne is figyelj rá… - mondta Keiichi viccelődve, mikor újra Rind-hez fordult. - Nem volt olyan vészes az egész…

- Nem?

- Peorth! - sziszegte Urd, és ezúttal az Istennő tényleg elhallgatott. - Keiichi csak azt akarta mondani… - vette át a szokásos, kissé nyers stílusában a szót. Ami még mindig jobb volt, mint az első osztályú Istennő hisztije. - …hogy nem tehetsz semmiről. Az alkohol úgy tűnik rád sokszoros erővel hat. Gyanítom ugyan ez történt volna, ha csak egy csepp pezsgőt iszol, vagy ha egy egész üvegnyit. Mivel minden Istennő különbözik egymástól, erre nem lehetett felkészülni. Most már minden rendben, csak ezentúl ne igyál semmit, ami egy kicsit is erősebb a harmatvíznél.

- Részeg voltam. - jelentett ki habozás nélkül a harci Istennő. - Nem vigyáztam eléggé, és majdnem botrány lett az esküvőből… Ez megbocsáthatatlan. Jobb lesz, ha most elmegyek…

- Ne, ne, ne… tiltakozott mindkét kezével hadonászva Keiichi. - Izé… Kérlek szépen, ne menj el.

- De nem maradhatok ezek után Amit tettem… - összehúzta a szemöldökét, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ne próbálj meg visszaemlékezni… - K1 próbálta magára vonni a figyelmét. - Nem volt olyan vészes.

- Mindenre emlékszem. - Rind kijelentése hirtelen nullára csökkentette a fiú érveinek a számát. - Minden egyes percre, minden egyes szóra… Arra is hogy, amit tettem és mondtam akkor helyesnek tűnt. Jól éreztem magam közben… Ez aggasztó… Nem is ijesztő. Azonnal el kell kezdenem egy pszichológiai tréninget. - Szomorúan Keiichi-re nézett. - Sajnálom, hogy mennem kell, Keiichi-kun. Add át Belldandy-nak a jókívánságaimat. Ég veletek, és köszönöm, hogy megmentettetek önmagamtól… - Keiichi esdekelve nézett Urd-ra, mert ő már teljesen kifogyott az ötletekből. Azt remélte az Istennő kitalál valamit, amivel segíthet. Nem is kellet sokáig várnia. Urd szeme hirtelen felpattant, és odalépett Rind-hez. A pillantásából olyan szigorúság áradt, amilyet Keiichi eddig nem sokszor látott.

- Ez aztán a harcoshoz méltó hozzáállás. - mondta gúnyosan. - Ha valami túl szokatlan és félelmetes, akkor el kell menekülni… hah! És még a Valkűröket nevezik a legjobbnak. - várt egy pillanatot. Rind-en semmilyen érzelem nem látszott. - Ha valóban el akarsz menni, akkor senki nem tart vissza… De inkább arra gondolj, hogy ezzel csak elszomorítod azokat, akik a barátaidnak tartják magukat.

- Urd biztos hogy ez a legjobb módszer…? - kérdezte Keiichi bizonytalanul, de az Istennő nem figyelt rá.

- Gyerünk, Rind! Állj fel, és menj vissza bulizni. Érezd jól magad, csak figyelj oda hogy ne igyál alkoholt.

- Ez egyáltalán nem ilyen egyszerű, Urd. - Egyenesedett fel a harci istennő, és közvetlen közelről farkasszemet nézett Urd-dal. Keiichi önkéntelenül tett egy lépést az ajtó felé, ahol majdnem nekiment az érkező Marának.

- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte a Démon szándékosan lehalkított hangon.

- Csend legyen… - nézett rá a fiú szigorúan. Közben a helyzet pattanásig feszült a két Istennő között.

- Urd… - folytatatta Rind, és most először hallatszott a hangjában egy kis remegés. Talán csak azért, mert bizonytalan volt... Vagy azért mert dühös. Az utóbbi nem lett volna éppen szerencsés… - Ez nem olyan könnyű nekem, mint ahogy te gondolod. Továbbá… megkérlek, hogy ne beszélj úgy a Valkűrökről a gyengeségem miatt, mintha ha általános lenne…

- Különben? - kérdezte Urd kihívó éllel a hangjában.

- Tudom, hogy ezzel mit akarsz elérni. - Rind meg sem mozdult. - Így akarod elérni, hogy maradjak. Azzal, hogy feldühítesz… De az ilyesmi rám nem hat. Megbuktam… Azzal, hogy ha most újra megpróbálom, akkor csak rontok a helyzeten. Gyakorolnom kell. Ismét csak annyit tudok kérni, hogy ne az alapján ítéld meg a valkűröket, ahogy engem ismersz.

- Miért ne? Ha most tényleg elmenekülsz, akkor már biztos leszek abban hogy a Valkűrök csak addig jók, amíg elég erősek valamihez… Ha pedig egy olyan dologgal találkoznak, amit elsőre nem győzhetnek le, akkor elmenekülnek. Ez szánalmas…

- Urd, most már tényleg elég! - csattant fel Rind magából kikelve. K1 még soha nem látta ilyennek. - A barátomnak tartalak, de attól még nem beszélhetsz így.

- Akkor most mi lesz? Megpróbálsz megütni? - Urd hangosan felnevetet. - Úgysem lennél rá képes…. Aki még egy kis ünnepség elől is elfut, annak esélye sincs egy ilyen nagyszerű Istennő ellen.

- Én nem akarlak megütni… Soha nem tennék ilyet. Nem kell magyarázkodnom neked…

- Ki mondta, hogy kell? Eddig még csak magyarázkodtál, semmi mást nem tettél. Azzal bizonyítsd, a Valkűrök bátorságát, hogy itt maradsz! - várt egy kicsit, majd elmosolyodott. - Valamint táncolsz egyet Keiichi-vel. Nincs abban semmi rossz… Én is táncoltam vele. Ha ezt nem teszed meg, akkor a szememben a többi Valkűrrel együtt gyáva maradsz. Ha bunyót akarsz, menjünk egy csendesebb helyre… - Keiichi, Peorth és még Mara is feszülten figyelte őket. Úgy tűnt bármelyik pillanatban sor kerülhet a verekedésre. Urd-ot és Rind-et ismerve ez semmi jót nem jelentett. Legalább is lokális szinten totális pusztulásra lehetett számítani, de még csak ekkor melegedtek volna be. Még Urd sem lehetet olyan felelőtlen, hogy ilyesmit kiprovokáljon. Normál körülmények között Rind sem fogadta volna el, de a jelenlegi körülmények nagyon messze álltak a normálistól. Aztán amikor Rind lehunyta a szemét, és bólintott Urd felé, mindenki megkönnyebbült.

- Nem állok ki veled, Urd. Tudom, hogy nagyon izgalmas harc lenne, de akkor sem. El kell ismernem, hogy igazad volt. - Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét az Istennő már mosolygott. - Nem menekülhetek el, és nem foghatok rá mindent arra, hogy nem voltam elég erős. Ki kell állnom ezt a próbát is. Bár az előbb veszítettem, most nem fogok. Köszönöm! - enyhén meghajolt. Urd egy ásítással viszonozta, majd kinyújtózott.

- Miért nem megyünk ki? Az itteni levegő teljesen elálmosít… - mintha már nem is az lenne, aki még egy pillanattal ezelőtt a Valkűrt provokálta volna. - Azért egy kicsit sajnálom… Szívesen kiálltam volna ellened. - kacsintott Rind-re.

- Talán még lesz rá alkalom…

- Fúúúj… - morogta Mara. - Micsoda émelyítő érzelgősség… Az Istennők eléggé bénán oldják meg a problémáikat.

- Fogd be! - szólt rá teljesen egyszerre Keiichi és a három Istennő. A Démon nem tehetett mást, mivel most még a halandó srác pillantásától is futkosott a hátán a hideg.

- Ti meg mit csináltok itt? - kérdezte egy hang az ajtóból. Hild próbált leskelődni, mögötte pedig Belldandy állt.

- Semmit… - pördült sarkon a fiú. - Mi csak beszélgettünk… Izé mindenféléről.

- Oh, tényleg? - kérdezte Bell csodálkozva. - Talán túl hangos volt a zene? Szóljak Skuld-nak, hogy halkítsa le?

- Nem, dehogy, a zene tökéletes. - vette át a Magyarázkodás szerepét Peorth. - Már indultunk is vissza, igaz.

- Álljunk csak meg… - jelentette ki Hild ellenmondást nem tűrő hangon, miközben gonosz fény villant a szemében. - Itt valami nincs rendben… Te hiszel nekik, Belldandy? Szerintem titkolnak valamit… Ki tudja mire készültek. Négy lány, és egy fiú… érdekes…

- Hild-sama, nem gondolhatod, hogy én ezzel a… - kezdte Mara dühösen, de Hild-et nem hatotta meg.

- Miért ne hinnék nekik? - kérdezte Belldandy.

- Mert az eset gyanús… - tárta szét a karját Hild. - Nézz csak körül

- Semmit furcsát nem látok…

- Hagyjuk… - legyintett a kis Démon. - Majd Maa-chant kifaggatom. Egyébként, is… ha történt valami… akkor sokkal viccesebb lesz, ha majd magadtól jössz rá. És talán fájdalmasabb is… De ami ennél sokkal fontosabb… Keiichi-kun nekem ígérted a következő táncot! Mégis eltűntél… Illik ilyet csinálni a saját esküvődön?

- Á… - Keiichi nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mire vélje a gonoszkodó tekintetű Démon iménti mondandójának első felét, ezért inkább a kérdésre fókuszált. - Én csa… hm… Bocsáss meg. Nem akartalak megsérteni, ha még mindig szeretnél táncolni, a következőnél a tiéd vagyok… mármint a táncban.

- Nem hagynám ki… Bocsánatkérés elfogadva. Ki tudja, mik derülnek még ki ezen a nagyszerű estén. Maa-chan! Induljunk…

- I.. igen… - Mara megfordult, és a főnöke után kullogott. Rind pedig odament Belldandy-hoz.

- Bocsáss meg. Az egész az én hibám volt. - mondta a szemébe nézve.

- Rind? - Bell aggódva fürkészte a Valkűr arcát, de onnan nem lehetett semmit leolvasni. Keiichi nagyot sóhajtott. Úgy tűnt a kísérlet, amely szerint megpróbálják eltitkolni, hogy mi történt, pont amiatt a személy miatt hiúsult meg, akit meg akartak vele kímélni a kellemetlenségektől.

- A pezsgőtől amit ittam, teljesen elvesztettem az önuralmamat. - mondta a harci Istennő. - Ezért volt szükség arra, hogy idehozzanak… Amíg Urd nem adott egy gyógyszert. De miközben részeg voltam, olyan gondolataim voltak Keiichi-kunról, amiket nem lett volna szabad. Ezért kérem a bocsánatodat…

- Rind… én tudom, hogy nem fogsz semmi olyat tenni, amivel ártanál nekünk. Biztos vagyok benne... Ezért nincs okom haragudni rád az érzéseid miatt. Keiichi-san nagyon különleges… - K1 lehajtott fejjel fülig pirulva állt, egészen addig amíg Urd oldalba nem bökte a könyökével. - …ez az oka, hogy annyira szeretem. És megértem azt, ha más hasonlóképpen érez iránta… Ettől még ő és én egy pár maradunk.

- Igaz. Köszönöm a megértésed. - Rind az ajtó felé nézett. Javaslom menjünk vissza, mert már biztos keresnek…

- Rajta! - intett Urd vidáman, és a kiscsapat elindult.

Minden különösebb zökkenő nélkül sikerült újra elvegyülni a tömegben. A legtöbb embernek fel sem tűnt, hogy mi történhetett. Egyedül Rind asztalánál csodálkoztak azon, hogy józanodhatott ki a lány ilyen gyorsan… A Valkűr udvariasan bocsánatot kért, és elmondta, hogy azért történt minden, mert még soha nem ivott alkoholt. Az ünnepség megszakítás nélkül folytatódott. Keiichi-nek nem sok lehetősége a pihenésre. Először Hild-del táncolt, aztán egy rövid sütiszünetet tartott, mivel Belldandy eldugott neki egy szeletet a specialitásából. Ezután következett Rind, aki meglepően jól táncolt ahhoz képest, hogy csak most először csinálta. K1 szinte szégyellte magát az esetlen mozgásával mellette. Ezt követően ismét Belldandy-t kérte fel, és két tánc erejéig csakis egymással voltak elfoglalva. Azonban ez sem tarthatott örökké, mivel Peorth is igényt tartott Keiichi-re, valamint Chihiro is. A fiú boldogan vette tudomásul, hogy nem igazán lehet panasza a hölgytársaságra. Az egyik kisebb szünetben, amikor nem táncolt, hanem az asztalánál beszélgetett Urd-dal és Megumi-val, észrevett egy különös, vicces jelenetet. Sentaro és Skuld feltűnően köröztek egymás körül. Minden bizonnyal nem tudták eldönteni, hogy vajon merjenek-e táncolni. És talán abban a hitben voltak, hogy egyáltalán nem feltűnőek. Végül beszélgetni kezdtek… Urd is egykettőre felfigyelt rájuk, és elindult, hogy elmondása szerint ˝összehozza˝ őket. Megumi arról faggatta Keiichi-t, hogy mit csináltak Rind-del, amitől ilyen gyorsan kijózanodott. A fiú ügyesen hárított, és inkább elterelte a témát. Urd közben odaért a kishúgához, és sikerült mindkét gyereket olyannyira zavarba hoznia, hogy a fejük szinte vörösen világított zavarukban. Megumi megcsóválta a fejét, és megjegyezte, hogy nem lehet könnyű egy ilyen személy testvérének lenni. Keiichi bizonytalanul ránézett, de nem szólt semmit. Végül az lett a dologból , hogy Skuld és Sentaro faképnél hagyták Urd-ot, aki egy darabig még követte őket, de aztán a Mindenható felkérte táncolni. Keiichi soha az életben nem látta még az Istennőt ilyennek. A mindig kecses mozgásnak nyoma sem volt. Csak botladozott, miközben idétlen kifejezéssel nézett mereven egy távoli pont felé. Mikor a számnak vége lett, Urd a helyére tipegett, és három pohár pezsgőt leküldött, mire képes volt megszólalni. Azután egy kis szitkozódás után ismét eltűnt. K1-nek semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy szemmel tartsa. Minden tökéletesen alakult, és soha nem volt olyan, hogy a tánctér kiürült volna. Még a szülei is táncoltak, és körülbelül olyan benyomást keltettek mindenkiben, mint Bell és ő. Megvolt bennük az a különleges dolog, ami miatt senki nem vonhatta kétségbe, hogy egymáshoz illenek. Chihiro-nak is bejött a terve, és sikerült felkéretnie magát a Mindenhatóval. Keiichi rángatózó szemöldökkel figyelte, amint a főnöke bedobta magát. Úgy vihogott és csacsogott, hogy azt már nézni is fájdalmas volt. Remélte hogy a Mindenhatónak több türelme van, mint ahogy azt Urd és Skuld elmondásaiból le lehetett szűrni.

Végül úgy tűnt, hogy nem lesz baj, mert a Mindenható a helyére kísérte Chihiro-t, és még le is ült mellé beszélgetni. Chihiro ekkor már legalább nem olyan feltűnően csapta a szelet neki. Nem is olyan sokára csatlakozott hozzájuk Keima és Takano is, és négye folytatták a társalgást. Ekkor tűnt csak fel K1-nek, hogy mennyire átalakult a kezdeti ülésrend. De ez jó jel volt, mivel sosem azok voltak a jó ünnepségek, ahol mindenki az asztalánál ült, és legfeljebb a szomszédjával beszélgetett. Egészen kilencig tartott a tánc, amikor is kezdődött a karaoke. Keiichi erre is feszülten készült, hiszen az első számot Belldandy-val közösen énekelték. Egy egészen egyedi számot, amit egész biztos, hogy eddig senki nem hallott. Kissé bizonytalan volt, mikor először elolvasta a dalszöveget. De aztán rájött, hogy a közönség nyílván nem fog mindent szó szerint venni. Elővette a zsebéből a kis cetlit, amin a szöveg volt felírva, külön megcímezve, hogy mikor ki énekel. Eddig már begyakorolták egy párszor de ez nem jelentett semmit. Kissé lámpalázas volt, amikor ki kellett állni a színpadra és mások előtt énekelni. Bár már egyszer sikeresen megtette… És most is szerencséje volt, mert legalább Belldandy-val együtt csinálhatta. Viszont éppen ezért akart minnél jobban teljesíteni, nehogy szégyenbe hozza az Istennőt a repedtfazék hangjával, és azzal, hogy még a refrént se tudja. Skuld előkészítette a Karaoke gépet, amit odaállítottak egy kis emelvény elé. Bell-el kézen fogva odaállt mögé. Urd a kezébe vette a mikrofont, mivel rá jutott az a szerep, hogy felkonferálja az előadókat. Mindenki keresett magának egy szabad helyet, mert nem akartak lemaradni az ifjú pár előadásáról. Urd megvárta a míg elhelyezkednek, aztán a szájához emelte a mikrofont.

- Fiúk és lányok... - kiáltotta remek előadó stílusban. - Remélem mindenki jól érzi magát! - Egyöntetű igenkiáltás hallatszott. - Nagyszerű! Mert most elérkeztünk az estének ahhoz a részéhez, amikor mindenki bemutathatja, hogy, mit is tud… És nagyon ajánlom, hogy mindenki legalább egyszer feljöjjön erre a színpadra… Különben… - a hangja fenyegetővé változott. - Megbüntetem! - Vágyakozó sóhaj szállt fel néhány helyről. Az illetők nyilván azt gondolták, hogy Urd büntetése egyet jelent a Mennyei boldogsággal… Pedig ha tudták volna… - Elsőként máris jöjjön az a pár, aki miatt most itt vagyunk. Bizonyára mindannyian ismeritek őket… De ha nem, akkor most felolvasnám a nevüket… Ha megtalálom a papírt… - Mindenki felnevetett. Urd sem volt éppen utolsó ha tréfáról volt szó. - Tehát Belldandy, az én kedvenc kishúgom és Keiichi, akik a mai napon lettek férj és feleség. Ennek az örömére egy olyan különleges számot fognak énekelni, ami tökéletesen elmeséli kettejük t9örténetét. Tapsot nekik… - K1 és Bell igazi tapsviharban lépett fel az emelvényre. - A dal címe pedig nem más, mint: **Ottoko tto Megami no Love Song**. - Értetlen arckifejezések jelentek meg az emberek arcán, akik még soha nem hallottak ilyen számról. De Urd hamarosan ismét éljenzésre buzdította őket. - Mindent bele! - Keiichi és Belldandy mosolyogva hallgatta a bíztató kiáltásokat. Urd csendben elsomfordált, és intett Skuld-nak, aki elindította zenét, majd feltekerte a hangerőt. Amint a fülbemászó dallam megszólalt, mindenki elcsendesedett. Keiichi áttette a balkezébe a mikrofont, majd a jobbal megfogta a felesége kezét. Immár teljesen készen állt. Azonban nem ő kezdte a dalt, hanem az Istennő, aki vidáman mosolyogva a szájához emelte a mikrofont. A közben Keiichi-re nézett, és a tekintetéből egyértelműen a ˝szeretlek˝ szót lehetett kiolvasni. Majd a megfelelő ütemnél énekelni kezdett. Azaz a dal első pár sorát még nem is énekelni kellett, mégis talán nagyobb jelentősége volt, mint az összes többinek. Ha az itt ülők nagy része tudta volna miért, bizonyára döbbenten bámult volna. Pedig a válasz egyszerű volt, mégpedig az, hogy megtörtént mondatok felidézése volt, és szó szerint kellett érteni, nem átvitt értelemben. Ám éppen úgy volt tökéletes, hogy ezt senki nem tudta. Belldandy hangja lágy volt, és simogató, mint mindig, amikor feltette a számukra örökké felejthetetlen kérdést, és ezzel elkezdte kettejük közös dalát.

- Teljesíthetem az egyik kívánságod. Mit szeretnél kérni? - Ekkor következett Keiichi Akinek azt a mondatot kellett megismételnie, ami tulajdonképpen lehetővé tette, hogy most itt lehet. Sőt, minden mást, amit azóta elért annak a pár szónak köszönhetett, amit akkor és most is olyan könnyedén mondott ki. Azért mert teljesen őszinte volt, és teljes mértékben a szíve legmélyéről jött. Tükrözte a legbensőbb, legigazibb érzéseit. Képtelen lett volna elrontani, épp ezért most is tökéletesen sikerült.

- Azt akarom, hogy egy Istennő, mint te, maradjon vele m örökké…. - Közben egész végig egymást nézték, tudván, hogy csodálatos érzéseket és emlékeket ébresztenek a másikban. Tudták, hiszen egyszerűen ki lehetett olvasni a tekintetükből. A közönségükön éljenzéshullám futott végig, amikor megértették az általuk képletesnek vett szavak jelentősségét. Most már nem volt visszaút, folytatódhatott a dal. Ezúttal a fiú kezdett.

- _Keiichi:_ **Kimi no kuchi biruni, chikazukenai no wa. Konjyo nashi no ore no iiwake…**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Koi wa aserazuni sodattete yukumono. Nayande iteba, kokkoro susamuwa.**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Samukunai kai…**

- _Belldandy:_ **Daijyobu desu!**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Doki doki suruyo,**

- _Belldandy:_ **Kaze ne taihen!**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Aah sunao na kimi wa! Chyotto zurette ru…**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Aah yasashii anata, sunao ni nare.**

**- **_Együtt:_ **Ottoko tto, megami no, haguru naga! Kamiawanai no wa dare no sei!**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Megumi no sei kana! **- kiáltott le a színpadról a húgának, aki dühösen összeráncolta a szemöldökét, miközben a többiekkel együtt nevetett. Ez a rövidke poén is benne volt a dalba, és egyáltalán nem csak most találta ki. Úgy tűnt nagyon jól sült el… Most egy kis szöveg nélkülidallam következett, ami alatt volt idejük pihenni. K1 meg volt elégedve az eddigi teljesítményével. Belldandy pedig egészen lenyűgöző volt. De a rövid pihenő hamar letelt, és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy alig várja a végét, amikor is megint ő következett. - **Onaji yane no shita, kurashiteirunoni. Nanimo naitte, darega, shinjiru…**

-_ Belldandy:_ **Ai wa otagai o, omoi yaru kimochi… Tashikameru no wa mokuteki jyanai.**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Hitori ga suki sa…**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Tsuyogari desune…**

- _Keiichi:_ **Kirai ni nareyo…**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Iiye daisuki!**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Aah kimi wa megami de! Uso ga tsukenai…**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Aah uso ga heta tte, kao ni kaiteru.**

**- **_Együtt:_ **Ottoko tto, megami no, akai ito! Haritsumenai no wa dare no sei!**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Nani ga, hoshiino…**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Oshyooyo hitsotsu!**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Okotte irune,**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Kisu no oshioki!**

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Aah sunao na kimi wa! Chyotto zurette ru…**

**- **_Belldandy:_ **Aah yasashii anata, sunao ni nare.**

**- **_Együtt:_ **Ottoko tto, megami no, haguru naga! Kamiawanai no wa dare no sei!**

- _Belldandy:_ **Nezumi-san no sei kana! **

**- **_Keiichi:_ **Urd no sei kana! -** Ez volt az a sor, amiről még Bell nővére sem tudott. Titokban egyeztek meg abban, hogy majd így megtréfálják az Istennőt… Azonban lebecsülték Urd reagáló képességét. Ugyanis a legidősebb nővér bármilyen helyzetbe is került, képes volt egy elmés visszavágásra. Felemelte a saját mikrofonját:

- _Urd:_ **Én vagyok a ti személyes Cupido-tok!** - mondta harsányan, aztán egy olyan nevetést hallatott, amitől Keiichi-vel együtt szinte mindenkinek végigfutott a hideg a hátán. Hátra volt azonban a duettjükből a legutolsó, befejező sor. Ez volt talán a legszebb…

- _Együtt:_ **Futari no sei dane!**

Hamarosan véget ért a zene is, a négy és fél perces számot pedig a közönség hangos tapssal jutalmazta. Bell és K1 meghajoltak, majd levonultak a színpadról Urd azonnal átvette a helyüket.

- Ugye milyen édesek? - kérdezte meghatódva, majd a hangja hirtelen kegyetlenné változott. - Bár a túlzott humorizálásért még számolunk, K-boy… - Erőltetett nevetés futott végig a közönségen. Nem azért, mert a poén gyengécske volt, hanem mert senki nem tudta, hogy komolyan gondolja-e… még maga az érintett, K1sem. - _Talán nem kellett volna beletenni ezt az utolsó sort… Jobb lesz kerülni Urd-ot egy kicsit… - _gondolta aggódva, majd Belldandy-val az asztalukhoz siettek, hogy hallhassák a következő előadást. A fiú rezignáltan látta, hogy Troubadour is ott toporog a sorban, méghozzá a második helyen. Azonban a két fickó, aki előtte állt sem volt sokkal jobb. K1 emlékezett rá, amikor legutóbb hallotta őket énekelni, majdnem visszafordíthatatlan hallás, és ízléskárosodást szenvedett. Tamiya és Otaki vigyorogva vártak a sorukra. Urd arcán látszott, hogy neki sincs sok kedve ehhez fogható zenei élményt végighallgatni, de azért megköszörülte a torkát, és felkonferálta a dalt.

- Ezt a dalt egészen biztos mindenki ismerni fogja! - minden látható lelkesedés nélkül felnevetett. - Nos igen a szám mindenképp egy ilyen alkalomra illik… De inkább most jöjjön Tamiya és Otaki a Happy Birthday to You című számmal… izé tapsot nekik… - Gyorsan távozott még a színpadnak a környékéről is. A két melákot néma csend fogadta, amiből egyetlen kitartó taps hallatszott fel. Keiichi kényszeredett mosollyal a lelkes Belldandy-ra nézett. A pillantásában ezúttal a ˝miért bíztatod őket?˝ kérdést lehetett kiolvasni. Aztán a kitartó próbálkozás meghozta az eredményét, és mindenki csatlakozott hozzá. Urd gondolatban vállat vont. Végül épp ő jelentette be, hogy mindenkit ugyan olyan szívesen látnak a színpadon… Nem kellett volna.

A két izomkolosszus igyekezett méltóságteljes arcot vágni, ami már alapjában véve rossz ötlet volt. Majd a gyengécske taps ellenére hosszan hajlongani kezdtek, mintha legalábbis két nagyon fontos, közkedvelt énekes lennének. Aztán mikor elült a taps, még mindig nem történt semmi, pedig a zene már ment. Skuld idegesen pisszegett a két nagydarabnak a keverőpult mögül, aztán legyintett egyet, és leállította az egészet. Mint kiderült, Tamiya-ék zenei kísérlet nélkül akartak énekelni. Ez sokkal rosszabb volt, mint amire Urd, vagy bárki más számított. Az Istennő kezében megroppant a mikrofon műanyag borítása. Még szerencse, hogy ki volt kapcsolva, mert a visszacsatolás még kellemetlenebbé tette volna az elkövetkező elkerülhetetlen katasztrófát. Tamiya Otaki-ra nézett, aki komoly tekintettel a zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott egy hangvillát. Ha Urd nem támaszkodott volna meg időben, biztosan dobott volna egy hátast, amikor meglátta a zenei segédeszközt. Kétségtelen volt: A két elmebeteg elérte a hülyeség tetőfokát. Innentől már büntetni kellett volna őket. Chihiro szemében, akit túlságosan is lekötött a Mindenható ˝szórakoztatása˝, ahhoz hogy rájuk figyeljen. Ennek ellenére látszott rajta, hogy hamarosan sort fog keríteni egy nagyon alapos leckére… A szemében izzó dühös szikrából Urd ki tudta olvasni, hogy Tamiya-ék élete hamarosan fordulóponthoz érkezik. - _Sebaj… - _gondolta. - _Csak ezen legyünk már túl. De gyorsan, különben én is hozzáteszek egysmást ahhoz a büntetéshez… - _Mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasna, Otaki a körmével megkocogtatta a hangvillát, majd felemelte, hogy mindketten hallhassák. Egy pillanattal később elkezdődött… Nem volt olyan rossz, mint ahogy Urd először hitte… Hanem annál is sokkal de sokkal rosszabb. Túlzás nélkül le merte szögezni, hogy ez volt a legborzalmasabb Happy Birthday, amit valaha is hallott. A srácok próbálták Blues-osra venni a figurát, de ez csak rontott az egészen. Végül az egyébként rövid számból három és félperces rémálom lett. Senki nem mert megszólalni, mikor befejeződött. Egyedül Belldandy tapsolt kitartóan, de most valahogy még kevésbé lelkes követői akadtak mint az elején. A két izomkolosszus mégis úgy vonult le, mintha hatalmas éljenzés vette volna körül őket. Egyszer kihagyott a közönség szíve egy ütemet, amikor azt hitték, hogy a fiúk visszatérnek egy kis ráadásra. Urd gyorsan felrohant a színpadra, majd elkezdte bejelenteni a következő előadót. Ő pedig még annyira sem tetszett neki, mint az előzőek…

- Mit akarsz…? - kérdezte, miközben eltakarta a mikrofont.

- Ugyan már, Urd. Drágám… - mondta a szilvafa szellem drámaian. - Csupán a régi szép idők emlékét szeretném feleleveníteni egy gyönyörű dalban. A címe… Oh, Urd! Na milyen?

- Azt már nem… - sziszegte az Istennő, majd elmosolyodott a közönség felé. - Egy pillanat… - kért elnézést tőlük. - …még egyeztetnünk kell a dallal kapcsolatban… - Aztán berángatta a döbbent Troubadour-t a házba. Néma csend fogadta a fejleményeket. Keiichi nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy most mit kellene tennie, ezért inkább maradt a helyén, és reménykedve vigyorgott. Alig telt el pár pillanat, és egy éles villanást lehetett látni a házban. Aztán feltűnt Urd és a szédelgő Troubadour… A szellemnek komoly problémái voltak a mozgáskoordinációval. Az Istennő viszont határozottan terelte a színpad felé. - Szerencsére sikerült megoldani az apróbb nézeteltérésünket… akarom mondani megtaláltuk a megfelelő kísérőzenét a Troubadour által választott dalhoz. Amit ő nagylelkűen egyenesen Belldandy-nak és Keiichi-nek ajánlott… Igaz?

- Igen? - kérdezte a szellem meglepetten, Urd azonban tapsolni kezdett, de úgy hogy közben erősen oldalba bökte. - Igen! - váltott hirtelen önfeledt mosolyra Troubadour. - Hát… persze…

- Tehát akkor most következzen Troubadour, és az ő modern szerelmes balladája egy fiúról és egy lányról… - miután befejezte, odahajolt a szellemhez, és csöppet sem kedves tekintettel a szemébe nézett. - De ajánlom ám, hogy jó legyen! Ha nem fog az itt jelenlévő halandók nagy része könnyekig meghatódni akkor…. - felemelte a kezét, és az ujjai végén rövid elektromos kisülés futott végig. Egyedül Troubadour látta, ám rá roppantul mély benyomást tett. Most sikerült tudatosítania magában a dolgot, hogy teljes mértékben elbaltázott ötlet volt ezzel a dallal próbálkozni. Azonban… még így sem volt veszve semmi… Ha valóban mindent belead, akkor elérheti a célját még így is… és ráadásul még le is egyszerűsödik minden. Mikor először tudomást szerzett róla, hogy mi takar ez a bizonyos karaoke nevű dolog, akkor már biztos volt benne, hogy ennél könnyebb dolga nem is lehetne… Úgy döntött benevez erre a karaokera, egy rafinált trükk segítségével Urd-on keresztül eléri amit akar. Ennek azonban volt egy nagyon komoly kockázati tényezője: Ha a volt szerelme rájön, hogy megint kihasználta, akkor valószínűleg még az első alkalomnál is jobban helyben hagyja. Arra pedig azóta is mindig emlékszik a rémálmaiban… Amikből mindig zihálva ébredt fel… De még ezt is vállalta volna, cserébe, hogy minden a terve szerint menjen. Most azonban adódott egy sokkal jobb lehetőség. Mielőtt idejött, tanulmányozott néhány földi zenei irányzatot… Össze sem lehetett őket hasonlítani az ő csodás hárfajátékával. De biztos volt benne, hogy egy ilyen érdektelen kíséretet is egy remekművé tud változtatni utolérhetetlen hangjával. Bár a dalszövegről még fogalma sem volt, könnyedén kitalálhatott akár kettőt-hármat is, miközben énekel. Az ilyen rögtönzésben mindig is a legjobb volt. Ráadásul az egyszerű halandókat gyerekjáték volt elkápráztatnia… Nem ők jelentették az igazán komoly kihívást. De legalább egy olyan területen nézhet szembe ezzel a feladattal, amiben ő volt a legjobb. Urd-ra nézett, aki időközben hevesen gesztikulálva magyarázott a kishúgának… Szerette volna hallani miről van szó.

- …mondom, hogy valami szép, szerelmes marhaságot! - magyarázta szándékosan halkan az Istennő. - Hogy érted azt: ˝Fogalmam sincs az milyen!˝

- Azért, mert tényleg nem tudom! - meredt rá dühösen Skuld. - Mit nem lehet ezen érteni? Mondj valami konkrétat…

- Azt nem tudok… Troubadour még csak most írja a szöveget… legalábbis ajánlom neki.

- Mi? Azt nem jóval az előadást megelőzően szokták?

- Ne okoskodj már annyit, hanem pötyögd be a gépbe a paramétereket… Mi másért van ez a sok színesen villogó kijelző? - Skuld arca elpirosodott, és úrrá lett rajta a saját készítésű gépe miatt érzett büszkeség.

- Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy olyan nagyszerű? - kérdezte izgatottan.

- Jah… - jött az őszintének nem igazán nevezhető válasz. A kis Istennő azonban most nem tudott különbséget tenni a gúny, és az igazi dicséret között.

- Hé! Hé! - rángatta csillogó szemekkel a nővére karját. Boldog volt, hogy végre megoszthatja valakivel azt a rengeteg dolgot, amire a szerkezet képes volt… - Képzeld, még komplett szimfonikus zenekarokra is képes egyetlen pillanat alatt egy koncertre való zenét komponálni. Ráadásul teljesen önmagától… és ennek van a legszélesebb hangterjedelme az egész…

- Akkor… - kezdte Urd fenyegetően, mert tudta, hogy az éjféli tűzijátékig biztosan elhallgathatná az ˝izgalmas˝ technikai részleteket. Azonban ehhez volt most a legkevésbé kedve. - …ha ezeket mind tudja, akkor egy igazi, szerelmes dallam, ami mindenkit meghat, nem lesz túl nehéz neki…. - diktálta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Csak csináld gyorsan, mert különben… különben ráuszítom Peorth Sentaro-ra…

- Engem ez nem is… - kezdte Skuld, aztán hirtelen mintha a villám csapott volna bele, megmerevedett. - Rendben, adj fél percet…

- Tíz másodperced van! - sziszegte Urd. Skuld bólintott, majd es keze villámgyorsan kezdett cikázni az érintőképernyők fölött. Urd meg sem próbálta követni azt, amit csinált. Igaz, hogy jó ideig ő volt az Yggdrasil rendszergazdája, és akkor bizony kellett néhány komoly bravúrt végrehajtania a számítógéppel… de Skuld egész más volt. A kishúga előszeretettel hagyott figyelmen kívül mindenféle szabályt, amikor gépeket épített. Így például a jelenlegi kezelőfelület is számára teljesen egyszerű és magától értetődő volt. Más azonban már biztosan nem így vélte volna, ha meglátja a különböző ábrákat, és az össze vissza-cikázó ikonokat. Amikről csakis a kis Istennő tudta hol bukkannak fel legközelebb. Kerek hét másodperc múlva a húga diadalmasan felrántotta a kezét a magasba…

- Megvan! DJ Wagner-kun tökéletes, mint ahogy mondtam! - jelentette ki határozottan.

- Akkor akár indíthatod is… - dörzsölte össze a tenyerét Urd. - _DJ Wagner-kun? - _gondolta bizonytalanul. - _Nos asszem ez most mindegy, ha legalább a felét tudja annak amit Skuld mondott róla… - _Nem volt ideje tovább gondolkodni, mert a hangszóróból megszólalt a zene. Egy magányos hegedű, pontosabban mondva elektronikus hegedű nyitott. Urd meglepően kellemesnek találta, és most az egyszer elismerte, legalábbis magának, hogy Skuld valamit remekül csinált… Azaz sajnos ezen az estén túl sokat ahhoz, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja. Nehéz volt egy idősebb nővér élete… Troubadour eközben az első pár hang alapján átlátta az egész zene elkövetkező sémáját. Persze biztos nem lehetett a dolgában, ezért jó pár lehetséges változatot dolgozott ki, ezért tényleg nem érhette meglepetés… Mikor a zene elérkezett a megfelelő ütemhez, aminek pontos hangjegyeit, és megfelelő ritmusát előre látta, énekelni kezdett. A hangja azonnal magával ragadta a hallgatóságot, és igazi felüdülés volt az előző borzalom után. Ha valaki éppen valami mással volt elfoglalva, az első öt másodperc után azonnal abbahagyta, és teljes áhítattal az arcán fordult a színpad felé. Még Tamiya és Otaki is abbahagyta a tortaszeletek elpusztítását, aminek a kimerítő ének után kezdtek hozzá. Troubadour éneke vidám volt és pörgős, ugyanakkor gyönyörű képet festett a szerelemről. Ráadásul ez is egy olyan szám volt, amit idáig még senki nem hallhatott, mivel egy perce még nem is létezett. Urd a körmével a ritmust kocogtatta a már eléggé megtépázott mikrofon még épp műanyag borításán. Örült annak, hogy mostanra már sikerült immúnissá válnia Troubadour sármával szemben. Még mindig vonzónak találta a férfit, de már nem volt szerelmes bele… De rajta kívül majdnem az összes nő csillogó szemmel hallgatta az előadást… és nem csak a nők. Hamarosan halk ritmusos taps kísérte a szilvafa szellem énekét. Urd gondolkozott azon, hogy beszálljon e, de végül is nem tette. Nem azért, hogy dacoljon vele… Egyszerűen nem az ő stílusa volt az ilyesmi. Volt azonban egy sokkal fontosabb dolog, is, amit mi hamarabb ki szeretett volna deríteni. Az, hogy Troubadour miért jött el az esküvőre… Egy pillanatra sem hitte el, miszerint csupán gratulálni szeretett volna Belldandy-éknak. Szinte ordított róla, hogy valami mást akar… A legutóbb egy könnycseppjét szerette volna, hogy fel tudjon törni egy varázsének tekercset védő zárat. Ez kellett ahhoz, hogy első osztályú szilvafaszellemé váljon… Azóta nyílván semmit sem változott, és maradt ugyan az: önző, karrierista disznó… Urd ha csak rágondolt a múltban történt eseményekre, mikor Troubadour kihasználta, legszívesebben levezette volna minden haragját pár villámcsapás formájában. De ennek ellenére voltak szép emlékeik is, amik enyhítették a bosszúvágyát. Úgy döntött mégsem megy el szó nélkül a titokzatos felbukkanása felett, és még az este folyamán ki fogja deríteni, hogy mit akar. A módszerekben, mint ahogy eddig mindig, most sem szándékozott válogatni. Ötletei máris bőven akadtak, közülük a legjobb szinte adta magát. Troubadour-ral szemben volt egy nagy előnye. Sokkal jobban ismerte ezt a világot, mint a szellem. Csak meg kellet várnia, míg szünet lesz a karaoke-ban. Eredetileg úgy tervezték, hogy óránként váltják egymást a programok, természetesen minden kötöttség nélkül… Ha például valaki az egyik karaoke számra szeretett volna táncolni, az nyugodtan megtehette. Sőt, a mikrofonok ezután bármikor rendelkezésre álltak, az vállalkozó szellemű emberek/istennők/démonok/egyéb lények előtt… Akár melyik számnál ˝besegíthettek˝ énekelni. Csak abban az egyben reménykedett, hogy mikor ezt röviddel a vacsora kezdete előtt K1 bejelentette, Tamiya és Otaki nem figyelt. Borzalmas lett volna, ha egyébként valami nagyszerű zenét eltoltak volna a borzalmas kíséretükkel. Még egyszer nem bírta volna elviselni őket. Miközben a dal már hallhatóan a végéhez közelített, végignézett a közönségen. Troubadour-nak sikerült teljesíteni az elvárásait. Voltak ugyan akik nem kerültek teljesen a dal hatása alá, többek között a Mindenható, Peorth, Hild, Mara, Rind… de erre lehetett számítani. A lényeget sikerült teljesítenie, tehát a nagyobb büntetést egyelőre megúszta. De ami késik, az nem múlik…, jelenleg ez volt Urd kedvenc mondása. A hallgatóság csalódott pillantásokkal vette tudomásul, hogy a dal hamarosan véget ér. A zene hangereje egyre csökkent, és a fantasztikus előadó is egyre lágyabban énekelt. Aztán felhangzott az utolsó ütem is, amin jóval túlnyúlt Troubadour énekének legutolsó, hosszan elnyújtott sora. Urd tíz másodperc után kezdett el azon töprengeni, hogy valami nincs rendben ezzel a szokatlanul hosszú befejezéssel. Még öt másodperc, és a szilvafa szellem egyre vörösödő feje biztosította erről.

Mi a fenét csinál… - dörmögte maga elé az állát dörzsölgetve. Minden esetre sokat rontott volna a parti hangulatán, ha a nagy erőlködés közepette itt esik össze. Aztán Troubadour vett egy nagy levegőt, majd mintha a zene még mindig szólna, belekezdett egy vadonatúj sorba. A kíséret nélkül is éppen ugyan olyan lenyűgöző hatása volt, mint egyébként.

A szellem nem jószántából döntött amellett, hogy a szokatlannál kicsit megnöveli a dal hosszát. Ugyanis bármennyire is igyekezett, nem sikerült kiváltania a megfelelő reakciót a megfelelő személyből. A végén már annyira el volt keseredve, hogy azt sem tudta mitévő legyen. Az utolsó hang elnyújtásával próbált időt szerezni magának, de sajnos ő tüdőkapacitása is véges volt. Végül a legegyszerűbb megoldás mellett döntött, ahogy azt az előtte fellépő két zenei szakbarbár tett, ő is kíséret nélkül folytatja a számot. Nem kellett nagyon megerőltetnie magát, hiszen ha akarta könnyedén maga elé idézhette a dallamot. De nem volt rá szüksége, mer öt perc alatt sikerült teljesen elsajátítania… Mondhatni eggyé vált a ritmussal és a hangok szinte maguktól születtek meg benne. Annyira meghatóvá formálta a szöveget, amennyire csak tudta. De mégsem működött… Az alapján ami a templomban és most történt, kezdte azt hinni, hogy rossz módszerrel próbálkozik. De nem adta fel… Ha egészen hajnalig kellett folytatni ezt a dalt, akkor sem hátrált volna meg. Gond nélkül költött volna újabb és újabb sorokat. A közönsége pedig hallgatta volna a végtelenségig… de még mindig nem ért el semmiféle sikert. - _Hát rendben! - _váltott át a ˝mindenre elszánt˝ üzemmódba. - _Én egy első osztályú szilvafaszelem vagyok… és képes vagyok megríkatni bárkit… Rajta hát! **Szuper lírai, mindent elsöprően megrázó hangtónus be! Jöjjön a varázs, melynek neve… - **_Ekkor valami tompa kongást hallott, és egy pillanatra szétesett a külvilág képe. Kábultan pislogott egyet, mielőtt rájött, hogy az ő feje adta ki a furcsa hangot. Kissé mókás volt, de hasonlított egy egzotikus ütős hangszerre, amivel pár száz évvel azelőtt találkozott. Közben azt is meg kellett állapítania, hogy igen csak fájdalmas élmény volt, és még a nyelvét is majdnem elharapta. Ha lett volna ereje hozzá, akkor talán felháborodottan próbál rájönni, hogy mi történt. A füle teljesen bedugult, csupán topán hallotta a hozzá érkező hangokat. Mintha a baleset közben valaki egyenesen őt szólította volna. Talán az egyik rajongója akart neki kedveskedni… Egész biztosan ez volt a helyzet. Hiszen láthatóan mindenki szerette… Elmosolyodott, és felemelte a kezét, és integetni akart a közönségnek. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült ugyanis a végtagjai ólomsúlyúvá nőttek valamikor az elmúlt percek során. Érezte, hogy az egyik kezéből kicsúszik a mikrofon, de az agya már képtelen volt ehhez megfelelő hozzáfűznivalót kitalálni. A homály ami kezdetben körülvette, most egyre sötétebb lett. Végül teljesen elnyelte őt, és egy kicsit még örült is a jutalom pihenésnek…

- Elég legyen már! - ordította Urd, mielőtt teljes erővel fejen vágta Troubadour-t. Először nem akart ilyen drasztikus megoldáshoz folyamodni, de amikor meglátta a veszélyes villogást a férfi szemében azonnal lecsapott. Tudta, hogy Troubadour akkor volt ilyen, amikor az a bizonyos varázslatot akarta használni, ami megnövelte többszörösére a dalai által kiváltott érzelmeket. Például egy melankolikus szám után a közönség mániás depresszióba került volna. Vagy egy induló után egy emberként ragadott volna fegyvert bármely megnevezett ellenségre… A jelenlegi dal által kiváltott érzelmeket alapul véve két dolgot tartott lehetségesnek: Vagy mindenki zokogott volna a boldogságtól, vagy beleszeretett volna a hozzá legközelebb állóba. Egyik sem volt túl fényes kilátás. Már korábban is látta, hogy mire képes ez a varázslat, és talán még ő maga sem tudott volna ellenállni neki… Az, hogy Troubadour miért folyamodott ilyen drasztikus megoldáshoz, nem tudhatta. Minden esetre ez is felkerült a sürgősen kiderítendő rejtélyek hosszú listájára, amit jelenleg a szilvafa szellem neve alatti bejegyzések vezettek. Lihegve várta, hogy a hirtelen felhalmozódott düh, amit az ütés nem volt képes levezetni távozzon belőle… Addig is amíg kiszedheti a megfelelő választ a szilvafa szellemből, egy sokkal nagyobb problémával kellett szembenéznie. A közönség értetlen, és félelemmel teli tekintetével. - _Affenébe… - _gondolta szárazon. - _Ezért még drágán megfizetsz, ha magadhoz térsz… - _Közben Troubadour mg tántorgott egy kicsit. Láthatóan hősiesen küzdött az elkerülhetetlen ellen. Valami vigyorszerű jelent meg a képén, de ez nem vált éppen az előnyére. Aztán elnagyolt mozdulatokkal meglóbálta a kezét, majd a mikrofon után ő is a földre esett. Az Istennő vett egy lassú, nagyon mély lélegzetet, közben pedig számolni kezdet. Ötnél kifújta a levegőt, és egészen a zéróig meg sem állt. Ekkor egy csapásra megváltozott az arckifejezése, és önkéntelen mosoly jelent meg rajta. - Bocs a közjátékért… - mondta könnyed hangon a mikrofonba, ami nem is hasonlított az iménti durva kiáltására. - De sajnos ez a kis közbelépés szükséges volt. Troubadour élete veszélyben volt… - Egyelőre senki nem értette a dolgot. Aztán Urd felemelte a kezét, és felmutatta az ujjai közt vergődő kis teremtményt. - Egy darázs! - mondta szörnyülködve. - Szegény Troubadour barátom allergiás a darázscsípésre. Ha ez a kis bajkeverő megszúrta volna… Akkor sajnos mostanra már a kétszeresére dagadt volna. - A legtöbben bevették a mesét, és értően bólogatni kezdtek. Urd egyre jobban belejött. - Borzasztó… Ha a mentők időben ideértek, akkor még megmenthették volna. Különben feldagadt volna az arca… ekkorára! - mutatta a kezeivel. - …és ugyan ez történt volna a kezével is… és az egész testével! Megfulladt volna perceken belül! - Az emberek rémülten néztek egymásra. Urd rájött, hogy kicsit messzire ment. - De szerencsére minden rendben, ne aggódjatok. Pár perc, és Troubadour rendbe jön. - Gyorsan elpöckölte a darazsat, ami egy kis kóválygás után egyenesbe jött, és szélsebesen elrepült. Szerencsére mikor látta hogy a szilvafa szellem mire készül, épp akkor repült el a közelében a darázs. Gyorsan eszébe jutott ez a rendkívül elmés ötlet, és gyorsan el is kapta. Sőt, még az emberek is lelkesen tapsolni kezdtek a villámgyors reagáló képessége miatt. Egyedül Keiichi fogta a fejét tehetetlenül. - Ö… köszi… - nyögte bizonytalanul. - Esetleg megkérhetnék valakit, hogy kísérje a helyére szegény Troubadour-t? - Tamiya és Otaki azonnal felpattant. Urd most az egyszer örült az ügybuzgóságuknak. A két izomkolosszus felnyalábolták az eszméletlen szilvafa szellemet, és elindultak vele az asztalaik felé. Közben láthatóan élvezettel vitatták meg vele a véleményeiket a különböző zenei stílusokról. Kicsit sem zavarta őket, hogy egyáltalán nem válaszolt. Az Istennő végre lazíthatott. Most pedig következzen egy dal tőlem! - jelentette be diadalmasan. - A címe Fortune smiled on you! - miután befejezte Skuld már indította is a zenét. A jelenlévők pedig lassacskán elfelejtették az iménti incidenst. A legidősebb nővér pedig végre előadhatta a saját dalát, amivel az esküvőre készült. Egy igazán pörgős vidám számot.

- **Fortune smiled on you!** - énekelte energikusan, mire a közönség férfitagjai hangosan éljenezni kezdték. - **Goddess close to you! - **Ez volt a refrén, ami rögtön az első hangjegyekkel együtt elkezdődött, és amiből azonnal le lehetett szűrni, hogy ez bizony nem egy átlagos dal lesz. Az Istennő biztos volt benne, hogy alaposan feldobja a buli hangulatát ez után a szerencsétlen balesetek után.

- Hát ez nem semmi. - Mondta Sora Megumi-nak. - Úgy tűnik Belldandy-sanék családjában mindenki remekül énekel…

- Jah… - sóhajtotta Keiichi húga. - Ráadásul tökéletes az alakja, és csak úgy dőlnek utána a pasik… - Kissé irigynek tűnhetett, de nem törődött vele. - Mintha legalábbis tényleg Istennők lennének…

- Igen, nem csoda, hogy Morisato senpai Istennőnek szólította Belldandy-sant. - bólogatott Sora megértően.

- Ez a Kei-chan engem nagyon meglepett az utóbbi időben… - váltott témát Megumi, mert érezte, hogy rosszul sül el, ha mindig csak azon rágódik mennyire tökéletesek Belldandy-ék. - Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ennyi ember előtt képes ilyen nyíltan beszélni az érzéseiről.

- Ráadásul ilyen meghatóan… - sóhajtott Sora. Megumi ijedten nézett rá. - Ha minden férfi olyan lenne, mint Morisato senpai, akkor nekünk nőknek nem lenne semmi problémánk az egész világon.

- Ez azért nem olyan egyszerű… - próbálkozott Keiichi húga óvatosan, de Sora annyira beindult, hogy nem lehetet leállítani.

- Ha valaki nekem azt mondaná, hogy Istennő… Azt hiszem elájulnék a boldogságtól. - Belldandy-san igazán szerencsés.

- Szerintem meg Kei-chan a piszok mázlista. - vágott közbe Megumi határozottan. - Nem igazán értem mivel foghatta meg Belldandy-t, de kétségtelenül nagyon egymásba habarodtak…

- Morisato-kunban van valami…- szállt be a beszélgetésbe szokatlanul komolyan Sayoko. - …amit nem lehet rögtön észrevenni. Ha először egy lány ránéz, csak egy alacsony, esetlen fickót lát. De ha jobban megismeri, akkor rájön, hogy ő valójában egy kedves és aranyos fiú…

- Sayoko-san… - mondta döbbenten Sora. Megumi viszont szkeptikusan nézte.

- …és totálisan idióta! - fejezte be Sayoko, majd büszkén kihúzta magát. Ez a viselkedés Keiichi húga szerint már sokkal jobban illett hozzá. - Képes volt visszautasítani engem! Hát nem nevetséges? - Egyedül ő kezdett el hangosan kacagni. - Aztán akármennyire is próbálkoztam, nem tudtam megszerezni.

- Belldandy folyamatosan legyőzött, igaz? - kérdezte Megumi öntelt vigyorral. - Mint azon a versenyen…

- Nem lényeges… - legyintett Sayoko flegmán. - Az ilyen gyerekes egyetemi versenyek meg sem közelítik az én nagyságomat! Máig nem tudom, hogy miért vettem egyáltalán a fáradtságot, hogy induljak rajtuk.

- Mert nyerni akartál, nem? - pislogott Sora. Ezzel kissé kizökkentette a nőt a magabiztosságából.

- Izé… persze-persze. Mondhatjuk… - Nézett elgondolkozva a színpadon tündöklő Urd-ra, akit máris egész hódolósereg állt körül. - Ami azt illeti még ő is több pontot kapott… - morogta szomorúan aztán észbe kapott. - De ez már rég volt. Abban pedig biztosak lehettek, hogy Belldandy nem egy istennő…

- Hát persze hogy nem… - mondta Megumi és azon kezdett töprengeni, hogy vajon mennyit ihatott már Sayoko, ha ilyesmit beszél. Lehetett valami ebben a pezsgőben, amitől megzavarodtak az emberek. - Kei-chan ezt csak azért mondta, mert nagyon szereti Belldandy-t… Ezért a szemében ő egy Istennő… érted…?

- Hah! - nézett Rá Sayoko kissé bosszúsan. - Ti tényleg semmiről sem tudtok, igaz?

- Miről kellene tudnunk, Mishima-san? - kérdezte Sora kíváncsian, de Sayoko először csak nevetett.

- Nem. Tényleg nem. Egyáltalán nem is gondoltam, hogy ilyesmibe is beavatnak titeket…

- Egyáltalán nem értem miről beszélsz, de talán nem kéne több pezsgőt…

- Bolond! - ripakodott Sayoko Megumi-ra. - Ez a harmadik pohár! Nem vagyok részeg… tíz pohártól sem rúgnék be… Mit képzelsz te rólam. - K1 húga látta, hogy valóban józan. De továbbra sem tudta, hogy akkor mi lehet vele, és miért mond ilyen ˝különös˝ dolgokat. - Belldandy nem Istennő… - ismételte Meg Sayoko lenyugodva. - Hanem egy boszorkány.

- Egy boszorkány? - kérdezte Megumi, és alig tudta visszatartani a nevetését. - Mint a mesében? Ugye csak ugratsz? - Kezdte azt hinni, hogy a nővel valami nincs rendben.

- Hát persze! - nevetett fel jóízűen Sayoko. - Hogy lehetne Belldandy boszorkány, mikor azok nem is léteznek? Ugye nem vettétek be?

- Egy percig sem. - Megumi elvet egy kekszet a közeli tálcáról és ropogtatni kezdte. - Még hogy boszorkány…

- Én… elhittem. - ismerte be Sora elpirulva. - Végül is sok mindenre magyarázatot adna…

- Ne bolondozz, Sora… - nevetett Megumi a kekszet rágcsálva. - Belldandy nem lehet boszorkány. Akkor már inkább Istennő… - Hirtelen megállt egy pillanatra. - De ez ugyebár az azt jelentené, hogy a testvérei is Istennők… Kizárt! - jelentette ki határozottan, majd bekapta az utolsó morzsát a kekszből.

- Asszem igazad van… - vakarta meg a fejét Sora. Sayoko annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Úgy is tudta, hogy senki nem fogja elhinni neki az igazságot Belldandy kilétéről. Csak gondolta elszórakozik egy kicsit… Közben észre sem vette, de Urd dalának a ritmusára dobolt a padlón. Tetszett neki, bár ezt úgy sem ismerte volna be. Már rég felhagyott a próbálkozással, hogy elvegye Belldandy-tól Keiichi-t. Nem érdekelte a dolog, és azóta már nem érzett akkora ellenszenvet a boszorkány és a testvérei ellen sem. Belldandy tényleg boszorkány volt, efelől nem volt semmi kétsége. De ha még így is volt, nagyon Boldognak tűnt Keiichi-vel… És ebbe neki semmi kivetnivalója nem volt. Most már. Elmosolyodott, mikor arra gondolt, hogy vajon mit fognak szólni az ajándékához, ha majd kibontja. Biztosan nagyon-nagyon el lesznek képedve…

Welsper végre elszánta magát arra, hogy megtegye. Egész este halogatta, mondván hogy van még idő, de egyszer túl kellett rajta esnie. Végighallgatta azt a pár karaoke előadást a tetőről. Közben megpróbált elaludni, hogy gyorsabban teljen az idő, de sehogy nem sikerült neki. A karaoke előtt az egyetlen érdekes esemény az volt amikor a Valkűr becsípett. Azon nagyon jól szórakozott. Továbbá, határozottan érdekes, és talán egyszer még hasznos információ kerekedhetett ki belőle. Egy ilyen nyilvánvaló gyengepontot érdemes volt kihasználni, ha arra kerül a sor. Utána semmi különös nem történt, leszámítva azt, amikor Urd durván kiütötte azt a szellemet. Welsper megcsóválta a fejét… Nem értette hogy vehette be majdnem mindenki azt a maszlagot a darázsról. Bár teljesen mindegy volt… Egyedül azt sajnálta, hogy nem táncolhat Belldandy-val. Ebben az alakban rémesen nevetséges lett volna, még saját magának is. Viszont ha meglett volna az eredeti teste! Akkor aztán Keiichi félhetet volna, mert olyan feledhetetlen táncot mutatott volna be az Istennővel, hogy utána mindenki számára az lett volna az etalon… - _Bolond! - _szólta le magát durván, majd feltápászkodott. Azzal a rengeteg édességgel a gyomrában roppant nehezen ment a mozgás. Még saját magát is megette… Természetesen a kicsinyített marcipán másáról volt szó. Ízlett neki az össze, bár a vége felé kénytelen volt leállni. Szokatlanul nehezen jutott le a talajra is, majd a az asztalok alatt könnyedén eljutott a céljához. Belldandy és Keiichi egymás mellett álltak és vidáman tapsolva hallgatták Urd előadását. Mivel emberek is voltak a közelben, Welsper-nek a B tervhez kellett folyamodnia. Oda állt az ifjú pár közé, majd hangosan nyávogni kezdett.

Belldandy-nak nagyon tetszett a nővére előadása. Urd már régóta mondta, hogy egy különlegességgel készül az esküvőre. Tökéletes volt a választás, ha figyelembe vette nővére stílusát…

- Remek ez szám, ugye, Keiichi-san? - kérdezte a fiútól akit mosolyogva bólintott.

- Igen tényleg az. A mi Urd-unk remekül ért az emberek nyelvén. Nézd milyen szép rajongótábort gyűjtött maga köré!

- Urd Nee-san mindig is ilyen volt. Nála senki sem tud vidámabb hangulatot csinálni. - Hirtelen kissé elszomorodott. - Csak azt sajnálom, ami Troubadour-sannal történt… Nem is tudtam, hogy allergiás a darázscsípésre.

- Hát tudod… - kezdte k1 bizonytalanul. - ..talán inkább az a baj vele, hogy nem tudja mikor kell megállni…

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Semmi… - rázta meg gyorsan Keiichi a fejét. Sejtette mit akar elérni Troubadour, és Urd reakciójából ítélve ő is tudhatott valamit. Tovább hallgatták Urd előadását, amikor váratlanul macskanyávogásra lettek figyelmesek.

- Welsper-san! - nézett le Belldandy mosolyogva. - Szeretnél még egy kis tortát? - A macska rezzenéstelen kifejezéssel nézett rá, majd elindult a ház felé. - Welsper-san? - Érdeklődött Bell. Az ex-Démon megállt, és ismét nyávogni kezdett. - Azt szeretnéd ha követnélek? Az Istennő Keiichi-hez fordult. - Bocsáss meg Keiichi-san, mindjárt jövök… - Azonban Welsper nem ment sehová. Csak mereven nézte Keiichi-t, akinek egyre kínosabb volt a dolog. a fiú esetlenül körbenézett…

- Ö… nyögte suttogva. - Én is menjek? - A macska nem szólt semmit, K1 pedig akkor sem érezhette volna hülyébben magát, ha egy táblát akaszt a nyakába, rúgjatok belém felirattal, és alsógatyában rohangál a vendégek előtt. Inkább elindult utána, minthogy valaki észrevegye, egy egyszerű macskával beszélget. Bementek a házba, ahol a macska egyenesen a vendégszobához vezette őket. Ott végre megszólalt.

- Néha még neked is baromira idegesítő a felfogóképességed, ugye tudod?

- Most meg mi van? Nem olvasok a gondolatodban… Honnan tudtam volna, hogy mit akarsz?

- Na mindegy, befelé! - nézett Welsper az ajtóra. K1 és Bell egymásra néztek, majd a macska előtt bementek a szobába. - Kapcsold fel a világítást!

- Örülök, hogy szolgálhatlak! - morogta K1, de azért megérintette a kapcsolót. A szoba közepén egy másfél méteres lepellel letakart valami ált.

- Az meg mi? - kérdezte K1.

- Várj a sorodra! - utasította rendre a macska gorombán.

- Ez nem igaz! - csattant fel a fiú. - Mit keresek én itt? Biztos nagyon jól mulatsz, de…

- Keiichi-san… - nézett a szemébe Belldandy. - Hallgassuk meg mit akar mondani Welsper-san, jó? - K1 eddig még egyszer sem tudott ellenállni annak a nézésnek.

- Jó… - mondta erőtlenül, majd mielőtt észbe kapott, érdeklődve Welsper felé nézett. Egy pillanat múlva már egyáltalán nem volt ilyen boldog. A macska pedig pimaszul nézett rá. - _Rendben egy null oda… - _gondolta beletörődve.

- Akkor kezdjük is… - nyávogta az ex-Démon. Majd olyasmit csinált, ami az embereknél a köhintés megfelelője lehetett. - Nem vagyok olyan jó a nyálas beszédekben, mint egy ember… és nem is akarok olyan lenni.

- Na ne mond… - morogta K1.

- Ha nem tudsz csendben maradni, átadhatom Belldandy-nak is az ajándékom. Nekem úgy is jó…

- Hogy mit? - Keiichi zavartan pislogott. - Bocs, de nem értettem egészen tisztán… Te ajándékot mondtál?

- Ja, valami olyasmi. Nászajándék, vagy minek nevezitek ti **halandók**! - gondosan megnyomta az utolsó szót, de K1 annyira a hallottak hatása alatt volt még mindig, hogy észre sem vette a gúnyt. - Tehát… gondoltam Belldandy kedvéért én is csinálok egyet.

- Te… te… te… Csinál… csináltad? - dadogta Keiichi. Ez még az előzőnél is sokkolóbb volt. A lelki szemei előtt megjelent egy pár kép Welsper lehetséges ajándékáról… azaz egy volt Démon lehetséges ajándékáról. Valamiért egyáltalán nem volt egyik sem bíztató.

- Igen én csináltam. Ez egy olyan ajándék, amihez hasonlót az ostoba halandók fel sem tudnak fogni! Még hogy robotgép meg kenyérpirító… Szánalmas. Az enyém felülmúlja valamennyit! - Welsper-en kezdett eluralkodni a Démoni természete, ezért visszavett egy kicsit. - Na jó, ezt most hagyjuk…A lényeg az, hogy izé… Legyetek boldogok együtt. Ameddig csak lehet… Úgy értem örökké.

- Welsper-san… suttogta Belldandy meghatódva. - Annyira hálásak vagyunk.

- Nos ez tényleg meglepett… - nyögte ki K1. - De azért köszi… asszem.

- Tehát íme az ajándékom! - a következő pillanatban megjelent Blue Lance. Ünnepélyesen meghajolt feléjük, majd mosolyogva megragadta a lepel egyik sarkát, és lerántotta a tárgyról! Belldandy a szájához kapta a kezét meglepetésében, és még Keiichi álla is leesett.

- Welsper-san… ez gyönyörű! - mondta az Istennő elképedve. - Hogy tudtad…? - Welsper csak ült az ajándék mellett kifejezéstelen arccal.

- Fantasztikus… - sóhajtotta Keiichi, akit szintén teljesen magával ragadott a szépsége. - Egyébként mi ez. Az ex-Démon meglepően emberien reagált. Lemondóan leszegte a fejét…

- Hiába minden igyekezet, a tudatlanok mindent tönkretesznek… - mondta szarkasztikusan. - Miért is hittem azt, hogy felismered?

- Még soha nem láttam ezelőtt ilyet… - mondta a fiú sértődötten. - Honnan ismerhetném? De… még tényleg soha nem láttam ilyen szépet…

- Tudatlan, de legalább elismeri milyen nagyszerű… - jegyezte meg Welsper cinikusan. - Legalább fejlődőképes. Jó, akkor elmagyarázom ez egy…

- Nem lehet igaz! - rontott be a szobába ekkor egy kisebb csapat Peorth vezetésével. Az Istennő szeme elképedve meredt Welsper ajándékára. Urd és Rind szorosan ott volt a nyomában, valamint a kis Skuld is kíváncsian leskelődött. - Ez egy Vanir Orchidea! Ké… képtelenség! E… ez csak valami trükk!

- Már azt hittem soha nem jöttök… - mondta gúnyosan Welsper. - Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? Tudtam, hogy eleve lehetetlen átadnom az ajándékomat, úgy hogy ti ne lennétek jelen… Azaz megoldható lett volna, de biztosan nem értékelnétek a módszere. Ami a virágot illeti… Valódi, efelől biztosítalak. Nem volt egyszerű elkészíteni. - Blue Lance egyetértően bólogatott.

- De már évezredek óta senki nem látott egyetlen példányt sem a Vanirmadarak szent virágából… - mondta Urd és megdörzsölte az állát. - Akkor te honnan szerezted? Azt ne mond, hogy rendelted…

- Nem rendeltem! - jelentette ki a macska látványosan hencegve. - Mint már mondtam, én csináltam! - miközben beszélt Peorth megbabonázva odalépett a tökéletesen átlátszó üveg burához, ami a csodálatos fénnyel ragyogó virágot vette körül. Ő jobban szerette a virágokat, mint az összes többi jelen lévő együtt véve. Bár a rózsa volt mindig is a kedvence, a többit is imádta. Az orrát majdnem az üveghez nyomta, és barna szemeivel pislogás nélkül nézte az orchideát. Látszott rajta, hogy nehezen tudja eldönteni, hogy sírjon a boldogságtól vagy dühöngjön.

- A legenda szerint… - kezdte lassan, érzelemmel teli hangon. - …a Vanir Orchidea a környezetében lévő érzelmekből táplálkozik. A szeretet úgy hat rá, mint a legtisztább forrásvíz, és az aranyló napsugár… De ha negatív érzelmek érik, és semmi nem kompenzálja a hatásukat, képes pillanatok alatt elpusztulni. Vagy akkor sem marad életben, ha egyáltalán semmilyen érzelem nem hat rá… egyszerűen elpusztul A Vanirmadarak világában teljesen véletlenszerűen jelentek meg. De egyszer egy szörnyű tragédia miatt szinte teljesen kipusztultak… és a számuk azóta is egyre fogy. - megállt egy pillanatra. Mindenki feszülten figyelt, főleg Keiichi. Most kezdte csak igazán felfogni, hogy milyen értékes ajándékot kaptak a kibírhatatlan modorú ex-Démontól. - …én csupán egyszer láttam, egyetlen szál Vanir Orchideát, még nagyon-nagyon régen. De azóta sem felejtettem el egy pillanatra sem a szépségét… De ez… még annál is sokkal szebb… Csak reménykedtem benne, hogy egyszer lesz szerencsém még egyhez… De most mégis… Én annyira… annyira…- Az első osztályú Istennőn látszott, hogy pillanatokon belül zokogni fog. Aztán mégis valami egészen mást produkált… Egy olyan gyors mozdulattal, amit még Rind is nehezen tudott követni, megragadta Welsper grabancát, és felemelte a macskát, akinek még nyekkenni sem volt ideje. Lelapított fülekkel, kieresztett karmokkal bámult az Istennő arcába, ami hirtelen olyan hatalmasnak tűnt, hogy félő volt pillanatokon belül rádől, és agyonnyomja. Peorth ajkai egyetlen keskeny vonallá préselődtek össze, a szeme pedig fenyegető szikrákat szórt. - Most azonnal, minden részletre kiterjedően elmondod, hogy csináltad… - dörögte, és a hangjától Welsper hátán a farka végéig felállt a szőr. - Ne próbálj meg átverni, és ne beszélj mellé, különben… - Megjelent Gorgeous Rose és csatlakozott az Istennőhöz a szúrós nézésben. Blue Lance Welsper mögé húzódott, és egyelőre tanácstalanul várakozott. Keiichi mindkét kezét a fejére szorította idegességében. Ha ebből most egy összecsapás lett volna, akkor az egész biztosan tönkretette volna az esküvőt.

- Hé… állj már le…- nyögte Welsper és próbált kiszabadulni. Peorth kissé megrázta, aminek egy hangos fújtatás lett az eredménye. - Az Angyalok egymást kezdték méregetni, de úgy tűnt egyelőre nem fognak beavatkozni. - Elég! Elfeledkeztél az érzelmekről! - siránkozott az ex-Démon. - Pont te mondtad, hogy ha negatív érzelmek érik a virágot elpusztul! Tönkre akarod tenni Belldandy és a halandó legszebb ajándékát! Csak nem irigy vagy, mert nem tőled kapták? - Peorth egy rövid ideig nem csinált semmit, aztán hangosan felnevetett.

- Ez jó… - mondta jókedvűen. - De nem kéne ennyire ostobának nézned. - Szabad kezével Belldandy-ékra mutatott. Amíg ők a közelben vannak, bőven van elég szeretet ahhoz, hogy a virág soha ne pusztuljon el... Tehát ha nem kezdesz el csicseregni…

- Elég! - hallatszott Belldandy szigorú hangja. Peorth, de még Welsper is meglepetten meredt rá. - Peorth, kérlek engedd el Welsper-sant. - váltott ismét a megszokott lágy stílusra az Istennő. - Ő nem akart rosszat, csupán egy ilyen ritka, és értékes ajándékkal kedveskedett Keiichi-sannak és nekem. Szerintem hagyjuk, hadd mondja el ő ennek a csodálatos orchideának a történetét… - Peorth kelletlenül, de beleegyezett a dologba, és letette a földre a macskát. Welsper megkönnyebbült, hogy végre újra talaj van a lába alatt. Ennek ellenére továbbra sem bízott a kiszámíthatatlannak tűnő Istennőben. A farkán ideges rángatózások futottak végig, mint egy teljesen átlagos, feszült macska esetében. Néhány ehhez hasonló reakciót képtelen volt irányítani. Az Angyalok is visszavonultak, és ezzel a kedélyek végképp megnyugodtak.

- Magamtól is rá akartam térni a részletekre. - mondta végül az ex-Démon. - De egyeseknek muszáj bemutatni, mennyire agresszív tud lenni egy Istennő. - Peorth dühösen fújt egyet, de úgy döntött nem vág vissza. - Továbbá… - folytatta Welsper elégedetten. - Valaki szólhatna a harci hercegnőnknek, hogy elteheti a csatabárdot. Keiichi csak most vette észre, hogy Rind kezében ott van a jókora fegyver. Mindenki a Valkűrre nézett, aki nyugodtan állta a tekintetüket.

- Felkészültem arra a lehetőségre… - kezdte olyan stílusban, ami a lehető legtávolabb állt a magyarázkodástól. - …hogy esetleg meg kell akadályoznom egy erőszakos cselekedetet.

- Mondjuk ha megpróbáltam volna Keiichi-t elintézni, és Belldandy-t elrabolni? - nézett gúnyosan rá a macska.

- Igen, ez beletartozik azoknak a lehetséges eseteknek a listájába, amikor közbeléptem volna. - Rind igyekezett nem mutatni mennyire bosszantja a Démon. Ráadásul nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy tényleg csak jót akart… Ezért visszaváltoztatta a bárdot fülbevalóvá. De továbbra sem vette le a tekintetét a sunyi képű macskáról.

- Akkor, ha ez is tisztázódott, elkezdhetnénk végre komolyan? - morgolódott Urd dühösen. - Vagy itt akarjátok elvesztegetni minden időtöket?

- Neked nem konferálnod kellene? - Welsper kérdően meredt a legidősebb nővérre.

- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt macska… - sziszegte Urd ádáz tekintettel. - Engem nem lehet olyan könnyen megfékezni, mint őket! Beszélj, vagy nagyon csúnya vége lesz!

- Nee-san… - nézett rá Belldandy mosolyogva, de ezúttal képtelen volt rá hatni. Welsper mintha azt méregette volna, hogy vajon mennyire komoly a fenyegetés. Figyelembe véve Urd természetét, és azt, hogy a délután csak úgy ledobta a tetőről, minden bizonnyal beváltotta volna.

- Az egész egy nagyon régi, és hosszú történet része. - kezdte végül, és közben kényelmesen leült az orchidea elé. - De nem terhelem le a képességeiteket ezzel, inkább egyszerűsítem és lerövidítem, hogy megértsétek. - Keiichi eddig nem is hitte volna, hogy lehetséges egyetlen mondatban ennyi alig-alig burkolt sértő célzatú megjegyzést csempészni. Welsper hű volt önmagához… - Régebben, mikor a mostaninál ˝valamivel˝ több volt az erőm, és persze egészen más a munkaköri leírásom, rengeteg információt gyűjtöttem az Istenekről. Mivel első osztályú Démon vagyok, nem akartam veszíteni, ha esetleg egy összetűzésre került volna a sor…. És eddig sikeresnek bizonyult ez a fajta előrelátás. - Peorth-ra pillantott, aki értette a célzást, és csak nagyon kevésen múlott, hogy nem kezdte el megint rázni a szemtelen macskát. - Továbbá akkor még volt egy tervem, amit minden áron véghez akartam vinni. Szinte lehetetlennek látszott, éppen ezért egy pillanatra sem hagyhattam abba a felkészülést… Minden feljegyzést elolvastam rólatok, még azt is, ami teljesen lényegtelennek tűnt. Soha nem lehetett tudni, mikor jön jól egy információmorzsa. Eközben rábukkantam erre a nagyon ritka virágra, és mikor nem rég hallottam, hogy az esküvőn meg szokták ajándékozni a házaspárt, gondoltam én is meglepem Belldandy-t… Azaz mindkettőtöket. Mi lehetett volna jobb egy olyan növénynél, amit a szeretet éltet? Így legalább tudni fogom, amikor kezdtek elhidegülni egymástól.

- Ez nem fog előfordulni. - jelentette ki K1 határozottan.

- Igen, tudom. - a macska hangja teljesen érzelemmentes volt. De azért próbaként érintsétek meg az üveget… - Keiichi Belldandy-ra nézett, aki boldogan bólintott. Egyszerre érintették meg a tenyerükkel a virágot védő burát. Abban a pillanatban a növényt körülvevő ragyogó aura kiterjedt. Szivárványszínű tündöklése táncoló árnyékokat vetett a jelenlévők csodálkozó arcára. Egyedül Welsper nem nézett oda… A fény kellemesen meleg volt, és jó érzés volt ránézni is. Keiichi és Bell pár másodperc múlva elvették a kezüket, és az aura ismét kisebb lett. De még mindig fényesebb mint az előtt. - Úgy látom jó hosszú életű lesz az orchideátok… - jegyezte meg az ex-Démon cinikusan.

- De még mindig nem árultad el, hogy csináltad… - suttogta Peorth, és a többiekkel együtt megbabonázva meredt az orchideára.

- Csupán a megfelelő eszközök, anyagok, és varázslatok kellettek hozzá. - - Jelentette ki könnyedén a macska. - na és persze magas szintű varázslatok sorozata, megfelelő időzítés, és egy zseniális elme…

- Ha a virágokhoz is olyan jól értesz, mint az öndicsőítéshez, akkor nem is csodálom, hogy ilyesmire vagy képes… - nézett rá lemondóan Skuld. - Hagyjuk a felesleges részleteket…

- Már megint nem bírjátok ki közbeszólás nélkül… De mindegy. Szóval az Yggdrasil-ból ellopott információk között rengeteg említést tettek a virágról, de szinte semmilyen adat nem volt arról, hogyan lehetne reprodukálni. De erre nem is volt szükség, mivel nekem elegendőek voltak a töredék információk is. Mindössze egyetlen file volt a virág genetikai felépítéséről, abban is csak pár nukleon leírása volt. Talán az Istenek rendszere nem mindig üzemel hibátlanul, de ez most nem ide tartozik. Át kellett hidalnom a hiányos részeket. Ehhez először is szükségem volt egy megközelítőleg tökéletes virágra.

- ˝Tökéletes virág…˝ - ismételte Peorth alig hallhatóan. - Várjunk csak… a rózsám! Hát erre kellett neked, az én rózsám! - Egy pillanat alatt elöntötte a büszkeség. - Hah! tehát te is elismered, hogy a rózsáim tökéletesek?

- Nem egészen… - csóválta meg a fejét Welsper. - A legtöbb egyszerűen használhatatlan volt. Csak hosszas keresgélés után találtam rá az egyetlen szóba jöhető példányra.

- De akkor is az én rózsám volt!

- Aham… Miután megvolt a rózsa és a szükséges összetevő, vártam.

- Mire? - kérdezte Keiichi kíváncsian.

- Hogy megszabaduljak végre tőletek. Biztos voltam benne, hogy az egyetlen olyan alkalom, amikor nem lesztek itthon, az az esküvő lesz. Arról egyikőtök sem akart lemaradni. Ezért ekkora időzítettem a legfontosabb varázslat végrehajtását. Először is egy árnyékoló védőpajzsot hoztunk létre Blue Lance-szel.

- Azért hogy ne érezzük a mágikus energia ingadozását a ház körül, igaz? - kérdezte Urd.

- Igen. Bármennyire távol voltatok, egy magas szintű mágiát akkor is megéreztetek volna ha a Föld másik felén csinálom. De ezután jön a lényeg… Szerencsére az Yggdrasil-i adatok pontosan lejegyezték az utolsó regisztrált példány helyzetét, valamint az idejét… Csupán annyit kellett tennem, hogy egy téridő buborékot hozok létre a rózsád körül, és egy másoló varázslat segítségével átalakítottam Vanir Orgonává. Még egy kis trükköt is felhasználtam… módosítottam a felépítést, ami miatt teljesen egyedi lett. Így már jóval több, mint egy egyszerű másolat.

- Zseniális… - nyögte Peorth, mielőtt észbekapott volna. - ...úgy értem… izé… nem rossz trükk. - Welsper nagyon élvezte a helyzetet. Bár nem mondott el mindent a folyamat igazi nehézségeit illetően, láthatóan lenyűgözte a hallgatóságát.

- Nagyjából ennyi… - jelentette ki végül mintegy mellékesen. Aztán elindult a kijárat felé.

- Welsper-san! - Belldandy kiáltása megállította. Az Istennő odament hozzá, és mélyen meghajolt. - Nagyon szépen köszönjük az ajándékot. A macska igyekezett nemtörődömnek mutatkozni, de azért lehetett rajta látni, hogy sokat jelent neki a köszönet. Aztán Belldandy közelebb hajolt hozzá, és egy puszit nyomott a fejére. Welsper számára darabokra esett a világ. Gépies mozgással leült, és rajongó pillantásokkal nézett az Istennőre.

- E… e… ez… igazán ne… nem. Nincs… mi… mi… mit. - dadogta. Most már egyáltalán nem jellemezte az a gúnyos, magabiztos viselkedés, mint eddig. Úgy tűnt, hogy még a légzéssel is komoly problémái vannak.

- Hé, Keiichi… - bökte oldalba a fiút Urd. Majd megfogta a vállát, és a füléhez hajold, de továbbra is normális hangon fojtatta. - …a csajod másokat puszilgat! Nem kellene csinálnod valami?

- Nem? - kérdezte Keiichi a szeme sarkából rásandítva. - Au… ne bökdöss már… Urd!

- Izé, szerintem menjünk vissza… - mondta Peorth az orchideát bámulva. Még mindig nehezen tudta megemészteni azt amit látott. - Fel fog tűnni, hogy állandóan lelépünk valamiért.

- Igazad van. - helyeselt Keiichi, majd kiszabadult Urd karmai közül, és elindult kifelé a szobából. Mikor Belldandy mellé ért odanyújtotta neki a karját. - Kedvesem? - Bell elmosolyodott, majd belekarolt.

- Mehetünk, Keiichi-san. - Elindultak, ám az ajtóból Keiichi még egyszer visszanézett.

- Kösz, Welsper! - mondta vigyorogva. A macska megrázta a félét, majd valamiféle morgást hallatott, és elrohant. Rind sem maradt tovább. Urd is indult volna, ám Peorth tétovázása őt is megállásra kényszeríttette. Az első osztályú Istennő még mindig a virággal volt elfoglalva. Tétován felemelte a kezét, és megérintette az üveget, mire az orchidea ismét felragyogott. Nem olyan fényesen, mint K1 és Bell esetében, de így is beragyogta a szobát. Ekkor vette észre, hogy Urd őt bámulja.

- Izé… én csak tesztelem… hogy… - elhallgatott. Nem hazudhatott, még Urd-nak sem. Ezért inkább nem is gabalyodott semmiféle magyarázatba.

- Értem én… - vigyorgott mindentudóan Urd. Majd odasétált mellé. - Csak nem gondolkozóba estél, hogy vajon mi lett volna, ha mondjuk Keiichi téged hív fel még anno? - Peorth szeme ijedten elkerekedett. - Akkoriban te is az Segélyvonalnál voltál, nem igaz?

- de… hisz… Urd! Ez nem ér! - tiltakozott kétségbeesetten Peorth. Aztán megadóan lehajtotta a fejét. - Bevallom felmerült bennem a gondolat. Párszor… Na és?

- Hé, hé… én megértelek. Legalábbis nagyjából.

- Végül is… nem tagadhatom. - mosolyodott el Peorth. - De Keiichi-san és Belldandy egymásnak lett teremtve. Ez ellen fölösleges lenne bármit is tenni. Én pedig inkább segítek nekik, minthogy közéjük álljak.

- Látod ezért ilyen szerencsések… - mondta Urd halkan, majd megérintette az üveget, mire az orchidea felragyogott, ugyan olyan erősen mint Peorth esetében. - …remek barátaik vannak.

- Urd, ha nem ismernélek azt mondanám te is elérzékenyültél.

- Nem ismersz eléggé. - nevetett az Istennő. - Én Istennő vagyok! Természetesen szeretem a húgaimat, és a barátaimat is. - Peorth tétován bólintott. - És van egy jó kis ötletem! Mi lenne, ha kipróbálnák, hogy a virág hogy reagál másokra?

- Arra gondolsz hogy… - kezdte az első osztályú Istennő. - Rind…

- …és Mara, és Welsper-re is kíváncsi lennék. Gyanús volt, ahogy elkerülte…

- Ez izgin hangzik! - dörzsölte össze a tenyerét Peorth kuncogva. - Kezdjük mondjuk Welsper-rel. Most úgy is könnyű lesz elkapni… Kissé ki van ütve szegény. He-he…

- Akkor hát… Peorth kedvesem! - Keiichi hangját és mozgását utánozva kinyújtotta a karját.

- Mehetünk, Urd-san. - csipogott Peorth elváltoztatott hangon. Ezután mindketten egyszerre lépkedve elindultak a többiek után. Miután Urd lekapcsolta a lámpát, a ragyogó orchidea egyedül maradt a sötétben. De a házat, és a környékét körüllengő szeretet miatt olyan fényesen ragyogott, mint talán eddig sosem…

Urd akárhogy próbált megfeledkezni róla, nem hagyta nyugodni Troubadour különös viselkedése. Bár a szilvafa szellemet sikerült alaposan kiütnie, még mindig félő volt hogy valamivel próbálkozni fog. Ezért látogatta meg nem is olyan régen a leghátsó asztalnál, ahol megsemmisülten kuporgott, és az egyik üres tálcát piszkálta. Urd nem ment egyedül, mert hozott egy üveg remek szakét is. Azt tervezte, hogy leitatja a szellemet, és akkor mindent kiszed belőle. De Troubadour eleinte nem akart belemenni az ivászatba. Azt állította, hogy őt az ilyen nevetséges emberi dolgok nem érdeklik. Azonban amikor Urd megemlítette, hogy egy férfi aki nem mer meginni egy kis szakét, az igazából nem is férfi, rögtön sikerült elérnie a célját. Troubadour néha meglehetősen ostobának bizonyult… és ő sem bírta túlságosan az alkoholt. Rind-nél ugyan tovább kitartott, de már a harmadik pohár után zavarttá vált a viselkedése.

- To-do-d-Urd… - darálta le rosszul szótagolva. - Én nemdzsakaz zesküvő miatt vatyok it!

- Nocsak… - vonta fel a szemöldökét az Istennő tetetett meglepetéssel. Bár a jelenlegi helyzetében Troubadour azt sem vette volna észre, ha ördögien mosolyog. - Akkor mit akarsz? Csak nem megint miattam jöttél?

- Dehogyizs! - a szellem szomorúan az asztalra szorította a homlokát. - Én a karrieremet jöttem fellendíteni… Most pedig alszom egyet…

- Ne, ne, ne, ne… - vágott közbe gyorsan Urd. - Inkább igyál még egyet, tessék. Odatolta a teletöltött poharat a szellem elé, aki egy vállrándítás után az egészet felhajtotta.

- Brú…. - nyögte savanyú képet vágva. - Nemértem mi ebben nojan férfi-as.

- Miért nem meséled el, hogy miért jöttél? Talán tudok neked segíteni… - kacsintott rá Urd.

- Nembánom… - Troubadour erőtlenül felemelte a poharat, és megpróbált inni belőle. Mivel azonban teljesen üres volt, nem járhatott sikerrel. Urd pedig nem akart neki többet adni, mert akkor félő volt, hogy túl részeg lesz még a beszédhez is. - De tudnod kell, hogy én egy hüllye… bekképzelt barom vagyokk… - Urd egyetértően bólintott. Ezzel semmi újat nem hallott. Egy pár pillanatnyi merev tűnődés után Troubadour folytatta. - Ezúttal tényleg túl kemény fábba vágtam a fejzsémet! Őt egyszerűen nem lehet…

- Kicsit lassabban, ha lehet. - Urd miközben beszélt elvette Troubadour-tól a kiürült poharat. Nem lett volna szerencsés, ha valami balesetet okoz vele. - Kiről van szó?

- Ugyan kiről is lehetne? Há' nem eggyértelmű? - A szilvafaszellem reményvesztetten nézett az Istennő szemébe, aki majdnem elnevette magát. Legszívesebben azonnal rohant volna egy fényképezőgépért, hogy megörökíthesse az eseményt. De nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy esetleg mire visszaér, már alva találja a szellemet. - Akkor elmondom mégeccer azzellejéttől... Mint tudod én már első osztályú szilvafaszellem vagyok. De ezzel még nem értem el a karrierem csúcsára. Ilyen fiatalon mék csak naggyon keveseknek sikerült ilyen magasra jutni, de nekem ez nem elég! Én még feljebb akarok jutni, egyenesen a népem legfelsőbb vezetői közé! Az elitek elitjeihez… Csakhogy ez nem olyan könnyű… hukk! Bocsánat… A normális proccedúra, aminek során valaki az első osztályú rangról feljebb léphet, évezredeken át tart. Évv-ezz-redd-ekk-enn át!

- Hát ez elég nagy szívás… - vetette fel Urd az együttérzés leghalványabb jele nélkül. Kissé már kezdte unni a történetet, és szerette volna valamennyire felpörgetni. - De gondolom találtál rá egy módszert, hogy felgyorsítsd a protokollt, és azért jöttél ide…

- Pontosan! - helyeselt Troubadour. - Te mindig a fejjembe láttál, Urd… Van a szilvafaszellemek között egy próba, amit idáig még senkinek nem sikerült teljesíteni… Ha si'-herült volna végrehajtanom, akkor azzonnal bekerültem volna a legmagasabb körökbe. - Miközben beszélt,esetlenül belenyúlt a zsebébe, és előhúzott onnan egy tárgyat, ami nagyon is ismerős volt Urd-nak. Egy varázstekercs, egy díszes pecséttel átkötve. Majdnem teljesen olyan volt mint az, amelyiket Troubadour néhány évvel ezelőtt az ő egyik könnycseppével nyitott fel. Csak ez sokkal régebbinek tűnt. Urd gyanakodva a szellemre nézett. Ha Troubadour megint csak ki akarta használni, akkor annak ellenére, hogy nem sikerült neki, még annál is csúnyábban fog járni, mint előzőleg. Csak megvárja, amíg kijózanodik. Azonban a szellem tovább folytatta a kissé zavaros mondókáját, és ezzel mindent más megvilágításba helyezett. - Ez egy nagyon-nagyon ősi varázstekercs, ami a létező legcsodálatosabb éneket rejti magában. Hukk… Csakhogy ez az egyetlen feljeddzés, ami megmaradt róla. Valamint a felnyitásának a móggya. Idáig azonban még senki nem mert vállalkozni, annyira kockázatos a dolog… Ugyanis csak egyvalami létezik, ami képes feltörni a rajta lévő pecsétet. Ha errőve' próbájjukk meg felnyitni akkor a tekercsben lévő mágikus energijja miatt az egész megsemmisül. - Egy pillanatra megállt, és mintha valami nagyon fontos dolgon töprengett volna, a halántékát kezdte masszírozni. Urd idegesen figyelte. Úgy döntött, hogy ha a szilvafaszellemnek volt pofája elfelejteni a dolog lényegét, akkor it helyben kap egy kiadós mennykőcsapást, függetlenül attól, hogy mennyire részeg. - Mondtam márt, hogy csak egy módszerrel lehet kinyitni? - nézett tompán csillogó szemmel komoly ábrázatot vágva Troubadour.

- Igen! - sziszegte az Istennő, és komolyan vissza kellett fognia magát. - …beszélj már te szerencsétlen idióta! - morogta maga elé.

- Tényleg? Na mindeggy… ehhez a módszerhez pedig szükség van egy… hukk… első osztályú… hukk… - Urd keze elszántan szorította a műanyag szék karfáját. Az anyag recsegett a megterheléstő. - első… első osztályú Démon könnycseppére! - Az Istennő majdnem lefordult a székéről. Erre aztán tényleg nem számított. Meg sem próbálta visszatartani a nevetését. - Szóval te is csak kinevetsz! - mondta Troubadour tömény önsajnálattal a a hangjában. - De igazad van… egy ilyen szánalmas vesztes nem érdemel mást…

- M… még… még hogy Mara…! - nevette Urd könnyező szemmel. - Most már értem miért legyeskedtél annyit körülötte! Meg… meg akartad hatni, hogy aztán felhasználd a könnycseppét! - Úgy érezte nem bírja tovább. - Meghatni… Marát! Neked fogalmad sincs arról, hogy amire vállalkoztál az fizikai lehetetlenség! Még hogy könnyekig meghatódjon…

- Ez érdekes… - jelentette ki elgondolkozva a semmiből váratlanul feltűnt Hild. Még Urd-ot is sikerült meglepnie. Troubadour pedig csak néhány másodperces késéssel reagált, mindössze annyit, hogy bárgyún rávigyorgott a Démonok vezetőjére. Hild mögött ott állt Mara is, aki most roppant fenyegetően nézett ki még annak ellenére is, hogy rózsaszín ruhája, és a hajában lévő piros szalag sokat rontott az összképen.

- Te aljas kis… - kezdte fenyegetően. - Hild-sama, kérlek engedd meg, hogy elintézzem ezt az alacsonyrendű szellemet. Szégyent hozott rám… izé az egész Démonszövetségre!

- Talán majd később… - válaszolt a még mindig töprengő Hild. - És mi történt volna, ha sikerül kinyitnod a tekercset? - Troubadour értetlenül pislogott a kérdés miatt.

- Termé… szetesen ell-énneklem… Ez egyértelmű…

- És akkor mi történt volna? - faggatta tovább a kis Démont, de a szilvafaszellem letette a fejét az asztalra, és nagyot ásított. Láthatóan már valahol félig az álom mezsgyéjén tartózkodott.

- Nemm to'om… - nyögte.

- Miért olyan fontos ez, Hild-sama? - érdeklődött Mara türelmetlenül. - Ez a szellem túlment minden határon! Kérlek engedd meg, hogy bántsam! Légyszi…

- Most nem. - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Hild. Mara nem mert vele tovább veszekedni. Eközben a Démonok vezetője közelebb hajolt a Troubadour kezében lévő tekercshez. Elmélyülten vizsgálgatta, és közben folyamatosan hümmögött. Urd és Mara egymásra néztek, de egyiküknek sem volt még csak sejtése sem arról, hogy mit művelhet. - Maa-chan… - szólalt meg végül.

- Igen? - kérdezte a szőke Démon kíváncsian.

- Nézd csak mi van ott! - mutatott Hild a tekercsre. Mara akárhogy is erőltette a szemét, semmit nem vett észre.

- Hol?

- Ott! - mutatott a kis Démon elszántan ugyan arra a pontra. Mara hunyorogva hajolt előre, egészen a papírhoz.

- Még mindig semmi… - morogta türelmetlenül. - Hild-sama, én nem hiszem, hogy… ÁÁÁÁ! - A hangja hirtelen rekedt fájdalomkiáltásba csapott át, amikor Hild magas sarkú cipőjével a lábára lépett. Olyan erővel, hogy Mara csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól. A szeme könnyezni kezdett, és a legelső csepp egyenesen a pecsétre hullott.

- Ezt meg miért csináltad! - ordított Mara dühösen a főnökére, akit egy cseppet sem hatott meg az indulata.

- Kíváncsi voltam… - válaszolta egyszerűen a fél lábon ugráló szőke Démonnak. - Nézd csak… - Urd ekkor vette észre, hogy a tekercset lezáró pecsét felizzik, és lassan darabokra esik szét.

- Sikerült kinyitni… - állapította meg elégedetten.

- Naná! - helyeselt Hild. - Még szép… néha azért még Maa-chan is használható valamire… Nagy ritkán…

- Hé… - suttogta megtörten a Mara. - Én is itt vagyok…

- Ugyan, Maa-chan… - legyintett Hild, de láthatóan a tekercs tartalma sokkal jobban lekötötte. - Mi szeretünk téged…

- Mi van ráírva? - hajolt oda Urd is, aki egyáltalán nem is hallotta gyerekkori barátnője szenvedését.

- Fogalmam sincs. - vonta meg a vállát a kis démon. - A szilvafaszellemek nyelvének legrégebbi dialektusában van írva… azt hiszem. Mivel még az újabbakat sem ismerem, ezt sem tudom elolvasni… Te ismered az írásukat?

- Nem. - mondta Urd azonnal. - De mik azok a fura jelek? Az is írás?

- Asszem az a kotta… - mondta a kis Démon. - Szerintem kérdezzük meg őt… - Troubadour-ra nézett, aki ekkora már az asztalon fekve hortyogott. - Hé! Ébresztő! Énekeld el ami ide van írva… Látni akarom mi történik…

- Szóval mindezt csak azért tetted, mert kíváncsi vagy? - siránkozott Mara, de igazából már senki nem foglalkozott vele. Hild kitartóan bökdöste Troubadour-t, aki egyszer csak lefordult a székről, és elterült a padlón. A tekercs odagurult mellé, ám Urd ekkor észrevett rajta valami furát. Az írás és a szimbólumok egyre inkább halványodtak.

- Haggyatok már alludni… - morogta közben a szellem, majd az egyik kezét maga alá gyűrve átfordult.

- Úgy látom ennek annyi. - jelentette ki szomorkodva Hild. - Ő sem bírja jól a piát. Milyen kár…

- Na igen, már soha nem tudjuk meg, mi történik az ének után. De már ő sem… - Bólogatott Urd tetetett együttérzéssel. - Szegényt biztosan érzékenyen érinti majd a dolog… - Egy pillanatig álltak egymás mellett, aztán hangosan felnevettek. Mara nagyot nyelt, és rémülte konstatálta, hogy mennyire egyformák ilyenkor…

Urd később Tamiya-val és Otaki-val kivitette szerencsétlen szellemet a levegőre. Ezzel megoldottnak tekintett egy újabb problémát. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Troubadour még hajnal előtt rendbe jön. Valószínűleg borzalmas fejfájása lesz, de ezt meg is érdemelte. Persze adhatott volna abból a gyógyszerből neki is, ami Rind-et egykettőre helyrehozta… Csakhogy nem akart ennyire segítőkész lenni. Még most is erősen töprengett azon, hogy reggel még egy kis extra büntetést rá ne sózzon a szilvafaszellemre. Valószínűleg a tekercs elvesztése is sokkolni fogja, hiszen amikor Urd utoljára látta, már csak az alsó néhány sor volt halványan olvasható. Reggelre már nyoma sem lesz. Azonban egyvalamit nem sikerült kiderítenie. Azt, hogy honnan szerzett Troubadour tudomást Hild és Mara jelenlétéről. Hiszen ők maguk is csak reggel tudták meg. Sajnos a szilvafaszellem túlságosan ki volt ütve a további kérdezősködésekhez. Urd pedig inkább más, sokkal fontosabb dolgokra koncentrált. Például felügyelte, hogy Keiichi és Belldandy elegendő időt töltsenek egymással, és ne csak egyfolytában a házigazda szerepét töltsék be. Bár ezt senkinek nem mondta, saját magának tulajdonította ezt a szerepet, ezért igyekezett mindent megtenni, hogy a segítse a fiatal párt. Közben azt vette észre, hogy egyáltalán nem kell őket félteni. Bell és K1 mindig megtalálták a módját, hogy a lehető legtöbbet legyenek együtt. Urd éppen ezért hamar magára hagyta őket, és inkább új elfoglaltság után nézett. Hamar meg is találta, méghozzá nem mában, mint a Skuld és Sentaro ismételt bosszantásában. A két kölyök feje pillanatokkal a felbukkanása után olyan vörös lett, hogy szinte világított. Még Skuld is annyira meglepődött, hogy alig tudott neki visszavágni. Urd erre vérszemet kapott, és rájött, hogy itt a lehetőség ismét tenni valamit az egyik húga szerelmi életéért. Amíg ők ketten gyakorlatilag sokkban voltak, sikerült egy táncot kikényszerítenie. Mikor Skuld és Sentaro ˝feleszmélt˝, már a parketten voltak. Urd pedig gondoskodott arról, hogy a véletlenszerű lejátszásra állított Skuld féle zenegépből épp egy romantikus szám szólaljon meg. Azért amit ők ketten bemutattak, azt csak nagyon messziről lehetett táncnak nevezni, de kezdetnek kétségtelenül jó volt. A végére pedig már ők is kezdték élvezni… legalábbis nem voltak olyan feszültek, mint az amikor elkezdték. Az Istennő ismét büszke volt magára, hogy valami hasznosat cselekedett… De még jobb volt, hogy közben remekül szórakozott. Hamarosan ismét elérkezett a karaoke ideje. Neki pedig, - mint legfőbb házigazdának - fel kellett konferálni az előadókat. Pedig néhányhoz nagyon nem volt kedve. Például az este egyik legrettenetesebb, ugyanakkor kétség kívül a legemlékezetesebb pillanata, amikor be kellett jelenteni a Mindenható és Hild duettjét. A bizarr páros, mintha élvezte volna, hogy gúnyt űzhet a népeik között jelenleg is dúló háborúból. Talán így is volt, és örültek neki, hogy az esküvő alkalmával végre egy kicsit lazíthatnak. Csakhogy ez nem tudta megnyugtatni Urd-ot, és azokat sem akik szintén tisztában voltak a valódi kilétükkel. Még a közösen lejtett táncuknál is megrázóbb volt. Ezt csak még jobban erősítette a dal, amit előadtak. Urd nehezen tudta fékezni a hangja remegését, mikor bejelentette ˝Hild és Kosuke˝ közös előadásában az Ebony and Ivory című számot, melynek az eredetije Paul McCartney és Stevie Wonder előadásában volt hallható. Ugyan eredetileg teljesen más volt a dal témája, a Menny és a Pokol vezetőjére is tökéletesen illett volna… De sajnos a ˝tökéletes harmóniában˝ való együttélés köztük, és a két nép között teljesen lehetetlen volt. Minden esetre poénnak jó lett volna, ha kicsivel kevésbé tűnik irracionálisnak. Viszont hatalmas sikert arattak, mivel azt el kellett ismerni, hogy mindketten remekül énekeltek. Ezért a végén tapssal jutalmazta őket a ˝tudatlan˝ közönség. Szerencsére alig pár perc alatt túl voltak rajta, és Urd bejelenthette a következő dalt. Utána Skuld-dal azt kezdték el találgatni, hogy vajon mikor kezd el a Mindenható pakolni, és végre hazamenni. Eredetileg úgy volt, hogy nem marad túl sokáig, de már ez is elég hosszú idő volt. Bár abban mindketten egyetértettek, hogy a Mindenható jelenlétével eddig nem sok kellemetlenség érte őket. Például egyszer sem hívta őket félre egy kis elbeszélgetésre. Azt ugyanis mindketten utálták. A parti minden esetre töretlenül ment tovább, és az emberek kitartó bíztatására Bell és K1 ismét előadta a közös dalukat. Ezúttal azonban sokkal tovább tartott az előadás, ugyanis miután egyszer végigment a zene, Urd intett egyet Skuld-nak, hogy játssza le ismét az elejétől. Közben pedig bejelentette, hogy bárki csatlakozhat a párhoz egy-egy sor elejéig. Ez a húzás minden bizonnyal az egész este legsikeresebb, legvidámabb pillanatait eredményezte. Senki nem akarta elszalasztani a lehetőséget, hogy Keiichi-ékkel énekeljen. A színpad végül annyira megtelt, hogy Urd-nak kellett irányítani, hogy ki léphet fel, és kinek kell távoznia. A dal így már nem volt annyira tökéletes, de legalább mindenki kivehetett belőle egy kis részt. Végül egymás után négyszer játszották le, mire mindenki sorra került. Keiichi-n látszott, hogy a végére már egy kissé elfáradt, viszont Bell végig ugyan olyan energikus maradt. Ezek után felbuzdulva a sikereken néhányan azt szerették volna, ha Troubadour is fellép, és őt is hasonló módon lehet majd kísérni. Az Istennő könnyedén jelentette be, hogy a szilvafaszellem éppen ˝gyengélkedik˝ Még csak nem is kellett hazudnia, hiszen Troubadour tényleg nem volt valami jól. Az emberek kissé csalódottak voltak, de egy perc múlva már nem is foglalkoztak a dologgal. Sokkal jobban érdekelte őket, hogy jól érezzék magukat. Urd egy idő után felhagyott a szerepével, mivel úgy tűnt a karaoke képes magától is működni. Ismét csatlakozott Keiichi-ékhez, akik jóízűen beszélgettek. Mindig akadt valaki, aki izgatottan faggatni akarta az ifjú párt, ők pedig boldogan válaszoltak az összes kérdésükre. Azért Urd biztos volt benne, hogy ő tudna olyat is feltenni, amiről nem szívesen beszélnének, de most kivételesen még a móka kedvéért sem hozta zavarba a párt. Mikor körülnézett furcsa elégedettséget érzett. Tényleg mindenki ott volt, aki valamilyen módon fontos volt a számukra. Még a két Démon… és az ex-Démon is megtalálta a módját, hogy valamivel elfoglalja magát. Az előbbiek szerencsére nem gonoszkodtak, és az utóbbi is remekül el volt a tálkájában lévő süteménnyel. Peorth Rind-del beszélgetett, feltűnően közel Marához. A Mindenhatót Chihiro-nak ismételtes sikerült a táncparkettre csábítani, és a nő le sem tagadhatta volna, mennyire örül. Sőt még Sigel és Banpei is táncoltak. Pedig Urd az utóbbi időben nem is nagyon látta őket. Nyilván azért, mer Skuld utasításának megfelelően minnél több felvételt kellett készíteni a Morisato családi archívum számára. Az Istennő már maga is alig várta, hogy egyszer közösen összeüljenek, és végigézzék őket, miközben egymás szavába vágva kommentálják az eseményeket. Remélhetőleg nem ép a kedvenc TV-műsora közben. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, és a homlokára tette a kezét. A testhőmérséklete teljesen normális volt, mégis abszurd dolgokról képzelődött. Tényleg jó lett volna már mihamarabb túl lenni ezen az egészen, és visszatérni a rendes kerékvágásba. Ugyan akkor biztos volt benne, hogy később hiányozni fog neki ez a hangulat. Miközben ezen töprengett, észre sem vette, hogy egyedül maradtak Belldandy-val és Keiichi-vel. Pedig folyamatosan beszélgetett velük, mégsem tűnt fel, hogy akik eddig vele voltak, mindenkinek akadt valami dolga. Megvonta a vállát, és tovább folytatta a könnyed fecsegést. Belldandy egyszer csak átnyújtotta neki a kezében lévő teli pezsgős poharat.

- Nee-san, megfognád ezt egy pillanatra? - Urd automatikusan bólintott, és elvette a poharat. - Keiichi-san, bocsáss meg egy pillanatra…

- Persze… - mondta a fiú vidáman. Belldandy pedig egy mosoly után megfordult, és elment.

- Csak így egyszerűen hagyod, hogy elmenjen? - cukkolta Urd a fiút. - Nem félsz, hogy lecsapják a kezedről?

- Ugyan már Urd, ne szórakozz… - morogta k1 megjátszott rosszallással, majd végignézte, ahogy az istennő felhajtja Bell pezsgőjét. - Ez nem volt szép… - mutatott az üres pohárra.

- Hm… Van még elég. Én csak nem hagytam, hogy megromoljon… - mosolyodott el ravaszul az Istennő.

- Na persze… - bólogatott a fiú. - Mintha a pezsgő olyan könnyen romlana…

- Most tényleg ez érdekel, vagy… - Urd az emelvényre mutatott, ahová Bell ép fellépett. - …vagy az, amit a feleséged éppen tenni akar. Keiichi odanézett, és elgondolkozva megvakarta a tarkóját. - Érdekes… Nem is tudtam, hogy Belldandy is készül beszédet mondani.

- Én sem… - jelentette ki K1. - Talán eszébe jutott valami, amit be akar jelenteni…

- Csak nem az első Morisato csemete? - tette Urd bizalmaskodva Keiichi vállára a kezét, aki majdnem köhögő görcsöt kapott, de sikerült úrrá lennie magán.

- Ez… nem valószínű. - morogta idegesen. - Nem gondolod, hogy akkor nekem szólna először?

- Talán meg akar lepni… - Feszegette tovább a dolgot Urd. K1-nek el kellet ismerni, hogy valóban meglepődne a hír hallatán. Persze kellemes meglepetés lenne, de nyilván Bell előtte akkor is szólt volna.

- Most miért hallgattál el ilyen hirtelen?

- Mert soha nem tudom, hogy komolyan beszélsz, vagy csa szórakozol velem.

- Ugyan, K-boy, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Én mindig szórakozom veled!

- Jah… már el is felejtettem. Jobb lesz ha ezentúl jegyzetelek…

- Pszt…! - bökte oldalba Urd nevetve, mert amint véget ért a tánc, Bell felemelte a mikrofont. - Kezdődik…

- Egy kis figyelmet kérek! - szólalt meg Belldandy vidám, felerősített hangja. Még az is felnézett rá, aki eddig nem vette észre, hogy beszédre készül. Azok, akik épp most fejezték be a táncot, egyelőre megálltak a parketten, és kíváncsian várták, hogy mi következik. - Igen, köszönöm! Engedjétek meg, hogy Keiichi-san után én is megköszönjem, hogy eljöttek. - Mélyen meghajolt. - Nem is sejtenétek, mekkora örömet okoztok azzal, hogy figyelemmel kíséritek, sőt mi több részt vesztek abban, ami ma történik. Ez a nap örökre emlékezetes marad mindannyiunk számára, ebben biztos vagyok. Keiichi-san és én Örökre összekötöttük az életünket. Az egymás iránt érzett szerelmünk ezzel végleg beteljesedett. Ez a legcsodálatosabb, legdrágább érzés, amit valaha is éreztem… És szeretném, ha egyszer mindenki megtapasztalná… - A közönség visszafogott lélegzettel hallgatott, Bell, az Istennő pedig szinte ragyogott az emelvényen. - De most szeretnék egy nagyon fontos bejelentést tenni… Egy bejelentés, ami mindent megváltoztat. Az egész világot, sőt az egész Univerzumot! - Néhányan zavartan pislogni kezdtek. Azonban a többséget annyira elvarázsolta a lányból áradó báj, hogy semmit nem vett észre. - Tehát… Keiichi-san, testvéreim, Peorth, Rind, Chihiro-san, Tamiya-san, Mara, Welsper-san, és mindenki más, aki olyan sokat tett értünk, kérlek figyeljetek. - Felemelte a jobb kezét, és kecsesen a tánctér közepén tartózkodó páros férfi tagjára mutatott, majd tovább folytatta a beszédet, ugyan azon a hangon, amint elkezdte. - De legfőképp önnek kell köszönetet mondanom… Kami-sama. Ha te most nem lennél itt, ez a nap soha nem végződhetne tökéletesen. De most csak egy valami fontos… - egyetlen sima mozdulattal levette a jobb csuklóján lévő karperecet. Elképedt sóhajok hallatszottak mindenfelől, ugyanis az égszer végig egy darabban maradt. Sokan azt hitték, hogy Bell egy bűvésztrükköt mutat be, és lelkesen bólogatni kezdtek. Az Istennő közben egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét a Kosuke-sanról, egyenesen a szemébe nézett. - Mindenható Uram, ezennel bejelentem az Igényemet a Mennyország, és az Istenek vezetésére. - A hallgatóságon néma, jeges csend lett úrrá. Az emberek nem tudták volna megmondani miért, de a kiegyensúlyozott szavak mögötti hátborzongató tartalom, annak ellenére, hogy a jelentését nem fogták fel, teljesen megbénította őket. De egyikük tekintete sem volt olyan döbbent, mint magáé a Kosuke álnevet viselő Mindenhatóé. Ő volt az egyetlen lény a halandók és a halhatatlanok között, aki tudta miről beszél az istennő. A kettejük között lévő szemkontaktus miatt pontosan azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Belldandy halálosan komolyan beszél… Ez pedig még a Mennyek vezetőjét is letaglózta. A tudatának egy részével lassított felvételként látta, ahogy Belldandy egy sima, elegáns mozdulattal az emelvény elé dobja a karperecét. De nem csak úgy vaktában, hanem egy meghatározott helyre. - Kezdődjön hát… **_Arbitrium Receptum! - _**Hangzott el földöntúlian gyönyörű felhanggal az Istennő szájából a mágikus parancs. Ragyogó, vörös mintázat izzott fel a földön. Kezdetben csak egy fél méter átmérőjű kör volt, aminek pontosan a mértani középpontjába esett az Istennő karperece. Az arany égszer azon nyomban megváltozott. A külsejéből szögletes alakzatok emelkedtek ki, amelyekre a vörös kör rögtön reagált, és megjelent benne egy hármas spirál mintázat, ami egyre bonyolultabb lett. A kör is szédítő sebességgel kezdett növekedni, és hamarosan már az egész Morisato rezidencián túltett. Aki csak lenézett, megbizonyosodhatott arról, hogy ez nem valami trükk. Ilyesmit nem lehetett lézerrel vagy projektorral kivetíteni. A sugarak mintha teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytak volna mindent, ami az útjukba került egyszerűen áthatoltak rajta. Az óriás mandala mintázata egyre összetettebb lett. A központi körből, ami legelőször jött létre, két újabb minta rajzolódott ki. Az egyik a Mindenható felé indult, és teljesen köréfonódott. A másik Belldandy-val csinálta ugyan ezt. Mindkettő mintázatát alkotó szimbólumok kéken ragyogtak. Aztán lilás színű energiarácsok vették körül őket, amik egyenesen az égbe törtek. Ezután a mandala ˝háromdimenzióssá˝ változott, és a közepéből kiemelkedő mintázat követte az energiarácsokat, és miközben fokozatosan körbeszőtte őket olyan magasságba jutott ahová szabad szemmel már nem lehetett ellátni. De nem sokáig tűnt el, hiszen egy fél pillatat múlva a magasban egy hatalmas gömb rajzolódott ki. Ebből a jelenlévők semmi t sem láthattak hiszen az ő látásuk csupán a mennyezetig terjedt, itt teljesen elvesztették a különös energiavonalak nyomát. Mindössze öt másodperc kellett hozzá, hogy a mandala elérje a végső méretét. A méretei minden képzeletet felülmúltak. Több mint háromezer kilométer volt az átmérője, és a központi kört, valamit a Belldandy-t és a Mindenhatót összekötő szimbólum ötszáz kilométeres magasságban hozta létra a százhúsz kilométeres gömböt. A mintázatában pedig egyetlen apró hiba sem volt. Olyannyira tökéletesre sikerült, amihez hasonlót a jelenlévő halhatatlan lények egyike sem látott. A Mindenhatónak sikerült túltenni magát a megdöbbenésen, majd megérintette az őt körülvevő rácsok egyikét.

- **_Megszűntetés! _**- mondta és koncentrált mágikus erőt irányított a börtönébe. Azonban semmi nem történt a rácsok egyszerűen elnyelték az erejét. Csalódottan csettintett a nyelvével. Több erőt nem vethetett be, mert azzal visszafordíthatatlan kárt okozott volna a harmadik dimenziónak. Viszont ha Belldandy-nak sikerül véghezvinni a tervét, akkor sokkal nagyobb lett volna a veszteség. Elkeseredett döntést hozott, és a következő pillanatban szabadjára engedte minden erejét. Közben az emberekre, és azokra a nem emberi lényekre gondolt, akik a közelében voltak…És akik valószínűleg megszűnnek létezni a következő pillanatban. - _Sajnálom. - _Gondolta szomorúan.

De egyáltalán nem az történt, amire számított. Pedig felszabadította minden erejét, mégsem omlott össze a mandala. Sőt a látása egy pillanatra elhomályosult. Ekkor jött rá egészen pontosan, hogy mire való Belldandy varázslata. Nem lehet… - suttogta erőtlenül.

A Mindenható börtönéből egy fehér energiaspirál indult el felfelé, és a fény sebességével érkezett meg a magasan lebegő gömbbe, ami hirtelen egy ragyogó csillaghoz vált hasonlatossá. Amiből napkitörésként indult meg az előző mentén egy másik spirál, csakhogy ez Belldandy-hoz érkezett be. Egyetlen pillanatig mindkét energiasugár lüktetett, aztán vakítóan felvillant. A keletkezett robbanás nem volt nagy, inkább egy erős széllökéshez hasonlított. Azonban ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy mindenkit ledöntsön a lábáról. Az néhány asztal felborult, és sokan pánikba esve menekülni kezdtek. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy bármi is történik, jobb lesz nem megvárni a végét. Akik maradtak azoknak rendkívüli látványban volt részük., miután a szemük már nem káprázott a villanástól. Belldandy és a Mindenható ott állt egymással szemben. Mindkettőjük körül kékes, gyorsan halványodó fényfoltok villództak. Chihiro aki az eset előtt közvetlenül a Mindenható mellett állt, most pár méterrel arrébb a földön fekve, kábán próbálta követni az eseményeket. A Belldandy által korábban a földre dobott karperec, ami a mandala középpontját alkotta a levegőbe emelkedett, és lassan odaúszott az Istennőhöz, aki visszatette a csuklójára. Az ékszer visszaalakult az eredeti formájába, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a felszínén most vörös színű szimbólumok peregtek szinte követhetetlenül gyorsan. A Mindenható tett egy tétova lépést előre.

- Belldandy… - mondta remegő hangon. - Mi… Miért tetted ezt? - Alig hogy ezt kimondta, térdre rogyott, majd előre dőlt. A szemei továbbra is kérdően meredtek az Istennőre, de már a mozgáshoz is.

Belldandy, akinek a szemei eddig csukva voltak, most lassan felnyitódtak. Szigorú tekintettel nézett a Mindenhatóra, majd felemelte a jobb kezét, és megmozgatta a csuklóját.

- Tökéletes siker. - jelentette ki kiegyensúlyozott, ám tőle merőben szokatlan érzelemmentes hangon. - Hogy miért csináltam ezt? - ismételte meg a Mindenható szavait. - Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés. A válasz rá bár egyszerű, ugyanakkor hosszas magyarázatot igényel. Azonban elmondom neked, és mindenki másnak aki most hall engem. - Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, majd újra kinyitotta. - Mindent azért tettem, mert alkalmatlannak találom az Istenek vezetésére…

- Továbbá teljességgel elfogadhatatlannak tartom azokat a törvényeket, amelyek jelenleg is meghatározzák a népünk életét. Ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy átveszem az hatalmat, és mindent megváltoztatok a saját elképzeléseim szerint. Létrehozva ezzel egy tökéletes rendszert, ami mellőzi a jelenlegi minden egyes apró és óriási hibáját. Egy olyan birodalmat alkotok ami az irányításom alatt egyesíti az Isteneket, a Démonokat és valamennyi halandó népet. Egy birodalmat, amihez hasonlót még egyik halhatatlan sem látott. Ez hát a célom.

- De… de ez gonosz dolog! - a Mindenható próbált felállni, de azonnal visszahanyatlott a földre. Alig maradt ereje, és már a beszéd is szörnyen sokat kivett belőle. - Nem tehetsz meg valamit erőszakkal, még akkor sem ha annak igazán nemes a célja. Mi történt veled Belldandy? Te nem voltál… ilyen. Mi változtatott meg?

- Megváltozni? Nem. - mondta az Istennő, semmiféle érzelmi reakciót nem mutatva a mindenható kirohanására. - Tévedsz… Mint az esetek többségében, most is rosszul látod a helyzetet. Amióta tudatosan gondolkodom, éreztem, hogy valami nincs rendben körülöttem. Helytelennek láttam olyan dolgokat, amit mások elfogadtak, és teljes odaadással támogattak. Gyakorlatilag mindent, amit a Mennyországban tapasztaltam. Már egész fiatalon elkezdtem az Istennői tanulmányaimat… közben pedig egyre inkább bizonyossá vált, hogy igazam van. Egy pillanatra sem merült fel bennem a tévedés kétsége. Ekkor elhatároztam, hogy egyszer saját elképzeléseim szerint fogom irányítani mindazt, amit ti oly együgyűen próbáltok kézben tartani. Tudtam, hogy nem lenne azzal próbálkozni, hogy szép szóval meggyőzzem az Isteneket a szükségszerű változásról. Túlságosan is önteltek voltak, és emiatt nem vették észre a saját hibáikat. Vagy talán még rosszabb, észrevették, de nem akarták őket beismerni. Ez most már gyakorlatilag lényegtelen. Éppen ezért el kellett rejtenem a valódi szándékaimat mindenki elől, mert senki nem lett volna, aki megért. Akit ti láttatok, amikor rám néztetek, az természetesen én magam voltam. Nem játszottam meg semmilyen szerepet, csupán önmagamat adtam. De a változásért áhítozó részemet elrejtettem. Tanulni kezdtem, és igyekeztem minnél több dolgot elsajátítani, hogy hamarosan első osztályú Istennővé válhassak. Ez sikerült is, ám még mindig nagyon messze voltam a terveim megvalósításáig. Hiába növeltem volna az erőmet évezredeken, vagy évmilliókon keresztül folyamatosan, akkor sem lettem volna a Mennyország vezetőjének ellenfél…Sőt még a magasabb rangú Isteneknek, és Istennőknek sem. Így a legtöbb amit tehettem az volt, hogy várakozok, miközben tovább fejlődök. Nagyon nehéz volt látni, ahogy a népem eltékozolja a hatalmát, olyan kicsinyes dolgokra, mint a Démonokkal való háborúzás. Egy háború, amiben már eónok óta nem volt egyetlen igazi összecsapás sem. Pedig ha a két nép együttműködött volna a folyamatos ellenségeskedés helyett, bármit elérhettek volna, és sokkal jobbá tehették volna a létezésüket. Azonban ezt egyikük sem akarta elismerte, és a vak büszkeség miatt eleve ki volt zárva bárminemű egyesség. Máskor világokat hagytunk pusztulni a saját lakói által, a be nem avatkozásra hivatkozva. Pedig lehet, hogy csak egy kis útmutatásra lett volna szükség, és a végzet helyett egy minden tekintetben virágzó társadalom jön létre. A lehetőség egész végig a kezünkben volt, de mégis magukra hagytuk őket.

- Ugyanmár, Belldandy! - mondta a Mindenható immár dühösen. - Egyesség a Démonokkal? Tudod te hogy miről beszélsz? Ez őrültség… Olyan vagy mint egy gyerek, aki képtelen elfogadni a valóságot. Nőj már fel! Az ellentét a két nép között nem értelmetlen. A fény nem létezhet sötétség nélkül, tudom hogy ezzel te is tisztában vagy! Te voltál az, aki leginkább elfogadta a nővéredben lévő Démoni ént. Ne mond, hogy mindezt elfelejtetted! Ha egyesülne a két nép, az borzalmas lenne! Előbb vagy utóbb teljesen érdektelenné válna számunkra a létezés. A halandók sorsát már nem kellene felügyelni… A Démonoknak pedig nem kellene ellenünkre tenni. Egy ilyen állapot egyenesen a káoszba vezetne. Nem lenne semmiféle ˝tökéletes rend˝, amiről te beszélsz. A káosz pedig olyan valami, ami túlvan a fényen és a sötétségen. Épp ezért nem szabad egyik félnek sem felülkerekedni a másikon. Az még a teljes pusztulásnál is borzalmasabb eredménnyel járna. - Elkeseredetten a földre csapott. - Térj már észhez, Belldandy! - Az Istennő szótlanul nézte földön fekvő férfit.

- Igaza van. - mondta Hild komoly hangon. A kis Démon lassan, teljesen nyugodtan odament a Mindenhatóhoz, és segített neki felülni. A ruházata teljesen megváltozott. Sötétlila testre simuló bőrruha csillogott a lámpák fényében, amelyet ezüstös szegélyű vérvörös csíkok osztottak több részre. A csíkok a háta mögött hosszú szalagokká váltak, és a szélcsend ellenére rakoncátlanul repkedtek a háta mögött. Ez volt a Daimakaicho harci egyenruhája. Hild arca szokatlanul komor volt, és ezüstfehér haja mintha egy árnyalattal ragyogóbb lett volna, csakúgy mint a lila szemei. A jobb kezében egy hosszú ezüst botot tartott, és készen állt arra, hogy megvédelmezze a legfőbb ellenségét annak lázadó alattvalójától. - Nem élhetünk együtt az Istenekkel. A céljaink nem lehetnek azonosak. Ez tény. Én és Kami-chan ezt nagyon jól tudjuk, a hosszas háborúk alatt volt elég időnk eltöprengeni rajta. Egyikünk számára sem könnyű együtt élni ezzel, de ostobaság lenne figyelmen kívül hagyni. Te még túlságosan is fiatal vagy… hozzánk képest. Ha valóban olyan türelmes lennél, mint ahogy mondtad, akkor te magad is rájöttél volna erre. Elhamarkodott döntéseddel semmit nem leszel képes megváltoztatni, csak mindent a végtelen szenvedésbe taszítasz. - Egy pillanatra megállt, majd elmosolyodott. - Elismerem, Bell-chan hogy sikerült meglepned. Jobban, mint eddig bárkinek. Mindig is kíváncsi voltam, hogy milyen sötétség lakozik a szíve mélyén, de erre még csak nem is gondoltam. Talán az volt a baj, hogy te végig helyesnek hitted a terveidet, és ezért nem is lehetett őket sötétségként felfogni. Ostoba voltam, hogy ebből a szemszögből nem vizsgáltam meg a helyzetet. Persze ez az ártatlan viselkedés minden bizonnyal még akkor is megtévesztett volna. Végül is nem ez a lényeg. Mindenképp meg fogom akadályozni, hogy tovább folytasd ezt az esztelenséget, a képzelt kis ˝tökéletes rendszeredért˝. - A hangja ismét komoly lett. A tekintete olyannyira parancsoló volt, hogy abban a pillanatban bárki meghátrált volna, aki belenéz - Ha kell, itt és most elpusztítalak! Nem hihetted, hogy ezt megúszhatod. Felelni fogsz ezért a érhetetlenül ostoba ambíciódért!

- Megint csak tévedtek. - jelentette ki Belldandy nyugodtan, és mélyen a Daimakaicho szemébe nézett. Végül majdnem Hild tett egy lépést hátra, miközben az Istennő nem is reagált a z ő pillantására. - Mind a ketten súlyosan tévedtek. De nem is lehet mást elvárni a két nép vezetőitől, mint azt, hogy ádázul védelmezik azt a rendszert, ami örökkön örökké meghatározta a létüket, és a céljaikat. Bizonyos szempontból érthetőek vagytok… Féltek a változástól, mert képtelenek vagytok egy olyan világot elképzelni, ahol nincsenek ellentétek. Azt állítjátok, hogy ez a teljes káoszba vezet, ahonnan nincs kiút… Megszűnik az egyének fogalma, és értelmetlenné válik az összes cselekedet. És igazatok is van. Valóban fennáll ennek a lehetősége. De kemény munkával, és elegendő akaraterővel ezt ki lehetne küszöbölni. Nem mondom, hogy könnyű lesz… Sőt, minden bizonnyal sokkal nehezebb lesz mint eddig bármi. Sajnos az átállás nem lehet zökkenőmentes… hosszú szenvedés vár majd mindenkire. De miután ennek vége lesz, és megszületik az új birodalom, minden szenvedés értelmet nyer majd. Akkor pedig ti is be fogjátok látni, hogy helytelenül ítéltétek meg a lehetőségeket. Bizonyos vagyok, hogy ez fog történni. Utána pedig találunk célokat magunknak, amelyek segítségével a fölöslegesség érzetét elűzzük. Ne nézzetek gyereknek. Tudom, hogy a ˝tökéletességet˝ lehetetlen elérni. Ez a birodalom sem lesz az. De ha minden erőnkkel arra törekszünk, hogy mégis elérjük ezt az állapotot, akkor már az ellenségeskedés nélkül is lesz egy célunk. Minnél közelebb jutni a tökéletes rendszerhez. Halandókkal, Istenekkel, és Démonokkal. Nem akarom, hogy az egyéniségek elvesszenek ebben a rendszerben. Azt sem, hogy ne legyenek ellentétek, mert azok nélkül unalmas lenne a létezés. De meg kell találnunk a harmóniát és akkor a tökéletesség már nem is lesz olyan távoli. - Lassan végignézett a Mennyek és a Pokol vezetőjén. - Hild-sama, Kami-sama… amikor az álmom megvalósul, ti is ott lesztek… és ti is a részei lesztek. Ebben biztos vagyok. Nem szeretnék veletek tovább harcolni… - Miközben beszélt, Hild elképedve bámulta. Belldandy annyira hitt abban amit mondott, hogy az már ijesztő volt. Sőt, zavarba ejtően meggyőző… Dühösen megrázta a fejét, és a hirtelen mozdulattól a háta mögött lebegő szalagok még hevesebb táncba kezdtek.

- Ostoba kis Istennő elég legyen a játszadozásból! - mondta vérfagyasztó, túlvilági hangon. Meg sem próbálta titkolni a dühét. Vadul megrázkódott az egész környék, mintha egy enyhe földrengés tört volna ki. - Azt hiszed, hogy mindezt hagyom? Igaz, hogy az énem, és az erőm nagy része most nincs itt, de még így is könnyedén elintézlek. Az erőnk ugyan megközelítőleg egyforma… de csak megközelítőleg! Elismerem szép teljesítmény volt meglepni és így megsebesíteni az egyik legerősebb lényt… De ez nálam nem fog működni! Drágán megfizetsz az önteltségedért! - Felemelte a botját, ami mostanra ezüstös kisülésektől izzott. A démont magát is ragyogó aura vette körül.

- Megállj! - szólalt meg egy nyugodt, ugyanakkor határozott hang. Urd lépett előre teljes harci egyenruhában az elképedt Keiichi mellől. Az Istennő tekintete elképesztően hasonlított az anyjáéra. Hild és a Mindenható meglepetten nézett rá. Az egyedüli aki nyugodt maradt, az Belldandy volt. - Maradj ki ebből!

- Nee-san. Tehát te is döntöttél… - állapította meg hűvösen.

- Igen... Ez az ügy most a szűk családra tartozik, úgyhogy megkérlek ne avatkozz bele, Hild. - Nem nézett a Démonra, tekintete végig Belldandy-t figyelte. - Most pedig húgocskám, itt az ideje, hogy leállítsalak… - miközben beszélt, hatalmas mennydörgés robaja hallatszott a magasból. Az ott maradt emberek nagy része, aki eddig kitartott, most elvesztette a lélekjelenlétét, és menekülni kezdett.

Amikor Belldandy elkezdte a beszédét, Urd és K1 minden figyelmét neki szentelte, ahogy mindenki más. Az Istennő még a fiú piszkálását is abbahagyta. Valójában majd meghalt a kíváncsiságtól, annyira szerette volna tudni, hogy a húga miért ragadott ilyen váratlanul mikrofont. Már majdnem éjfél volt, és valószínűleg senki nem számított pont most egy ilyen beszédre. Ráadásul ez nem volt benne az eredeti tervben sem. Keiichi is azt állította, hogy semmiről nem tud, és nagyon őszintének tűnt. Ugyan nem lehetett teljesen kizárni, hogy esetleg összejátszik Belldandy-val, de képtelen volt ekkora színészi tehetséget feltételezni róla. A meglepetés, ami az arcára kiült, és ami a szemében tükröződött, teljesen őszinte volt. Urd megvonta a vállát, végül is pillanatokon belül úgy is minden kiderült. Amit Keiichi-nek mondott arról, hogy Bell esetleg azt jelenti be, hogy várandós, jobban felcsigázta, mint azt gondolta volna. Sőt amikor oldalra pillantott, látta hogy K1 is lélegzetvisszafojtva figyel. Majdnem elnevette magát, mikor belegondolt, hogy vajon mi járhat a fejébe. Akármit is mondott neki arról, hogy Bell biztos vele osztotta volna meg a jó hírt, nem lehetett biztos benne. - _Francba! - _gondolta dühösen. - _Tényleg kérnem kell egy kamerát Skuld-tól, mert ezeket a pillanatokat nem lenne szabad megörökítetlenül hagyni. Eh… Késő bánat… - _Közben Belldandy végighordozta a tekintetét az embereken, és a szeméből ugyan az a boldogság áradt, mint egész nap. Urd letette maga elé Belldandy kiürült poharát. Biztos volt benne, hogy a húga úgy sem fog egy ilyen ártatlan apróság miatt haragudni. Közben Bell elkezdett beszélni, és Urd reményei teljesen szertefoszlottak. Már az első két három mondat után tudta, hogy nem lesz szó az első gyermek bejelentéséről. Csalódottan csettintett egyet a nyelvével, és ismét K1-re nézett. Ő valószínűleg túlságosan is ideges volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen kevés információból is kiköveztesse mi történik. Bell csupán egy teljesen átlagos pohárköszöntőt mond el, pont olyat mint Keiichi, csak a saját szavaival. Még önmagát is meglepte, hogy emiatt mennyire csalódott lett. Sokkal jobban örült volna, ha Bell kerekperec bejelenti a picit. Ugyan reggel még viccből mondta a húgának, de tényleg kipróbálta volna magát az ˝Urd néni˝ szerepkörben. Legalábbis egy darabig. Ha unalmas lett volna, akkor biztos hamar felhagy a szereppel. Azonban el tudta képzelni azt is, hogy a szórakozás egészen új dimenziói nyílnak meg előtte. Végül is Belldandy-nak és Keiichi-nek minden nap dolgoznia kellett. Ez azt jelentette, hogy ezalatt az idő alatt valakinek vigyázni kellett a gyermekükre. Ezáltal Urd egy igen apró, de az évek folyamán gyorsan fejlődő tanítványt szerezhetett magának. Aki elsajátíthatja tőle az élet igazi fortélyait. Bár abba még nem gondolt bele, hogy fiú lesz a gyerek vagy lány, de annyira nem is számított. Mindkettőjükkel ugyan olyan jól tudott volna bánni. Valamint ezáltal szert tett volna egy szövetségesre Skuld ellen. Már csak azzal volt probléma, hogy ha Belldandy-éknak születik egy másik gyermekük, akit Skuld von a befolyása alá. Akár hogy is gondolkozott, ebből csakis harc lett volna. Egy nagyon izgalmas teljesen újfajta harc, amiben immár mint a háttérben húzódó cselszövőként tűnt volna fel a két testvér, miközben a kezüket dörzsölgetve gonoszul hahotázva irányítják a tanítványaikat. Egész izgalmasan hangzott, de még ha Bell most mégis elmondta volna, hogy terhes, akkor is éveket kellett volna várni, amíg a gyerekek elérik a megfelelő szintet. Sőt ha nem is egyszerre születnek… Az egyedüli megoldás az volt, ha Belldandy ikreknek ad életet. Akkor aztán a lehetőségek egész tárháza nyílik meg előttük… Addig is ellesznek majd valahogy, hiszen idáig sem haltak bele az unalomba. Alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét. A köszöntő, amit a húga elmondott, annyira tipikusan Belldandy-s volt, hogy ehhez hasonlót senki nem tudott volna kitalálni. A szeretetről beszélt, meg arról, hogy mennyire fontosak számára a barátai satöbbi… Az Istennő, bár tudta hogy Bell személyiségének a vonzereje gyakorlatilag ebből a végtelenül kedves természetből fakad, kissé unalmasnak tartotta a beszédet. Számtalanszor hallotta már a húgát ilyesmiről mesélni, és biztos volt benne, hogy a jelenlévők közül egyszer mindenkinek megadatott az élmény,. Általában ilyenkor, mint most is, senki nem szólalt meg, hanem csöndes áhítattal figyelte a tündöklő Istennőt. Urd tisztában volt azzal, hogy ezt a nagy hatást Bell mindenféle mesterkedés, vagy szándékosság nélkül éri el. Egyszerűen csak őszintén elmondta az érzéseit, amik megérintették a hallgatóság lelkét, mivel tulajdonképpen bennük is hasonló emóciók voltak, mélyen eltemetve. Azonban ezt nem volt olyan könnyű mindenki számára kifejezni, mint Belldandy-nak, ezért is kápráztatta el őket a húga nyíltsága. -_ Ez az húgi! - _gondolta viccelődve. - _Mindent bele! Hadd sírjon mindenki a boldogságtól! - _Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, és aggódva felemelt egy újabb pohár pezsgőt. - _Azért annyira ne… - _Attól tartott, hogy ha a testvére nagyon belelendül, akkor még ő maga is sírva fakad. Ennek elég kicsi volt az esélye, de Belldandy-nál soha nem lehetett tudni. Mellesleg elég kínos lett volna ennyi ember előtt, még akkor is ha a többiek is zokognak. Belekortyolt a pezsgőbe, miközben Bell egyenként köszönetet mondott a barátainak. Aztán majdnem félrenyelt, amikor a legvégén Kami-samának szólította a Mindenhatót. Pár pillanatnyi köhécselés után rendbejött, és zavartan K1-re nézett. A fiú arcán ugyan olyan értetlenség tükröződött, mint amit ő is értett. Megbeszélték, hogy nem szólítják nevén a Mindenhatót, hanem a ˝Kosuke˝ álnevet használják. Túlságosan is gyanús lett volna, ha valakit egyfolytában Kami-samának hívnak. Ha nem is jött volna rá senki az igazságra, akkor is furán nézett volna rájuk. Úgy tűnt Belldandy megfeledkezett magáról a nagy boldogság közepette. - _Jobb lesz figyelmeztetni, hogy miket mond… A végén még jönni fog a formális bemutatkozással, akkor aztán mindennek annyi… Biztos elkönyvelnek minket hibbantnak. - _De az, amit Belldandy ezután tett, és mondott kétségtelenné tette, hogy nem nyelvbotlás volt a megszólítás. A látása és a hallása is tökéletes volt, jóval az emberi maximum feletti. Mégis sokáig azt hitte, hogy a bolondját járatja vele mindkét érzékszerve. Még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy túl sokat ivott, és Rind sorsára jutott. De ez is képtelenség volt. Tízszer annyi italtól lett volna egy ici-picit becsípve, és még akkor sem jutott volna el arra a szintre, hogy hallucináljon. Mégis képtelen volt elhinni, hogy amit az érzékszervei közvetítenek neki, az a valóság legyen. Tökéletesen tisztán hallotta, amikor Bell bejelentette az igényét a Mennyország vezetésére. Mintha valami abszurd vicc lett volna, majdnem felkacagott rajta. Csakhogy volt egy kis baj ezzel a ˝tréfával˝, az hogy egyáltalán nem illett a húgához. Saját magáról el tudta volna képzelni, hogy esetleg megpróbálkozik valami ilyesmivel, bár talán ennyire messzire akkor sem ment volna. Azonban a legmegdöbbentőbb a húga arckifejezése volt. Csupán profilból látta, mert égyenesen a Mindenhatóra nézett, de még így is észrevette, hogy merőben más, mint eddig bármikor. Pontosan ismerte a húga mimikáját és gesztusait, talán még Keiichi-nél is jobban. Lassítva látta, ahogy Belldandy karperece a padlóra esik. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy fontos dolog, és már épp meg akarta kérdezni Keiichi-től, hogy nem ivott-e véletlenül Bell egy kis kólát. Az megmagyarázta volna a különös viselkedést, és a meglepő humort. Bár még részegen sem tudta elképzelni a húgáról, hogy dobálja az ékszereit, és fellengzős kijelentéseket tegyen. Mégis mi lett volna a következő? A ruhái? Aztán amikor meglátta a padlón megjelenő mágikus kört ragyogni, sok minden értelmet nyert számára egyetlen pillanat alatt. Például az, hogy amikor reggel a húga arról beszélt, hogy minden megváltozik, nem csak túlzott. Valójában már jó előre eltervezte az egészet. Szeretett volna felkiáltani a Mindenhatónak, hogy vigyázzon, de egyszerűen képtelen volt kinyitni a száját. Aztán a karperec a mandala közepébe esett, és aktiválta azt. Belldandy pedig egy olyan varázslatot használt, amiről addig még csak nem is hallott. A mágikus kör elképesztő sebességgel kezdett növekedni, és a mintázata olyan bonyolult lett, hogy Urd alig bírta követni a rendszerét. Aztán egy idő után már nem is próbálkozott vele, mert kénytelen volt beismerni magának, hogy meghaladja a képességeit. Egészen idáig még legendákban sem hallott ennyire bonyolult varázslatról. A mandala mintázatának minden egyes részlete tökéletesen volt megszerkesztve, és teljesen egyedi funkciót hordozott magában, ami hibátlanul egyesült a végső hatásnál. Az emberek csak a szemeik által belátott területen érzékelték a kör megjelenését, de Urd számára még a falakon keresztül is fényesen ragyogott a pillanatok alatt gigantikusra növekvő mandala. Bár képtelen volt azonosítani, arra tippelt, hogy ez valamiféle támadóvarázslat lehet. Erre engedett következtetni a rövid idézőszöveg is, amit Belldandy használt. A harc közben alkalmazott mágiáknál nincs idő bonyolult, hosszú perceken keresztül tartó versekre, vagy akár énekekre. Az ilyesmiket teljesen másfajta varázslatokra szokták használni, ahol nem kellett attól tartani, hogy az ellenfél a megidézés közben egy ravasz csellel véget vet a harcnak, még a befejezése előtt. Bármi is volt az igazság, Belldandy egyenesen a Mindenható ellen használta a mágikus alkalmazást. Ezzel elkövette a létező legnagyobb bűnök egyikét, amire semmiképp nem volt bocsánat. Valamint a legnagyobb ostobaságot, amit csak el lehetett képzelni. Bármilyen elképesztő volt a varázslat, és akármennyire hatékonynak bizonyult, a Mindenható erejével így sem dacolhatott. Urd nagyon is jól ismerte, hogy mekkora a Mennyország legfelsőbb vezetőjének a hatalma. Ő volt az egyetlen személy, akitől komolyan tartott, és ezért volt az, hogy Skuld-dal együtt mindig is kerülték a vele való konfrontációt. A haragját nem volt tanácsos kivívni, mégis Belldandy most ezt tette. A varázslat hamar elérte a végleges formáját, amiben tulajdonképpen három ragyogó oszlott tört a magasba. Urd látta a fényesen ragyogó csillagot, amit létrejött, amikor a Mindenható körüli oszlopból az energiaspirál belecsapódott. Az energiahullámok valósággal letaglózták. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy tériszonyos ember, akinek egy átlátszó műanyaglapon kellett sétálnia egy toronyházakkal teli város felett. A pohár kieset a kezéből, és a földön kiömlött belőle a maradék pezsgő. De ez már nem is számított igazán. Urd térdre esett, és a tekintete elhomályosult. Tompán látta, hogy Rind-del, Peorth-szal, Marával, Hild-del, de még Skuld-dal is ugyan ez történi. Rájuk is ugyan így hatott a hirtelen robbanásszerűen megugró mágikus energia növekedés. Hallotta, hogy döbbent sikoly hagyja el az ajkait, de a saját hangja is teljesen idegen volt számára.

- Mi van veled, Urd! – hallotta Keiichi hangját, és a vállára nehezedő kezet is érezte. Valóban elég rosszul festhetett, ha a fiú ennyire aggódott. – Mit a fenét művel Belldandy! – Abban a pillanatban semmi mást nem szeretett volna jobban annál, minthogy tudjon válaszolni a kérdésre. Azonban nem sokkal volt okosabb a kétségbeesett fiúnál. Hirtelen rátört a sajnálat K1 iránt. Hiszen ez az egész annyit jelentett, hogy elveszíti a nőt, akit annyira szeretett. Össze akarta szedni magát, hogy valamivel felkészítse a fiút az elkövetkező eseményekre, amikor a fényes villanás megtörtén. A már eddig is óriási energia mennyisége a többszörösére nőtt. Urd érezte a lökéshullámot, amitől Keiichi-vel együtt elvágódtak. Biztos volt benne, hogy elveszítette az eszméletét. De az egész, csak egy pillanatig tarthatott, mert amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Belldandy teste körül, még mindig ott vibrált az energiamező. Amit ezután látott, az minden képzeletét felül múlta, és egy ideig azt kívánta, bár csak maradt volna eszméletlen. A Mindenható a földön feküdt, és erőtlenül próbált felkelni. Közben elkeseredett arckifejezéssel nézte a tárgyilagosan vizsgálódó Belldandy-t. Mégiscsak sikerült. A húga megalkotott egy varázslatot, aminek még a Mennyek vezetője sem tudott ellenállni. A húga mindig is olyan volt, hogy ha valamibe belefogott, az egész biztosan sikerült neki. Olyan volt ez, mint valami természetes adottság. Ezen kívül mindig is elképesztően nagy szerencséje volt. De ezt megvalósítani még neki sem lehetett könnyű. Urd erőlködve feltornázta magát a földről, miközben elképedve hallotta, ahogy a húga elmondja az indítékait.

- Húgocskám… - suttogta könnyekkel a szemében. Most már az sem érdekelte, ha valaki meglátja amikor sír. – Miért teszed ezt? – Borzasztó fájdalmat érzett a szívében, mert rájött, hogy a kedves, mosolygós Belldandy, akit eddig ismert nem is létezett. Csupán egy álca volt, ami annyira tökéletesen sikerült, hogy mindenkit sikerült megtévesztenie. Sokáig azt hitte, hogy mások megtévesztésében, és az apró füllentésekkel való manipulációkban senki nincs, aki felvehetné vele a versenyt. Rá kellett eszmélnie, hogy tévedett. Még csak meg sem közelítette Belldandy szintjét, aki egész életében rászedett mindenkit úgy, hogy még hazudnia sem kellett. Minden bizonnyal az övé volt a valaha létezett legtökéletesebb terv… és a leggonoszabb. Akármit is mondott arról, hogy valójában csak egy jobb rendszert szeretne létrehozni, a tettei mindenképpen gonoszak voltak. Urd-nak jobban fájt ez, mintha őt magát támadták volna. Mégis a fájdalom valahogy erőt adott neki. Miközben Hild a Mindenható mellé állt, lassan kihúzta magát. Keiichi aggódva fürkészte a tekintetével.

- Sajnálom, Keiichi. - csupán ennyit mondott, majd szomorúan a fiúra mosolygott. K1 lassan bólintott, és Urd őszinte elismeréssel nézett rá, amiért ilyen gyorsan sikerült felismernie, és beletörődnie, hogy ebben a helyzetben csak egyetlen lehetséges megoldás van.

- Kérlek állítsd meg őt. - mondta nézett rá határozottan. - De ne bántsd, ha nem muszáj…

- Bízhatsz bennem… - Az Istennő szeretett volna még valami bátorítás félét mondani, de minden ami az eszébe jutott ostobaságnak tűnt. Ezért csak megszorította az alkarját, majd felöltötte a harci egyenruháját, ami sávokban vette át az estélyi helyét. Keiichi bármilyen más helyzetben céklavörös fejjel ugrott volna hátra, de most nem is törődött vele hogy az Istennő ép előtte öltözött át.

- Bízom! - Jelentette ki kétséget nem ismerve, és a szavai megadták a végső erőt Urd-nak a cselekvésre. Céltudatosan ellépett Keiichi mellett, és tekintetét egyenesen Belldandy-ra szegezte. A húga egyelőre Hild-re figyelt. Felmerült benne a lehetőség, hogy amíg vele van elfoglalva, elkábítja egy varázslattal. De nem akart ilyen módszerhez folyamodni a saját húga ellen. Az iménti varázslat nyílván sokat kivett belőle, de Belldandy-t ismerve még így sem számított könnyű ellenfélnek. Sőt, az alapján, amit az imént látott sokkal kiderült, hogy nem szabad az eddig ismertek alapján megítélnie. Világos volt, hogy nem lesz könnyű csata, és nem csak Belldandy ereje miatt. De meg kellett tennie, legalább annyira Bell érdekben, mint az egész világmindenségében. Úgy tűnt Hild is valami hasonlót akar, csakhogy nem igazán akarta rá hagyni a dolgot. A pokol vezetőjeként néha meglepően kedves volt, de a valódi természete akkor is egy igazi Démoné volt. Rossz volt belegondolni, hogy mit tenne Belldandy-val. A helyzetet semmiképp nem lehetett egyszerűnek nevezni. De legalább nem volt egyedül… Vele szemben, Belldandy másik oldalán Peorth is ugyan arra készült mint ő. Az első osztályú Istennő Urd-hoz hasonlóan harci egyenruhában volt. A tekintetük találkozott, majd Peorth zordan elmosolyodott.

Urd alig észrevehetően bólintott neki. Jobban szerette volna, ha Rind és Mara is ott van, mert négyen sokkal könnyebben el tudták volna kapni Belldandy-t anélkül, hogy baja esne. De ők egyelőre még nem tértek magukhoz, így hát ketten maradtak.

- Megállj! - szólt közbe, mikor látta hogy Hild már mindenre elszánta magát, és nem áll messze a támadástól. - Maradj ki ebből!

- Nee-san. Tehát te is döntöttél… - állapította meg Belldandy közömbösen, anélkül hogy ránézett volna a testvérére. - _Hah! - _gondolta magában Urd. - _Mióta vagyunk ennyire lazák, mi?- _Borzasztóan zavarta, hogy a húga szinte figyelembe sem vette. Mintha nem is számítana ellenfélnek. - _Azt hiszed, hogy mivel a testvérem vagy, megbocsátok neked egy ilyen súlyos cselekedetet, és nem próbállak megfékezni... Nem. Te ilyet soha nem tennél. Akkor mi a fenéért vagy ilyen magabiztos? Esélyed sincs két teljes erejében lévő Istennő ellen egy ilyen varázslat után. Ráadásul már Rind is ébredezik… Mire készülsz, Belldandy? -_ De úgy döntött, nem hagy magának lehetőséget arra, hogy az aggodalmai miatt tétovázzon.

- Igen… - válaszolta a húgának nemtörődöm stílusban. Arra utazott, hogy Belldandy is azt érezze, valójában nem igazán veszi figyelembe. A további mondandóját Hild-nek szentelte, bár még véletlenül sem akarta szem elől téveszteni a lázadó Istennőt, ezért egész végig rá figyelt. - Ez az ügy most a szűk családra tartozik, úgyhogy megkérlek ne avatkozz bele, Hild. - Egy kis fenyegetést is csempészett a hangjába, bár tudta hogy az ilyesmi nem igazán hat az anyjára. - Most pedig húgocskám itt az ideje, hogy leállítsalak… - Elnézett Belldandy mellett, és tekintete ismét találkozott Peorth-éval. Közben az összes varázserejét összegyűjtötte, ami még egy első osztályú Istennőnek is a becsületére vált volna… Sőt, minden bizonnyal még közöttük is kevés olyan volt, aki akkora erőknek parancsolt, mint a másod osztályú Urd. Az erő, amivel az egész földet is könnyedén megsemmisíthette volna… Most pedig a saját húga ellen kellett fordítania. Peorth bólintott, és Urd érezte, hogy egy másik, az övéhez hasonló mágikus energia lángol fel körülötte. Eddig még soha nem látta, hogy Peorth ennyire szabadon engedte volna az energiáit. Minden bizonnyal ő is ugyan arra törekedett, mint Urd…

Az égen hatalmas felhők kezdtek gyülekezni, ezt Urd anélkül is tudta, hogy látta volna őket. A robbanásszerű mennydörgések sorozata szinte elviselhetetlen erejű zajt okozott. A sötét felhőkön iszonyatos erejű elektromos töltéssel rendelkező ragyogó mennykövek cikáztak keresztül. Mindez azonban csak apró előjelei, voltak a valaha létezett egyik legerősebb villám alapú varázslatnak.

**_- A végtelen égen cikázó villámok lelkei, kik haragotokban a Mennyet és a Földet is megdöngetitek! - _**ragyogó mágikus kör jelent meg az egész Morisato rezidencia felett. Ugyan méreteiben meg sem közelítette azt, amelyik Belldandy varázslatánál volt látható, de a bonyolultságában méltó ellenfele volt. A mandala szinte magába szívta a felhőket. Urd saját maga is meglepődött, mennyire magabiztos. Pedig még most sem állt messze attól, hogy elbőgje magát. Az energia ingadozásából érezte, hogy Peorth is valamilyen első osztályú, magas szintű varázslatot vet majd be. Mindketten a penge élén táncoltak. Ha a mágia túl erős lett volna, akkor Belldandy-t meg is ölheti. Mégsem kockáztathatták, hogy még egy esélyt kapjon a Mindenható ellen használt hihetetlen erejű mágikus alkalmazás bevetésére. Ráadásul ennél kisebb varázslattal nem lett volna értelme támadni egy Belldandy szintű ellenfélre. Már meg sem ütközött azon, hogy ellenfélként gondol a húgára. A kezével rituális mozdulatokat tett, amelyek elősegítették a koncentrációt. - **_Határtalan erőtökkel engedelmeskedjetek nekem! Én vagyok Urd, ki az idők végezetéig a parancsolótok lesz! Legyetek hatalmam izzó szikráivá, váljatok az erővé, amely mindent szétzúz! - _**A mandala mostanra teljesen kirajzolódott, és elnyerte legvégső alakját. Mögötte egy hatalmas, fekete felhőből álló sziget alakult ki, ami csak úgy tombolt az energiától. Minden egyes villám Urd végső utasítására várt. Az Istennő tudta, hogy ez nagyon nagyot fog szólni. Nagyobbat, mint az eddigi összes varázslata, noha egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni, hányszor kellett épp ehhez folyamodnia. A házat azonnal a veszteségi listára tette, bár ez nem volt túl meglepő, hiszen az itt tartózkodása során annyiszor lerombolták már, hogy egy idő után nem is számolta. Sokkal jobban aggódott a még jelen lévő halandók miatt, néhányan ugyanis még mindig nem menekültek. Még ha Peorth támadását nem is számolja bele, elég komoly esély volt arra, hogy néhányan megsérüljenek. Viszont ha sikerül elég pontosan fókuszálnia a varázslatot, kiütheti Belldandy-t anélkül, hogy bárki másra is hatnának a villámok. Csupán be kellett fejeznie a varázslatot… Ép csak egy tizedmásodpercet habozott, mielőtt meg is tette.

**_- Gekimetsu Go… - _**Valami történt, de olyan gyorsan, hogy Urd képtelen volt követni. A támadó varázslat szokásos befejezéseként a célpontra mutatott, miközben a mágikus érzékeivel is Belldandy-ra koncentrált. Közben a egy nagyon érdekes dologra lett figyelmes. A vele szemben, Belldandy másik oldalán álló Peorth egyszerűen összeesett. Pedig a húga nem csinált semmit… Legalább is Urd semmit nem vett észre. Aztán a varázslat befejezéséhez szükséges utolsó szó közben észrevette, hogy a célpontja már nincs a helyén. Pedig egész végig rá koncentrált, és lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy bárhová is elmeneküljön. Ezen a ponton már képtelen lett volna megállítani a varázslatot, hiszen mire mindezt felfogta, már csak egyetlen szótag hiányzott, ami úgy is megállíthatatlanul el fogja hagyni az ajkait. Azonban Belldandy nem menekült el, sőt… Urd számára az egész egy villanás volt. Mintha pár pillanatot kitöröltek volna az emlékeiből, a húga már ott is állt mellette. Olyan közel, hogy Belldandy arcának bal oldala hozzáért az övéhez. A vállaik is egymásnak feszültek. Az Istennő semmit nem értett. A húga nem használt teleportálást, ezt egészen biztosan ki merte jelenteni. Mégis, az egyik pillanatban még nyugodtan ált, aztán Peorth hirtelen összeesett, most pedig ott ált mellette. Ekkora sebesség már jócskán túl volt a normális fizika korlátain. Urd-ban fel sem merült, hogy esetleg védekeznie kellene. Belldandy nyugodtan, de villámgyorsan felemelte a bal kezét, és az ujjai hegyével megérintette a nővére hasát, mielőtt ő kimondhatta volna az utolsó szótagot.

Urd egészen addig még nem élt át hasonlót. Iszonyatos mennyiségű, tökéletesen kontrolált energia cikázott végig az idegrendszerén. Képtelen volt befejezni a varázslatot, mert teljesen elvesztette felette az irányítást. A mandala, és a hatalmas felhő lassan eloszlott. A világ egykettőre elhomályosodott Urd számára, és a hangok is furcsán tompák lettek. Egyedül Belldandy-t hallotta tisztán.

- Sajnálom, Nee-san. - mondta a húga, és valódi szomorúság volt a hangjában. Bár a legutóbbi fejlemények tekintetében már ebben sem lehetett biztos. - Bocsáss meg nekem… és te is Peorth. Nem hagyhattam, hogy befejezzétek a varázslatot… Valaki még megsérült volna, és azt nem akarom. - Szomorúan felsóhajtott, Urd pedig érezte, hogy teljesen elhagyja a lábát az erő. A húga lassan a földre fektette, miközben folyamatosan beszélt. - Sajnálom, hogy nem hallgattál végig, Urd. Tudom, hogy most egy szörnyetegnek tűnök a szemetedben, de ez nem így van. - Felegyenesedett, és a testvére a rohamosan közeledő sötétség mellett egy éjfekete palást lobogását látta. Belldandy ruhája megváltozott. Olyan lett, ami sokkal jobban illett a jelenlegi személyiségéhez. Már csak hangokat hallott, azt is elképesztően távolról. - Pihenj nyugodtan, Nee-san. - mondta a húga. Keiichi pedig kétségbeesetten kiáltotta a nevét. Végül belezuhant a sötéten tátongó feneketlen szakadékba. Valami azonban még világossá vált számára. Belldandy nem egy támadóvarázslatot használt a Mindenható ellen…

- Urd! - kiáltotta elkeseredetten K1, és minden óvatosságról megfeledkezve a földön fekvő Istennőhöz rohant, aki mellett ott állt a fekete ruhába öltözött Belldandy. A nő, akit mindennél jobban szeretett, az ő egyetlen Belldandy-ja… Aki az elmúlt néhány perc alatt élete legboldogabb napját a legrosszabb rémálmává változtatta. Mert csakis egy rémálom lehetett olyan szörnyű, mint az ami a szeme láttára történt. - Mit tettél vele, Belldandy! - nézett dühösen a feleségére, majd felemelte a földről Urd fejét. - Hé, Urd! Ne szórakozz már velünk! Térj magadhoz, ez nem vicces… - Könnyek gördültek végig az arcán, de nem ért rá velük foglalkozni. Ehelyett inkább odahajolt Urd szájához, hogy meghallgassa lélegzik-e. Egy pillanattal később legszívesebben lekiabálta volna magát, amiért ilyen értelmetlenséggel próbálkozik. Urd egy Istennő volt, bizonyára semmit nem jelentett számára, hogy lélegzik vagy sem. Ez alapján olyan lett volna megállapítani, hogy életben van-e, mint egy motorbicikli színe alapján a működőképességét. - Hogy tehetted vele! - nézett ismét Belldandy-ra. - A Saját nővéreddel! Én… én nem ezt a Belldandy-t szeretem! Az én feleségem, kedves, és aranyos… Soha nem ölné meg a testvérét.

- Félreérted a helyzetet, Keiichi-san. - mondta az Istennő, és mélyen Keiichi szemébe nézett. A fiú meglepetten pislogott. A tekintete teljesen új volt, mégis minden megvolt benne abból, amit a régi Belldandy-ban megszeretett. - Urd nem halt meg. Csak elkábítottam, a saját érdekében. Jelenleg akkor sem tudott volna ártani nekem sem ő, sem pedig Peorth, ha minden erejüket bevetve támadnak. Én soha nem tudnék ártani a testvéreimnek, vagy bárki másnak. Soha nem vennék el akarattal egyetlen életet sem. De túlságosan nagy kockázatot jelentett egy ilyen magas szintű támadóvarázslat itt és most. De inkább megmutatom… - Letérdelt, és Keiichi egyszerre érzett vágyat arra, hogy hátraugorjon, és hogy még közelebb kerüljön hozzá. Végül inkább a helyén maradt, és onnan figyelte mi történik. Belldandy előrehajolt, és homlokon csókolta Urd-ot, akinek rögtön felpattantak a szemei. Keiichi hatalmas megkönnyebbülést érzett, ami majdnem elfeledtette vele az összes problémát. De csak majdnem… Urd tekintete riadt volt, és egyenesen a húgára nézett. - Nee-san, minden rendben. - mondta Belldandy mosolyogva. - Kérlek ne erőltesd meg magad. Az erőd hamarosan vissza fog térni. Remélem nem akarsz majd újra rám támadni… - Óvatosan kisöpört egy ezüstös hajtincset, ami Urd arcába hullott. - Figyelje rám kérlek. Azt szeretném, ha csatlakoznál hozzám. Te vagy az a személy, akire leginkább felnézek. Megkérlek rá, hogy te legyél a jobb kezem, amikor megalapítom a birodalmamat. A legnagyobb hatalmat adom neked, mert tudom hogy együtt képesek leszünk megváltoztatni a mindenséget… Jobbá tenni a mostaninál. - Lehunyta a szemét, és várt egy pillanatot. - Mint nyilván már te is rá jöttél, nem egy támadó varázslatot használtam… A Mindenható összes ereje most már az enyém. Ennek segítségével megvalósíthatjuk mindazt, amit szeretnénk. Gondold meg alaposan, én nem siettetlek. A döntés egyedül a tiéd, én elfogadom bármi is legyen. - Urd elképedten nézett a testvére tiszte, kék szemeibe. Nem hitte volna, hogy valaki lehet ennyire karizmatikus, mint ő. Bármennyire is szeretett volna, képtelen volt ellent mondani neki.

- Belldandy… - szólította meg a kedvesét Keiichi. - Kérlek mond hogy ez csak egy vicc... Te nem vagy ilyen! Te nem lehetsz gonosz! Bárki más igen de te nem! Fejezd be ezt a színjátékot, mert mindenki halálra van rémülve! Szerelmem… Egész végig hazudtál nekem? Minden érzésed csak egy játék volt azért, hogy elérhesd a célod? Én… - Az Istennő a fiú szájára tette a mutatóujját, aki azonnal elhallgatott.

- Egyszer sem hazudtam neked, Keiichi-san. Az érzéseim irántad teljesen őszinték. Szeretlek téged, mégpedig mindennél jobban. - Levette az ujját a fiú ajkáról, és gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. - El kell neked mesélnem valamit. Régen azért álltam be az Istennői Segélyszolgálathoz, hogy eltereljem a figyelmet a terveimről. Aztán beérkezett a te hívásod, én pedig elmentem hozzád, hogy teljesítsem egy kívánságod. Emlékszel? - Elmosolyodott, K1 pedig lassan bólintott. Soha nem felejtette el azokat a perceket. Az volt a legváratlanabb, és a legszebb pillanat egész életében. - Te pedig egy különös kívánsággal áltál elő… Annyira, hogy életemben először történt meg, hogy valami ilyen váratlanul érjen. Soha nem jutott volna az eszembe, hogy egy ember ilyet kérjen tőlem. Mégis amikor teljesült a kívánságod, rögtön éreztem, minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben van. Attól a pillanattól kezdve az életem sokkal boldogabb és teljesebb lett. Már nem csak egyetlen célom volt… Nagyon hamar beléd szerettem, és éreztem hogy a szerelmem viszonzásra talált. Minden egyes perc, amit együtt töltöttünk el örömben vagy bánatban, maga volt a csoda… Ez még jobban megerősítette bennem, hogy meg kell változtatnom a helytelenül működő világot. Azért, hogy te, mindenki mással együtt sokkal boldogabb légy. Ezért e a nap duplán is fontos a számomra, hiszen a feleséged lettem, és megtettem az első lépést a célom eléréséhez vezető hosszú folyosón. Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy szeretlek, Keiichi-san.

- Belldandy… - suttogta K1 alig hallhatóan. Mintha nem is a lány lett volna az, aki néhány pillanattal ezelőtt szörnyűségeket művelt. Mindent elhitt neki az utolsó szóig. A szemében csillogó érzelmek nem hazudtak.

- Lehet, hogy ez az igazság… - mondta komoran a közelben fekvő Mindenható. Keiichi ránézett, és ekkor vette észre, hogy nem csak Peorth-t és Urd-ot érte utol Belldandy hihetetlen ereje. A kis Hild is kábultan feküt a földön, ezüst színű varázsbotja három darabban hevert körülötte. - Sőt biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez az igazság. Belldandy szeret téged, Keiichi. De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy el kell fogadnod a tettei. Ha most valaki képes arra, hogy megállítsa, az te vagy. Kérlek téged, beszélj vele! - A hangja olyan elkeseredett volt, hogy Keiichi szívét szinte satuba fogta a szomorúság. Mit is tehetett volna egy ilyen helyzetben? Kinek a pártjára álljon…? A szerelméére, aki megkérdőjelezhető dolgokat tesz, vagy egy teljesen idegen, nem is olyan rég még korlátlan hatalommal rendelkező lényére, aki morálisan kétségtelenül helyesebb érveket hoz fel. A fejébe éles fájdalom nyilallt, mikor megpróbálta meghozni élete eddigi legnehezebb döntését.

- Kami-sama… - egyenesedett fel újra Belldandy. - Egy pillanatra sem hittem azt, hogy pár mondattal meggyőzhetem a tetteim helyességéről. Sajnos az ilyesmi sokkal nehezebben megy, mint kellene. De ez nem lesz mindig így… Megesküszöm, hogy amikor a saját szemével is látni fogja milyen nagyszerű változások lesznek, ön is el fogja ismerni a tévedését. Addig azonban nem hagyhatom, hogy visszakapja az erőit. - Egyetlen pillanatig várakozott, aztán folytatta. - Mostantól fogva ön is halandó, épp úgy mint Keiichi-san. Abban a pillanatban, mikor végre egyesítettem a két népet, visszakapja Isteni mivoltát. Hamarosan sokkal jobban érzi majd magát. Ez csupán átmeneti rosszullét, amit az ereje elvesztése közben elkerülhetetlenül fellépő sokkhatás miatt történik. Azzal kapcsolatban amit az imént mondott… tudom, hogy Keiichi-san mellettem fog dönteni. Természetesen szeretném, ha minél jobban kifejtené neki az érveit. Mert… - egy pillanatra elcsuklott a hangja, és tett egy bizonytalan lépést előre. Keiichi aggódva nézett rá. - _Rosszul van…? - _kérdezte magától tétován. Gyorsan levette a zakóját, és összehajtva Urd feje alá helyezte. Az Istennő egész végig a húgát nézte.

- Valami baj van… - állapította meg komolyan, és K1 még soha nem hallotta ennyire gyengének a hangját. Belldandy közben összeszedte magát.

- Mert az lesz a legjobb, ha Keiichi-san valóban önmagától dönt. Ehhez pedig ismernie kell mindkettőnk véleményét. - Bizonytalanul elmosolyodott. - Ennek ellenére… - vett egy mély levegőt, és a jobb kezét a mellkasára szorította. - …bízom benne… - ismét elakadt a szava. - Hogy…

- Mi történik vele? - kérdezte K1 Urd-tól.

- Nem tudom biztosan… De szerintem képtelen magában tartani a mindenható erejét. Még neki sem lehet annyi akaratereje, hogy kontrolláljon egy ilyen óriási energiát. - Válaszolta az Istennő. - Jelenleg két lehetősége van… Az egyik hogy idővel úrrá lesz a képességei felett… A másik hogy meghal. - Keiichi-t borzasztóan megijesztették a szavai. Közben Belldandy egyre rosszabb állapotba került. Egész testében remegett, és zihálva vette a levegőt. Urd a fiúra kacsintott. - Segíts neki! - suttogta halvány mosollyal. Egyelőre K1-nak azonban nem tudta, hogy támogatással, vagy lebeszéléssel tud többet segíteni a feleségén.

- …Keiichi-san… - folytatta tovább Belldandy, miközben könnycseppek folytak végig az arcán. Borzasztóan fájt mindene, mintha az egész testét, és a lelkét is mágikus tűz emésztette volna. Ennek ellenére meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy feladja. Egész végig egyetlen arcra koncentrált… - Ő szeret, és… engem fog választani… - Ekkor azonban megcsavarodott vele a világ, és térdre esett. Képtelen volt felállni, és már nem is látott rendesen. Mindenütt ugyan azok a kékes-feketés villanásokat látta, amik egy perccel ezelőtt még csak apró szikrák voltak.

- Belldandy… - kiáltott aggódva Keiichi. A szenvedő Istennő arcán egy mosoly jelent meg. - Tarts ki! - Fel akart állni, hogy odarohanjon hozzá, de egy figyelmezető kiáltás még azelőtt megállította, hogy belekezdett volna a mozdulatba.

- Ne tedd! - mondta a szigorú tekintetű Rind. - Maradj a helyeden, Keiichi-kun! Különben neked is bajod eshet! - A Valkűr felemelte a csatabárdját, aminek az éle megcsillant a mesterséges világításban. K1-nek kétségei sem voltak afelől, hogy mit akar tenni. Belldandy védtelenül küzdött az életéért, Rind pedig nem volt egyedül…

A saját szemével nézte végig a történteket, és a belénevelt harci ösztönök ellenére sem volt képes megmozdulni. Pedig eleinte nem volt semmi, ami megakadályozta volna a cselekvésben. Azonnal támadhatott volna, még mielőtt Belldandy befejezi a varázslatot, és akkor sikeresen megelőzte volna ezeket a szörnyű történteket. Rind mégis tétovázott, és az este folyamán másodszor is kudarcot vallott. Nem tette meg azt, amit meg kellett volna, pedig a kötelessége azt diktálta, hogy akkor is védje meg a Mindenhatót, ha ez Belldandy életébe kerül. Nem okozott volna neki komoly erőfeszítést, csak fel kellett volna emelni a kezét, és… - _És megölni Belldandy-t? - _kérdezte magától immár nem először. Valójában nem volt ennyire könnyű a helyzet, akárhogy is gondolta. Csalódottan könyvelte el az újabb személyes kudarcot. Még az sem vállhatott a mentségére, hogy nem tudhatta mi történik. Végül is pontosan tisztában volt a tréfa fogalmával, és néhányszor már sikeresen is alkalmazta a gyakorlatban is. De rögtön tudta, hogy Belldandy nem viccel. Az arcára volt írva, hogy minden egyes szavát komolyan gondolja. Az alatt az idő alatt, miközben a lázadó Istennő megtette az első félreérthetetlen bejelentését, és a mandala kialakult, legalább ötven különböző módon leállíthatta volna. Ezek között volt számtalan olyan is, amivel nem okozott volna neki komolyabb kárt. De gondolatban végigpörgetni a lehetőségeket teljesen más volt, mint bármelyiket átültetni a gyakorlatba. Mire elszánta magát a cselekvésre, a varázslat már befejeződött, és egy lökéshullám leterítette. Mikor magához tért, már nem akart tovább tétovázni. Egyszer és mindenkorra meg akarta állítani Belldandy-t, bármilyen ára is legyen. Már azt is tudta, hogy utána mit fog tenni. Személyesen kért volna bocsánatot Keiichi-től, majd önként feladta volna a Valkűri mivoltát. Bár a kötelességét végezte, képtelen lett elviselni, hogy saját kezűleg végezzen egy kedves barátjával. Sajnos azonban a sors erre az útra terelte a lépteit, ő pedig vállalta a nehézségeket. Egyedül abban reménykedett, hogy Keiichi egyszer megbocsát neki… De mégsem került sor a támadásra. Ezúttal nagyon is jól működtek a harci ösztönei. Belldandy ugyanis a szeme láttára semlegesítette egyetlen pillanat alatt Peorth és Urd támadását. Rind képtelen volt követni, pedig minden érzékszerve tökéletesen működött. Sőt mi több, azt csak megkésve vette észre, hogy a Belldandy ellen kiálló harmadik ellenfél, Hild is elveszítette a csatát még mielőtt az elkezdődött volna. A három test szinte ugyan abban a pillanatban esett a földre. Urd-ot elkapta Belldandy, ezért ő jóval később került valójában a talajra. A harci Istennő hitetlenkedve pislogott. Utólag is végigpörgette magában az eseményeket, alaposan lelassítva, mégsem tudta megállapítani, hogy a három támadás között mennyi idő telt el. Mintha mindegyik ugyan abban a pillanatban történt volna. Belldandy egyszer csak ott állt Urd mellet, és még az apró momentumokra bontott emlékezetében is így volt. Az egyik képen még nyugodtan áll az emelvénye, a következőn már méterekre onnan. A Valkűrnek majdnem két teljes másodpercbe telt, amíg rájött, hogy valójában mi történt. Belldandy a varázslat segítségével elnyelte a Mindenható összes erejét, és most kénye-kedve szerint használhatta. Ez pedig annyit jelentett, hogy nem volt számára ellenfél. Az ösztönei pedig megtiltották a számára, hogy vakon, és teljesen értelmetlenül nekirohanjon egy ilyen ellenfélnek. A kiképzése során rengeteg időt fordítottak arra az oktatói, hogy megértessék: ˝Ha ostoba módon eldobod magadtól az életed, mert nem ismered be a vereséget időbe, azzal az ellenfél kezére játszol. Várakozz, és közben erősödj meg, hogy legközelebbi ütközetben már a tiéd legyen az erőfölény.˝ Őszintén szólva nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy akár még folyamatos gyakorlás mellett egyszer olyan erős lehet, hogy szembeszálljon egy ilyen erővel. De más lehetősége nem volt, és a maradék büszkesége arra buzdította, hogy meg kell próbálnia. A Harcoló Szárnyak tagjaként ez volt a kötelessége. Ezután már nem is gondolt a támadásra, csupán egy menekülési utat keresett. Továbbá kiutat akart biztosítani másoknak is. Miközben Belldandy beszélt a szemével a lehetséges jelölteket fürkészte. Olyanokat akart vinni, akiknek lett volna esélyük valamilyen módon megállítani Belldandy-t. Az első jelöltje K1 és Skuld volt. A fiún látszott, hogy egyelőre képtelen dönteni, de biztos volt benne, hogy csak időre volt szüksége belátni az igazságot. Akkor pedig a akár harc nélkül is lebeszélhette volna Belldandy-t a szándékairól. Skuld jelenleg teljesen sokkos állapotban volt. Csak ült a földön, és megbabonázva meredt maga elé. A Valkűr sejtette, hogy a nővére pártfordulása mindenki másnál mélyebben érintette. Hiszen Skuld volt az, aki rajongásig tisztelte, és szerette Belldandy-t. A kis Istennő számára nem lehetett könnyű megemészteni a történteket. Rind nem hibáztatta érte, hiszen egyelőre még neki sem ment a dolog. Minden esetre akár Skuld is meggyőzhette volna Belldandy-t… Ráadásul még nagyon fiatal volt. Megfelelő képzéssel akár az is lehetséges volt, hogy egy méltó ellenfelet neveljen belőle, ha már végképp nem marad más választás. Bár ez rengeteg időbe került volna, és csak a legvégső esetben tanította volna Skuld-ot Belldandy ellen. Az ujjaival óvatosan egy mágikus szimbólumot rajzolt a földre. Nagyion körültekintő volt. Belldandy erejével együtt bizonyára magnőtt a mágikus érzékenysége is, tehát azonnal felfedezett volna bármiféle varázslatot. A pecsét amit készített csupán egy passzív teleportáló mágia volt, ami egészen az aktiválásig semmiféle energiát nem bocsát ki. Skuld és K1 mellett szerette volna magával vinni Urd-ot, Peorth-t és természetesen a Mindenhatót is. De ők jelenleg most, teljesen mozgásképtelenek voltak. Belldandy-val pedig most nem versenyezhetett, hiszen jóval gyorsabb volt nála. Így is kockázatos volt a dolog, hiszen Keiichi-éknek nem volt szabad elmozdulni a helyükről egészen addig amíg a kör el nem készül. Akkor be fog majd vetni valamiféle elterelést, ami remélhetőleg elvonja Belldandy figyelmét. Ha ez megtörténik, akkor kiáltani fog Keiichi-nek, hogy rohanjon oda hozzá, ő pedig felkapja a kábult Skuld-ot, és az utolsó fázisban aktiválja a pecsétet. Ez egyenesen az egyik kizárólag a Valkűrök számára fenntartott útvonalon keresztül Yggdrasil-ba repíti őket. A Kapu automatikusan ki fog nyílni egy ilyen magas szintű utasításra. Odaát azonnal jelenteni fogja az esetet, hogy megkezdődhessenek a szükséges intézkedések. Eddig jutott a tervezésben, mikor valaki megrángatta a kezét.

- Hé! Valkűr-san… - Mara kétségbeesetten, védekezően a feje fölé tartott tálcával kuporgott mögötte. Rind most legkevésbé az ő társaságára vágyott. Sőt a Démon vörös szeme, és az arcán lévő csíkok is arról tanúskodtak, hogy csak most fejezte be a bőgést. - Mi a fenét művel Belldandy? - kérdezte nagy piros szemeket meresztve.

- Hallgass, már! - morogta Rind és visszatért a munkájához. Úgy döntött a Démont is magával viszi, feltéve hogy az nem nyafog túl sokat. - Te is látod, vagy nem?

- De az nem lehet… - dadogta Mara bárgyú vigyorral. - Belldandy ő… ő nagyon jó. A legjobb akit valaha ismertem. Már-már émelyítő, de akkor is jó kislány… Tudtad, hogy gyerekkori barátok vagyunk?

- Ez most nem igazán foglalkoztat. De az biztos, hogy ez a Belldandy nem az, akit korábban is ismertél.

- Igen, ezt én is tudom… Nem kéne tenned valamit? Tudod a Valkűrök állítólag kitűnő harcosok…

- Nem tehetek semmit az ellen, akinek jelenleg akkora az ereje, mint egykor a Mindenhatóé. Az egyetlen ésszerű megoldás a menekülés.

- Nagyszerű, és is erre gondoltam! - ujjongott Mara a kelleténél kissé hangosabban. - Sürgősen jelentenem kell a fejleményeket Hild-samának. - Miután befejezte tétován a pokol vezetőjének gyerektestben lévő énjére nézett. - Bár az az érzésem, hogy erre hamarosan maga is rá fog jönni… - Remegve közelebb húzódott a harci Istennőhöz. Rind inkább nem is törődött vele. - Szerinted ezek után képes lesz bárki is megállítani.

- Igen. - A harci istennő maga sem tudta miért, de úgy érezte, válaszolnia kell. - Talán még harc nélkül is… Ha rajtam múlik mindent elkövetek érte.

- Én pedig segíteni fogok neked, minden erőmmel! - jelentette ki a Démon büszkén. - Én Mara, első osztályú, Korlátozás nélküli Démon felajánlom neked a Démon Központ szövetségét. - Rind úgy érezte, hogy a sors valamiféle különös tréfát űz vele. Egy Démon, akit eddig sem igazán kedvelt, most hirtelen a veszélyre való tekintettel barátkozni akart vele. Máskor gondolkodás nélkül elutasította volna az ajánlatot, de most jól jött minden segítség, bármilyen jelentéktelennek tűnt elsőre…. És ha ez kellett ahhoz, hogy a Démon végre befogja…

- Rendben, elfogadom a szövetséget. - mondta, és kissé nehezére esett megőrizni a komolyságát. - Nem mintha ez hivatalos szövetség lenne… Mara.

- Természetesen nem! - vágta rá a démon, és igyekezett nem kimutatni, hogy a megkönnyebbüléstől ismét könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Borzasztóan örült annak, hogy végre nem volt egyedül. - Egy Démon soha nem engedné meg, hogy egy Istennő szövetségre lépjen vele! Kivételt képeznek az ehhez hasonló szokatlan események. - Rind komoran bólintott. Úgy tűnik hiábavaló feltételezés volt azt hinni, hogy Mara valaha is befogja. Pedig az eddigiek alapján nem volt egy szószátyár típus. Úgy tűnt a különös helyzet mindenkiből olyasmit hozott ki, ami a külvilág számára idegen volt. Abban is biztos volt, hogy ő maga is különösen viselkedik… Már majdnem elkészült a teleportáló pecséttel, és éppen szólt volna Marának, hogy tegye valamivel hasznossá magát, amikor váratlan dolog történt. Belldandy különösen kezdett viselkedni, mintha rosszul lett volna. Először csak annyit lehetett észrevenni, hogy az Istennő hangja elcsuklik. Aztán a mozgása is esetlenné változott, mintha nem lenne teljesen ura a testének. Aztán a tünetek egyre sokasodtak. Rind-et és Marát ugyan abban a pillanatban érte a felismerés. Jelentőségteljesen egymásra néztek.

- Képtelen irányítani a hatalmas energiát, amit elszívott. - mondta a Démon mély hangon. - Talán bele is hal…

- Nem kockáztathatunk, most kell megtámadnunk amíg védtelen! - jelentette ki Rind határozottan, és utolsó mentsvárként befejezte a mágikus pecsétet. Ha minden rosszul alakult volna, ezt még felhasználhatták a menekülésre. - Talán soha többé nem lesz ilyen alkalmunk…

- Igazad van. - bólintott Mara, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Tehát akkor komolyan együtt kell működnünk, nem igaz, Rind? - Rind kissé oldalra fordította a fejét. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy az előbb még félelemtől reszkető Démonban most egy kis ijedséget sem érzékelt. Talán valahol a lelke mélyén rátalált a bátorságra. Az ilyen helyzetek néha még azokból is kihozzák a bátorságot, akik addig még csak hírből sem ismerték a szó valódi jelentését. Mert kétségtelenül vakmerőségre volt szükség ahhoz, hogy most megtámadják Belldandy-t. Talán gyengének nézett ki, de még így is könnyedén elintézhette őket. Vagy az egész csak egy újabb színjáték volt, hogy az ellenségeit támadásra kényszerítse. A Valkűr egész végig tudta ezt, mégis a támadás mellett döntött. Nem akart ezúttal is a tétovázás miatt lecsúszni a lehetőségtől. Még egy utolsó pillantás erejéig mélyen a vörös szempárba nézett, aztán a következő pillanatban már pontosan úgy kezelte Marát, mint akármelyik másik szövetséges Valkűrt. Meg kellett bíznia benne, ha sikerrel akart járni.

- De igen, igaz… Mara. Összehangoltan kell támadnunk. A cél az, hogy egy időre elkábítsuk Belldandy-t. - magyarázta gyorsan, miközben Mara megszabadult a védőpajzsként használt tálcától. Mindkettőjük ruhája átalakult. Rind-en a Harcoló Szárnyak rendjének tradicionális egyenruhája jelent meg, Marán pedig egy fekete alapon vörös és arany mintázattal díszített szintén harcra tervezett öltözet. - Ha ez meg történt pár pillanatig le kell fognod valahogy. Én egy mágikus sztázismezőbe helyezem az egész testét, ami egészen addig eszméletlenül tartja, amíg fel nem oldom a zárat. Még az ő erejével sem lesz képes kitörni belőle, ez teljesen biztos. Számára az idő meg fog fagyni odabenn… De vigyázz, mert téged is elkaphat a varázslat! Nagyon pontosan kell időzítenünk.

- Világos! - A Démon tisztelgésre emelte a kezét, és a mozdulatban egy kis gúnyolódás sem volt. - Mire várunk?

- Rajta! - adta meg a harci Istennő a végső jelet, aki kimondatlan közös megegyezéssel az akció parancsnoka lett. A harci tapasztalatai miatt Marában fel sem merült, hogy büszkeségből magának követelje a pozíciót. Mindketten felpattantak, és Belldandy-val szembe, közvetlenül a földön egymás mellett fekvő Mindenható és Hild mögé álltak. Rind megidézte az egyik csatabárdját. Amíg az nála volt, nem aggódott különösebben Belldandy testi épségéért. A baj, akkor kezdődött, ha esetleg puszta kézzel kellett kiállni ellene… Mara ott állt mellette, és csakis a feladatára koncentrált. - _Határozottan fejlődőképes… - _gondolta Rind őszinte elismeréssel, bár az idő tényleg nem volt megfelelő, hogy a szűk baráti körét kibővítse egy Démonnal is. Majd talán akkor, ha az egésznek vége lesz…

Belldandy ekkor már a földön térdelt, és kétségbeesetten próbált levegő után kapkodni. Ez különös volt, ugyanis egy istennőnek nem volt szüksége semmiféle atmoszférára az életben maradáshoz. Ez is egy reakció volt arra a sokkra, amit a hirtelen kapott hatalmas mennyiségű energia okozott. Az Istennő arca könnytengerben úszott, és a harci Istennő reménykedni kezdett, hogy talán nem is lesz olyan nehéz az elzárása. Ennek ellenére nem feledkezett meg az óvatosságra, és továbbra is felkészült arra, ha esetleg a végső megoldáshoz kell folyamodnia. Bár erről nem beszélt Marának, biztos volt benne, hogy a Démon magától is kitalálta. Látta hogy Keiichi próbál Belldandy segítségére sietni, ezért gyorsan rákiáltott.

- Ne tedd! - mondta szigorúan. - Maradj a helyeden, Keiichi-kun! Különben neked is bajod eshet! - Saját magának jobban fájtak ezek a szavak, mint amikor a saját Angyalát kellett szó szerint kitépnie magából a Tenshikui miatt. Mégsem tehetett mást, meg kellett értetnie a fiúval, hogy még az ő testi épségéért sem kockáztathatja a világ sorsát. Felemelte a csatabárdját, és Belldandy-ra mutatott vele. Nagyon remélte, hogy K1 nem fog valami váratlan ostobaságot csinálni. - Kérlek! - tette hozzá sokkal lágyabban.

- Ne bántsátok őt! - kiáltotta Keiichi ökölbe szorult kézzel. A harci Istennő minden eddigi elhatározása ellenére habozni kezdett.

- Rind! - kiáltott rá Mara dühösen. - Szedd össze magad, erre nincs idő! - A Valkűrnek ennyi épp elég volt, hogy ismét helyre zökkenjen érzelmileg. Ismét kész volt véghez vinni a feladatát. Magában apró részletekre lebontotta a művelet minden egyes mozzanatát. Egy gyors szökkenéssel az Istennőhöz lép, majd a csatabárdjával a földhöz szegezi, de úgy hogy ne sérüljön meg. Mara, aki ezután ér oda, egy második biztosítékként egy szoros pajzzsal erősíti meg a fegyver által alkotott béklyót. Egészen addig fenntartja ezt a pajzsot, amíg fel nem rajzolja a mágikus pecsétet. A sztázis ezzel aktiválódik, és a belsejében teljesen ˝megfagy˝ az idő.

A terv tökéletesnek tűnt, de már túl sok lenyűgöző elképzelést látott összeomlani a legkisebb hiba miatt ahhoz, hogy teljesen megbízzon benne. Jelenleg egyetlen olyan zavaró tényezőről sem tudott, ami a közbelépésével ilyen hibát okozott volna. Azonban ezúttal bebizonyosodott, hogy nem volt hiábavaló az óvatossága. Mert egy ilyen ˝zavaró tényező˝ mégis csak felmerült, még mielőtt az akció elkezdődhetett volna. Egy dinamikus fekete folt képében érkezett, és aznap már másodszor landolt az elképedt Mara fején.

- Hahó! - mondta kedélyesen Welsper, és előrehajolva pontosan a szőke Démon szemeibe nézett. Hogy vagyunk? - Rind azonnal tudta, hogy az ex-Démont nem lehet lebecsülni, azonban Mara túlságosan is felhúzta magát, és képtelen volt józanul gondolkozni.

- Hogy merészeled! - sziszegte dühtől remegő hangon. - Te kis dög! Már megint…? - A macska képén egy gúnyos mosolyhoz hasonló kifejezés jelent meg. Közben Mara mindkét kezével felnyúlt, és erősen megragadta. Különös módon úgy tűnt, hogy ez őt a legkevésbé sem zavarja.

- Aha, már megint…! - monda kissé erőlködve, de magabiztosan, aztán felnézett egyenesen a mennyezetre. Minden további gúnyolódást mellőzve felkiáltott. - **_Neko Beam! - _**A homlokán lévő fehér, csillag alakú jelből vakító energianyaláb csapott ki, és egyenesen a mennyezetbe fúródott. Pontosabban a hatalmas csillárt rögzítő csavarokba. A fehéren pulzáló energia egy pillanat alatt megolvasztotta a műanyag részeket. Ugyan az alkalmi építmény ugyan strapabíró, hőálló plasztikból készült, de a ˝hőállóság˝ fogalma valahol kétszázötven Celsius fokban ki is merült. A Neko Beam nevű varázslat ennél sokkal magasabb hőfokú sugarat hozott létre. A műanyag elszenesedett, és többé már nem volt semmi, ami megtartotta volna a hatalmas, elektromos gyertyákkal díszített csillárt. Mara rémülten felkiáltott, amikor látta hogy mi fog történni, de már semmit nem tehetett ellene. A fején landoló csillár a sötét kábulatba taszította, de előtte még csalódottan érezte, hogy a Démoni macska sikeresen kicsusszan a markából. Legbelül azért elismeréssel adózott neki, de ez már végképp nem számított.

A ház biztosítékrendszere azonnal leolvadt, amikor a csillár vezetékei elszakadtak, és néhány egymáshoz érve rövidzárlatot okozott. Teljes sötétség lett úrrá a Morisato rezidencián. Rind a rémült sikolyok ellenére hallotta ahogy Welsper puhán landol a földön, pár méterre tőle. Látta is a macskát, ahogy az szembefordul vele. Azok után amit Marával művelt, most még inkább oda kellett rá figyelni.

Welsper ugyan olyan tisztán látta a Valkűrt, mint Rind őt. Ehhez nem volt semmilyen szüksége egyik megmaradt képessége használatára sem. Egyszerűen a macskák természetes adottsága volt, hogy láttak a sötétben. Az ex-Démont tudta, hogy vele sokkal nehezebb dolga lesz, mint Marával. Nem is siette el a támadást, bár tudta hogy minél előbb meg kell kezdenie. Nem is habozott egy pillanatot sem, mikor a legjobb alkalom elérkezett. Pár szökkenéssel átszelte a közöttük lévő távolságot, miközben újra tüzelt a Neko Beam-mel. Rind egyszerűen félreütötte a sugarat a kezével, ami jókora olvadt szélű lyukat vájt a padlóba, köpködő műanyaglávává változtatva egy jókora területen. Welsper nem kezdett el dühöngeni a támadás miatt, ugyanis a Valkűr egy visszakezes suhintást indított felé a csatabárdjával. Mivel az előző támadása csak elterelés volt, hogy ehhez hasonló reakciót váltson ki belőle. Mikor a fegyver már majdnem eltalálta, felugrott a levegőbe. Egyenesen Rind-et vette célba. Megpördült a levegőben, és az összes karmát kinyújtotta.

- Neko Kick! - kiáltotta elszántan. Rind-et azonban nem lehetett ilyen könnyen legyőzni. Az Istennő látta, hogy Welsper átugrotta a fegyvert. Bár nem értette, hogy mit akarhat a karmaival, amik még a felületi sérülésokozásra sem voltak elégségesek. Ennek ellenére ne akart ilyen nevetségesen kis támadásokra vesztegetni az idejét. Hirtelen megállította a levegőben a csatabárdot, épp amikor Welsper fölé ért. Ha egy ember próbálkozott volna hasonlóval a legjobb esetben is a fegyver kicsavarodott volna a kezéből a lendület hatására, és folytatta volna az útját, amíg egy megfelelő erő meg nem állítja. Rosszabb esetben még a keze is eltörhetett volna. Azonban az Istennő egyik pillanatról a másikra megállította, aztán felfelé rántotta. A fegyver lapja telibe találta Welsper-t, aki az ütés erejétől felrepült a magasba, egészen a mennyezetig.

Az egykori Démonnak borzasztóan fájt minden egyes csontja, és úgy érezte, bármelyik pillanatban elveszítheti az eszméletét. Tehetetlenül zuhant vissza a padló felé, de Rind kinyújtott a bal kezét, és megragadta a nyakánál a bőrt. Épp ahogy tervezte.

A harci Istennő a földbe vágta a csatabárd élét, majd csettintett egyet. A világítás hunyorogva visszatért. Alig pár másodpercig tartott a sötét, és ez alatt szinte semmi nem változott. Belldandy még mindig nem szedte össze magát, és ezért Rind-nek még mindig maradt lehetősége. A erőtlenül vergődő macskát egészen az arcához emelte, miközben a felszabadult kezével egy mágikus jelet rajzolt a levegőbe. Nem ártott Welsper-t is elzárni, még mielőtt komolyabb zűrt okoz. Igazából nem lepődött meg azon, hogy a macska Belldandy mellé állt. Ez várható volt tőle. Dühösen bámult a kifürkészhetetlen zöld tekintetbe. Welsper még mindig nem adta fel, bár jelenleg nem tehetett semmit. Alig egy másodper alatt elkészült a pecséttel, már csak meg kellett vele érinteni az áldozatot. A macska homlokán lévő jelet vette célba, és a varázslat tökéletesen működött… Csakhogy hirtelen elképesztő erejű fáradtság tört rá. Mintha hetek óta folyamatosan használta volna az erejét, egy percnyi meditáció nélkül. A lábai nem sokáig bírták a saját súlyát, és térdre esett. Kétségbeesetten megragadta a padlóba állított csatabárd markolatát, de a keze lassan lecsúszott róla. Egyedül annyi erőt volt képes összegyűjtenie, hogy a macskát ne engedje el. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ilyen könnyen legyőzték. Még csak nem is Belldandy, hanem egy egyszerű Démon, akinek alig volt ereje.

- Szeretnéd tudni, hogy csináltam? - kérdezte Welsper. A hangjában alig volt egy kis gúny. - Mikor megérintettél használni akartad azt a pecsétet. Egyszer már sikerült foglyul ejtened egy hasonló varázslattal, és azóta tanulmányoztam egy kicsit a működésüket. Elég nagy energiát és odafigyelést igényelnek. Felgyorsítottam az időt körülöttünk… Persze csak a varázslat szempontjából. Ez annyit tesz, mintha négy hétig minden egyes percben használnád az erődet. Még téged is kimerített egy ilyen megterhelés. Most pedig, jó éjt, Valkűr!

- Ezt… nem bocsátom meg. Még nem győztél le! - sziszegte az Istennő.

- Ez igaz. Még életben vagy, és valószínűleg hamarabb rendbe jössz, mint én. De nem az volt a szándékom, hogy legyőzzelek. Én Belldandy-nak akartam időt nyerni, és ez sikerült is, nem gondolod? Így akár azt is mondhatjuk, hogy győztem. Nem is tudod mennyire vártam…

- Bolond! - mondta Rind, majd elmosolyodott. - Te aztán ritka nagy bolond vagy! - Aztán elaludt. A hátára dőlt, de még mindig nem engedte el a zsákmányát. Welsper a mellkasán landolt, és meg sem próbált felállni. Ő is elhasználta minden erejét, ráadásul az ütés, és a rengeteg bezabált édesség miatt hányingere is volt. Pihenésre volt szüksége, méghozzá nem is kevésre. Sokkal jobban örült volna annak, ha Belldandy ölében hajthatja álomra a fejét, de jelenleg legádázabb ellenfelének keblei is megfeleltek a célnak. Őt magát is váratlanul érték Belldandy tettei, de az egy pillanatra sem volt kérdéses, hogy vele tart-e. Sőt, határozottan tetszett neki ez az új stílus. Elégedetten gömbölyödött össze a kényelmes fekhelyén, és egy pillanattal később már ő is csatlakozott a békésen szuszogó Valkűrhöz. Nem is olyan rég még egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen meghitt, intim közelségben fogják kipihenni az egymással vívott csata fáradalmait.

Keiichi elképedve nézte a rövid, bár annál eseménydúsabb harcot. Egy részéről lemaradt a sötétség miatt, de többit nagyon jól látta. Welsper nem hazudtolta meg magát, és a ravaszságával sikerült Rind-et és Marát is megállítania. Bár a szőke Démonon nem igazán csodálkozott, hiszen szegénynek soha nem volt tehetsége az ilyesmihez. Valójában maga sem tudta, hogy örül-e a dolognak. Szerette volna azt is, ha Rind meg tudja állítani Belldandy-t, de azt nem akarta, hogy a szerelmének bármi baja essen. Megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Urd jól van, majd odament a feleségéhez.

- Belldandy… - suttogta aggódva. - Jól vagy?

- Keiichi-san… - érkezett azonnal a válasz erőtlen hangon. - Az Istennő ránézett, majd bólintott. - Igen, minden rendben lesz… - mondta, majd a köpenye szélével megtörölte a szemét. - Csak kell egy kis idő, amíg megszokom az új képességeimet. Odahajolt a fiúhoz, és szájon csókolta. - Ne aggódj miattam. - folytatta, majd kissé bizonytalanul felállt. Keiichi minden egyes mozdulatát vigyázta. Az Istennő vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. - Azt hiszem most már menni fog. Rájöttem mit kell tennem. Az erőt nem lehet erőszakosan irányítani… Meg kell érteni, és át kell adnom magam neki.

- Drágám… - Keiichi átölelte a feleségét. - Biztos megéri a tökéletes világ ezt a hatalmas árat? - A kezével körbemutatott az egykori ünnepség díszletén. - Talán újra át kellene gondolnod az egészet…

- Ez csak egy kezdeti nehézség. - Belldandy csóközönnel árasztotta el a fiút, aki nem volt képes ellenállást kifejteni. - Bízz bennem, Keiichi-san! - Ellépett a félig elkábult K1-től, és egyenesen az alvó Rind-hez ment. - Nem haragszom rád, mert csak a kötelességedet tetted. - mondta nyugodtan. Szükség lesz rád az új birodalomban… Neked pedig köszönettel tartozom, Welsper-san. - Megsimogatta az összegömbölyödött macska hátát. - Nélküled minden elveszett volna. Ígérem nem fogom elfelejteni a hűségedet. - Nem háborgatta tovább őket.

- Belldandy… - Keiichi kétségbeesetten nézett maga elé. - Én nem hagyom, hogy ezt tedd! - kiáltott végül határozottan. - Ha minden áron véghez akarod vinni a terveidet, csak tessék! De előbb végezned kell velem. Szeretlek. Épp ezért foglak megállítani! - Az Istennő szomorúan sóhajtott.

- Még mindig csalódott vagy azért, mert azt hiszed becsaptalak? - kérdezte szomorúan. - Hidd el nekem, hogy nem így van. Én mindent… mindent szeretetből teszek.

- Nem tudom elhinni! Ha tényleg szeretnél, soha nem akarnál ilyen szörnyűséget. Én csak egy halandó vagyok… Nem érthetem a Menny és a pokol háborújának miértjét. A Démonok és Istenek ellentéte is túl magas számomra. És tudod mit, nem is érdekel… De érzem, hogy minden úgy van rendjén, ahogy eddig is volt. Ne kérdezd miért, de tudom! A változás amit te akarsz, talán jó… de semmiképp nem történhet meg így. - Lassan lehajtotta a fejét, és elképesztő nyugalom szállta meg. - Én nem tudlak szeretni, ha ilyen vagy.

- Nem igaz. - csóválta meg a fejét Belldandy határozottan. - Tudom, hogy bármit is tennék, még ha az tényleg gonoszság lenne, akkor is szeretnél. Be is bizonyítom neked… - Egy apró mozdulatot tett az ujjával, mire K1 előtt megjelent Welsper ajándéka. Aztán az Istennő megérintette a virágot védő üvegfalat. - A Vanir Orchidea… Csak is a szeretetből képes táplálkozni. A negatív érzelmek azonnal elpusztítják. - Az virág szivárványos aurája azonnal a többszörösére nőt, és magát a növényt is mintha tiszta életerő járta volna át. - Látod, Keiichi-san. Bennem nincs semmi negatív érzelem. Mindent azért teszek, mert hiszem, hogy helyesen cselekszem. Ha megérinted az üveget arról is meggyőződhetsz, hogy képtelen vagy gyűlölni engem. Bármit is teszek, örökké szeretni fogsz. Mert a kettőnk sorsa az, hogy örökké együtt maradjunk, és vezessük a tökéletes világot.

- De… - K1 megpróbált valami ésszerű ellenérvet kitalálni, de semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Nem is nagyon akart találgatni, inkább megtette azt, amit az Istennő kért. A virág aurája abban a pillanatban tovább nőtt, ahogy megérintette az üveg falát. Sokkal hatalmasabb lett, mint amikor először megérintették. Egy pillanatra teljesen elvakította a ragyogás. Aztán amikor a újra visszatért a látása egy egészen más helyen találta magát. Egy gyönyörű zöld réten, aminek minden egyes fűszála majd kicsattant az egészségtől. Lassan körbefordította a fejét. A nap sugarai kellemesen simogatták az arcát. Az égen csupán néhány hófehér felhőpamacsot lehetett látni, amik lassan úsztak a horizont felé. A távolban egy gyönyörű, hófehér épületre lett figyelmes, ami egy hatalmas, tisztavizű tó felett lebegett. A formáját tekintve még csak hasonlót sem látott egész eddigi életében. Annyira illett a természetes képbe, mintha nem is mesterséges létesítmény lett volna. Ilyen messziről világosan ki tudta venni, hogy az épületre mindenhová fákat, és egyéb növényeket ültettek. Olyan volt, mint egy kecses szobor, és egy lebegő sziget keveréke. Tétován tett egy lépést az épület felé, majd normál sebességre gyorsított. Nagyon messze volt, és nem igazán bízott benne, hogy gyalog pár óránál előbb odaérhet. Persze akkor sem tehetett volna sokat, ugyanis a repülés képessége nélkül úgysem jutott volna fel. Fél percnyi gyaloglás után pedig egy újabb akadállyal is szembetalálta magát. A tó, ami felett ott tornyosult a lebegő épület itt kezdődött, és beláthatatlanul nagy területen terpeszkedett el. Ugyan úszni már tudott, de ekkora távolságra önszántából nem szívesen vállalkozott. Óvatosan beletette a jobb lábát a tó vizébe. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy az kellemesen meleg… valamint egy zavarba ejtő felfedezést is tett: A víz felszínén látható tükörképen látta, hogy teljesen meztelen. Aggódva körülnézett, és próbálta megállapítani, hogy hol lehetnek a ruhái. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy levette volna őket, hisz alig egy perce még ott ált az esküvői parti romjainál.

- Látod már? - szólította meg Belldandy bal oldalról. Rémülten odakapta a fejét, és majdnem felkiáltott, amikor észtre vette hogy az Istennő is teljesen meztelen. Nem ez lett volna az első eset, hogy így látja, de még most is elpirult.

- B-b-b-b-b… Belldandy! - mondta dadogva. - Ho… hol vagyunk?

- Ez itt a jövő, Keiichi-san. - mondta az istennő, és széles mozdulattal körbemutatott. K1 tekintete a zavara ellenére csak úgy falta gyönyörű Istennő látványát. Még a környező tájnál is kimondhatatlanul sokszor gyönyörűbbnek találta. - A jövőnk, és mindenki másé is. Így fog kinézni a birodalmunk. - közben beszélt, lassan közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, aki meg sem bírt mozdulni. - Csodálatos, nem igaz?

- De… igen. - válaszolta K1 nagy nehezen. - Gyönyörű… - Belldandy boldogan kuncogni kezdett, mikor karnyújtásnyi távolságra ért tőle.

- Köszönöm, Keiichi-san. Olyan aranyos vagy, amikor zavarba jössz… - felemelte a kezét, és gyengéden végigsimított a fiú mellkasán, amitől ő csak még jobban elvörösödött. - Ez az egyik tulajdonságod a számtalan közül, amiért megszerettelek. - A szemében leplezetlen vágy csillogott, miközben végignézett a remegő Keiichi-n, majd megállapodott a az ajkain. - Együtt elérhetjük, hogy mindez valósággá váljon. - suttogta. Nem kell mást tenned, csak velem tartanod, és elfogadni olyannak amilyen vagyok.

- Bell... -dandy… - Keiichi csupán ennyit tudott mondani. Érezte a lány felgyorsult lélegzetét az arcbőrén. Ekkor rádöbbent, hogy teljességgel értelmetlen ellenállni neki. Szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, és szorosan magához ölelte az Istennő forró testét. Hosszú perceken keresztül csupán a csókolózásra koncentráltak. Ekkor egy röpke pillanatra az ajkaik elváltak egymástól. - Szeretlek! - mondta a fiú határozottan.

- Tudom… és én is szeretlek. - Válaszolta Bell, majd kéjesen felsóhajtott, amikor K1 a nyakát és a vállát kezdte csókolgatni. Egy hirtelen, közösen meghozott döntés alapján eldőltek egyenesen a fűbe. Aztán ott folytatták a csókpárbajt. Észre sem vették, de lassan begurulta a tó vizébe, azonban ez egyiküket sem zavarta a legkevésbé sem. Keiichi az Istennő fölé hajolt és szerelmes tekintettel végignézett rajta.

Hirtelen ismét a parti helyszínén találta magát. Döbbenten nézett körül. Úgy tűnt csak egy pillanatot töltött a fantasztikus helyen, számára sokkal hosszabb időnek tűnt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csak illúzió volt, vagy valóság. Minden esetre nagyon valóságosnak tűnt, amikor órákig szeretkezett Belldandy-val. Rögtön el is pirult, a részletes emlékektől. Közben Bell is kinyitotta a szemét, és csillogó tekintettel nézett rá.

- Keiichi-san… ez fantasztikus volt. - mondta suttogva. - És te is saját szemeddel láthattad a jövőt. Ezek után mit szeretnél?

- Én… - kezdte K1, majd elhallgatott. Mit is szeretett volna? Kétségtelenül nem volt helyes döntés Belldandy mellé állni. De miért is nem? Bármit is tett, szerette őt. Ezt semmi nem változtathatta volna meg, még az sem, ha Bell igazán gonosz lett volna. - Már tudom mit teszek…

- Keiichi-san? - az Istennő izgatottan figyelt rá, Keiichi pedig magában bólintott. Ha Bell meg akarta változtatni a világot, akkor mindenben támogatni fogja.

- Örökre veled maradok, szerelmem. - mondta nyugodtan, majd kitárta a karjait. Belldandy boldogan belevetette magát.

- Köszönöm, én egyetlen Keiichi-sanom… nagyon szépen köszönöm! Nélküled nem tudtam volna végigcsinálni… - a hangja zokogásba fulladt.

- Pszt… - csitította a fiú a haját simogatva. - Most már minden rendben… - Ezúttal a valóságban is megcsókolta a feleségét, és pontosan ugyan az az érzés kerítette a hatalmába mindkettőjüket, mint a tóparton.

- Elég! - sikoltott egy másik zokogásba fulladt hang. Egy nagyjából gömb alakú, egyenetlen felszínű tárgy repült a riadtan szétrebbenő pár felé. - Onee-sama…! - Skuld vörösre kisírt szemei szinte lángoltak. Először volt igazán dühös a nővérére.

A kis Istennő számára az elmúlt néhány perc maga volt a kétségbeesés legmélyebb verme. Egész életében felnézett Belldandy-ra, és mindenkinél jobban tisztelte. Csakhogy most kiderült, egész végig tévesen ítélte meg. Néhány végtelen hosszúnak tűnő percig teljesen elzárkózott a keserű valóság elől.

Mindent látott és hallott, de ugyanakkor ki is zárt a tudatából. Megtagadta a kétségbeejtő igazságot. Érvek tucatjait állította fel magában, hogy minden ami itt történik, az nem valóság. De ahogy peregtek az események egyre inkább rá kellett jönnie, hogy sajnos minden igaz. Meg akart szólalni, hogy kérdőre vonhassa Belldandy-t, de arra sem volt képes, hogy egy apró mozdulatot tegyen. Mintha nem is lett volna ura a saját testének. Aztán amikor Belldandy legyőzte Urd-ot, zokogni kezdett. Könnyek nélkül, gondolatban. Az arckifejezése mit sem változott eközben, egyre csak meredt maga elé. Észrevette amikor Rind ránézett, de nem viszonozta a pillantását. A Valkűr nézőpontjából nyilvánvalóan elég szánalmasan festhetett. Legszívesebben elmenekült volna, de ahhoz sem volt elég ereje, így hát maradt, és nézte tovább az élőben vetített horrorfilmet. Látta ahogy Rind és Mara elkeseredett akciója is kudarcot vall, Welsper miatt. Egészen addig tartott ez az állapot, amíg meg nem érintette a Vanir Orchidea fénye. A virágból ragyogó kellemes meleg átjárta minden egyes porcikáját, és visszarángatta a valósághoz. Lassan megmozdult. Céltudatosan a zsebébe nyúlt, és odakúszott Peorth-hoz. Egy apró, piros kitűzőt pattintott a ruhájára. Néhány könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán, de gyorsan letörölte őket. Most nem ért rá a sírásra. Folytatta az útját egyenesen Chihiro-hoz. A nő kétségbeesetten kuporgott az egyik asztal mögött, a szűkölő egymást ölelgető Tamiya és Otaki társaságában.

- Mi… mi… mi van itt? - kérdezte, és idegesen megragadta a kis Istennő karját. - Be… Bell-chan … ő gonosz?

- Nagyon úgy tűnik. - felelte fásultan Skuld. Magát is meglepte a hangjában az érzelmek hiánya. - Mindenkit rászedett…

- És most mi lesz? Nem hagyhatjuk… - Skuld türelmesen lefejtette magáról a nő kezét.

- Nézd… - kezdte lassan. - Onee-sama egy első osztályú korlátozás nélküli Istennő. Akkor sem tehetnénk ellene semmit, ha nem szerezte volna meg a mindenható erejét. Ha valamit tenni akarsz… - Elővett három kitűzőt a zsebéből. - Adj nekik egyet-egyet, és készülj a menekülésre. - Aztán faképnél hagyta Chihiro-t. Most már csak rajta állt, hogy dönt… A következő állomás Keiichi még mindig kábultan fekvő szülei voltak. Keima az egyik falnak dőlve feküdt. A kerek lencséjű szemüvege két helyen is megrepedt. Takano az ölében feküdt, és szintén eszméletlen volt. Skuld arra következtetett, hogy a férfi odaugrott a feleségéhez, hogy megvédelmezze, de mindketten elájultak. Gyorsan tett rájuk egyet-egyet a jeladókból, majd tovább ment. Reményvesztetten kereste Sentaro-t. Szerette volna a fiút is kimenekíteni, de sehol nem látta. A felfordulás kezdete előtt még ott volt a közelében. Nagyon aggódott érte, de a keresése helyett inkább Mara felé vette az irányt. Bár nem igazán kedvelte a Démont, ebben az esetben barátként tekintett rá. Rácsíptette a ruhájára a kitűző formájú jeladót. Ekkor a szivárványszínű fény elhalványult, és Belldandy Keiichi-vel együtt visszatért a valóságba. Egy fél percig mintha nem is ott lettek volna. Aztán a nővére megkérdezte K1-t hogy dönt.

Skuld teljesen elfeledkezett a feladatáról. - _Ne tedd, Keiichi! - _mondogatta magában. Aztán csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy a fiú rosszul döntött. Pedig saját maga előtt is ismeretlen okok miatt úgy érezte, Keiichi a helyes utat fogja választani. A csalódottság lassan vak dühbe csapott át. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy a két ennyire közel álló személyt is rosszul ítéljen meg. Tudta, hogy nincs semmi esélye a nővére ellen, mégis előkapott egy Skuld-bombát.

- Elég! - kiáltotta dühösen, de sokkal inkább sikerült rémült sikolynak. Aztán eldobta a bombát, és nem is törődött vele, hogy Belldandy, de sokkal inkább Keiichi esetleg megsérülhet. Onee-sama! - A nővére azonban egy hihetetlenül gyors mozdulattal elkapta, majd a földre dobta a hatástalanított szerkezetet.

- Skuld. - Belldandy egyenesen ránézett. - Bocsáss meg, nem foglalkoztam veled, de…

- Nem bocsátok meg! - vágott a szavába a húga. - Ezért soha nem bocs átok meg neked, Belldandy! És neked sem, Keiichi! Hogy tehettél ilyet? Nem lenne szabad Onee-samát támogatnod, ha igazán szereted.

- Skuld én… - kezdte a fiú, de Bell egy intéssel leállította.

- Figyel rám, kishúgom. - Skuld felé lépett, aki felemelt egy újabb bombát. - Tudod, Urd Nee-san mellett neked is fontos szerepet szánok az új birodalomban. Mindig is azt szerettem volna, hogy ha egyszer felnősz, akkor kiváló Istennő legyen belőled. Eddig sem csalódtam benned, és tudom, hogy most sem fogok… Gyere, Skuld! A három nővér nem válhat el egymástól. - mosolyogva kinyújtotta a kis Istennő felé a kezét.

- Hallgass már! - dühöngött Skuld. - Gyereknek nézel, és bármekkora az erőd ezt nem tűrhetem. Skuld bomba… - azonban már nem volt semmi a kezében. A kis gömb ott lebegett Belldandy tenyere felett.

- Sajnálom, Skuld… Bajod eshet, ha felelőtlenül dobálod a bombáidat. - A robbanó szerkezet ártalmatlanul esett a padlóra a előző mellé. - Kérlek ne kényszeríts arra, hogy téged is elkábítsalak.

Skuld először rémülten pislogott egyet, aztán kissé erőltetetten felnevetett.

- Lebecsülsz, Onee-sama. - mondta kissé fellengzősen. - Felgyűrte a ruhája ujját a bal kezén és alatta láthatóvá vált egy karórára hasonlító szerkezet. - Már nem vagyok gyerek! Ezért is tudom, hogy helytelenül cselekszel! - Rácsapott a szerkezetre. - Banpei-kun, tizenhetes protokoll! Vészhelyzeti áthelyezés indul! - Az egyik asztal mögül egy vörös hajú fiú pattant fel. Az alakja elmosódott, majd átváltott Banpei megszokott külsejére. De ez nem maradt sokáig így. A robot teste megváltozott. A gömb alakú törzs négy irányba csúszott szét, és különböző alakú elemek emelkedtek ki alóla. Ezzel egy időben Banpei-kun jellegzetes kalapja felemelkedett a levegőbe, és parányi kék lángnyelvek által hajtva pörögni kezdett a saját tengelye körül. Belldandy és Keiichi értetlenül pislogtak. Végül kékes fény tört elő a robot törzséből. - Teleportálás! - kiáltotta Skuld.

- Nem. - Belldandy szomorúan megrázta a fejét, és felemelte a jobb kezét. Nem engedhette el Skuld-ot, még akkor sem, ha tönkre kellett tennie Banpei-t, hogy itt maradjon.

- Várj! - ugyan abban a pillanatban két kéz nehezedett a sajátjára, és ezzel megakadályozták a varázslatban. Viszont inkább csak a meglepetés miatt jártak sikerrel. Banpei, Skuld és még jó néhányan eltűntek egy kékes villanásban. Keiichi és Urd megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Mindketten egyszerre léptek közbe, és bár Urd alig állt a lábán, sikerült megragadni a húga kezét.

- Keiichi-san… Nee-san… - mondta Bell lassan. - Hálás vagyok. - K1 és az Istennő meglepetten egymásra nézett. Teljesen másra számítottak. - Úgy érzem jobb, hogy minden így alakult. Skuld vissza fog térni. Ez biztos…

- Az remek. - morogta Urd gyengén. - Akkor várjuk meg itt, oké?

- Nee-san, tehát te is úgy döntöttél, hogy velem tartasz?

- Lehet, hogy őrültség amit csinálsz, de tudod… mindig is szerettem az őrültségeket. - Megvonta a vállát. - Úgyhogy vágjunk bele, hugi! Veled vagyok… - amint ezt kimondta, azonnal összeesett. Keiichi és Belldandy az utolsó pillanatban kapták el, és ismét a padóra fektették. - De addig is… aludnék egy kicsit, ha lehet.

- Urd, pihend csak ki magad. - Belldandy megölelte a nővérét. - Mire felébredsz, meglásd sokkal jobban leszel. Szép álmokat! - Urd szempillái elnehezültek. Mielőtt azonban lecsukódtak volna, még utoljára K1 szemébe nézett. A fiú tekintete a saját érzéseit tükrözte. Talán mindketten meghozták életük legrosszabb döntését azzal, hogy Belldandy mellé álltak. Könnycseppek folytak végig az arcán. Fanyalogva állapította meg, hogy még ilyenkor is képes sírni. Annak ellenére amit Belldandy-nak mondott, egyáltalán nem akart részt venni a lázadásában. Miközben a gondolatai lassan rátértek az álmok örökké felderítetlen vidékeire, megengedte magának azt a luxust hogy felsikoltson. Aztán többször is megismételte…

…Folyamatosan sikoltozva ült fel a matracán. Urd-nak egy pillanatra fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol van. Az is eltartott pár másodpercig, mire rájött, hogy még mindig kiabál, és a kezével kényszeríttette magát, hogy csendben maradjon. Elkerekedett szemmel nézett körbe, és egykettőre megállapította, hogy a saját szobájában tartózkodik. Zihálva vette a levegőt, és csak úgy dőlt róla az izzadtság. A félelem teljesen átjárta, és minden ízében remegett. A takarója a lábánál hevert teljesen összegyűrve, csakúgy mint a párnája. Hosszú pillanatokig semmit sem csinált, csak ült ebben a szoborszerű pozícióban. Aztán mikor úgy gondolta, hogy már képes uralkodni magán, lassan leengedte a kezét. Nem sikoltott fel újra, és ezt már jó előjelnek lehetett tekinteni. Egyáltalán nem volt könnyű, de sikerült rászánnia magát, hogy elgondolkozzon a történteken. Belldandy gonosz lett, és fellázadt a mennyország ellen.

- Na persze… - mondta, és megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt. - Micsoda elképesztő rémálom… - A jobb kezével kifésült néhány csapzott hajtincset az arcából. Végignézett magán, és elfintorodott. Minél előbb bele kellett vennie a napirendjébe egy alapos, több órán át tartó, fürdőt. Borzalmasan festett… és mindezt egy rémálomnak köszönhette. Igaz ehhez hasonló rémálomban még nem volt része. Az egész olyan valósághű volt, hogy minden egyes pillanatára vissza tudott emlékezni. Az álmok többnyire nem ilyenek voltak. Ha valaki megpróbálta alaposabban is megvizsgálni őket, mindig talált homályos részleteket, és érthetetlen utalásokat. De számára minden világos volt, és teljesen következetes. Az egésszel csak az volt a baj, hogy a valóságban egyelőre nem volt szó semmiféle esküvőről K1 és Bell között. Sajnos. Mégis az álmában, noha úgy érezte teljesen tudatánál van, természetesnek vette az esemény. Továbbá még most is érezte az esküvőn fogyasztott sütemény ízét a szájában, és mintha még a keze is sajgott volna, amivel Troubadour-t lecsapta. Vajon az egészet csak beképzelte? Megdörzsölte az öklét és a fájdalom elmúlt, mire mosolyogva bólintott. Semmilyen sérülést nem érzett magán, ami arra utalt volna, hogy Bell egy erős varázslattal az álomban megtapasztalt állapotba juttatta volna. A legkellemetlenebb némi kimerültség volt, de ezt meg lehetett érteni, ha éjjel fél kettőkor riadt fel. Fáradtan ásított egyet, és megdörgölte a szemét. - Igen, biztos csak egy álom volt. Soha állnék egy gonosz Belldandy mellé… - mondta megkönnyebbülten, majd nyújtózkodni kezdett. Hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilallt a hasába, éppen azon a pontot ahol az álom béli gonosz Belldandy megérintette. Rémülten kapott oda, de már nem is érezte. Újra elöntötte a bizonytalanság. _- Mi van akkor… - _gondolta tétovázva. - _Ha nem álom volt?- _Nem tudhatta biztosan, mert akár minden amit eddig álomnak vélt megtörténhetett, csak az elszenvedett sokk miatt gondolta álomnak. Az elméje ezt a menekülési útvonalat választotta a valóság borzalmai elől. Ez elég valószínűtlennek tűnt, de akár igaz is lehetett. Például miután elájult, bevihették a szobájába, és átöltöztethették. Lassan megcsóválta a fejét. - Nyugodj meg, Urd. Fejezd be a hisztit… - utasította magát szigorúan. Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó, és egy kisebb csapat robbant be rajta, Belldandy vezetésével.

- Nee-san! - kiáltotta az Istennő aggódva. - Mi történt? - A mögötte lépkedő Keiichi ábrázata szintén rémült volt.

- Sikoltozást hallottunk, és… uh! - A fiú ekkor látta meg Urd-ot, és rögtön elakadt a szava. Az Istennő halványlila, amúgy sem túl sokat takaró hálóalkalmatossága most szorosan a testéhez tapadt, mert teljesen át volt itatva izzadtsággal. Szinte teljesen átlátszóvá vált, és csak a félhomálynak köszönhetően nem látott egyelőre ˝semmit˝. K1 álla leesett, majd gyorsan észbekapott, és megpróbált kihátrálni a szobából, még mielőtt Bell elérte volna a villanykapcsolót. Ez nem sikerült, mivel beleütközött a háta mögött vontatottan lépkedő Skuld-ba. A kis Istennő egy plüssbábot szorongatott a kezébe, és hatalmasakat ásított.

- Mi a fenéért kell így lármázni az éjszaka közepén, Urd? - kérdezte fáradt hangon. - Vannak akik aludni szeretnének… Maa, Keiichi! Ne gyere már nekem! - A fiú így jobb híján a szeme elé kapta a kezét, amikor a lámpa felkapcsolódott, és a szobát elárasztotta a semleges színű mesterséges fény. Jó alaposan széttárt ujjakkal…

- Urd, mi történt? Fáj valamid? - hajolt oda Belldandy a nővére felé, aki egyikükről a másikra pillantott. Először még nyögni sem tudott. Minden arra utalt, hogy valóban rosszat álmodott, és a többieket is felverte a kiabálásával. Elég megalázó volt, hogy ő, aki semmitől sem félt kiabálva ébredjen. Végül megállapodott Belldandy-n a tekintete. Ahogy az istennő felé hajolt, pont olyan volt, mint a legutolsó képen az álmában. Urd képtelen volt fékezni magát, és felsikoltott, majd hátrálni kezdett.

- Ne bánts! - kiáltotta.

- Nee-san… - suttogta bátortalanul Belldandy. A nővére azonban ekkorra már a biztonság látszatát keltő fedezékben volt… Szorosan Keiichi mögé bújva, akit ennél jobban már nem lehetett volna zavarba hozni. Urd rémülten átkarolta a mellkasát, és olyan erővel szorította, hogy alig kapott levegőt. - Közben a másik kezével az esetlenül kapálózó Skuld-ot ölelte magához.

- U… Urd! - dadogta K1. - Mi…mi… mi… mi van veled!

- Mugyu… - nyögte a kis Istennő, és próbált szabadulni.

- Ne bánts minket, húgocskám! - kiabálta Urd sírva. - Könyörgöm… - majd megrángatta Keiichi-t. - Csinálj már valamit te mamlasz! Te vagy a férfi!

- Urd… - Belldandy hirtelen meghajolt. - Ne haragudj, nővérkém! Ha bármivel is megbántottalak, kérlek bocsásd meg nekem. Nem szándékosan tettem. - Urd elhallgatott, és fürkészve bámult a tisztán csillogó kék szemekbe. Vajon hihetett neki? Úgy tűnt a húga őszinte volt hozzá. Legalábbis látszólag. Akkor is minden ilyen volt… Viszont azt el kellett ismernie, hogy tényleg elég hülyén fest. Lassan megnyugodott, aminek eredményeként K1 és Skuld kiszabadult.

- Mi… mi a fene folyik itt! - kérdezte a kis Istennő dühöngve. - Urd mi ez a ˝ne bánts˝ meg ˝könyörgöm˝ marhaság? Te teljesen hülye vagy… Belldandy soha nem bántana minket. - olyan gyorsan beszélt, hogy teljesen kipirult az erőlködéstől. - Hé, kinek beszélek! Keiichi! Te meg miért vörösödtél el? Csak nem jól esik, hogy ölelget? Te vén perverz… - teljesen kifulladt, és megállt egy pillanatra pihenni. Ekkor jutott szóhoz újra K1 is.

- Urd… - kezdte könyörgő hangon, majd átment esdeklőbe. - Vegyél már fel valami ruhát!

Negyed órával később már mind a négyen a teázóban ültek az asztal körül. A késői időpont ellenére úgy döntöttek nem árt tisztázni a helyzetet. Minden tekintet Urd-ra szegeződött, aki megsemmisülten kuporgott az ajtóhoz legközelebb eső oldalon. Keiichi makacs győzködése után vett egy lila köntöst, ami nagyjából eltakarta mindazt amit a hálóinge láttatni engedett. Általában lebegni szokott, de most a legapróbb varázslatokhoz sem volt kedve. Belldandy mindenkinek töltött egy bögre nyugtató hatású fekete teát. Néhány percig még csendben voltak, és csak a szürcsölés hallatszott. Aztán Skuld az asztalra csapott, és felöltötte magára a legszigorúbb, kioktató arckifejezést.

- Urd, te hülye… - mondta leereszkedő hangon. - Ha nem néznél olyan sok horrorfilmet, akkor nem álmodnál rosszakat.

- Fogd be pocok, vagy kihajítalak! - morogta Urd, bár maga is érezte, hogy ez a fenyegetés nem hangzott annyira ijesztőnek, mint általában. - Ennek semmi köze nincs a horrorfilmekhez. - Unottan játszani kezdett a bögréjével. - Azoktól még egyszer sem álmodtam rosszat…

- Urd, nekünk nyugodtan elmondhatsz mindent. - mondta megértően Belldandy. - Az Istennő gyanakodva méregette a húgát. Végül megállapította, hogy nincs benne semmi a ˝sötét, gonosz˝ Belldandy-ból, és beletörődően sóhajtott. Ami azt illeti az álomban sem lehetett semmit sem látni a húgán, még közvetlenül a szervezkedései előtt sem.

- Rendben. - kezdte kissé idegesen. - Elmesélem az egészet. De elég hosszú történet lesz, úgy hogy talán jobb lenne valami rágcsa…- Ebben a pillanatban Bell letett az asztalra egy fonott tálat, ami tele volt keksszel. - Kösz… - mondta Urd, majd kivett egyet, és elkönyvelte magában, hogy ez a Belldandy nem lehet gonosz és kész.

- Csak gyorsan, mert nem érek rá egész éjjel.

- Fogd be… - intett a legidősebb nővér Skuld-nak a keksszel. - A gyerekeknek ágyban a helyük… - Mielőtt a kis Istennő visszavághatott volna, rögtön belekezdett a történetbe, méghozzá egyenesen a közepébe. K1 és Bell esküvőjével kezdte. A fiú és a húga egymásra néztek, majd elvörösödve elkapták a tekintetüket. Ez legalább egy kicsit visszahozta Urd jókedvét. Majdnem fél négy lett, mire befejezte a történetet. Azt, hogy mennyire lenyűgözte vele a többieket nagyszerűen bizonyította a kishúga. Skuld egyszer sem szólt közbe, csak hatalmas szemeket meresztve figyelt. Még akkor is, amikor Urd olyan részleteket említett, amik nem igazán tetszettek neki. Belldandy ökölbe szorított kézzel izgulta végig az utolsó szakaszt, amikor is az álombéli önmaga véghez vitte tökéletes tervét.

- Nos ennyi… fejezte be Urd, majd ráharapott az utolsó előtti kekszre. - Dióhéjban…

- Hűha… - nyögte K1. - Nem semmi álom lehetett. Mi tényleg… izé… összeházasodtunk?

- Te meg csak erre tudsz gondolni, nem igaz? - morogta Skuld. - Ne is álmodj arról, hogy ráteszed Onee-samára a kezed. Főleg nem csinálhatsz vele olyanokat, amiket ez a csúnya Urd tanácsol.

- Nem ez a lényeg… - legyintett türelmetlenül Urd. - Hanem az, hogy teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy nem álmodom. Olyan volt, mint a valóság… Mintha most is bármikor megtörténhetne! - Egy pillanatra mindhárman Belldandy-ra néztek, aztán mivel nem történt semmi, visszafordultak. - Ne nézzetek már így… Mindenkinek lehetnek rossz álmai.

- Semmi baj, Urd. - érintette meg a nővére karját Bell. - Csak az a fontos, hogy most már vége van. Nem állítom, hogy soha többé nem kell majd ilyen szörnyűséget álmodnod, de láthatod, mi bármikor itt vagyunk, ha szükséged van ránk. Bármit elmondhatsz, és utána sokkal könnyebb lesz, meglásd!

- Tényleg? - kérdezte az Istennő kételkedve. - Asszem egy darabig még kísérteni fog ennek az álomnak emléke. Még mindig nem értem, hogy lehetett ilyen összetett…

- Nem lehet, hogy valami rosszat ettél? - Urd lemondóan fejelte le az asztal kemény lapját.

- Nem Bell, kihagytam a vacsit. Csak egy pohárka szakét ittam…

- És tényleg mindent teljesen valóságosan éltél át? - kérdezte K1. - Ez mit jelent…

- Éreztem a torta ízét, emlékszem a duettetek dallamára és szövegére, amit előtte még csak nem is hallottam mivel nem is létezik, még mindig érzem Peorth rózsaparfümjének az illatát. És a többi… Ráadásul mintha csak egy perce történt volna, hogy Belldandy olyan durván megtámadott.

- Még ha ez csak egy álom volt akkor is… elnézést kérek, Urd. Nem akartalak bántani.

- Mondtam már, hogy ne izgasd emiatt magad, Belldandy. - nézett rá a nővére kedvesen. - Nézd csak, nem látszik semmi… - azzal egyetlen hirtelen mozdulattal szétnyitotta a köntösét, és felhúzta a hasán a hálóinget. - Éppen itt találtál el… - mutatott a köldöke feletti, nem sokkal a melle alsó íve alatti pontra. K1 az óvatosságról megfeledkezve automatikusan átnézett az asztal lapja felett.

- Hol? - kérdezte kíváncsian, aztán mielőtt észbekapott volna, meredten bámulni kezdte a szemrevaló testet. Urd bugyija tökéletesen illett a hálóinghez. - Hoppá… - nyögte döbbenten, mikor eljutott az agyáig, hogy most minél gyorsabban visszakoznia kellene. Azonban Urd kapva kapott az alkalmon, és egy kis ön rehabilitáció ürügyén ki is használta azt.

- Itt, K-boly… - suttogta érzékien, majd megemelte a csípőjét, és végigsimított a hasán Azonban mielőtt valami igazán szépet mutathatott volna a fiúnak, azzal hogy felfedi a melleit, K1 teljes erőből hátravetette magát. A feje nagyot koppant a tatamin. Urd nevetve terült el a földön, majd normálisan megkötötte a derekán a köntös övét.

- Most meg minek örülsz annyira? - kérdezte Skuld unottan. - Előbb még csak rád kellett nézni a kész depresszióhoz.

- És még most sem vagyok túl vidám… - közölte a legidősebb nővér komoran, majd visszaült az asztalhoz.

- Kinyithatom a szemem? - kérdezte K1 rimánkodva. - Urd, ugye van rajtad ruha?

- Jah… - válaszolta az Istennő. Most valahogy még a fiú bosszantása sem esett jól. - Ülj csak fel…

- Mit szeretnél tenni, Nee-san? - kérdezte Bell, és láthatóan égett a vágytól, hogy valamiben segíthessen.

- Hát… valahogy majd csak elfelejtem, nyugi. A lényeg az, hogy minden jó, ha a vége jó. Már nem álmodom, úgyhogy rendben leszek. Azért… - tétovázva Belldandy-ra pillantott. - …alhatok a szobádban pár napig?

- Persze! - Belldandy szinte ragyogott a boldogságtól. - Nagyon örülnék neki! Pont olyan lesz mint régen…

- Igen, pont olyan. - bólintott Urd, majd K1-re pillantott. - Te nem csatlakozol.

- Nem! - vágta rá Skuld.

- Nocsak, te meg miért vagy ilyen izgatott? Csak nem jönni akarsz te is? Négyen már egy kicsit szűkösen leszünk Bell-nél, de talán belefér…

- Urd! - K1 és a kis Istennő egyszerre kiáltottak fel.

- Jól van na… Nem kell bekapni. - Urd szájába tette az utolsó kekszet, majd a az asztalra fektette a kezét, és rátette az állát. - Azért… kíváncsi lennék, mi történt volna a továbbiakban. Tudjátok… Belldandy-val, és az ő tökéletes birodalmával.

- Talán jobb lesz úgy, ha soha nem tudjuk meg. - Mondta a húga, és különös tekintettel a távolba meredve. - Az egy teljesen más világ… nem lenne jó összekeverni a miénkkel.

- Igazad van, mint mindig, húgom. - nevetett fel könnyedén Urd. - Hagyjuk békén az álmokat… - Lassan rágni kezdte a kekszet, és próbaképp lehunyta a szemét. Rögtön felvillant előtte a kép a fekete palástot viselő Belldandy-ról. Azonban most valahogy sokkal valótlanabb volt, mit az előbb. Tényleg olyan, mint egy álomkép… Nem is bánta, hogy már nem élethű, így sokkal kevésbé volt félelmetes. Hamarosan ismét elnyomta az álom, a többiekkel együtt a teázóban. Ezúttal egész reggelig fel sem kelt, és semmire sem tudott visszaemlékezni abból amit a néhány óra alatt álmodott. Mégis a nap folyamán egyetlen olyan perc sem volt, hogy ne jutott volna eszébe néhány - többnyire rémisztő - momentum belőle. De a húgának tett ígéretnek megfelelően minél előbb próbálta elfelejteni az egészet.

Az álomvilágot azonban nem lehetett ilyen könnyen kitörölni…

**Vége **_(egyelőre °)_

…Na igen, Bell-chan most aztán jól megmutatta mindenkinek. Persze ez csak az én agyszüleményem, és köze sincs Fujishima Kosuke eredeti történetéhez. A ˝valóságban˝ **Belldandy nem gonosz**, és soha nem tenne ilyeneket…

De azért jó volt eljátszadozni a gondolattal, hogy mi történne, ha esetleg mégis az lenne. Szerencsére csupán Urd rémálma volt az egész, így akadálytalanul beilleszthető a történetbe, anélkül hogy bármit is megkavarna a Fujishima Kosuke által megálmodott nagyszerű univerzumban.

Aki eljutott idáig annak köszönöm a türelmét. Amint azt a történetet lezáró szócska mellett lehet látni a zárójelben, ez itt még nem a ˝Vége˝. Bell és az ő tökéletesnek szánt impériuma egyszer még visszatér.

És akkor kő kövön nem marad… ördögi, hisztérikus nevetés


End file.
